THE THRONE
by mypinkfairy
Summary: A little almost inaudible whimper that she let out, and those round flickering red eyes turned toward where we were hiding.--A tale about friendship, love and utter devotion, brought about by trust.Rated M for graphic,drug use,language and lemons.OOC.
1. Promise

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The characters I used here belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PROLOGUE**

I held her closer to me. Tighter. I could feel my bones squeezing her muscles, pinning her bones. Her every breath was a loud manifestation of her heart racing and pounding inside her chest. I needed to put my hand on her mouth so the whimper of terror won't come out.

She stopped breathing. Her jaws clenched, and her grip on my sweaty and soiled arms tightened. I could feel her nails clawing in my skin but I could not complain. Instead, I tightened my clasp on her mouth scared that a whimper will come out again.

My heart was pounding and my pulse was racing. Every loud thump was like a drum beating right beside my ears. My teeth were almost crunched from the tight clenched I have. I could not even swallow the burn in my throat.

My right hand was tightly clasped on her mouth, while my other hand was buried in her muddy shirt as my arms had imprisoned her near my body. My face was in her neck breathing every scent her sweaty body emitted. Her body was trembling on top of me, my body behind her. I could have been highly turned on with how we are sitting in this dark place.

But I am not.

I tightened my grip on her body and my clasp in her mouth when a tiny almost inaudible whimper came out of it. I could feel the moist from her eyes dripped in my hand.

My heart almost jumped out of its cage.

A little almost inaudible whimper that she let out, and those round flickering red eyes turned toward where we were hiding.

**CHAPTER 1 – PROMISE**

_EDWARD_

Summer. The best time of the year for me. The school is out, no waking up early, no homework to be done and not a single deadline for anything. But the best part of it all, I am going to spend a wonderful week of vacation with my precious, Bella.

Bella has been my object of attention since I can remember. We grew up together in this little town. Our parents are long time friends. She was the only child of the chief of police Charlie and his lovely wife Renee as I am the only son of Esme and the well-known doctor of the only hospital here, Carlisle.

I have seen Bella blossomed from a tiny tot wearing nothing but her teddy bear printed panties as we play and wet ourselves in the sprinkler of her mother's pretty garden every time we visit for a cup of coffee, until now that she was a pretty, inviting and confident little woman that she is.

Our parents always joked of us being stuck with each other for the rest of our lives not that it mattered to both of us. She had been my girlfriend, and my little wifey since we were eight. I married her under our lawn's big tree while she sat on a log I collected behind our backyard.

I chuckled as the memory of the first time we kissed suddenly surfaced in my head as if it happened just yesterday.

"_Bella, will you be my wife?"_

"_What is a wife?"_

"_I don't know. My dad calls my mom his wife. And they always hug and kiss each other."_

"_My mommy said you have to get married first before you can kiss some one."_

"_So let's get married."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I want to kiss you and hug you all the time."_

Marrying Bella was so easy. I used the spider-man ring I have been using for quite sometime as our wedding ring, and I orchestrated the whole 'do you accept Bella as your wife' thing myself.

And I will never forget that very first moment my lips touched hers. It was just a tiny tick of the clock but it was carved in my head until now.

"_You are my wife now, and I am your husband forever. Now I can kiss you anytime I want."_

"What are you thinking? Why are you smiling like an idiot?" Bella's voice suddenly brought me back from my silent reverie.

"Nothing…" I murmured with a smirk in my face, resting my elbows on my knees as I reached for both of her hands.

"Nothing? You are pretty out of yourself Mister, you've been rolling your eyes." She said softly ducking her head lower to drown her voice.

"I was remembering the first time I kissed you." I said proudly, but though I intended it to be only for her, my voice roared on top of the noisy boat engine and the other people stared at us sheepishly with hidden smiles.

Her eyes glimmered in her smile, her gorgeous round hazel eyes. She could never hide her true feelings from me with those talking window of her soul.

I stared at her gripping tighter on her palms inside my hands. She has hidden her elated smile from me facing in front of the boat, marveling with the wind hitting her face.

My Bella.

"I am the luckiest bastard in the whole world." I murmured silently.

--

"Oh my God! This is so awesome!" Bella jumped excitedly in the sand like she was still an eight year old girl.

She removed her flip flops and started skipping on the shore twirling and swaying with her thigh length flower-embroidered white sundress. My eyes could not say any louder the feeling of delight seeing my girlfriend shimmer in happiness.

I have brought her here in what she called the best gift ever I have given her. The Bahamas. My father gave the tickets and everything we needed as a gift for getting an A+ average in the school.

Every school end, he would give me gifts to reward me of my hard work. Last year, I received my first car, and the year before my own gaming room full of all the gadgets any teenager can hope for. That is why I have been burning my ass studying the whole year so I can have the best gift ever again. And this year, when he asked me what I wanted, I did not hesitate in asking him this. A vacation for two in the best beach in the whole world.

Asking permission from Renee and Charlie was never a problem. They have always granted Bella and me of unwavering trust on freedom because they knew from the very start that I will never let anything bad happen to her. I have proven myself many times.

"Come on!" She tugged my hands as she ran toward the retreating tide.

"Wait!" I crammed to leave my flip flops on the shore before stepping on the tiny bubbles the tide had left the white wet sand.

She twirled again and showered me with the salty water splattering dots on my gray shirt. She was so pretty with that happy face she was wearing. The two-piece cream colored swim suits she was wearing was coming out of her short and backless sun dress.

"Let's go get some dinner first…" I whispered softly in her ears when I caught her and twirled her to my hug.

The dinner passed too quickly with Bella overly eager to plunge in the water for some relaxation. I could not blame her; we lived all our lives in our small town often graced with storms and odd weather all year round.

I could not detach my eyes on her perfection when she removed the already wet and body hugging sundress. Her plump modestly-shaped breasts were hugged with a cream, pink-stringed bra with little pink flowers on the padded parts, same as her bikini which was pulled down right on top of her gifts. _"When could I ever have them?" _I thought bitterly yet I was chuckling.

Her almost bare, slender body glistened from the bounce of the soft light coming from the already setting sun. Her long wavy brown hair darkened and stuck together from being drenched in salt water.

My brain could not tame the raging hormones that are starting to tingle. I had to swallow hard and breathe deep to try and calm it myself.

"Here gorgeous!" Bella yelled from afar. She had surfaced from diving under briefly swimming far from me. I still could not contain myself from the delight on her happiness that I was left in the shore watching over her with my arms propped in my waist.

"What? Are you just going to stay and watch over me? I don't need a nanny!" She said laughing. Her laughter felt like a soft thunder adding fuel to my already burning insides.

"You don't know how to swim." Bella said flatly but the humor was obvious in her eyes. She walked toward me from the deep part of the sea. Her bouncing breasts made me swallow thick amount of drool preventing it from ever surfacing outside my mouth.

I have to say something or this will end up bad again. "I know how to swim, silly." I chuckled and walked toward the tide, boring my toes under the wet sand.

"Oh…well come on then, don't let my body intimidate you, sexy." She turned back and started to walk faster toward the deep part, probably reading what was on my mind.

I dipped myself under and started to swim under water toward her. Her slender legs hurrying to walk away from me looked so scrumptious fighting the current of the tide. I knew I was smiling devilishly as I near her legs.

She immediately fell under water when I caught her legs and pulled her down. Her face blurred by the magnifying power of the water, was still showing the delight and happiness I have adored since early this morning we boarded the plane.

I pulled her face closer and plunged my mouth on her. Her legs clung to my waist; her arms wrapped my neck, as mine imprisoned her back extending my hand toward her head.

Our kiss lasted for long. Our tongues danced with each other, savoring every swirl inside tasting each other's love with a hint of salt.

I pulled us up to surface and she gave me another long passionate kiss while my hands were strongly holding her buttocks preventing us from toppling over. Her hands were firmly gripping both the side of my face as my chin was in the middle of her wet mountains.

"_This is so fucking hard."_ I could not contain the urge that was washing me. Her nipples are perked up and my pulsating manhood was dictating me to pull her down to my weapon and just shove it on in her.

"I love you." She whispered, running her fingers on my wet tousled hair.

"I love you." I said after I have cleared my throat silently.

I managed to enjoy the late afternoon swim. When we decided to leave the beach after a lot of horsing around, and just feeling each other's body, it was already night. And the dark sky was already painted in twinkling lights of the stars and one smiley moon.

We walked to our room to shower up, busying myself talking about all sorts of things just to keep myself away from the thought that my fucking deliciously tempting girlfriend was wearing nothing but two piece thin swimsuits under that taunting white sundress.

I never thought this could be this hard. Staying together in a hotel with not a parent to consider around, I thought it would be fun. But I am not having fun. I am having fun, but how can I think of enjoying the fun, when all I can think of are those perked up breasts glistening in salt water, or those long legs beaded in sweat and water, and those pouting lips and batting lashes.

"Ugh!" I screamed in defeat, slumping in the floor with the heel of my palms pressing both my eyes.

The splattering sound of the shower and the hums Bella made inside the shower were just aggravating the rage I was feeling inside of me.

"What happened to you…" Bella's sweet mellow voice made me pull my head up, but I had to pull it down when I saw her still dripping wet, her face still wet from the shower. She seemed to just jump off of the shower and slid her body in that another taunting white robe.

I could actually smell her.

"I heard a scream. Was that you?" I heard her said. I saw her feet walked toward the door in the balcony, leaving wet marks on the yellow carpet.

I hastily got up turning around from her, heading to the shower. "Yeah. That's just me…" I tried to look back, but all I saw was a goddess on the door, wiping her hair off of excess water with a small towel, her movements had caused her robe to slip a little and expose one of her breasts.

I have to hurry to the bath. "Fuck me." I murmured when I get inside.

I was contemplating of jerking off my longing. Her face smiling at me as she briefly brushed her lips with the tip of her tongue was driving me nuts.

I am crazy. I am crazy in love with this girl outside of this bathroom. I have been longing to touch her since…forever. My best friend had often pissed me off of not being able to express my longing for her. But I am just too damn afraid I'll drive her away if I push our relationship further where she's not ready. I will lie if I say I am not expecting this vacation to be somewhat that time when I could finally be intimate with her, but I am so fucking afraid!

I don't know how I even finish showering up. My little companion was all too ready for whatever battle I was gearing him. His head was peeking on the band of my boxers. His veins were throbbing, and as I was on my way out, I suddenly realized that I should have jerked off, that way I won't be sleeping beside Bella with a turned on head.

But I immediately doubted that masturbation could have helped me, because the moment I pulled up my head and searched the room for Bella, I felt, I will drool any minute.

She was standing in front of the closet…naked. I almost heard my throat gulped what seemed to be my Adam's apple.

"_Are you fucking kidding me?" _My head, the one on top of my body and the other in the middle of my legs, grumbled in disbelief. I could not hear any beating of my heart. I know how exactly my face looked at this very moment, idiotically drooling while staring.

"_And she fucking bent forward…I can't do this anymore…" _I mumbled like an animal in heat and strode in several quick steps toward her.

I wrapped her waist on my arms, startling her. She turned around with utmost alarm in her eyes, but my grip was hard and her feet swung in the air beneath her as I lifted her and pinned her body in the door of the closet.

Her frightened face eased up and changed its expression. "What are you doing? You almost gave me a heart attack…" She said softly. She must have understood the expression painted in my face because not a second had passed, she was sporting the same expression I only guessed she copied from me.

"You are driving me insane…" I murmured, removing my right hand from her waist, running it from her face down to her neck to the hollow space between her breasts, all the time moving my eyes with it.

I could smell her lovely breath hitting my face. Her bent neck was showing the beat of her pulse and I could almost feel the heat emitting from her skin. I put my lips on her bent neck, pressing tiny pecks all over it, before I finally used my tongue to make circles at the back of her ears. She always loved that trick.

And it always does the trick.

She wrapped her arms around my neck clutching her fingers on the hair at its base. I scooped her up while I was savoring her lovely breath inside my mouth. Her tongue was playing tug with mine keeping our kiss hotter and deeper. I could not keep whimpers from coming out of my mouth.

I put her on her back, kissing and kissing and kissing. But my hands are finally able to roam on top of her breasts, unhindered by some piece of garment. I wandered my lips down on her neck and started to make my way down in her breasts. I was wary for any sign of her disapproval but she arched her back so I proceed. I was rolling my eyes when my lips finally arrived on the peak of her breasts. I could feel her enthusiasm from the hardness of her nipples.

As my lips pondered on her right breast, my left hand was busy acquainting more on her left breast, teasing it more, feeling it become more and more aroused in every stroke I made.

"Edward…" I heard her moan.

I let my right hand went and caress down her stomach touching feathery strokes on her skin. I was aiming to prepare her body down from where I am already so I could make my way in there, but as I started to lick her skin going down to her navel, I felt her muscles flexed, both my hands are in her hips but my right hand had excitedly made his way without any warning in the middle of her thigh, trying to force open her thigh that she reflexively closed tight together. But due to my hand's raging hormones' command, it was able to slide the thumb and felt the warm juice that had already spilled out of her.

She immediately stopped my hand from getting further near her passage; instead she rolled over on top of me, sitting on my stomach. My body wiggled feeling the warm moisture spill in my stomach. Her hands mashed my chest, teasing me further as she ground her middle on top of me.

I really feel my saliva was coming out; I could not help lick my lips excessively. I could not think straight. All the plans I have laid down before this trip have hurriedly hid at the back of my mind.

"Bella…" I whispered. My grunts and moans could not be hidden no matter how I try to clench my jaws closed. My hands gripped her shouting breasts. But she immediately ducked down pulling my hands off of her.

"I love you Edward…" She murmured again, her voice was definitely not her normal cheerful voice; it was all soaked in arousal.

She started licking my chests, playing with my nipples. She bit me hard on the slope of one of my breasts, until she started trailing down my stomach. Her wet entrance brushed the head of my insanity that was peeking on the band of my boxers.

"Ahhhh…." My long moan made her chuckle, but she did not stop until her lips were exactly on top of the band of my boxers.

I pressed my eyes closed as I felt her fingers slid down the only thing hiding my masculinity.

"Mmm." I heard her softly giggled, but I could not look. Just the image of Bella oogling my loins will definitely make me come right there and then. Her warm breath tickling that sensitive area was making it throb more.

It was so hard to keep sane. I thought my head would burst when I felt the tip of her tongue touched the tip of my one-eyed snake tasting the already spilled excitement. But that's not all she's going to do, because a couple of teasing after, my one-eyed best friend slid down her warm mouth, basking on one of her caves of happiness.

My fingers clasped tight on her head as I tried to pull my butt up, figuring how I could make her swallow the whole of me. It was damn fucking pleasurable. The swirl of her tongue on my manhood was awaking more of my hormones that I didn't know I have.

Her hand was helping what her mouth could not reach, rubbing it softly yet giving me the best pleasure I could have. She pulled my cock out of her mouth and started running her tongue from its head down to its base, making swirls and pucks.

"Come for me…" She said with voice ruffled from the licks she was making.

I breathed heavily, trying to pull her up through her shoulders. But she had sucked my head again and this time, she was alternating pleasuring it with her tongue and sucking it up.

I knew I could not last long; I had to pull myself from her mouth so I won't throw up inside her. I sat down and jerked myself off, trashing my head, clawing my other hand in the sheets while curling my feet. I needed to close my eyes, clenching my jaws as I imagine Bella riding me with all her strength.

As the last of my juice came out, I opened my eyes and felt hideously ashamed of how my face could have looked when I was on the peak of masturbating. But her eyes were casting rays of delight looking at my still throbbing in pleasure length.

I snaked my hand under her hair, pulling her closer to me, she sat on top of me, sending me another wave of arousal.

I pulled her closer to me, feeling her breasts brushing my chests, I slid my hands on her hips, all the while breathing heavily, sending her the intensity of the arousal she was giving me, but as I held my erection aligning it to her entrance, she slouched back pulling out of the way.

"Honey…" She murmured on my ears, her breath sending shivers on my still sensitive skin.

"Bella…Let me make love with you…please Honey…please…" I plead.

But she just stuck her tongue and made trails of sweetness on my neck. "Not yet…" She moaned.

---

Our week long vacation have finished, but the shagging I was partly expecting was no where to be seen. After that first night of heavy kissing that lead me to masturbating in front of her, she kept a minor distance from me. She understood what I was going through.

I slept that night with a satisfied ego yet yearning for more, I curled into a ball, hopelessly pacifying myself with the comfort of the soft pillow I hugged tightly.

She talked to me in the morning, after we had our breakfast, probably sensing my distant expression. We were sitting on the beach chairs, letting the warm breeze of the sea wash our emotions.

"Honey…I am sorry last night…" She started facing her body toward me.

I did the same. We were sitting in front of one another, the tips of our knuckles brushing each other.

"I know it's hard for you. It's hard for me too. I was just…" She trailed tentatively looking at the glistening blue ocean hindered by the long white sand shore.

"I am not yet ready. I want to make love with you, you know that. I just…" She trailed again.

I know exactly what she was trying to say, we have talked about this a million times already, and I understood her. I pulled her hands and enclosed it to mine, pulling her chin up to stare on my eyes.

"Bella…Honey. I love you…sooo much. You are my life, you are my happiness. Whatever makes you happy is my happiness too. It's hard for me, yes. But I am willing to wait, as long as you would want me to. I promise, I won't insist until you're ready. But…please forgive me…if…if I sometimes wander out of tracks…"

She laughed in her singsong voice. "I love you."

"No. I love you. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy, and safe, I promise."

Yes, I promised Bella I won't make love with her until she asked me to. Not at all thinking that in the near future, keeping my promise would get us into real trouble.

---

A/N

Hi there girls (and some boys, I think). I am back.

This is my third story here in fan fiction. I wanted to take a break from writing love stories, thus this.

I hope you'll like this though. I promise to make it as exciting for you as I can.

Leave me notes to read, so I can feed my will to write faster and think better.

If you haven't seen my other fics, visit them, you may find something you'll like. **RAIN** and **WITH YOU** by mypinkfairy.

So, until the next chapter. Tell me what you think…PLEASE!

xoxo--M


	2. Meeting

**A/N**

**Hey guys. Thank you for coming back! And to all of you who just stumbled on my story, thank you for checking it out. I hope you'll like what you'll find in here.**

**Check out my other story, RAIN and WITH YOU. And I recommend you check on MY LOVE FOR YOU WILL LAST A LIFETIME, the author has some head rolling scenes that you'll surely enjoy.**

**Alright. So, I hope you can leave me some comments and reviews. And at the end of the chapter, I hope you can tell me your guess.**

**Enjoy.**

**xoxo---M**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The characters I used here belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**CHAPTER 2 - MEETING**

_BELLA_

"Hi…" I pulled my face near Edward to give him a passionate kiss while he leaned on the passenger door side of his silver Volvo. His eyes twinkled as I pulled away hearing the door of the house creaked opened. We knew exactly who was behind the door.

"You'll be late kids." My mother called with a smile in her voice.

My mother…and my father alike never mind Edward and my intimacy. Sometimes they would caught us kissing on the couch, or most embarrassingly the other night, petting heavily on the stairs, but other than loud coughs and tight smiles, they never said anything against it.

My mother had once asked me if I had ever slept with Edward, sleep as in sex. And I told her the truth. "No."

Though Edward and I have been together since we were little, being his wife since eight, as he loved to call me, even until now, we never get passed kissing and touching.

I wanted so bad to get so intimate with him but, I felt I was not ready and I strongly feel that going to bed with him would make our relationship complicated. But of course, not getting into bed with him also had its consequences. Now that we are in the peak of boiling blood from raging hormones, feeling utterly unsatisfied before going to bed was just as hard as the feeling of satisfaction from just kissing and touching.

I could just imagine how Edward was suffering. But we knew from the very beginning we have become aware of our primal needs that we will not have sex unless we are both ready.

I am sure of myself. But sometimes, I could not help wonder if Edward was the same. I mean, I am her only girlfriend since the first day we met, and that was like when we were two years old, and since then we were inseparable, we were best friends, if someone had intentionally get passed me to get to Edward, he must have snuck her out of my sight.

Edward held my hand, causing me to lose focus analyzing if somehow my reluctance to have sex with him was causing me more trouble than what I wanted.

"You're acting weird Sweet Pea." His deep voice nudged me again to reality.

"Oh."

"What's wrong?" He asked again when I did not give him any reason. Edward knew me so well. He knew that in a conversation, I will not just give a one liner. I will always have something to say.

"Nothing." I said looking briefly at him with a wry smile.

"Baby…"

_Damn he knows me so well. _"I was just thinking how you coped not having sex with me. I was debating with my mind with the thought that you were getting it from someone else." I said without a pause for breath.

And the car suddenly stopped to a screech, making me lunged forward a little in my seat. _Seatbelts are such a good invention._

I heard him fetch a large amount of air through his mouth; I could not look at him. I didn't know if he's going to get angry with me or will just laugh at my silly statement. _But, he asked me, I just told him the truth._

I saw him in my periphery straightened up in his seat, gripping the steering wheel and then thumb his tousled hair before he twisted in his seat to face me.

"So did you win against your head?" He said with a monotone voice after letting out a hefty amount of air hitting the side of my face.

I was so ashamed with what I started, but it's not me to back out in something I am already involved. I slowly turned my body toward him, contemplating on just keeping my thoughts to myself. But when my eyes met his, he tilted his head waiting for my answer, with an expressionless face.

"I'm sorry." I said meekly ducking my head.

He pulled my chin up, looking directly into my eyes. "No, tell me."

_Shit._ I hate it when Edward goes silently ballistic on me. He knew me; he knows that something was nagging in my head.

"I told you." I answered, making a comic face, silently hoping he'll buy my dog expression.

"Yeah, but tell me who won in that argument." Edward reiterated his previous question, with a clenched jaw.

His face softened a bit, probably saw the anxiety that it had caused me. "Hey…" he said thumbing my chin, holding my gaze up, "tell me, what you're thinking…" Now his voice had run tingles in my spine.

"Edward…"

"I want to know."

"I am just afraid; you might be sleeping with someone else." I said, again, ducking my head, utterly ashamed of my presumptions.

He let go of my chin when I pulled it down, after an awful silence of us just sitting in that position, he snaked his hand on my hand, rubbing it up to my arm and then back to my hand.

"Look at me." He commanded with his arresting voice.

He focused his eyes directly on mine; blinking a bit before he spoke with a serious tone and face. "There's only one person I would go to bed and have sex with. She's got hazel eyes, puckered lips, brunette, smiled with half her eyes closed, and her name is Isabella. So unless, you're not her, I am not going to sleep nor will I devour you." He finished shaking his head with a flirty smile.

I brushed my hand on his face, running my fingers slowly from his forehead to his eyes, nose until it reached his chin. That was one gesture he always loved me doing. He closed his eyes savoring the apple scent of my hand pouting his lips when my fingers met them.

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to…" I started, but he cut me off, putting his pointing finger on top of my lips for a moment and then playing there, twisting my lips, teasing it by pushing his finger slightly inside.

"I don't want to…fuck you…and then remorse it later." He said looking at my lips, jutting the tips of his tongue to play with the corner of his lips. He shook his head softly as he said the word fuck, exaggerating it.

"I love you, you love me, that is all that matters, sex could wait…until…the proper time." He concluded his words with a wet kiss on my lips, and then quirked his eyebrow.

I gave him a satisfied look, smiling at his understanding. _Who can be luckier than me?_

---

"Hey bro!"

Not a second had passed that Edward had pulled the lever for the parking brakes, his door swung open and a muscled arm held his hand and pulled him outside hastily. _I know this voice, like the back of my hand._

Jasper Whitlock. The school's coolest guy, as he called himself. He's rich, he's handsome, he's a nerd and most of all he's a pothead. _When is a pothead cool?_

Jasper was our childhood friend. Edward and I grew up with him. He was our wingman, he was our playmate, he was our nanny, our driver, our chaperone; he was even our witness that day Edward married me under that big oak tree in his house. There's not a secret of Jasper that Edward and I didn't know about. All those girls he'd been with, even how he scores his pot.

Well, I will be totally lying if I'd say we didn't tried smoking marijuana. I did. And Edward too, probably was still. But unlike us, Jasper had his pot his constant companion. But, the good thing was, he wasn't like any other addicted dudes who go amuck in the streets or screw just anybody or do some nasty shit. He was still respectful, sweet and still thinks and excels in his studies.

He often joked that he needed marijuana to let him slow his brain processing. He was a fast learner, his brain works in hyper mode, and if he doesn't smoke, he's going to have a brain hemorrhage or brain malfunction, whichever.

"Hi Princess Bella." Jasper greeted with a bow and an extended hand when he saw me emerge from the door that Edward opened.

"Jazzy head!" I screamed ruffling his jaw length platinum blond curly hair. His round eyeglasses almost fell when he stepped backward hastily preventing me from messing his already messy hair.

I faked a disgust looking in my hand, feeling the grease. "Ugh. Let me guess, you forgot to take a bath again."

"Come on give me a break, it's just my hair." He chuckled fixing his locks with his fingers.

"Eww." Edward and I both mused, chuckling.

Edward put his arm on my shoulder as we make our way through the crowd of excited students. We were walking in the hallway like some gangster who were avoided by the crowd. Jasper and I just exchanged looks, with him walking like a penguin, waddling his body.

When we get to my first class, as Edward always does, he'd pin me to the wall and kiss me crazy as if we'll never see each other again. And then he'd whisper something giggle-inducer in my ears, and today it was "I can't wait until lunch time; I want to suck all your breath in the back door."

And as always, I will come near his face and kiss him passionately again, and then Jasper will break us with either a nasty comment or he'll just pull Edward in his shoulder. Today was not any different. And today, he picked these words to break us apart, "Oh please, you are hurting my birdie."

Edward smacked the back of Jasper's head, making them fake a fight…again. _Kids. _I thought laughing inwardly.

"I'll see you later Honey."

"Missing you already…" He chuckled blowing me kisses in the air.

"Argh. Enough already, you're giving me a headache." Jasper said twitching face into a grimace to send his disgust. That earned a light blow in his arm from Edward.

I went inside the room chuckling, shaking my head in amusement. This is us, the three of us. We are best friends, inseparable, and we know in our hearts, only death can keep us from being together.

I dashed into the aisle to find an empty seat. Everybody was waving at me, saying hello as I walked pass them. Everybody knows me in this school. Well, everybody knows everybody; we've been classmates since we were in pre-school. But not only that, I was famous for not only being good in my class, being a cheerleader, but most of all, I've got the only person every body's waiting to be single again, Edward. Something that's never going to happen.

As I near the end of the rows of chairs of the small class of Physics, I noticed someone, the only one who was not looking and smiling at me. I was about to move further, but then I felt someone pulled my arm.

"Hey girl! Sit with us!" A pair of puppy brown eyes flickered from a smile. _Leah._

I sat beside her, between her and another one of her friends, Angela. They are my friends too, alright. If by friends you mean, talking and hanging out from time to time. They were my cheer mates. Leah was our head cheerleader. Her curvaceous body, clear skin and lean legs have probably earned her that title. Angela was Leah's apostle, sort of. Whatever Leah said, Angela follows.

"How's your summer guys?" I said with an enthusiastic voice.

"Fantastic! My parents brought me to…" Leah started her story, but I was not listening, I didn't even know what she was talking about, because my head was on the person who was sitting behind me. The warm feeling of the stares behind me was boring holes on my head and in my soul, I wanted so badly to turn around and check.


	3. Pull

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The characters I used here belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 3 - PULL**

_BELLA_

I could feel the stares behind me; I could feel it even when I wasn't looking behind. I was wondering who she was. _She's new here. I have never seen her before. Why in the hell did she tensed and gave me a meaningful look when she saw me? _I need to find out, as soon as possible.

When the bell rang, I was waiting for her to stand up and walk passing by our chairs, but she did not, and Leah had already tugged me to walk going out. I was absently walking in the hallway to find my next class. Leah and Angela had gone to their next class, I was walking alone, Edward and I agreed to see each other before my first class, during lunch hour and then on my last class.

I was almost to the next turn in the hallway when I noticed someone's looking at me in the cluster of green colored lockers. When I scoured my eyes, I found her looking at me seriously again, unfaltering. Her eyes are fixated on me; her lips are in a straight line though it appeared to be mumbling something unintelligible.

I managed to give her a faint smile, after all I am the nicest girl in this place, and so better yet do what I am known for. She gave me back a timid smile and then hastily spun around rummaging inside her locker.

I stopped what I was thinking to do, coming up and make a small conversation, so instead I turned right and proceeded to where I am supposed to be going.

All throughout the entire class time before the lunch hour, my head was in some kind of hallucination, if that is what you'll call it. It's like I was hypnotized, and I can not stop thinking about that odd girl in Physics.

She's not at all odd, if not for her staring, she was actually pretty. She had this long chest nut brown hair that had small telephone cord like curls that was spread on her shoulders down to her chest. Her lips were pouted, red and puckered, and her face, _her face is amazingly beautiful. _Her face looked like something you only see on paintings of goddesses. It looked so young and refreshed. _It glows._

"Bella." A sweet motherly voice called in front of me. I noticed her smiling and then putting her glance downward on the set of different steaming food sitting on metal square casseroles. _Damn I was lost in my thoughts again._

"I'm sorry Sue. I'll have the stew please." I answered with a genuine smile.

I lazily wandered my eyes around the room, full of noisy students having their meal. I was looking for Edward and Jasper, they were not in our usual table, but someone was there, sitting with her back on me, facing the window covered with light blue blinds.

_I know her. She must have had a hard time finding an empty seat. _I huffed briefly, and then walked frenzied toward her.

"Hi." I said putting my tray of food beside her.

Her back tensed and straightened up heaving a deep breath. It took her a while before she tilted her head toward me. _It must be awkward for her._

"My name is Bella." I immediately said offering my hand.

I swear something sparked on me when a smile flashed in her face. Like some bolt of lightning.

"I am Alice." Even her voice was some kind of angel's voice which for some reason gave me chills. Her sunken eyes were a shade of purple, _nothing that I have seen before; _I had to shake my head and pressed my eyes hard to get back on my senses.

"Hey you, gorgeous." Edward's sultry voice behind me made me smile and tentatively forget about the weird feeling I just had.

He pulled my head up from the back, kissing me on my lips upside down. He noisily put his tray down and sat beside me, buckling his arm on mine. He darted his eyes beside Alice, and when I followed his gaze, I found Jasper, staring stupidly on her.

His elbow was resting on top of the cream colored vinyl tablecloth. His hand on the side of his face, and his eyes were nailed on her face, which was smiling at him, radiantly, like there was some sort of light coming out of her face. Dazzling.

If not from Edward's coughing on his amusement, I could have been lost again in my thoughts. _She's so pretty._

"Guys, this is Alice." I said looking first to Edward, and then smacking Jasper's arm through Alice's back.

"Hey." Edward curtly said with a ruffled voice nodding his head, to which she gave out a smile.

"This is Edward, and that's Jasper…" I added resting my back on the chair. Edward put his arm on my shoulder, picking the shawarma on his plate with his left hand.

"Jasper…" I needed to call his attention. He was pretty out of it, his mouth was unhinged and his eyes were drooping.

I could feel Edward's silent laughter from his trembling arm. _Naughty Jasper. He found another girl to screw. _I thought.

He finally found his tongue and began talking nerdy with Alice. Thankfully I have Edward beside me, who kept me company the entire lunchtime. As always, we either would just stare at each other, talk nonsense, plan weekends or just plain playing with each other's hands.

"Where's my kiss?" I teased, batting my eyelashes. I was fighting thumb wrestling with him as I was lying lazily on his arm spread wide on the table.

He moved slowly toward me, locking his gaze with mine, I could smell the onion in his breath, I wanted to smile in disgust, but this is Edward, nothing is disgusting with him. As he was only a breath away from me, Alice suddenly spoke; her voice seemed to be just right in my ears.

"What is your next class Bella?"

I had to pull myself up from Edward's arm. Edward made a tight smile, quirking his brows as he looked down fixing his sight on the print of the vinyl tablecloth.

"It's Math." I said after rolling my eyes to shuffle my brain for the information.

"Oh. Mine is math too, I think we have a lot of subjects together."

"That's good!" I mused, briefly widening my eyes on Jasper who was mouthing something behind Alice. "Jasper has something to ask you…" I added with a chuckle. Jasper frowned at me, but fixed his expression just in time as Alice darted her gaze on him.

I pulled Edward's hand from under the table, pressing it hard and then put it in my lips to kiss it. "I'll get my kiss later." I mumbled as I got up hearing the bell rung.

He let out a grunt, yet supported me by pulling me up. We parted outside the canteen, putting his face on my neck, breathing my scent. "Delicious…" he whispered, his breath tickling my neck.

I walked silently with Alice in the hallway toward our next class. She was walking enthusiastically with me, smiling at everyone. I could not help think that hours ago, she could not even give me a nice proper smile, and now, she was flashing her thousand watt smile to everyone.

"You are all very nice to me…." She said as if she heard was I was thinking.

"It's nice in here. People are friendly." I nodded as I spoke.

"I hope I can see the whole town."

"I can show you sometime." The words rushed out of my mouth before I could think of it.

"Really? Thank you so much Bella…" She said facing me. Her radiant face mesmerized me again.

I smiled.

"Is it okay if we're going to be friends?" She asked, tentatively curling her hair in her finger.

"Oh…" I lost my thoughts from her hands twirling her curls, "…yeah, of course, Alice." I said, nodding my head, snorting afterward.

As we entered the room, my head was busy contemplating on the odd feeling I was having since I first saw Alice. I was mesmerized, and dazzled by her beauty. It's not like some intimate thing, but, I don't know, I feel like there is some force pulling me toward her. When she looked at me, my thoughts suddenly dissipate and like they were being altered with something else. _This is weird._ But I could not help it.

In class, I sat beside her, and it was amazing that she had almost answered everything that the teacher was asking. Everyone was looking at her, to which she just nodded timidly and smiled sweetly.

What was I feeling? This is not some sort of envy or jealousy. I actually felt proud that I was the first one to befriend her, and now, slowly, she was becoming the new friendly girl in the school.

The whole day we were together, she must have gain everybody's attention with her captivating smile and her brain that seemed to know everything the teacher teaches.

When the last subject finished, I found Edward outside our classroom, but that's not all, Jasper was with him, it never happened before, he was mimicking Edward's usual position in the wall. I had to hide my amusement.

Edward strode toward me; his smile was on his ears. Jasper followed, his head was down but I could see the smile that he was hiding. His eyes are looking under his lashes. _Trying to dazzle eh? _I thought amusedly, silently chuckling on how cute he looked when he's the one trying to please girls and not the other way around.

"Hi Alice." I heard him say as Edward had already tugged me away putting his arm on my waist enclosing me to a half embrace, while his chin was on top of my head.

"Jasper's trying to work his magic…" I mumbled giggling.

Edward turned his head behind us probably checking on Alice and Jasper, "Oh Sweet, you have no idea. I was feeling a little nauseous in the class already."

On our way to the parking Edward was playing with my hips, pinching it lightly, and then he pinned his face on my neck burying it inside my wavy hair. "Hhmm, you are so…mouthwatering." He chuckled on his last word.

I tilted my head toward his face and he reached for my lips, pressing his tightly on mine, but as I was about to open my mouth to deepen our kiss, Alice called up behind us.

_Tell me she did not disturb us again. _I pulled away from Edward's kiss, feeling a little embarrass of displaying our affection in front of her. I just assured myself that it was probably new to her seeing lovers make out in front of her.

She smiled at both me and Edward, jumping her stare between us. Jasper was behind her, still looking outrageously dazzled, with a stupid smile pasted in his lips and gooey eyes. _The pothead is in love again._

"Are you riding with me in the bus?" Alice asked, eagerness can't be denied in her voice and the twinkle in her eyes.

I tilted my face. I don't know if I am unsure of what to make of her question or if I am not sure what to answer her.

Edward saved me.

"Oh no Alice. Bella's not taking the bus anymore. She rides home with me." He said proudly, pulling my hand again.

Alice's face saddened. "Don't worry…Jasper here will make you safe in the bus." Edward added, stretching his hand toward Jasper. Jasper stepped forward looking bewitched on her face.

He smiled his sheep smile on her, raking his hair with his fingers and then cleared his throat. He folded his arm toward Alice and then batted his lashes, "Shall we, wonderful Alice…"

---

_EDWARD_

Jasper looked so stupid with his trick on Alice. I mean meek face and deep voice? I could not help chuckle inside my car. I have just dropped Bella in her house and on my way home now.

My previous plan of sucking Bella's breath never came; this new girl was always on our way. Bella kept on talking about her even in the car. _What's so enthralling about her? _Fucking Jasper could not keep his thoughts to himself too. He kept on saying he needed to impress her.

_Hm, Jasper, what a prick. _Jasper's our friend, our best friend, since we were in diapers. I know every hair in his head. And I know Jasper gets everything he wanted. But today, he was acting a little bit different. He normally has girls drooling over him, and probably, seeing Alice disinterested with him drove him fucking crazy.

I ended up the night with the usual phone call to Bella. I was lying on my bed, just talking random things on her.

"You forgot your kiss Honey…" She said in a subtle voice. I could sense she was also in bed judging by the way her voice sounded.

"Oh…your new friend's always in the way…." I giggled.

"Yeah, that was weird actually. First she wasn't smiling at me, and then she was suddenly clingy…" She grumbled.

"Probably because she learned you have a sexy boyfriend…"

"You liked her?" She immediately asked. I know Bella too well, I know the buttons to pressed, and I know she'll definitely react when talking about me getting snatched from her.

"Silly."

"Honey…" Her voice was hard, serious.

"Come on, I am joking! I don't like her. I am already married…" I said giggling, amused on how easy to pick on her.

But she did not reply.

"Honey Bellaaa…"

"Come on, talk to me…please?" I used my voice that I knew she won't be able to resist.

And I was right. "Are you sure?" She asked with a childlike tone. _Ahhh…my Bella._

"Of course I am sure. Come closer, I will kiss you until you lose your breath…" I whispered softly and then breathe heavily, sending soft groans on the other end of the line.

"Let's have phone sex…" She whispered her voice was undoubtedly laced with longing. _Foxy sexy._

"I don't need you to tell me that…I am already on top of you…here, feel me with your hands…" I said with a guttural voice turning over; lying on my stomach. I managed to slid my hand inside my boxers, and started to pet my growing erection.

I heard Bella gasped on the other line, I thought she was doing the same thing, but she suddenly fell silent, and when she spoke, she was whispering, but not with the same longing whisper, but with a hint of alarm. "Someone's outside my window…"

I thought my brain froze. I immediately rolled over and stood, her alarm bounced back to me. "I am going there to check, don't go near the window." I commanded her with a strong hard voice. I have already walked toward my closet and had snatched the jacket that was hanging on a hook.

"No…My dad is here, I'll let him check." She said still whispering.

"Bella. Bella." I said with a serious voice. "Don't you dare move where you are. Where are you?" I could feel my heart was racing fast.

And I could audibly hear her breath, panicked breath on the phone. _Shit. My girl's in trouble. _

"I am here at the side of my bed."

"Don't you move. I am coming over. You scream if he breaks in. Did you hear me?" I was hurrying down the stairs.

"No." She hesitated, with a grated voice.

I stopped, dangling my foot in the stairs. "What do you mean?"

"Don't be crazy Edward, I will be fine when you arrive…" she whispered, her words came out fast in her lips.

"Bella…" I tried to argue but I heard her shooshed me. So I waited. I could hear my heart's deafening thumps.

"He's gone."

I let out the breath I was holding, and somewhat felt better. But I still could not contain my anxiety. I will not be able to sleep until I am sure that she was alright.

"Come out of your room, wake up Charlie." I commanded her, whatever subtle feelings I was having moments ago have disappeared and was completely replaced by sudden anxiety over Bella's safety.

_I am going to kill whoever hurts Bella. _I murmured to myself. This is me. Jasper had often teased me of not getting bored of my relationship with Bella, saying we've been together since we learned potty. But my relationship with her will last forever, if not a lifetime. If saving her means giving up my life, I will gladly do. I could be the best guy ever, I rarely get annoyed or even angry, but when it comes to Bella, I easily fret and burn up whenever someone do something bad on her, even if it's a girl.

That was probably the reason why Bella was always careful of not to make me jealous, because she knew I will rip off heads of whoever tried to keep her away from me.

"Daddy…" I heard Bella said, her knocks can be heard on my phone. "Someone's on my window…" Bella started to explain what she saw with Charlie, I could hear every word she was saying. She did not put down the phone because she knew; I wanted to make sure she'll call Charlie.

Demanding, yes I am demanding, but only because I worried about her, and she knew that. She knew that I only act weird and murderous when necessary. She liked it though; she told me she liked me holding her that tight.

"Honey…" She said; her voice louder now.

"What happened?" I asked, I have come back sitting on top of my bed, feeling agitated every passing moment.

"He checked it already…" She said.

"Go back to sleep Bella, it may be just the shadow of the tree." I heard Charlie said with a crumbly voice. Bella grunted.

"I saw a head, and set of fingers, Honey." She mumbled, after the door clicked close.

"I want to sleep with you." I said, "Can I come? I'll climb in the ladder…" I added, thinking of the white ladder on her other window that we have made when we were ten.

"Yeah…" She chuckled, "Dad will just think I saw your shadow…"

"I can't sleep knowing someone's in your window…and that someone's not me…" I sullenly said.

"Hmm. I have locked all the handles, I bet whoever that was he won't be able to come inside."

"Still…" I wanted to argue, but she shooshed me again, this time sweetly.

"Good night, I love you, my knight in shining armor."

---

I was early on Bella's door. Esme was surprised to see me two hours early of my usual time. But she invited me in with a genuine smile, as always.

"Did you even have breakfast?" She asked, ruffling my hair.

"No." I answered with a shy smile ducking my head. I did not mean to come during breakfast; I was just trying to see Bella as early as possible. "I was just worried about Bella."

"Oh…the one last night? That was nothing, it was probably some shadow magnified, you know. Sometimes Bella acts like she was still a little girl, afraid of shadows." She said laughing gesturing her hand in the air.

Yeah, I remember her fretting on different images the shadows made in a dark night. I tried to give at least a tired chuckle, immersing my thoughts on its possibilities. "Is she up already?" I asked Esme, pulling my eyes up to look at the stairs.

"Yeah. Go get her. Have breakfast together." She said waving her hand as she turned around to flip the pancake she was cooking.

I hurried on the stairs, taking two steps at a time. I knocked when I arrived at her door. She opened it slightly, peeking; her eyes lit when she learned it was me, and then she swung the door open to let me in.

I have not gotten inside fully when she wrapped me with her still wet arms. And it was only then that I realized she has just gotten out of the bath. Her body was wrapped in a damp pink towel, and that towel instantaneously dropped the moment she reached for me.

I immediately felt my man length stiffened. _Ugh, damn precious cock teaser. _My hands were now clutched on her bare hips. She curled her fingers on my hair pulling me closer to her. I rested my forehead on hers, marveling on the sight of the gifts of nature that was pressed on my now raging manhood.

I could feel her breaths washing my face. I slowly pulled my face toward her and tilted my head to plunge my already opened mouth on her lips. I could hear soft moans coming from her mouth.

And probably out of instinct, my right hand slowly snaked down, starting from her neck, down to the valley in the middle of her breasts. I could feel her skin tensed and the tiny hairs reacted as my hand traveled with feathery light strokes.

I stepped forward and turned her around so she's resting her back on the wall behind her door. I grazed my mouth down to her throat and then slowly trailed my tongue down to her breasts. I was already half squatting down.

"Edward no…" She moaned softly, but her hand was tangled on my hair pulling me even closer to her skin.

_Shit! I can't handle this…_My whole body was shouting arousal on me. I stood up hastily and shoved my bulge between her legs, forcing her to open her thigh. I looked at her, and she was biting her lip, her eyes were fluttering, and I knew she was battling her urges too.

But I could not turn back; sometimes I really hate Bella for being so wonderfully blest with this deliciousness that it was always making me insane. I could not keep my hands to myself.

"Please…" I whispered with a deep grumbling voice in her ears, brushing my bulge frantically on top of her womanhood.

I could hear her breath, it was erratic, I put my thumb and my forefinger on her lips forcing it open, and then I plunged my lips on it forcibly. "Please, let me fuck you…" I murmured inside her mouth. I am lost in my utter longing for her.

She slid her hand inside my jeans and started to feel my bulge. I took it as a yes, and hastily unbuckled my pants, ready to ram my erection on her. But just a fraction of second that I threw a glance on her tilted head, I saw her eyes were closed, and her lips were inside her teeth, something in her aroused facial expression had nudged me back to my senses.

I had to breathe heavily. I buried my face on her neck again, wetting it with her damp hair. "I love you so much…When you are ready Honey…" and then I pulled her hand out of my boxers. She opened her eyes and amorously stared at me, and then I hit home again. _ I won't do it, not as long as I can hold._

I sat on the edge of the bed, trying to relax my tensed ego. I purposely turned my back on her as she was putting on her clothes behind her bed. I was itching to steal just a glance but, I knew that would make things worse.

"I can't sleep last night." I mumbled looking at the ceiling while I rocked my leg up and down. "I was so afraid something might happen to you."

She slumped beside me, rocking the bed, looking at me with those glistening hazel eyes as she slowly combed her hair. "I know. That is why I slept sound, because I knew you are watching over me." She said; her voice was thoughtful.

"I won't let anything happen to you." I murmured, tucking the wandering hair to her ear.

---

"Dude…she smells so good." Jasper cooed beside me, "It's like some sugar and mint and something else." He added.

"Jasper." I grumbled, tiredly slumping on my seat. _Here we go again. _"I don't think she'll like you telling me everything about her."

"Ugh. I could not forget her scent." He added inhaling ever so deeply, like he was enjoying another session of his pot.

I scratched my head, trying to send the message that I am not interested. But I could not resist the glow that was in his face. "Why are so smelling her?" I asked chuckling.

"I sat beside her in the bus." He said, his eyes are looking in front of the room, but, it looked like he wasn't looking at the board at all, his head was somewhere else.

"Dude. You're smitten." I smacked his stomach with the back of my hand, laughing.

"No. This is not just smitten. I think I am in love, I am hooked. Is this how you feel about Bella?" He asked; his face was looking fazed, darting his placid eyes on me.

"Oh you mean acting insane like that, yeah." I snorted.

"I have to please my Dad, so he'll let me drive again."

"Yeah, like tell him you don't smoke pot anymore." I laughed silently. "Why drive when you can sit with her in the bus? You can snort on her scent."

"I want to drive her home." He said looking away again, and then turned back hastily facing me, "You know where she went down?" He rushed, hushing his voice when the teacher entered the room.

"You know that gravel road in the left side when going home? She got off the bus, and I was wondering where her house could be. I have not seen any house in that area ever. And there's only one road in there; that unpaved one, it was leading nowhere."

"Oh you Mr. Know All. There's probably one there you have not seen." I murmured softly, ducking my head.

The teacher began to talk about History, my favorite subject but I could not focus on what he was talking because I was actually thinking about what Jasper said, there really aren't any house that we knew about in that area. And we've been living here since forever. I knew we once walked in that part of the woods, but we never saw any trace of someone living in there.

"Do you know where in the US is the home of The Little League World Series?" The teacher asked, I was looking at him, but my mind was blank, thanks to Jasper's mysterious girl. "Mr. Cullen?" yes, he thought I was listening to him and he had to ask me.

Thankfully, I watched ESPN a lot, so I knew the answer, "Williamsport, Pennsylvania…" I said exhaling loudly afterward.

---

A/N2

Review me some love, will you? Thank you!


	4. Shadow

**A/N**

**Ei gurls!**

**Where are all these hundred clicks coming from? There are only three of you reviewing. Come on, show yourself, don't be a shadow…PLEAAASSSE?**

**Oh well, thank you for your time. I hope you like it so far. Come back for more, but please find time to post me some notes, alright?**

**xoxo--M**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

DISCLAIMER:

The characters I used here belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER 4 - SHADOW**

_BELLA_

Alice's ethereal aura was intriguing me. She was friendly, alright and she had been nice to everyone. I was just waiting for her to ditch me and go hang out with the much cooler kids in the school. But she clung to me.

The whole week had passed, but I always find Alice at my side. Other girls were trying to impress her, making little conversations in the hallway, in the classroom and even in the canteen. She's like some popular movie star that every body wanted to get their hands on.

I would lie if I'll say I wasn't one of them. I was always eager to go to school. I wanted the first subjects to be done immediately so I could hang out the rest of the day with her.

We talked a lot, she had a lot of stories for me. It's like in every topic we stumble on, she always had something to share about it. It makes me wonder how old she already was. It's like she knew a lot of things about life.

Like there was this time, after lunch when Edward sullenly left me outside the canteen. It was that time of the month that he could not be too eager to be near me, or else, I would be attacked with dysmenorrhea. He was flirting with me, drawing circles on the sensitive part of my leg, when I had to stop him. He knew the drill, no teasing when I have my period.

Alice probably sensed Edward's dissatisfaction when we parted our ways. "What's up with your boyfriend?" asked Alice as she waved her hand to a small guy who was in serious danger of bumping something hard on his way from looking so utterly spellbound by Alice.

"Oh. He had to keep his hands to himself." I answered chuckling.

"You are still a virgin…" She said, not a tone of inquiry in her voice.

I felt my face warmed. I was not used to having someone asked me of my virginity. Being a virgin in this group of new age kids, have some serious complications. Sometimes I wonder why being a virgin seemed to be a curse to some.

"You know, you have to be proud you're still a virgin. Not many kids stayed as such when they're at our age." She said looking at me with those mesmerizing purple eyes.

"You need to keep away from Edward, if you wanted to stay a virgin for long." She added, and for some reason I don't know, her words are like a poison in my head, that it washed all the longings I have for Edward, the ones I hid inside to be used only when we're together.

Everyday Alice and I were together, I saw myself get deeper and deeper into our friendship. I have recruited her in cheer leading, and even in my Drama and Math club. She was game in everything, her jokes were refreshing.

I knew Edward suffered. He was always timid beside me, it's like he had swallowed his tongue and would not talk whenever Alice was around, and Alice was around most of the time.

I was like competing with Jasper for Alice's attention. He was always there, picking Alice in our class, dropping her in our next class. He was alone, Edward was not with him, he stuck to our agreement that we won't see each other during classes, that way, we'll have something to look forward to. Now it made me wonder what he was doing when I am not around.

I wonder if my face looked the same as Jasper when I was looking at Alice. He looked pretty enchanted on her. But who wouldn't? Her body was amazing, she had this killer curves, her boobs are big, her hips are full, she looked…exotic, exotic goddess on those honey colored skin. _Could Edward see her as Jasper does?_

I suddenly felt a pang in my chest. I'm doomed if he found her attractive too. I could not keep the inner jealousy in me surfaced with just the thought of Alice's utter perfection.

I rolled in my bed, feeling uneasy again. The shadow of something outside my window was there again. It was always there, sometimes it wasn't but almost all of time I check on it, it was there, every night. Sometimes I really wonder if this is all a product of my childhood fear on shadows.

In the morning, when it was bright, I braved looking outside of that window, checking for any part of the tree that might resemble the images that was casted from the moon's light, but I could not find any. There was that twig, but that twig has been there for ages, and it never crept me out not once. The shadow I was seeing all night was that of a person and something else, but it changes sometimes.

I looked at the window again, it was gone, all that was in there was the swaying tiny twig with a handful tiny leaves in it.

I heaved a sigh. I wonder if I am just a scaredy cat. I have been trying to outgrow these wild horrific imaginations of me about shadows. A fear I had since that camping trip in the woods with Jasper and Edward's family. Something Jasper had scared me about that I was screaming in horror when I woke up from a bad dream. That was the first time I saw Edward went berserk, hitting Jasper for a joke that had caused me trouble.

"Ugh!" I grumbled running my hands on my face. I turned to my stomach propping my feet up, I closed my eyes for a minute resting from reading a school book.

But I startled from a sound of footsteps creaking the wooden floor I have in my room. I gasped and immediately sat on top of my bed. But I could not see anyone inside my room except for myself. A shiver ran to my spine.

I noticed I must have been sleeping longer that just a nap, because I was lying on my back already. I shot a glance on the glowing hands of the clock on the wall in front of me, 9:30. I was out for two hours. Just then I realized, I was alone in the house. I remembered Dad telling me of a party they have to attend to in Seattle, a few hours drive from our town. I suddenly felt alarm.

I pressed Edward's number in my speed dial.

"Hey sleepy head." His gorgeous smiling voice had immediately comforted me. "I texted you, but you did not reply, I thought you were asleep."

"Sweet…can you come over?" I asked; I knew my voice was different, and as soon as he heard it, his voice tensed too.

"What happened?" He asked abashed.

"Nothing, I just…I feel like someone's in here, I heard a creak in my floor and Mom and Dad weren't even here." I mumbled darting my eyes on the window. I quivered when my eyes noticed a different shadow was in the windows again.

"Shit." I heard Edward said; I knew he heard my trembling breath. "Bella, listen to me, I am on my way now. Don't go anywhere, stay in your bedroom. Are you listening to me?"

I could hear my breath trembling out of my mouth, "Don't leave me…" I whispered, my eyes are widely stuck on the window.

"Okay, I won't put down the phone, stay with me, I am on my way."

Five minutes later, I almost jumped on my bed, a low cry came out of my mouth when a frantic knock on the window behind startled me. "Sorry, it's me." He said on the phone.

"Fuck!" I mumbled with a croak as I walked to open the window glass. He passed through the window where the long white chipping ladder we made was.

"Don't do that."

"I'm sorry. I could not talk while I was down, I was checking outside." He said jumping with his arms flexed from the window.

I turned around to check on the other window, but the shadow was gone. I felt Edward wrapped his arms on my waist, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"It's gone." I said, moving away from him. He walked toward the window; I stayed near the bed frame.

He opened the window, sticking his head outside to check for any thing that cast its shadow, but he just shook his head looking back at me. "Nothing."

I slumped on my bed feeling exhausted from the panic I was just feeling a while ago. He sat with me, putting his arm on my shoulder as he was thumbing my hair easing me from my alarm.

"Hey…" He called with a sympathetic voice.

"I'm sorry I called you for nothing." I mumbled looking down on my hands.

He pulled my chin up, searching for my eyes. "This is nothing. We are together."

"Do you think I am crazy?"

"What?!"

"I kept on seeing things that weren't there. I have grown but my fear stayed." I choked on my words.

"Don't be silly. No one thinks you're crazy." He said squatting in front of me. "I hate to think someone's climbing on your window, but I believe you when you said you're seeing something."

I could feel the pooling of tears in my eyes. Edward knew I was already in the brink of a breakdown. I know he could tell it from my face. He immediately put his bended forefinger in the corner of my eye, catching the tear before it even fell.

"Shhh. I am here." He hushed. I wrapped my arms on his shoulders causing him to fall down on his butt, but he did not mind, instead he pulled me to straddle him rocking back and forth like a child.

When he felt I calmed down, he stood up, still clutching me from my butt and sat us on the bed. I pulled my head away from his chest, staring at him, marveling on how he looked when he just rolled out of bed.

"So…where's your little friend?" He quirked his eyebrow. I quirked mine too, puzzled.

"Alice." He mused, with a smile in his lips. "She's not here when you need her?"

A smile pulled up my lips, _he's jealous. _"Hmm, my sweetiepotpot is jealous…" I said pinching his chin. He just grimaced and then turned his head down, getting serious in his drama.

I chuckled silently. "For all I know, that was you in the window. You just want to sneak in…" I said smiling timidly on him, trying to appease his ego. But.

He suddenly pulled his head up and gave me an angry look, something I have not seen from him for a long time. "What are you talking about?!" He said; his voice was loud; I felt uneasy so I stood up and went to the other side of the bed. _Why is he acting so weird about my joke?_

"You woke me up, bugged me to save you, and all I get is this…damn joke?"

This is so not Edward. "Why are you making a fuss out of my joke?" I said irked on how he's acting. "I was just joking."

"Why would I tire myself walking in your window, scaring you, when I could just butt inside and eat you alive?" His voice and his face had totally transformed. He was angry.

"Well how about you, you joked about Alice? Why didn't I get mad about that?!" I was shouting already.

This is Edward and me when we're fighting. We don't stop until we've said our pieces.

"Because I am right? You've spent all your time with that new girl, and you hardly had time for me. And now that you're having trouble, where is she?" He shouted again, standing going for the window where he came from. "Why didn't you just call her…" He grumbled.

I was left stunned standing near the window. I felt my cheeks are burning, there was a burning feeling in my jaws coming from my throat, creeping. "That is absurd!" I croaked.

He passed by me, his head was down and I could see his jaws are clenched. He's going to leave me. _Fuck._

"Are you smoking pot again?" I grated my words turning slowly toward the window where he stopped.

"Maybe I am. I don't have anything to do now, do I?" He murmured, putting his foot out of the ledge of the window.

"Edward…" I hurried to catch his arm. "Please don't go." I choked on my plea, my tears suddenly fell on my cheeks.

He halted, and did not move for a while.

He maneuvered back inside my room in one swift motion, and then sat on the long chair beneath the window, his head was down looking on his fingers that was playing a silver chain.

"I am so sorry." I croaked, again. My voice was trembling, fighting the need to cry out loud.

"No." He curtly said forcibly pulling my right hand, "I am sorry." He turn to face me, his jaws are visibly tensing. "I know I should have not…fret. I was just already angry that…your problem in your window hasn't been resolve yet."

"I am sorry for waking you up." I mumbled looking at his hand that was holding my hand, no; it was softly crunching my hand.

"I just thought I'll call you…because, I know you'll understand me."

"No…Of course you should call me. I want you to call me." He said looking at me, my stare met his. I could see he was trying miserably to calm himself of his anger. "Whatever it is, whether it's real or it was just your imagination, Jasper will get it good from me tomorrow."

_Where is this anger coming from? Jasper? That was a long time ago. _I thought dumbfounded. "What's going on with you? Why are you so angry?" I asked, softly, pulling my head down to search for his eyes.

"Nothing." He grumbled with a deep voice.

I tugged his hand toward my bed; I sat beside him, putting my left leg on top while the other was resting on the wooden floor. "What's wrong?" I whispered rubbing the back of his hand.

"I don't know. I just feel like…you're slipping from my hands." He sullenly said, his face was painted in misery.

"Slipping?"

"Well, since Alice came…you never had much time for me now. You're always with her, when we're together, we still talk about her. Even Jasper. He's always talking about her. I feel…left behind."

"Heyyyy…" I suddenly felt sad from what he said. The realization of me leaving him on the side all the time had dawned to me. I've been neglecting him. I eased toward him, running my fingers on his face like he always wanted.

"I am sorry Honey. I did not mean to."

He trapped my middle finger on his lips, playing with it. I traced his lips with my thumb, trying to remember when was the last time I kissed him passionately.

"I don't want to lose you Bella." He said looking peaceful. His angry face was a thing of the past.

"I am not going anywhere…" I grazed his jawline down to his chin. "I'm sorry I went overboard with this Alice thing, but I promise, I'll fix it." I said smiling sweetly on him with his favorite smile, rubbing my hand on his other arm down to his hand.

I felt something in his hand. His face lit when he knew I have touched what he was holding. He put his hand up within my eye level, and then dropped the chain in the air. It twisted and wiggled until it stopped making me have a good look on what was dangling on it.

"Its so pretty Edward." I mumbled in astonishment. And it was pretty. It was a silver chain, the chains are thick and tiny, and the pendant, a big letter E was hanging from its pointy part making the letter slant.

"Turn around." He whispered softly pushing me lightly by my elbow. I followed.

When he's done, I turned around again and met his peacefully gleaming eyes. "I had that two days ago, I was waiting for the right time to give it to you." He whispered. "It's our anniversary…"

My heart sank. "I didn't even buy you a gift." I gushed standing, kneeling in front of him. I knotted my fingers on his spiked hair, massaging his scalp lightly.

"It's alright. I'm used to it." He chuckled leaning back with both his hand on top of the bed, arching his back toward me.

I pressed my lips on his forehead, "I love you." I kissed both his eyes, "I adore every bit of you." I kissed his lips, burying my tongue inside for a quick wet passionate kiss, "I am yours." I whispered, and then knelt closer to him sandwiching his groin between my legs.

I don't know what I meant by that, but, if this is the proper time that we'll have sex, it would not be too bad, I guess. Alice said to hold until I can, _ugh, Alice, I am thinking of Alice again. _

I felt Edward's lips started making circles on my neck. I felt tingles running on my skin, vibrating on even the tiniest bones that I have. I pulled my t-shirt to my head, wiggling my head afterward making my wavy hair dangle in front slightly covering my breasts.

He gingerly eased the lock of hair out of my breasts, and started massaging both with his eager hands. It started lightly but as I was getting lost on my emotions, I arched my back and he started to mash it forcibly.

I pulled his white t-shirt off, and pulled the strings of his pajama pants; he impulsively laid me down bouncing me in the bed as he hurriedly pulled his pants off leaving nothing on. I was absently admiring his toned muscles as he was muddled on how to pull down his pants, when I caught a glance on the tall full body vanity mirror standing on the floor on the wall next to my bed. It reflected the image of the window; it was still open as Edward left it a while ago.

Edward pulled my pajama pants briskly calling back my attention to him. I could see the tip of his tongue playing the insides of his mouth like licking off excess saliva from coming out.

He plunged his mouth in to mine, lying on top of me. He put his thigh between my legs, brushing my entrance with his skin. His hands were alternately jumping in every part of my body, smoothing it adding fire to my already burning body.

He crouched and grazed his mouth down to my breasts, sucking them both alternately. He shortly pulled his mouth down to my groin sucking the skin; I could feel his teeth pressing on it. He pulled both my legs and hung it to his arm making me open my legs to a very compromising position.

I hurriedly sat up, unprepared for something like this, I let myself fall on top of Edward, letting his erection and his balls brush my already warm and ready slit. I trapped his lips into mine, letting my tongue wander and play inside his mouth. He rolled us, so I'll be under him, again.

His eyes were fluttering from the pull of the urges we're both experiencing at the very moment. His body was slick from both our sweat, my fingernails slid on them effortlessly. I could feel the warm radiation coming from his body.

He dragged his mouth on my neck again, biting as he sucked; my eyes twinkled from the thought of numerous kiss marks I'll be sporting in school. He licked his way to my ears and murmured, "I love you so much Bella…are you sure?"

"Yeah." I curtly answered, biting my lips in utter euphoria not minding of what was about to happen. "I love you…" I added.

I felt his hand went down and held his manhood, I arched my back and let out a moan with just feeling the head of his erection met my already wet entrance, I fluttered my eyes anticipating what was suppose to happen while Edward was driving me insane crazily brushing the tip of his length on my slit.

A tiny bit of second that I tilted my head where my mirror was and I gasped so loudly that Edward startled and immediately looked at my face. I was looking at him, unable to speak, and I know how my face looked like, because his was flooded with fright, probably mirroring mine.

I don't know how to talk, I could feel my muscles trembling. Edward shook me. "Honey…" his voice was full of alarm.

"I…I…saw something...black, standing." I stammered, looking straightly on Edward's eyes, briefly and hastily darting my eyes toward the mirror gesturing to Edward. I was afraid to look at it.

Edward got my message and darted his eyes on the mirror, and probably seeing that the mirror was getting the image of the window, he hastily got up toward the window.

"No…No…No…" I tugged his arm, pulling him back to the bed, with my eyes closed in utter horror.

I felt his face on mine, his hand brushing the side of it. "Shhh. Stay here." He whispered. I felt him left me. _I am not going to let anything happen to Edward, how will I know I needed to run for help if I am closing my eyes? You need to toughen up Bella. _I opened my eyes and saw Edward walking slowly toward the window. He had in his hand his childhood baseball bat he once gave me as his gift.

"Edward." I whispered with only my breath. I pulled the bed warmer hastily and wrapped it on my body, and then tiptoed following Edward toward the window. He saw me followed him as he was just in front of the window, his bat was ready to whack whoever was behind the glass window.

I could not swallow whatever this thick thing in my throat. I was chilling, I don't know if it was from the autumn breeze or probably more from the panic I was feeling.

I was inches away from Edward when he suddenly stepped back just as I screamed on the top of my lungs. Two big burning red eyes suddenly appear from behind the window. Edward immediately stood in front of me, pulling both his arms back, blocking whatever it was, with his whole naked body.

I could hear every frantic sob I made. Edward's muscles were flexing erratically as we wait to figure out whose were the strange eyes were.

It silently walked in front of us, and as soon as the brief light coming from the moon shone, I momentarily eased up. The flickering red eyes disappeared and it was replaced by blunt shiny yellow eyes that belong to a huge black cat.

"Shoo!" Edward curtly said motioning his hand slightly toward the cat. The cat walked backwards slowly, and Edward walked forward shooing the cat again, this time with a more powerful tone. He stretched his arm letting the edge of the bat come a few inches to the face of the cat as he shooed it again.

Suddenly, the cat angrily hissed putting its claw on top of Edward's bat. Edward stepped backward clutching the bat with both his hand but did not stop driving the cat away. But the cat growled, and its eyes flickered in red as it hid in the camouflage of the night.

I know Edward was getting impatient of the animal, he clutched his bat preparing to launch it to drive the cat away, but the cat was fast and lunged into him, passing on his arm landing in front of me.

I stepped back; my hysterics came back as I stare on the red flickering eyes coupled with an angry growl.

"Hey!" Edward shouted, angrily swaying his bat landing near its legs, but the cat had swiftly ran and jump in the window looking back at us with its red eyes before disappearing in the dark, like it was mocking us.

Edward banged the window closed when he was sure it was gone. He strode toward me with a worried look. "Are you okay?" he mumbled.

I snorted, I chuckled, suddenly finding a bit of hilarity with what just happened. I mean, why wouldn't I? Here we are, naked, about to have sex and then suddenly terrorized by a cat, a big black cat... _But why did that cat appear to be of too much anger with us?_

"What's funny?" He said as he tugged me toward the bed with his arm wrapped around me like I was the one fully naked.

As we sat, I wrapped my arms on him, covering him with the blanket. He was still looking at the window. "It was just a cat." I chuckled again. "A fucking big cat." I added and then shrugged with a deep sigh. "I am so sorry for all this trouble." I said chuckling, but then, my hand felt a slimy thing in his shoulder, and when I checked it, the amusement I was feeling awhile ago vanished like a bubble.

"You're bleeding." I mumbled.

"Fucking big cat wanted to have a high five, but I missed." He grumbled, grimacing his face when I tried to touch it again.

----

A/N once more

So...I have read something on someone's profile that she was banned by FF on posting a review, could this be true? I mean, could this be happening in my story...no, stories? I mean, I get your clicks, hundreds of them everyday, I just could not help wondering if: (a.) my story sucks that you don't want to comment on it (b.) you have nothing nice to say about it [becuz it sucks] (c.) you don't want to get noticed (d.) you are banned from reviewing (e.) my story is banned for reviewing [but there are reviews from others?] (f.) you just don't want to review.

Come on guys. You see those words "reviews are welcome" in every other fan fiction, you probably know by now that reviews or comments or just notes whatever was written on them, always, ALWAYS, brighten up a writer's day, not just brighten up, it gives inspiration and hope. Have I not been generous to you that you can't spare time to type even a smiley or a frowny, whichever applies?

Sorry for being so melodramatic, I just suddenly felt sad, I have not sleep trying to put up a scene and when I checked my story, it has hundreds of clicks but fewer than my fingers reviews. I know reviews are suppose to be dissecting of the story, praising and dissing if ever, but if you cannot do that, I would really appreciate if you can just stamp your mark on my story, that way i'd know that my friend was not the only one reading it (and just kept on refreshing).

Anyway, for something different, check RAIN and WITH YOU, it has Edward and Bella too, but a little more different than this. And for a different perspective, you really have to check MY LOVE FOR YOU WILL LAST A LIFETIME, its got some hot things going on in there right now.

THANK YOU, for reading...until this author's note. I promise to continue writing this story for those of you who were hooked on it, and i hope, one of this days I'll get more comments. Thanks again.


	5. Preference

**A/N**

**Oh wow. Now I know what's going on with the silence of the lambs, at least now I won't be wondering all night if FF is limiting others from commenting on my story.**

**Thank you so much to all of you who responded on my drama last chapter. I really appreciate all of your comments. I promise to do everything I can to not to let you get lost in my story. My apologies for any confusion, but, I think every story needs to pass through some kind of dark tunnel.**

**Anyway. Please don't leave so you'll have the good picture.**

**Thanks again! This chapter is for all of you JASPER lovers...YES you.  
**

**xoxo**

**~M**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

DISCLAIMER:

The characters I used here belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER 5 – PREFERENCE**

_JASPER_

I probably am going crazy. Just like what Edward said. I can't stop thinking about her. Alice. Alice of Wonderland, wonderful Alice, wonder Alice, Alice's wonderwall. _Shit_.

I slumped on my computer chair's cushioned backrest, palming the whole of my face, desperately trying to calm myself. I lit up another thin rolled paper. Weed. I need more weed.

I puffed on the cigarette hanging my head back, letting it crawl inside my body until I felt it numbing, relaxing my muscles. _Weed. You are the very best plant God has ever let grow in the planet._

I closed my eyes letting my head fall side to side enjoying the spirals, the whirling of the clouds and the birds chirping surrounding me. I am in heaven. I heaved and let out a deep sigh, and then pulled my chair near my computer table again. I am relaxed.

I stared on the picture that was lining up in the monitor. Alice. I could not fight over my instinct when my hand suddenly moved toward the picture of her, her full breasts shouting in revolt of being trapped in that pink lacy bra.

I am a pervert. Yes. But only now, that I met her. I am an addict. Yes. I am addicted to Alice.

The picture I was in danger of drooling at was just one of the many images I have froze and captured from my spy sunglasses, equipped to video tape every second were together.

I could not help it.

Alice's sublime beauty had captured me from the very first time I laid eyes on her. I wanted to see her every time. I was so bewitched; I actually enjoyed the bus ride for the first time in years since my father confiscated my ride.

Sometimes I wanted to believe Edward that this was all because of smoking pot. I am hallucinating. Alice was always in my bed. Driving me crazy, fucking me till kingdom come. It was so realistic that in the morning when I see her again, I almost always try and kiss her to death like what Edward always does to Bella.

Just a while back, I fell down in the bed searching for her body, that just a few moments ago was curled in my bed sheets with all her juices splattered in my body. But she was gone. Am I losing my mind?

I stared on her peeking boobs again. Those are the very same boobs I was crunching in my hands a while ago. Those were the same boobs I could not make way inside my mouth. And those soft neck, I was just nibbling a while ago…what kind of perfume was that? Nothing that I have ever smelled.

I licked my mouth again, feeling the heat of her radiating skin in it. I wonder how those plump lips tastes like. She never let me kiss her lips. Right.

I clicked the next button in my keyboard and I instantaneously froze feeling my jaw unhinged. It was my favorite picture of her, so far. She was talking to me. This was one of those days I had ample amount of weed in my head that I was relaxed and wasn't stuttering for words. We were in the canteen waiting for Bella and Edward who for some reason just left to get her book in his car and has not returned yet. I was talking about computers with her, so amazed that she knew a lot about techs. I knew she was getting annoyed of me, I could see it in her face, and she was just answering my questions, but never initiated a conversation. _Always elusive._

I ran my fingers again on the monitor. She was so pretty. She was smiling. I wonder what could I have said that made her smile. Her cheeks were pinkish; it glows in her dark Caucasian skin. Her smile was not like those flirty smiles that I often see around in school, it was gloriously captivating. And those eyes, they're purple, rare, and they sparkle. And then my eyes darted on the peering cleavage from her buttoned down white shirt.

"Arghh." I brushed my eyes with the heel of my palms. I need another smoke.

I lit up another one, but I did not remove my eyes from the monitor. This picture was from that day that she suddenly stood up with an angry face when I told her where could Edward and Bella be. _That was odd._ She asked me what time Bella was coming, and I just told her…hmm…what was that I told her..._They could probably be fucking inside his car_. And she just stood up almost knocking the table and the chair down. She stormed out of the canteen and I had to appease her.

"_Hey. I am just joking. They probably were just having a good smoke. Edward won't fuck Bella. I am sure of that." _I remembered my words.

"_Oh. It's not about that. I was just…I felt like, I waited for lunch and they were having their own lunch." _

And then she ran her hands on my chest, "_It's a good thing you're here to keep me company, I could have die in hunger waiting for Bella." _I remember her sulking, but her hands are running up and down my chest.

I sighed, putting my elbows on top of the table. I tap my face with my hands. _Was that all hallucinations too? _Damn, my memory sucks. I have to stop smoking this thing.

But I puffed it again. Alice. Her name rung in my head. My head was working in hyper mode again like a fast forward of a slideshow of her face. I awoke from the feel of massaging hands in my back.

"Jasper…" I felt a warm breath tickled my neck. I fluttered my eyes and then widened it when after I have aligned my glasses I realized who it was.

"Alice?"

"Hey…" Alice's voice seemed to echo, and her face was…beaming.

I wiped my eyes again and fixed my eyeglasses, trying to figure out if these are all hallucinations again, like Edward always thought they were.

But she was really here. She was smiling at me. Those lips and those sparkling eyes. They're real.

"Wha…were you here awhile ago?" I asked stuttering again. _Shit I need my smoke._

"Yeah." She answered tugging me slowly toward the bed, her hips were swaying, it's visible from the white thigh length soft dress that she was wearing. Her boobs were like hanging by a thread on top of that dress. _Temptatious._

"I left you sleeping. I need to go home…"

She pushed me down to the edge of the bed.

"But I felt…horny again." She said with her heated voice, running her warm fingers on my suddenly freezing body. She pulled my shirt open, ruining all the buttons, and then ran the tip of her nails lightly on top of my tensed body. I could hear myself gasped in arousal.

She pulled her body close to me, putting her clothed boobs in front of my face teasing me, she let me graze my nose on her peaks before she slowly knelt on the bed sandwiching my legs between hers, making me lie on my back.

My eyes marveled on yet another unbelievable sight unfolding in front me. I have had many of these, but just like a dream, I have forgotten them, and all I remember was I had them but could not explain how it happened. Hallucinations. But this looked so real. She looked so real. It felt real.

She pulled her dress off through her head, her curls all over her face. She ran her fingers on her hair smoothing it away from her face and her boobs wiggling them, teasing me, making me growl like an idiot dog.

She clawed her fingers on my chest running them down to my groin, scraping my skin of her nails. Her tongue which ran on my skin alongside her nails were making my cock burn and twitch in excitement. _Fucking weed. This is so real._

I felt her hand pulled my pajama pants down. A hiss of cold air hit my cock as it flung momentarily. Alice's warm hands eased and warmed it as soon as she had completely removed my pants off of my legs. I wanted to pull my body up to check if my cock was responding from her hands; afraid that being completely stoned had affected my priceless gift to react from such a glorification, but as I tried to pull up through my elbows, Alice pushed me vigorously down as she swiftly slid my cock inside her wet mouth.

"Oh my fucking glorious heavenly suckers…" I could not stop my exultation from coming out of my mouth. I am so fucking aroused. Heaven must feel like this.

I felt her teeth cautiously grinding on my now pulsating dick. My hands could not reach her head, I wanted to pull her up so I can kiss her and fuck her till she scream, on the other hand, the feeling of shuddering legs from stirred sex emotions were telling me to just lay there and enjoy.

"Shit! You are so fucking wonderful!" I grated my words coming from my throat that I know for sure showing all my veins, when I felt my dick touched the back of her throat. I writhed in ecstasy again when I felt her did it again a couple more times. _I can't fucking hold on anymore._

I pulled up; using all the strength left on me, and held her through her slender arms. She was so soft, yet she felt too heavy. Either that or I am just really so fucking stoned. I can't help be angry with myself for being so dosed with pot whenever things like this happen.

I tried to push her down on the bed, but she was really stronger than me. She pushed me back and started to walk with her knees going up until her little fucking clean shaven sweet heavenly wet cunt was just right on top of my dancing for joy piece of fuck machine.

"I'll fuck you, until you scream." She just said what I was thinking!

"Oh glorious!" I chanted with a croak.

She slammed her hole down my stiff as a rock lever. I heard a soft moan escape her mouth. I was fighting the urge to roll my eyes over and over again inside my head afraid for all of this to be over, but I could not help myself. The warm feeling inside of her was sending me to the center of the earth where fire was melting everything it touched.

I could feel her insides tightened on me with every drive she made. I peeked through my blurring vision, and saw her rolling her head in slowmo, her telephone cord sort of hair was covering her face. I could see her hips going up and down, her hands were coiling on her breasts.

I am coming.

I held her hips and pushed her harder down to me, my toes curled as I spilled everything that was inside of me, inside of her.

I felt the world stopped. She stood up stepping backwards away from me. I tried to stretch my arm to reach for her, but her image became blurrier and blurrier until everything went black. "Alice, I love you." I managed to choke my words.

---

"Oh for Christ's sake!" I startled from my deep sleep when a loud shriek suddenly rung in my ears.

"What have you been doing?" Another loud shriek with an obvious disgust and repulse made me open my eyes. I needed to blink several times to get oriented of what's happening around me. I lazily crawled my hand on the bed and found my eyeglasses.

I absently put them on, "Get dressed!" the voice yelled at me again, angry.

"Mom?" I said with a puzzled tone. Why in the hell was she in my room?

I wandered my eyes and found her near my door, her back was on me. A faint wind hissed in my body and I realized that I was lying down completely naked on top of my bed, with my legs and arms spread wide.

I hastily turned around and grabbed the edge of my bed sheet wrapping it around my body.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked, annoyed. I sat in the edge of my bed with the sheets draped in my shoulders hiding my body dressed in my birthday suit.

When she realized I have covered up, she turned around suddenly. I could see the obvious anger in her face.

She started talking, no…yelling, with her hand on her waist, and the other hand with her finger in the air yapping about something. But I could not understand, they appeared to me as a slurred speech of someone drunk. Her sermon was lost in the still fresh memory of my wonderful night with the wonderful Alice.

"Are you listening to me young man?!" She yelled at me again, moving towards me.

"You are doing drugs again, aren't you?"

"Jasper!"

I ran my eyes around me and found my pajamas along with everything inside of it on the foot of the bed, where Alice had removed them last night. Buttons were scattered on the already messy carpet.

"Look at me!"

"Mom…" I said with a pleading look. I really hate it when I had to fight with her.

"Look at you. You look…disgusting. You're…naked! My God!" She said with a loud voice pointing at my now partially covered body.

"You masturbate and left yourself naked?"

"Oh mom!" I felt a tinge of embarrassment crept on my face. I stood up and started to play my teenager card.

"What happened to privacy?!" I made my voice sounded so upset.

"Well sorry for invading your privacy young man, but I am going to take these keys again from you, that your father wanted me to leave…" She hastily turned toward the door, her curly blond graying hair bouncing behind her head.

"Oh no, mom…mom…mom…" I ran toward the door following her, and stopped only when I was in front of her, blocking her way. I had to hop with my right leg feeling the sprain that was caused by me falling off the bed last night.

"Please mom…I need those keys."

"Oh no you're not having them. Not again."

"Mom. Please."

"How can I trust you when you could not even stop stoning yourself that you fall asleep naked with your…ejaculation all over you?" She asked with a grimace on the last part of her words.

I sighed and tried to calm and put on my meek face. "Mom. I am not stoned, Okay? I know you and Dad trusted me, and I am so grateful for that…But, I really need those keys."

"No."

I sighed again. "I finally found the girl I wanted all my life. And now I had the chance to drive her around everyday…but…I don't have a car." I mumbled, flinging my hands in the air feigning acceptance of my defeat.

And it worked.

My mom softened up and started dangling the keys in her fingers. "You have a girlfriend?"

"No. Not yet. I am still trying to impress her, but I can't, sitting several seats away from her in the bus does not help me." I mumbled sullenly again. I know this drama could work.

I heard her sigh, and I almost strangled my self to prevent me from smiling.

"Alright." She said dangling the keys in front of me, "But…" she quirked her eyebrow, "I want a decent girl this time."

"Yes." I curtly said with a little smile but, I bet my butt, twinkling eyes. "Thanks mom." I added snatching the keys from her fingers with too much eagerness.

"Yeah, yeah. You're going to be late in school; go clean yourself, you smell like you had several orgasm last night." She said turning away from me.

"Mom!" I cried.

She turned to smile at me, and then shook her head, mumbling something as she turned to fix the table for my breakfast.

I turned around with a triumphant smile on my face. At last, I got me my car back. _Wait. How could I…Shit. I need to talk to Alice first before I…_

I could not make up my mind until it was time for me to go out of the house. I decided to take the bus so I will be able to see her and possibly ask her if I could pick her up tomorrow.

Inside the bus, as we near the pick up point for Alice, I was feeling agitated on how should I greet her today. The memory of last night's wonderful sex was starting to fade in my head, just like all the others. Could I just be dreaming, or this time it's for real?

I could already see her where she was standing even before the bus stopped. Her curled hair was being blown by the wind. She was wearing their cheer uniform. Those blue and yellow cropped clothes suit her so well that her hips shouts and her boobs, well, peeking.

She went inside the bus with her head down. She was always like this. Shy. Yet when someone greeted she would flash her all too accommodating smile. Fabulous.

"Alice." I mumbled, my voice fighting with the roar of the bus engine. I looked tentatively on the empty seat beside me, tilting my head slightly to inform her it was empty.

But she just gave me a flat line smile, and sat on the empty chair beside a girl with black spiked hair.

I can only grunt in defeat. Yeah, another hallucination. I shook my head. I must be losing my mind. I wiggled my left foot feeling the sprain again, trying so hard to remember how I got it, but all I could remember was I fell down looking for Alice. And…I ran my hand inside my t-shirt feeling the long bumps that ran from my chest down to my stomach from scratches I had from Alice. My mind churned in confusion.

_Could I just be dreaming? Could everything be just a product of my hallucinations? _But then Alice turned her head and gazed at me. I didn't know what to do. Did she just hear what I was thinking? And then she smiled at me with those fucking glimmering eyes.

I know I must have acted weird, feeling a smug painted in my face.

---

"Dude, you are not supposed to talk like that. You said you're starting to love her? So why in the hell are you treating her like some of your past girl friends? Start by talking properly, and not like some pothead that you are. You cannot keep thinking about her heavenly sweet cunt all the time, because I am telling you, that will fucking slip through your mouth. Stop thinking about different ways to fuck her, or how red her sweet cunt looks, or how fucking bomb-like her tits are. Dude. Respect." Edward spat relentlessly, annoyed. His eyebrows were quirked like two dark bushy carets.

"Shit man, your words had just hit home. Now I am thinking of those bomb hills again and those…" I said pulling my eyelids up in the ceiling.

"Jasper! Stop! I am not going to talk to you again." Edward grumbled walking ahead of me.

I ran beside him, limping from my sprained foot, trying so hard to keep my smile to myself. I still could not erase some of the images of last night's mind blowing sex.

"Dude, who else could I tell this sex stuff but you?" I said trying to sound melancholy.

"Will you stop that? Bella could hear you. If you can't respect Alice in that little wiggly brain of yours, at least respect Bella." Yes, I know Edward, everything is about Bella. Right.

"Alright alright. I am sorry." I said putting both my hands in the air in defeat.

"All I am trying to say is, Alice was in my house last night." I murmured silently trying to hide my words from the other students walking among us. "Well, not just last night, but every night. We had sex!" I grated my last words with excitement.

He chuckled, his amusement with my words were obvious.

"What? You think I am joking? Look at these…" I put my t-shirt up showing him the numerous scrapes I have in my chest.

His eyes narrowed and then immediately pulled down my shirt looking around us with an embarrassed face. "Will you stop that?!" He whispered with a harsh voice. He walked faster going to our room.

"Well?" I asked; filtering every breath I took from keeping up with him.

"Well what?" He slumped to his seat, opening his book.

I angrily closed the book, trapping his fingers inside. "Will you fucking talk to me first?" I grumbled clenching my jaw. I am getting annoyed already not just of Edward but most of myself. I could not explain these hallucinations, and the last thing I wanted is my friends judging me like I am some kind of crazy.

Edward heaved a sigh. "Look, Jasper. I don't know what is going on with you bro. I could not exactly say that…it was real because you said, Alice was…distant today, elusive as always. So if it was real, shouldn't she be some kind of…umm, I don't know, your girlfriend already?"

I traveled my eyes down to the floor, playing with my tongue in my teeth; I was trying to remember how it swirled around her nipples.

Edward stopped talking. I pulled my eyes up and found him glaring at me. "I thought you said you wanted to talk." He said with widened eyes. I just mouthed a sorry and then looked at his face magnified by my eyeglasses.

"I can not explain to you those…scratches." He snickered, "…you probably did it to yourself. And what's up with your leg?"

_Did I?_ I murmured silently to myself. I looked at my nails and found them longer than necessary. Now I am confused. "I…fell down. I think." I stuttered, now unsure.

"Look…Man. Whatever it is, you have to find a way to…impress your girl."

---

_ALICE_

"Hey. What happened to you?" Bella asked softly while she was sitting on the floor fixing the laces of her shoes.

I turned half my body around from standing in one leg as I was doing my shoes on top of the bench. I saw her looking at my leg, and noticed a purplish pink and black cloud shape in my left leg. Bruise. Great.

"Oh, I fell in the bed." I said casually pulling my body back to fixing my shoes.

"That was a pretty high bed." She chuckled as she stood walking toward her gym bag dumped on the floor.

"Yeah." I curtly said snickering, rolling my eyes at the back of my head.

I walked with her silently out the gym. We just finished practicing for the cheerleading competition. I saw her in my periphery texting, _I'll b there swt._

I quirked my eyebrow.

"How long have you been together?" I casually asked looking straight on our way.

At first she did not answer, puzzled with what I was talking about, but later realized I was talking about Edward. "Oh. I don't know, since forever. We don't actually count it anymore. We've been us, practically our whole lives." She answered giggling, tentatively looking at me.

"So…Did you do it yet?" I asked, masking my face with eagerness, looking at her like how Leah used to when she wanted to know something.

I saw her cheeks changed color. Perfect. But I did not change my expression.

"That's funny actually." She chuckled, looking forward then back to me. She tugged my hand earnestly, and then walked faster with me in her hand.

"We were actually about to do it last night…" She started, grating her words near my face, inconspicuously giggling on the excitement of what she's about to tell me.

I pursed my lips, looking at her enthusiastic face. "He had almost…plunged it, when this big black cat waltzed in my window…" She added, widening her eyes as I could see her in my periphery.

I walked steps away from her, flinging our tangled hands between us. "Really?" I said with a happy tone. "What happened?"

"We were like…naked in front of the cat. And by the time the cat left, we lost appetite and just slept together." She said laughing. Not a hint of dismay in her voice.

"That was just fine with you?" I asked puzzled of her casual acceptance of what could have been a disastrous night for other teenagers.

"Oh that's nothing. There are plenty more time to have sex. Edward is always in my room, and it won't take long before it happens again." She mumbled with a smile in her face, as she tugged me going inside the canteen where Edward was looking at us in the table near the window.

_Edward. _I sighed. And here we go again, Jasper. _Hmm. _I rolled my eyes.

"Our friend is pretty in to you girl…" Bella whispered as we lined up in the food area to get our lunch.

I gave her a hearty chuckle. _I know. He said he loves me. _I thought with a hidden smile.

"He's a nice guy. He might be acting a little eccentric but, he's a nice and sweet guy. I've known him as long as Edward." She added, making me steal a glance on Jasper who suddenly snatched his stare away from me when our eyes met.

"Yeah. I know he is. Nobody has ever picked me from room to room ever." I chuckled remembering Jasper's always spur of the moment appearance on my room's doorstep every now and then.

I walked slowly toward the table behind Bella who was excitedly striding toward Edward who also has this stupid smile in his face. I could feel Jasper's stare on me. Here we go again.

"Hi Alice." He softly murmured, looking at me with his face down. He's a little more confident today.

_There are those sunglasses sitting on his hair again. I wonder how many photos have he taken so far._ "Hi Jasper." I said flashing my smile on him, that smile that always kept him off his thoughts. He froze. As always.

"How's your night?" I asked him, chuckling on his stunned face. His eyes were focused on my mouth as I bit the strawberry in my finger. He almost went near my face to catch the drip of the juice but halted midway, probably realizing what he was about to do. He blushed. Gorgeous.

Jasper. Just one of the many thousand guys I have met who was captured by my aura. I know. He could probably look like an average teenage guy who was gorgeous, sexy, rich, horny, friendly and brainy, but I could sense something different from him. He is different.

His eyes have this density of a caring soul. Even I, could not resist staring at those peaceful blue eyes. And his mannerism of tucking his hair over and over again in his ears, lovely. _His chest and his arms. _Not that I have not seen some like those, but his were just…

"I had a great night. Fantastic, eventful night." He murmured pulling me from my silent reverie.

I had to smile. I thought so.

I could not sleep last night. Not that I always sleep much.

Last night, I have been busy doing chores. But all the while I was doing them, I was thinking of someone who has captivated my eyes. This rarely happens, and I don't want it, because I don't want it to end.

"Can I pick you up tomorrow?" Jasper's trembling voice made me lose that bubble of thought.

Yes. That someone was Jasper.

_I don't want this to end._

_---_

A/N

I am sorry for making Jasper so…blatantly lustful (not that it mattered to some) but, I am just trying to describe his character as a _natural_ teenage guy ruled with his urges. So…sweet heavenly cu*t, I bet they run on guys mind all the time. That is just how Jasper's mind works, esp. when he's pretty stoned.

Hah, I explained. I just don't want my beloved friend to think that I was making Jazzy less perfect and hot.

Alright ladies…Give me some love. It's your turn.

Thank you!


	6. Dosed

**A/N**

**Enjoy the ride girls. Not yet time to figure out what this story is all about, ohh, don't be bored. I hope you liked the J&A teasers, some more to come, next time, in the mean time, let's play inside Jasper's wiggly brain.**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

**~M**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

DISCLAIMER:

The characters I used here belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER 6 – DOSED  
**

_JASPER_

This could be the greatest day of my life, yet. Yesterday, Alice agreed on letting me pick her up from where she usually stood in the middle of nowhere waiting for the bus. I needed to wake up early so I would not be late, afraid that the bus would pick her first.

And now, at this very moment, I could not thank weed so much for making me comfortably relaxed in her presence inside my car.

Her curly hair was flying all over her face from the wind outside her rolled down windows.

"Would you like me to close the window?" I asked, with my excited yet a little trembling voice.

She solemnly looked at me; her lips were curled into that sweet smile that always weakens my knees. "I love the wind. It makes me feel like I am flying." She whispered, her voice was sultry and her sunken purple eyes smothering me. I rolled my window down to breathe and to let the wind calm me.

"Thanks Jasper." She murmured while I was hopelessly calming myself, and when I moved my head to face her, she was intently looking at me, her face was beaming like she has some star twinkling at the back of her head.

I had to swallow several times and hold the steering wheel firmly so I won't lose control of the car. I could not look at her, not with those smoldering eyes; we're going to get into an accident. I focused on the road, and just continued what I have been doing the whole time, smiling hugely, like an idiot.

"You are not like the others…" She trailed, looking on her window now. Her magnificent scent was hitting my face, bathing me and my whole senses. I am so intoxicated.

"What do you mean?" I asked clearing my throat first afraid that I might croak.

"Guys here were just…wanted…" She continued. I inadvertently stole a glance on her, just as she decided to look at me, "…sex." She added looking at my eyes and then darting her eyes immediately on my lips.

I felt I swallowed my Adam's apple. I don't know if my lips trembled, but I needed to bite them so I could hide my embarrassment. _Could she know that I was doing the same, that I am as every bit as possessed as the other guys around? Edward was right, fuck, right again._

I need to think of something to say if I don't want her to think I was as pervert as those guys she was talking about. _Think._

"Well, you can't blame us…them, your sweet cunt is pretty fuckable…likeable…" _Shittttt!!! _I panicked, my heart was racing and I could feel my sweat blurring my vision, my eyeglasses were clouded by heat and sweat. I had to stop in the shoulder of the road.

I closed my eyes and breathed deep like I was trying to reach the depth of my soul. "I'm sorry." I finally found the courage to speak. I cleared my throat again and slowly faced her with an undeniable shame painted all over my face. But my face softened when I met her eyes, calm and patiently looking at me.

"I'm sorry Alice." I started; feeling the urge to explain.

"I'll be a suck up and a fucking liar if…if…I say I am not one of those guys." I sighed, but her eyes looking past me made me proceed with the blazing urge to clear myself.

"I like you…very much. And…and you are fuckable, delectable probably the best word…" I chuckled, quirking my eyebrow, "But…I am not all about sex…I would love to fuck you…but…I like you…so much." I suddenly lost the thought I was having with the mention of fucking her. I had to shuffle my brain again for what was I trying to say.

But she smiled at me, narrowing her eyes with a gleaming smile. "I know." She murmured brushing her palm tentatively on the side of my face, sending shivers to my whole body. Her palm felt like the one in my dreams, hallucination, whatever they were. It left a burning mark, pulsating.

I gave her a timid smile, ashamed of how I shortly explained myself. But her smile was like a confirmation for me that she understood what I was trying to say so I did not explain further, afraid I might say my true feelings with a more detailed and graphic words to describe them. _Fuck! It almost slipped in my mouth. Fucking Edward! _My mind shouted, thinking how Edward had already reminded me.

I started driving again, we were both silent the whole time, with me stealing a couple of glances on her while she enjoyed the brushing wind in her face.

Edward had just pulled his Volvo in his usual parking slot. He immediately noticed my electric blue Nissan Sentra when I pulled beside him. He knew this car, we used to drive around the town with this until my father confiscated it from me when I hit a tree one time I was drunk and stoned.

He hastily opened his door and excitedly stuck his head up on his roof. His smile was evident even on my tinted windows.

I rolled the window down with a smug face, feeling the elated ego I have been having since Alice hopped into my car, a few minutes ago.

His face which was excited a while ago changed immediately to a total pride and happiness, his lips curled into that smug smirk as he ducked his head inside his car again. And not a moment later, Bella had rolled down her window, and immediately winked on me, later waving to Alice with a happy face. _I know my friends will be happy for me._

They waited for us outside Edward's Volvo. Alice and I were having some silent conversation, I didn't know what was running in her mind while we were momentarily looking at each other's face, but my head, was rejoicing and dancing for joy, that for the first time Alice was inches away from me, just the two of us, inside a cabin, I could smell her very presence and her radiance was luring me deeper and deeper into her. _I really want you. _I murmured silently.

By the time we went out, Bella was sitting on top of the Volvo; her legs were sandwiching Edward's body, while the fingers of her hands were all knotted in his spiked messy hair. Both their eyes were closed as they nibble each others lips with all fucking sweetness. I needed to sigh.

I walked silently beside Alice; my mind was tickling me, obviously envious of Edward and Bella and hopelessly hoping I could do the same with Alice.

Alice sat beside Bella, hopping on top of the Volvo, briefly nudging her elbow on Bella's arms. Bella startled, but Edward frowned. I am not sure if it was because we have disturbed their usual morning ritual or because Alice sat on top of his Volvo, a place only Bella could sit. Yes, Volvo is Bella's territory. Fucking territorial lovers. I had to chuckle silently.

"Hey Dude." I murmured punching his arm lightly. He just gave me hearty chuckle and then ran his eyes briefly on Alice's and Bella's direction who were whispering on each other's faces. Territory. Yes.

"Let's go." I mumbled looking at Alice.

She walked silently beside me while Bella and Edward were in front of us. As usual they were frolicking, with Bella riding at the back of Edward, if this was a usual day, I could have been gagging again, but because for the first time in my life I was walking in the campus area with the girl of my dreams walking beside me, I could not help my smile from hitting my ears. I was so happy, feeling utterly lucky. Not that this hasn't happen before, yes, I have been walking with her back and forth this buildings of the school, but today was more special because I have made myself clear on her of what I feel for her. Now all I have to do is impress her so she'll pick me among the others.

"Can I bring you home later?" I asked looking amorously on her mesmerizing face.

She appeared to have been startled from a deep thought, but she smiled with wonder and then brought her face a few inches away from mine. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…yeah, of course." I stuttered being caught off guard of her sudden near distance.

She just snorted and continued walking again looking at Edward and Bella who were now walking with their bodies looking like entwined vines. I had to sigh trying to imply that I was feeling envious too, she darted her eyes on me and gave me a flat line smile and then suddenly put her hand inside my arm. I know my body stiffened feeling the heat of her body.

She giggled probably sensing my reaction but she did not removed her hand instead she clutched it firmer, and I felt her boob grazed the back of my arm, I knew I felt my dangler suddenly came to life. _This is hard. I need help._

After lunchtime, I tugged Edward behind the school's music room for a smoke. I need to relax. Edward and I shared smoking pot from time to time. He hardly smoke weed these days afraid that it might drive him addicted with it. Bella had smoked pot before, being friends, we have experimented on a lot of things together, and smoking marijuana was one of them.

I have been babbling about Alice on him as we consumed each of our stick gazing on the brown, leaves free trees on the woods. I was so excited telling him of the improvement of my so-called relationship with Alice and I was chuckling telling him that I blurted out her sweet fucking cunt when we were talking, but I noticed his eyes were intently focused somewhere else, busy thinking of something other than what I was talking about.

I elbowed him, disturbing him from his own bubble of thought. "What's up?" I quirked my brows asking.

He just twisted his lips and then puffed his cigarette again rolling his eyes inside his head. But I did not flinch from looking at him. I know something's bothering him. And unlike Edward who will just keep silent when something's going on in my mind and will just wait for me to talk it over, I pry, I always do.

"What's wrong?" I asked again looking down, trying to catch his eyes.

"I want to fuck Bella." He said curtly without a pause nor a breath.

I gasped and then chuckled. Oh this is new. I knew Edward since we were in diapers. And he had respected Bella for the longest time. Sometimes I wonder how the hell can he keep himself from not fucking Bella while they were always together, they sleep together sometimes; they even took baths together.

I snorted, because that was all I could do. I could have blurted out my thoughts which are _about time Dude, _but knowing Edward, he's such a protective dick with regard to Bella. He'll never accept any deprecating comments anyone would give, and I mean anyone, about his girl.

"I am so…I want to…" He shuffled hopelessly for words proper to say. I understand. Not even when he's horny, he could not let himself let loose of all the fucking crazy words.

I smack his back lightly implying my understanding. I really would not like to squeeze him more of his thoughts because I know all I will get are those shortcuts and trailing words.

"Hormones dude." I mumbled. "You have to talk to Bella about it." _Oh I am such a good friend. _I chuckled on my thoughts.

"We almost did it the other night man. I was…almost…there. I could not control myself anymore." He said rasping his last words.

I turned my face toward him, trying to figure what he was talking about, and at the same time curious because for the first time, he seemed to be talking about his sex life with Bella, which never ever had happened before.

"Bella has been haunted with the fucking shadows again." He curtly said, narrowing his eyes on me. Suddenly the faint memory of that day he rammed my face with his knuckles billowed in my cloudy brain. Yeah, Bella was afraid of shadows since we were little, a joke I never intended to go further to her sleep.

I sighed and gave an apologetic look. "I really wanted to…punch you again…" He said suddenly jerking toward me with his fist near my face, but chuckled when he saw my alarmed face.

"I almost fucked her the other night, but there was this enormous black cat that suddenly marched on her window…"

"Black cat?" I repeated, puzzled.

"Enormous black cat. Frightening Dude." He widened his eyes on me, flicking the last of his smoke on the browned grass and then burying it with his shoes in the ground.

He heaved a sigh, closing his eyes, letting the cool breeze calm himself and enjoy the numbing sensation of the weed. I did the same. Taking longer than him, pleasuring my mind of the thoughts I wanted to do to Alice. I just stopped when he suddenly spoke.

"I don't know until when I could wait. This hormone urges are really driving me crazy." He said clenching his jaw as he stood pulling his fingers one by one. "No wonder you're acting so crazy..." he added punching me on my arm with a chuckle.

---

It was half past four when Bella and Alice finally emerged from the building. Edward and I were lazily sitting inside his Volvo with me playing on his PSP while he was doing his homework. _Fucking studious. I wonder what is he going to ask his Dad this time_. I chuckled silently.

Edward immediately threw his notes on his dashboard and went out his door to catch Bella and asked for her gym bag full of her things from the cheerleading practice. I followed, sensing this was one of the reasons why Bella loved him so much, I needed to impress Alice.

I wanted to wrap my arms around Alice too like Edward had done to Bella on the way to his car, but a stoned relax mind had told me, it's not yet the time. I brought her to my car after saying goodbye to Bella and Edward.

As soon as she stepped inside my car and her scent circled the air inside, my heartbeat raced like I have been running the whole time. I didn't know what to say, so to calm my nerves I decided to open the radio, at least I won't be obliged to talk to her, and risk another sweet cunt incident.

She probably sensed my reluctance to speak, she turned her body facing me, and pushed the radio off. I briefly shot her a glance, with a tight smile, puzzled of her actions, but all I saw was a sweet smile painted in her face while her arms were wrapped in front of her chest and her eyes were glimmering as they stare intently on my face.

"So…tell me more about you…" She whispered, fluttering her eyes.

I stared directly on the road, gazing on her briefly just to have a good look of her beauty. "Me? What do you want to know about me?" _Besides being a prick and a total dick on you, _I thought silently.

"Did you have a lot of girlfriends in Forks High?" She curtly said; humor was obvious in her voice.

I narrowed my eyes on her but with my lips tightened into a shy smile. _What the fuck am I going to answer? _Now my mind suddenly crammed for nice words to say. _Shhhhiiit._

I did not speak; I really don't know how to answer her questions. I peek on the side of my hair that partially hid my eyes, but she was still looking at me, and those lips they were playing with each other. _Oh my glorious weed, where the hell are you when I need you?_

"Well?" She chuckled when she noticed my stolen glance on her. I think all of my blood went to my face.

I smiled, shamefully, I am about to divulge some parts of me that only my friends know. _But what the heck, if this impresses her. _"I had some." I murmured praying silently that she'll just let it go, but.

"Who were they?"

I stared at her, looking at her curious face, I found the courage to speak straightly, without the help of the fucking missing dose of pot.

"I really don't know if I should tell you their names…" I murmured, smiling while looking at the road. "But, if it will please you, there's probably only one girl in our year that I have not been with…" I meekly said, playing with my eyes on the road to hide from her soul boring stares. "Oh…sorry, two." I startled with my own realization of my mistake.

"Bella." She whispered softly, still looking at me.

I turned my face toward her putting on a shy smile, "And you."

I thought her face sparked, I wanted to marvel on it but then we were on the part of the road where she used to get off of the bus. I gave her a meaningful look, unsure of where to stop. I turned left to the graveled road, silently praying that there were no stray nails or anything pointy that could ruin my car, _I will be in too much trouble._

She gave me directions where to make a turn, my eyes could not hide my bewilderment of how a girl as pretty as Alice could possibly live in a place as secluded as this.

After a few minutes, an old house appeared between the tall canopies of fire colored trees, old house. I had to swallow and calm myself so I won't be showing any of my discomfort.

Alice cleared her throat when I finally had stopped just right in front of the house. "Come inside." She whispered; I felt her hand in my arm.

I am not sure of what to say, judging by how it looked outside, I bet my ass I'll be totally crept out inside. I wanted to say _I need to go, the sun is setting and I don't want to get lost in the woods, _but when I darted my eyes on her, her angelic face was beaming and all I could do was nod in acceptance of her invitation.

I was stepping so lazily behind her, half hearted and possibly chickened out of how creepy her house looked. Outside was a big lawn, leaves were scattered on the already overgrown grass. It was surrounded by tall trees with drying leaves swaying from the wind, with vines dripping down. Fucking vines, _what is this, forest?_ I panned my eyes around; her porch has one single rocking chair that looked new and polished. It appeared out of place in the chipping, I supposed light blue paint in the porch.

Alice was waiting for me in the open door. I had to make a deep breath several times to calm myself. I should have had a smoke first before entering her house. _What the fuck am I going to find inside, cob webs and covered dusty furniture? _I have never been this coward, but I never thought I'll ever see a creepy house as this but only in movies.

"I'm sorry." Alice murmured looking down on her shoes, embarrassed, her face was faintly beamed by the eerie sunset of red and blue scattered clouds.

I strode toward her; ashamed of how judgmental must I have appeared to her. "No…I am sorry." I curtly said, "I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright if you don't want to come inside."

"No…no…I want to come inside. If…it's alright?" I had to sound earnest.

She stepped inside, and then flicked the light switch at the back of the wall of the door frame. I was looking in the floor, afraid that my face would display the horror that I am expecting to see, but as soon as the light flickered and steadied, my eyes widened looking at a white shiny marble floor.

My eyes traveled until it had fully captured the enormous living room, well lit, well furnished, and cob web free. I searched for Alice who had gone under the stairs to the table to put her stuff. I bet I was wearing an astonished face, but I wanted to apologize for ever belittling her from her house façade.

"It's alright. I know my house looks creepy." She said walking toward me, with those swaying hips accentuated perfectly with the purple tights she was wearing. She pulled my elbow toward the couch, black leather couch.

"I'm sorry." I chuckled. I sat beside her propping my elbows on my knees while she rested her back on the couch putting her feet up.

"You live here alone?"

"Yeah. My parents are in our town. They visit me from time to time."

I ran my eyes around the house again, finding nothing offensive and out of place. "This is such a cool place." I gushed. "I never knew someone lived in the heart of the forest."

She chuckled, obviously coming from her throat. "Creepy?"

I darted my face on her, slumping my back on the back of the seat a few feet away from her. "You are such a girl." I murmured.

Silence suddenly engulfed both of us, sitting there beside each other just looking intently on each other's face.

And then she broke her gaze first, looking down on her hands. "You are a good guy Jasper…" she mumbled, I stared at her seriously, "…but I am not the girl for you." She suddenly said, briefly looking at me. I was caught off guard by what she said. _Did I just get turned down? I have not even made a step!_

My brain froze and I think my heart skipped a beat. I have not been turned down ever before. "Why?" I croaked. "Is it because…I am a…I smoke pot?" _Oh crap, should I tell her that?_

She chuckled. _What the hell is funny with what I said? _She cleared her throat once more and put on a serious face. "No."

"So why don't you like me?" I earnestly asked putting my arms folded in my chest.

She furrowed her forehead, searching for words. "I did not say I don't like you. It's just that…there are things, you and I…"

"It doesn't matter Alice." I hastily cut her off of whatever she was trying to say.

"I really don't want this to end Jasper." She whispered with a saddened voice.

I had the courage to pull myself from the couch and brush her face with the back of my hand. "Nothing's going to end Alice." I assured her murmuring as I was once again captivated by the glitter in her eyes.

She served me some cola, having declined her invitation to stay for dinner. I needed to refill my system of my relaxation medicine. My mind was working hyper again, and it would not take a lot of time before my mouth babble things I should not be saying again.

We talked about a lot of things, our laughter echoing in the big but stuffed house. I could not help wonder in the middle of our conversation how she could manage to live alone, in the middle of the woods.

After about an hour and half, I finally said goodbye, and as soon as I stepped outside the comfort of her well lit house, the stupid creepy feeling overwhelmed me again. It was already dark outside, and the darkness was worsened by the tall trees and moonless night. The wind was blowing bleak, and all I could hear was the rustling of the dried leaves on the grass and a very near howling of what sounded to be an owl.

I could not see my way, I could not even figure where my car was parked. It was too dark and it was worsened by the thick fog that seemed to be all concentrated in the ground. It was dramatically emphasized by the light coming out of the open door from her house. Eerie. All I could take comfort was Alice's almost shining aura outside her door waving goodbye to me. "This is going to be tricky." I murmured.

I drove out of the deep part of the woods, there was only one road so I easily found my way, but all the while I was driving, my eyes were non-stop in checking my mirrors, all of them. I had to clean my eyeglasses, to confirm what I was seeing. On my way out of the heart of the forest, I noticed several times a shadow that seemed to appear like a smoke hastily passing in my windshield, and then at the tail of the car. I could not make if it was the fog. And now that I am almost in the main road, a group of fireflies were sort of converging, flying with me, beside my window.

_Deep sighs. You fucking coward. _I murmured to myself, fixing my eyes on the road, _just a few more feet, _I could see the pavement of the main road already when I adjusted my head lights, but then the black smoky shadow suddenly wisped on the windshield again causing me to stop abruptly feeling my tires scrape a good few meters of gravel.

My heart accelerated. I scoured my sight around, and then punched the steering wheel, chuckling, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Alice's eerie house, the darkness and the absence of weed made my head twirled in rapid imagination.

I moved the car again, shaking my head as I thought of how stupid I looked. As soon as my wheels hit the pavement, I hit the hazard and then lit a smoke rolled with weed inside. I tentatively closed my eyes savoring the numbing effect of the pot. After a few minutes, I opened my eyes, satisfied of how I feel. Smoke had accumulated inside the car, so I needed to open the window on the passenger side, but the exiting smoke suddenly appeared to me as the smoky shadow that I have been seeing the whole drive, I swallowed in disconcert, and then I had to hastily drive away because across the passenger side, a few meters away, in the bushes, were hundreds of fluttering fireflies, illuminating the tall bushes.

I could not stop laughing at myself until I get to the house. _Hallucinations. _My head was full of crap. Everything has been turned into a story in my head. Edward's story about the shadows in Bella's house, and the total darkness I have gone through, hah, it's a good thing there was no black cat.

I talked so soon.

I jumped and ran hysterically inside the house when I heard a cat's growl behind my mother's roses in the walkway from our driveway. I knew I looked so stupid panting behind the door like I was chased by a murderer; my mother's eyes were wide in puzzle.


	7. Quiet

**A/N**

**Okay. Warning? Should I warn you? I am not sure. Would you listen? Oh, I thought so. So never mind. Proceed. But, you have to give back some love, ayt? Please? I am a good girl today.**

**xoxo**

**~M**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

DISCLAIMER:

The characters I used here belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER 7 – QUIET**

_BELLA_

"I miss your touch." I whispered with a trembling voice.

I ran my hands from my neck covered with the apple scented body wash, down to my breasts, fondling them. I could feel the rush of blood in my body warming it up.

"Edward." I murmured again, my eyes were closed tight; Edward's image was vividly present in front of me. The memory of the last time we played inside my shower was just as fresh as if it was really happening.

The water snaked down my already goose-bumped skin. Edward's hands slowed down in fondling my breasts, and then opened his mouth to suckle my nipple. His tongue was exaggeratedly circling my hard nipples, playing with it as the water dripped to calm it.

My fingers were clawed on his drenched hair, pulling it hard in every prickling sensation his tongue made. A small cry came out of my mouth. My hand traveled down my stomach. I could feel Edward's soft long fingers grazing my now bubble free skin.

I put my foot up on the ledge of the shower tub, feeling the hard manhood of Edward brushing my wet slit. His hands traveled on my back and then caressed my hips and down to my butt. Holding one cheek of my butt, the other hand gingerly slowed down in front and started to trail down past my navel.

My muscles tensed, anticipating the sensations that I was about to relish. He teased my center by running his forefinger briefly up and down, feeling the sticky juices that I have already spilled.

His thumb found my clit and began slowly making circles making me kindle and ground my thighs more on him. He held my thigh higher and then rashly slid his finger inside of my pulsating center.

A slow long cry came out of my mouth, I might have sound in pain, except, the sensations I was having was not of pain at all.

My thighs trembled as Edward explored inside me with his long finger, adding another one when my juices made it too slippery for his middle finger to survive inside of me.

I clenched my jaws, unable to prevent the moans from coming out, I feel everything inside me was tensing, I know I was coming. I let my tongue play on top of my lips, imagining it was Edward's tongue making my lips tremble in delight.

I opened my eyes, orienting myself of what really was happening. The pulse of the shower head directly hitting the most sensitive area in the end of my thighs, and two of my fingers were almost as good as the real thing with Edward, the only difference was I could not hear the shower head moan my name.

I bit my lip and let the lure of my forthcoming orgasm wash me. I needed this. Being with Edward always left me unsatisfied, if not frustrated. I can't help wonder when did we ever agreed to not to have sex until we get married. And what a preposterous idea!

And then I stiffened. My arousal came gushing out of my womanhood, along with the water washing it off. My legs were tensed and my feet were curled, until I gained back my consciousness pulling away the shower head, feeling utterly ticklish.

I chuckled to myself, happy that once again, the heat I was feeling was eased not by sex but through the help of a wonderful tool designed to wash away the heat in your body.

I let the water drench me once again, putting it up my head as I straightened up from almost sitting down position. My hand traveled to my still pulsating and sensitive center, teasing myself. I let out a snort, under the pouring water.

When out of the corner of my eye, as I tentatively opened it squinting from the flow of water, I caught sight of something black, and instantaneously froze with a scream as I saw the huge black cat sitting amicably on the ledge of the small window overhead the shower. Its faint blue eyes were twinkling, and I am assuming it was having fun watching me orgasm from a shower head.

"Shit!" I spat, coughing profusely from the water that I have took in from sudden gasping.

I suddenly felt uneasy. The big cat did not break its stare on my naked wet body still sensitive from the orgasm. I crossed my arms in my chest covering my breasts.

"What the hell is your problem?" I shouted on it, trying to scare it away. But it just stared at me and then slowly ducked its head down and began licking its paw.

I heaved a sigh. I turned around and turned off the shower, stepping out of the shower. I snatched my towel hanging inches away from the cat with such haste that could have scared it away, but it just stood up never leaving its stare on me.

I shook my head profusely. It's going to kill me, and it's not even worth it. I cleaned the moist matted whole body mirror to stare at myself. My long wavy hair was messier than ever, draping down my shoulders. My cheeks were flushed red; from the orgasm, from the warm water or from the momentary scare from the cat, I have no idea.

I started prepping my skin of everything that I used to put after bath, but, the cat was still staring at my towel covered body, I could see its reflection from the large vanity mirror.

I sighed to calm myself, and then looked at the cat from the mirror. "Please don't do that." I paused for a while, and waited for what would be the reaction of the cat.

When I did not see any change of its reaction, I turned around and sat on top of the toilet cover. I stared for the longest time I could, but I was the one who felt uneasy. "You are going to give me a heart attack." I chuckled while I stood up again shaking my head.

"I mean, if you want to stay around my house, could you please not just barge in like that? I mean, you're big, and you are black and fluffy. You look like a small wolf!" I said as I put my favorite moisturizer on my neck. "You do know you are pretty scary, right?" I asked the cat half turning to where it was peacefully standing, still staring at me.

I shook my head again. _It probably was just a stray cat. I wonder if it was finding a good stock of food here that's why it kept on coming. Mouse. Mickey mouse is probably living in my house that's why it kept on coming back._

I stepped out of my bathroom, still shaking my head from what just happened. I made a bee line to my closet, noticing that the sun was already setting. Yellow reflection of the sun setting was casting rays of light in my wooden floor; the dust circling the air made it looked like a scene from a pixie forest.

When I have put my jeans on, still wondering what top I should wear looking indecisive on the numerous hanging shirts inside my closet, the door bell made me jump sending me some sort of mixed thrills and apprehension.

Who can that be? Edward never uses the doorbell. Not when he knows that my parents weren't around. My parents neither, they have their own keys. Another ring sent me back to my senses and began pacing down to the door with just my jeans and a towel draped in my shoulders.

_Could this be…but…?_ My questions were answered with a huge smile, glistening eyes and a wonderfully beaming face.

"Alice?"

"Hi Bella." She enthusiastically greeted hugging me loosely.

"Hey…" I mumbled softly fluttering my eyes in confusion.

I opened my door wide to let her in and then stood near it. I could still not find the right words and facial expression to wear when she started to talk.

"Can I stay here for the New Year's Eve?" She earnestly asked; the twinkles in her eyes were so hard to resist.

I was left confounded, I bet my face showed it.

She lowered her head briefly and then smiled at me. "I am sorry to just barge in." She murmured, her eyes suddenly beseeching.

My mind suddenly flicked hearing a familiar word, she moved her face which I instantaneously followed my gaze, locking my eyes with her.

"I just don't have anyone to spend the New Year with." She added, her lips barely moved.

My head was feeling dumbfounded, it was like it was battling something. I know Alice with me would be a bad idea, but saying no to her looked like worse.

"Oh. I am so sorry." My heart suddenly softened, remembering that she was all alone by herself in our little town. I could not help feel saddened thinking her spending her Christmas all alone. And I am not to let it happen again. Edward will be furious, I know.

"Alright. No problem of course." I said smiling, closing the door and then tilting my head toward the stairs, "I just need to dress up." I went up, checking back if she followed me; hearing no footsteps behind me.

She smiled at me when we reached the top of the stairs. "Why?" She asked, and I presumed she was asking why am I dressed.

"Oh…" I turned around walking backwards toward my room, "I always spend my New Year with the Cullens. Mom and Dad always go abroad after Christmas." I mumbled relentless.

I just heard a soft giggle. She sat on the edge of my bed, looking around my room with a smile on her face. When I have put the duke blue polo shirt all unbuttoned I turned toward my bed, looking at myself in the large vanity mirror standing behind the bed.

I could see Alice's curled hair loosely hanging on her back, the color lightened from the yellow shirt she was wearing. Her slender yet curvy physique was obvious on her reflection on the mirror; I could not help admire it while she's not looking.

But she suddenly looked back startling me from my admiration. Her eyes focused on me straightaway. I needed to dart my eyes on the button of my polo shirt faking to fix them. She stood beside me, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

Her eyes caught sight of the flesh that was peeking on the unbuttoned slit. She half turned to me and pulled the slit, buttoning one. "You don't want his father to be looking at those too." She tilted her head to tease me.

I snorted, but did not say a word. Of course I wouldn't want anyone looking at my peeking boobs but Edward, and never have I seen Carlisle throw me a lustful look, ever, not that I was trying to be lustful to him, this is all for Edward's pleasure. He liked it too much when I tease him with my clothing.

"Would it just be fine?" She asked when I have turned around to get my purse from my closet.

I turned to face her, not sure I got what she meant right.

"Is it just fine that I am coming with you? They might, you know…" She trailed motioning her hand in the air.

"Oh. No. Of course they won't mind it. Don't be ridiculous. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are probably the nicest couple here in Forks." I answered moving toward the door.

She followed me down to the stairs, "What about Edward?" She asked.

My jaws clenched. I am not sure of course. But I could not tell her that. It would break my heart seeing her go home in an empty house just because my boyfriend was uber jealous of my friendship with her.

"No. Don't worry about Edward. Whoever is important to me is important to him." I said in reassuring tone, looking sincerely on her eyes.

---

"No!!!" Edward mouthed when I parked my old truck in the Cullen's driveway. Alice could not have caught that looking at me while she was talking about her place back in her town.

All I could do was shot Edward a meaningful look. He ran toward us, his face was civil, not a smile, not a frown. When he got to the driver's seat, he immediately opened it, helping me down, while Alice already helped herself out, looking around the area.

He slid his hand under my damp hair and then pulled me closer putting his lips on mine. I mouthed sorry inside while my lips were inside his mouth. He sucked inside my mouth; I could feel his hand tightening in my neck, his tongue licking all sides of my mouth.

I chuckled when I remember we have not laid our eyes on each other since Christmas, we just talked on the phone. I don't know what was different, but we use to dare not to see each other for a long time, playing with our emotions, _how long can we take it_, but nowadays, it felt like it was so hard to be away from him.

"I love you." He whispered softly in my lips; before he let go of me. I curled my arms around his waist. I knew right there and then I was already forgiven for bringing Alice unannounced.

"Hi Alice." He greeted Alice when we caught up with her in the passenger side. "Welcome to my house."

"Edward…I hope you don't mind…" She meekly said, batting her eyelashes. I need to check on Edward's reaction. I mean, I myself, a total girl gets turned on with Alice's captivating aura, how much more Edward, who was more vulnerable than me?

"No. Perfectly fine." He cut her short, and then led the way inside the house tugging my hand.

"Isa--belle!" Esme called from behind the kitchen counter when she noticed me. Carlisle hastily turned around from sitting in the couch watching television. His eyes jumped from me and to Alice, and then back to me, looking fazed.

"Hey…" I slowly walked toward him, my face apologetic, but Edward was quick to carry me of what sort of problem I was having.

"Dad, Mom, this is Alice, Bella's friend from school." He announced with an earnest voice, his hand still firmly holding my hand.

"My apologies for just showing up uninvited sir, madam…" She softly murmured. Her face seemed to light up.

Esme hastily walked toward her with a big smile on her face. Carlisle stood up, looking at Esme and then back to Alice.

"You are welcome here Alice. Call me Esme."

"Carlisle. I have not seen you here before…" Carlisle said, quirking his eyebrow, but the glimmer in his eyes was obvious that he was bewitched too of Alice's captivating persona, even Esme, who was now directly in front of her, looking entirely captured.

"I am from San Juan." She shyly said, smiling at them.

"Mom…is the food ready?" Edward cut their weird conversation, walking toward the long dining table beside the big yellow wall, with me in his hands.

"Oh yes…We'll have dinner first and then we'll set up the place outside for the fireworks later." She said, tugging Alice's hand toward the dining table.

Edward and I sat together, as always. Esme was on the far end of the table with Carlisle on the other end. Alice was across Edward.

We were eating silently, well, I mean me and Edward. My left leg was up on his right leg, he was playing with it by rocking his leg up and down. We just exchange glances from time to time, keeping our thoughts to ourselves, while Esme and Carlisle were non-stop in asking Alice, which we weren't surprise anymore of Alice's reactions. She could be so timid when she like, but when someone talks to her, she would talk and talk for hours.

I could see in the corner of my eye that he was stealing glances on Alice. _Right, my ownership hormone is kicking me. _But whatever my quirks were, they were always replaced with awe on Edward. He would pour me juice, or many times would let me have a bite of the steak he was having.

He was religious in brushing his right hand on my thigh whenever it gets free from using his knife. And I could not thank myself enough for playing with myself awhile ago, because if not, I must have put my left hand between his legs and pet his bulge. Something we were used to having, even in the dining table, discreetly of course.

We were done eating already, having no time talking at all, Edward was resting his head on his palm, facing me, his hand was making circles on my arm and my thigh, going further and further inside my thigh. He kept on checking out the buttoned polo shirt. I know exactly what he was trying to do, seduce me.

At last, the dinner was finally over, I have not registered a thing in my head that Alice have said to Carlisle and Esme, being so drawn to Edward's seduction. We stayed seated on the couch, snuggling while watching television, while Alice was tugged by Esme in the kitchen cleaning the table, as Carlisle went out to start the fire for our barbeque.

I wanted to help with Esme and Alice, but I was sensing Edward needed me more; he was being extra cuddly and clingy today. I wonder why.

"I'm sorry." I whispered right there in his ears, while I played with his sideburns. I am trapped in his arms; my feet were up in his thighs while we sat lazily beside each other.

"For what?" He asked with his hoarse voice, continuing his rubs on my calves, but he did not change his position looking straightly in the television.

I straighten up, crossing my arms in my chest. I am getting tired of this silent treatment. He rarely speaks to me, he's still that sweet and cuddly boy like he was before, but, on ordinary days that we cuddle in this couch, he would have said a million words already. It's not like him to focus on the TV without saying a word.

"For bringing Alice." I curtly said trying to focus my sight and attention on what was playing in the TV. "You don't like her." I said declaring with a flat tone.

I heard him snort, and then paused for a while before he removed his arm on my shoulder scooting away from me, leaving my feet on top of his thighs.

"Let's see." He started, clearing his throat. I darted my expressionless face on him. His eyes were somber and his lips weren't curled in a familiar smile.

He let out his breath audibly. "You rarely spend time with me, she's always with you, you always talk together, and now, New Year, something we always look forward to since we were kids, you brought her…I like her? No. I am beginning to despise her actually." He said continuously with an undeniable sting in his voice.

I gasped when I heard the last of his words, feeling the stab of jealousy in his voice. "Honey…" I immediately darted my face toward him, but he gave me a tight smile, his face did not change expression, and if it did, it became sadder.

"I am not used to seeing you with someone else but me." He said, his eyes seemed to water, and his voice was shaky.

I pulled myself away from his side and sat in front of him, on top of his thighs. I combed his messy hair with my fingers, trying to comfort him from his difficulty. He grazed his fingers on my back. I felt relieved; assuring myself he still wanted me.

"I know…it has always been you, me and Jasper…and it's driving me fucking crazy knowing that you're busy with…someone else but your boyfriend."

"I know…I know…" He cut me short when I inhaled trying to say something, he brushed my hair away from my shoulder, "I can't keep you to myself…that…there are other people who wanted your company…not just me…" He added, stuttering.

His eyes were beginning to change its mood. I have been brushing my fingers lightly in his face, starting from his forehead to his eyes down to his nose and his lips.

I brushed and kept my fingers in his jaw, playing with his stubble, and then playing with his lips with my thumb.

I squeezed his chin with my thumb and forefinger, twisting his lips, "I love you," I whispered softly and then slowly put my lips on his twisted mouth aiming for a deep kiss, and then I pulled abruptly leaving him catching for my lips.

He held my hips and in one swift motion, flexing his gorgeous arm muscles, he lifted me and landed me on top of his groin.

"I love you. Who ever I am with, they won't steal me away from you…They can't." I whispered; easing myself right on top of his jewels, my arms were wrapped on top of his shoulders knotting my fingers on the hair in the base of his head. My forehead was touching his. His eyes were sultry looking at my face. "You are in my heart…" I added, clasping my arms tighter, he pulled his head hastily and then trapped my lips on his mouth, plunging right away inside to enjoy a deep passionate kiss.

His lips were so eagerly playing with mine, as I brushed my bottom to his groin; I heard a whimper came out of his mouth. I felt his hand went inside my shirt coming from my back; it snaked upwards until it stopped just on the band of my lacy bra. I kept on slowly thrusting on top of him, enjoying with the sensation it gave my body. He snuck his hand inside my bra and began groping me.

I breathed inside his mouth, heavily gasping.

I pulled away from his kiss when out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice glaring at us. She was standing outside the swinging door of the kitchen, holding a plastic casserole. Edward did not stop playing with my breast, but he did notice that I stopped rocking on top of him. He darted his eyes on me, I moved my eyes on the side to give him a silent warning and then he slowly pulled his hand from my shirt.

"Hey kids, let's go out the lawn and start the fireworks." Esme excitedly said with a big grin. I saw Alice winked at me as she followed Esme in the door.

Edward grunted, his lips were in a tight smile and then holding me on my hips, he pulled me up from him. He sighed and then wrapped his arms on my shoulder draping it down to my torso.

We joined them outside the house, in the big lawn, with a table in the middle of the well mown lawn. Carlisle has started lighting some of the firecrackers, he quirked his head toward us with his hand motioning us to come and join him.

"You go. I'll cook." I chuckled, looking at him with a smile in my face. I know he doesn't want to let go of me.

I joined Esme and Alice in preparing the barbeque. Esme has not ceased her questions yet of Alice's personal life.

"So, do you have a boyfriend already?" Esme asked; looking briefly on her. I heard Alice chuckled softly, sounding like it came from a cherub.

"No."

I chuckled. They both looked at me, with Alice glaring at me.

"Sorry." I mumbled with a smile. "What about Jasper?" I asked sheepishly.

"Jasper likes her?" Esme asked excitedly.

Alice smiled at me, her eyes twinkling.

Edward suddenly was behind me. He whispered on my hair, "Let's light a cracker Hon…" putting his hand on both my hips turning me around.

"A lot Esme! He likes her a lot." I shouted with a smug, my voice drowned from the blast of the firecrackers.

---

_ALICE_

She was tugged by Edward again. Great.

What am I going to do here, cook all these meat? Bella is going to be the death of me. I have to do something.

"Jasper is a great kid. I knew him since he was born. They're like siblings, growing up together." Esme babbled again, pointing on Bella who was now riding at the back of Edward, while he was throwing firecrackers on the ground.

"You will like him…" She said looking at me, pulling me out of my silent envy of how happy Edward and Bella looked together. I could feel a twinge in my stomach. This is hard.

"I know. He's so sweet." I mumbled as I brushed sauce on the grilling meat again sending a wisp of smoke in the air.

I darted my eyes on Edward and Bella again when I heard her squealed. He was being run in circles by Edward while she was still in his back as she held a lit sparkler in the air.

Esme chuckled, I caught her shaking her head while looking awed on them.

"They look so happy." I mumbled; smiling at her.

"They are so in love." She said smiling back at me.

"How long have they been together?" I casually asked picking the almost burnt meat from the grill with a thong.

"Oh, I don't know. Years and years. I actually can't remember anymore. All we know here is, when there's Bella, Edward is definitely there." She answered as she helped me, catching the almost fallen meat. We chuckled.

"You mean…they never been with someone else other than each other?"

"No. I don't think so. Edward was like…forever obsessed with Bella. He will never ever let anyone be with her." Esme mumbled as she went to the table to put the barbeque. I followed.

"What do you mean?"

"He's a little over protective of Bella. And take note, over protective." She answered gawking her eyes on me with a tight smile. "He'll fight with anyone, when it comes to Bella. I could not forget that one time he went home with a broken nose and an almost popping out eyes, from fighting with Bella's cheer member."

"What happened?" I asked eagerly.

"Hmm. She was maliciously held on her butt while the guy was about to toss her up on a practice." She answered with a chuckle.

I copied her, pretending to enjoy her stories.

"He came home with Bella; they fought in front of us. She was so angry that he's so ready to die for her."

"She didn't like it." I said, with not a tone of a question.

"Oh you know Bella, she loves Edward just the same, and she hates it too much when Edward always go overboard protecting her. That's why I love these kids; their love for each other was so refreshing. Sometimes, I and Carlisle need to look at them to refresh our memory of why we love each other." She sheepishly admitted.

But I could contain my curiosity as to why they just let them suggestively frolic in front of them. I mean, like a while ago, didn't they see that? Shouldn't they act like adults and forbid them from exciting themselves. Sex. I grunted silently.

"Once he had a fight with his father about Bella…" She started, ducking her head down near my face, like she was about to tell me a gossip, "…his father was simply telling him to back down a little, like slow it down a little because he's afraid he might…impregnate Bella, you know, because look at how they look at each other, pretty sticky right? And you know what Edward did, he left. He stayed outside the Swan's porch, the whole night. Charlie, her father saw him sleeping on the rocking chair in the porch." She said continuously, but her voice had not a hint of annoyance or sarcasm, it was of full joy; and pride probably.

"He doesn't like anyone thinking less of Bella. You know what he said? Bella and I are going to be married soon, and whatever we're doing, we're doing it responsibly."

I chuckled loudly. Esme's face was beaming with her laughter.

"Are they having sex?" I whispered, copying her, darting my head.

She just shook her head, with a huge smile, because behind me, stood Carlisle. She mouthed a "no" when I quirked my eyebrow.

"What are you ladies gossiping about?" Carlisle asked behind me.

I turned around chuckling, aiming to dazzle him by fluttering my eyes. This usually works, men and women alike, except for Edward.

---

_EDWARD_

_Ugh, she's looking at me again. _I grumbled feeling uneasy; pulling up the sleeve of my buttoned down shirt, grumpily. I really don't like this Alice. She's nice, but she's too fucking nice. Sometimes I wonder if she likes Bella or she likes me. She looks at us very differently from how she looks at others, even with Jasper.

I wonder if Jasper had fucked her already. He keeps on saying she's always in his room, but heck, I bet she won't be tonight.

She smiled at me, just as Dad raised his hand to call me. I nodded my head, tentatively brushing my hand on Bella's knee who was sitting in the stairs of the porch talking to her mother.

I put one finger up to tell her I'll be at the table, and she just nodded her head, yapping on the phone with Renee who was with Charlie in their New Year vacation. They always leave Bella with me during this season touring the world, I should say. Bella usually comes with them, but got tired of traveling with a pair of old lovebirds as she called them and pleaded them to just stay with us.

I made my way to the center of the lawn where the table was. I could see Alice's eyes looking at me, flickering from the lights of the fireworks showering the night sky.

"Where's Isabelle?" He asked using his pet name for Bella. "We have some champagne here, you kids get drunk…it's the New Year!" He said laughing as he slid one big chunk of the burnt barbeque in his mouth.

"She's just talking to Renee…" I mumbled picking a glass for the champagne. Alice suddenly stood up, picking the bottle of the champagne and poured it on my glass, looking at my eyes, obviously trying to mesmerize me.

"Thanks." I mumbled; picked up a skewer of barbeque and then turned around to head back to Bella, without a smile.

"You sunbathed? Mom, it's like freezing in here and you were in a bikini?" I heard Bella said chuckling.

"Oh…alright. Yeah, I forgot about that." She chuckled some more, her eyes narrowed looking at my probably miffed face.

I offered her the barbeque I was nibbling, putting it in her mouth.

"Hey mom, I need to go. I'll call you again." She said with a muffled voice munching the piece of meat.

"Tell Renee Happy New Year." I whispered near her face, squatting in front of her.

"Yeah, I will. Wait, Edward said Happy New Year. Yup. Put on your sunscreen Mom…Bye…I love you too." She said, and then turned her phone off, looking at me the whole time.

I was teasing her licking the dangling meat in the skewer. She played her tongue in the edges of her lips, I am sure she's feeling the same way I do.

"Champagne." I offered her the glass. She drank it in several gulps, grimacing the whole time. I chuckled at her when she finished, quirking my eyebrow.

"I want to get drunk tonight." She whispered on top of my mouth. I was about to kiss her, but Dad called again. And I have no choice but to stomp my feet with Bella on my hand back to the table.

By the time twelve midnight was almost coming, Bella had drunk several glasses of the champagne already. I could tell she's already tipsy, she was talking so much with my mother and Alice, which judging by how they talk and laugh too are pretty much as tipsy as Bella.

We stood up and lit the fireworks that we had already lined up in the gutter of our lawn and as twelve midnight stroke I ran toward Bella and pulled her into a sweet passionate kiss to start the New Year right.

Her phone rang again, and she needed to run toward the house to be able to hear it amid all the firecrackers. I followed but Dad pulled my arm shouting something about lighting the biggest one.

After the firecracker cried into loud wheezing noises, I ran toward the house. I found Bella in the kitchen, her head was stuck inside the refrigerator, her butt so inviting.

"Hey." I called.

She startled, turning around with a pitcher of water, spilling from her wobbly grip. I pulled the pitcher from her hand, "Who called you?" I asked pouring water for her.

She drank the half full glass of water, and then asked for another one, "Jasper." She answered and then gulped the remaining water.

"What does he want?"

She put down the glass as I put down the pitcher. She wrapped her arms on my shoulders. "He's angry why didn't I text him earlier that Alice was coming."

I enclosed her to my tight hug, and then pulled her body up to sit her on the table top. "I texted him early, but he read it late…" She added, but her words were already drowned inside my mouth.

My hands instinctively snaked inside her top, sliding inside her bra. Her nipple instantaneously stiffened when my hand got hold of it. I pulled her shirt up, and pulled down the cup of her bra, plunging my hungry mouth on her plump breast.

"Edward." She moaned, her hand was inside my shirt too, playing with my nipple.

I don't have much time, I really wanted to do this a long time ago, and I feel like tonight is the right time. I pulled down her pants with haste, letting it dangle on her ankles, I brushed my thumb in her clit, feeling it jut from my touch. I ran my forefinger in her already wet slit, earning a gasp from her.

"I want to taste you…" I said with a hoarse voice. I saw her eyes widened but sparkled.

"Here?" She asked with alarm in her voice, but her lip was trapped in her teeth, savoring the arousal I knew she was having.

I did not answer. I don't want to stop. I squatted and stuck my tongue touching her clit lightly. She curled her fingers on my hair, tugging my head away from her gifts. But I am not going to let this just slip away just like the so many other nights of our lives together.

I ran my hand to her belly and pushed her lightly away from me as I toughen the lick on her clit. She groaned in defeat, lying on her back on the cold marble table top. I spread her thighs wider; I could not have a good lick on her clit. I wasn't even sure if I was licking the right one. This is the first time I am going to do this, and the excitement brought tingles on my back making me quiver.

I saw what I was looking for, and I could not keep myself from drooling from the sight of it. I hastily plunged my face on her center, licking roughly on her clit and then down to her entrance. I could taste her juices; she had already spilled them, more reason for me to get so excited.

"I want to fuck you now…" I mumbled, garbled.

I could feel her thighs quivering in every stroke my tongue made. I slowly made circling patterns on her clit, figuring she liked it better judging by how she was grinding her hips on my face. I tried to slip my middle finger inside.

She moaned. I made a thrusting motion inside of her, satisfying myself with every gasp and whimper I heard coming from her mouth. I slipped another finger.

And she moaned my name. Oh fucking delicious. _I want to fuck you. _My mind shouted. I made a quicker pace on flipping her clit and thrusting my fingers inside her tight walls, feeling her muscles tightened.

She tugged my hair harder, but I did not stop, but instead made my motions harder and faster. She pulled her legs up; I could feel my fingers slither effortlessly inside her, and then she abruptly pulled her hips up and kicked me hard away from her as a gush of water came out of her center.

She screamed. She fucking screamed. Something I have not heard before whenever she comes. I fell on the floor, hard, but I could not care less, I was astonished on how I was able to let Bella have an orgasm with a fucking scream.

I stood up with a smug face, I eased the tangled hair in her face as she was curled like a baby on top of the table, quivering, I did not try to touch her body yet, knowing she'll flinch.

I could not stop chuckling. "Happy New Year, squirtie." I mumbled.

I heard her faked a sobbed. "You made me wet my pants."

I lightly touched her, and when she did not flinch from my hands, I squatted and pulled her pants from her ankles, when out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of Alice standing motionless outside the window. The sparkling lights in the sky casted light outside the backyard which illuminated her from her yellow shirt.

I startled.

"What is it?" Bella wearily asked, pulling my hand to help herself to sit.

There was a faint light again that lit the backyard, but Alice was gone.

"Nothing. Fireworks." I said, suspicions starting to grow in my head.

I helped her put her pants up, and then I almost carried her to the couch, when she wobbled and complained she was dizzy.

"I am going to get you your PJs." I whispered in her ears.

I ran up to my room, rummaging in my closet for Bella's pajamas and underwear. She has a lot of clothes left in my room, for if ever she was having a sleep over.

When I came down, my mind grumbled in annoyance. Alice was sitting beside Bella. She was talking on her phone. She moved to the other couch when she saw me coming down the stairs. I wanted to change Bella's panty right in front of her but the little gentleman on me was telling me it was a bad idea.

So I helped Bella up to the bathroom. But I could not let her stay inside alone, she might bump her head from dizziness. I sat her on the chair inside as I lowered her pants again.

"Again?" She asked with a slurred voice. Her eyes were drooping but I could still see the excitement in it.

I snorted.

"Fuck me now Honey." She fell on my face, she's definitely drunk.

I could not keep myself from laughing, as I pulled her wet panty and jeans. I stole one brush of my finger on her slit, and she immediately clutched my hair. I sighed. As much as I wanted to make love with her now, I can't. She's drunk, and she'll most definitely scream again. My parents won't like that. I chuckled at myself. Once again, I have controlled my urges.

Mom and Dad came inside the house, both drunk, laughing stupidly from some joke. "Hey kids, go to sleep…" Dad said carefully holding mom on his arms.

Everyone's drunk but me…and probably Alice.

Alice was on the other couch, across from where Bella and I were lying down. Bella was snoring, her head was on my arm, and her face was snuggled in my chest. Her whole body was sandwiched inside my arm and my legs.

I was impatiently flipping the channels of the TV, I was already tired and sleepy, but I could not just close my eyes, not when I could see in my periphery that Alice was peering on me, or us…I have no idea.

I felt Bella's hand slid inside my pants holding my cock, and then I realized I had fallen asleep. I sighed as I brushed my hand on her head, but she did not move. She was still asleep, probably dreaming of giving me a hand job again. I silently chuckled.

I slowly moved my already numbing arm, putting her head gently on the throw pillow. I had to go to the toilet. Bella's squirting orgasm has left me still hard on. I will try to jerk it off.

I stood, curtly glancing on Alice in the other couch. She was asleep.

Inside the toilet, I could not pleasure myself even though I kept thinking of how sweet Bella's gifts were, _sweet cunt, _I chuckled as I remember how Jasper called it. I gave up and just decided to sleep it off, and probably when Bella is awake, I could ask her to help me.

I opened the door.

I almost jump in alarm, because there outside was Alice, smiling at me, with a spark in her eyes.

-----------------------------------------

A/N

Come on girls, squirt me some love. Thank you!


	8. Cheers

**A/N**

**HEY GIRLLSSSS.**

**Thank you so much for squirting me a lot of love! **

**I am so sorry I am having you all confused with BFF Alice, but you know what, I love that you were all hating her (for a change), because Alice is always the goody two shoes, shopping freak best buddy; for a change, let's make her the main event who twists the world in her palms, that is if I can do justice on that…no pressure, right? :-P  
**

**But there could be someone else other than Alice that we all been presuming as the cat. Who can that be? Can you guess?**

**Alright.**

**Below is something I hope won't bore you. It's not about the cat though.**

**xoxo**

**~M**

**Before I forget…HAPPY BIRTHDAY Edward Anthony Masen (Cullen)!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

DISCLAIMER:

The characters I used here belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER 8 – CHEERS**

_BELLA_

"You're acting like she's yours already." I whispered giggling nudging Jasper's elbow when Alice wasn't looking. Edward and I just caught up with them in the parking lot of the school. He picked-up Alice in my house.

Edward was silent beside me. He's been silent since we left our house. I felt pity on him, but at the same time, I took a little pleasure on seeing him sad that I was leaving him for a while.

Alice slept in my house last night, having to stay in the school for long hours until the night to practice. Edward was supposedly coming over to spend the night with me knowing I will be out for three days, but when I said Alice is sleeping over, he just cancelled and just resorted on talking to me on the phone.

Today was our trip to Seattle for the winter cheerleading competition. It was cold. Awfully cold. I was already wrapped with my favorite jacket, not to mention caved on Edward's arms, but still, the bleak wind was crawling inside my skin.

Edward tightened his arms around me when I shivered. He adjusted my bonnet to cover my ears. _I love my boyfriend so much. _I mumbled looking entirely on his face, marveling on his gorgeous facial contours.

He sighed. He need not talk to tell me he was having a hard time seeing me leave. I could see his emotions in his contorted face. I knew him so well. I turned around to face him, just before I hop on the bus.

"Honey…" I pleaded with my face, cupping his jaw with my gloves covered hand. He pulled my hand and removed the glove, putting it back to his face for a second and then slid it under his shirt, up to the left side of his chest. I could feel his heartbeat. His face did not change expression. He was sad, really sad.

"I love you." He said without a change in his expression, his eyes were seriously looking at mine.

"I love you too…" I mumbled pulling my hand away from his chest and then wrapping my arms on his shoulders for a kiss. He opened his mouth to welcome my kiss, passionately, long and passionate, until our Coach cleared his throat on the stairs of the bus.

I pulled away, trailing my fingers on his face, and then mouthed my goodbye. He just looked at me sullenly, walking away from the bus backwards toward Jasper while checking on me. His eyes darted tentatively on the person who I am going to sit with, Alice.

Today is the only time that I've seen him send me away with an awfully sad expression. Usually when I go for a trip for cheerleading competitions, which was the only school activity that I go out of town without him, he would be sad but not this sad.

I must have been leaving him a lot of times nowadays. He had been saying that I am slipping on his hands, I am afraid I was, but, I could not help it. For the longest time in my life I haven't got other friends but him and Jasper. They never shared me to any other girls to play dolls and everything girl, but instead they have locked me in their circle of friendship playing all sorts of boy games, not that I complain. But for the first time in my life, I met someone I hardly know, and I liked her. I mean, I have a lot of friends in school, friends that I have known since we were pre-schoolers, but Alice, she's new, I feel like I am discovering a new person and not the old people I know.

I know Edward knew that he could not stop me with my friendship with Alice. And it tears me apart that I had to juggle my attention between him and Alice. He could not say I don't want and love him anymore just because I hang out with Alice, I know he was just jealous, and scared.

I stayed standing until the bus turned in the corner and finally lost the gloomy image of Edward. I sighed and stepped to sit beside Alice, she stood up to let me sit near the window. She smiled at me, her eyes twinkling from the reflection of the sun that was just starting to rise. She was talking with someone. She raised her eyebrow, rolling her eyes, conveying her dismay on who ever she was talking with.

I sat on the window side, clutching on my purse. I could not erase Edward's face in my mind. I suddenly felt a pang in my stomach. A shadow of sadness cast over me. How can I leave Edward just like that? We usually have a long time together before I leave, frolicking, having fun, teasing each other and even just lying on each others arms silently. _I didn't even get to embrace him tightly._

"No."

"I told you, I will handle it."

"I can Rosalie."

"No."

"I won't I promise. Not this time. Not anymore."

I heard Alice grumbled with a low voice on the phone. I darted my eyes on her, her jaws were clenching, her supple hand was flexing back and forth to a fist making her veins show, and her face has not the usual beam on it. I wonder who she was talking to. She sounded do upset.

I sighed and turned my head on the window, resting it on the cold glass. I closed my eyes as the memory of the last time Edward and I were together flooded my head. New Year. I felt a long sigh came out of my chest. My hand snaked on my neck, and caught the silver necklace that I have never removed since Edward gave it to me.

Edward gave me the greatest orgasm, yet, last new year. And I can't forget how it felt. I had to swallow to calm my nerves. My thigh suddenly twitched remembering the sensation that his tongue made on my womanhood.

That night, was the first time Edward ever kissed me down there. He had always tried, but he never got past my navel, I always decline. But that night, aside from being drunk, I felt I really wanted him to explore and discover some more parts of me.

We had always touched each other's sensitive areas. We do it just about everywhere. We do it while he's driving, in the park, while watching a movie, even when eating dinner with his or my family. And we always, always help each other reach and orgasm with our hands.

But that night the he dared explore me, it was not just him who discovered something more about me, but I myself was elated and fully satisfied yet curious that I have such tendency to reach that very peak of orgasm when I almost lost my sanity.

My breath was becoming heavy, I could hear it. I felt my elbow brushed with something, it was and I am sure of it, Alice's boob. I did not flinch and instead kept my eyes closed. My elbow moved again, and this time it was Alice's hand which jabbed my elbow. I opened my eyes and found her eyes looking at my hand which I did not realized thumbing the big letter E pendant of my necklace.

I immediately flashed a smile on her, seriously wanting to remove any trace of arousal from just imagining Edward's tongue inside my wet entrance. _Ugh, stop._

"That is a nice necklace. From who was that?" She asked with a glimmer in her eyes. I thought the beam in her face was back again, or I could just be mistaken from the reflection of the sun on her complexion.

I flipped the pendant to show her the letter, and she made a line on her lips when she realized it was from Edward.

"White gold?" She asked.

Though I was surprised that she was suddenly asking about the make of my things, I answered kindly, "No. I think it was pure silver. He got me for our anniversary." I chuckled.

"Anniversary…" She chuckled too.

I snorted with a smile, "Last month was the 13th year since he said he loved me."

She quirked her eyebrow, "Thirteen…What are you like forty already?" She teased with her fluttering eyes.

"I told you, we've been together since we're in pre-school. Edward and Bella forever."

"Hmm." She mumbled something with her mouth closed.

I wonder what was it, but I did not ask, she probably will just lecture me again about my sex life. So, I tried to calm myself, putting aside my memory of Edward and shuffle my head of something I could talk to her all the way to Everett where our school's going to compete for the state competition.

"So. You and Jasper huh?" I twisted on my seat, half turning my body toward her.

She gave me a radiant smile, "No, not yet."

"Why not? What are you waiting for? The guy is head over heels on you."

"I know, right? It's just…" She trailed, darting her eyes outside the window behind me, "I like Jasper so much, I am just afraid, things will go…crumble, if that's the word." She mumbled, pressing her lips into a tight line afterward.

"Why would it crumble?" I asked, puzzled.

But she just shrugged.

"Do you have a boyfriend back in your place?" I ignorantly asked, waggling my brows. I honestly think I don't want her to say yes she has, that would break Jasper's heart, and would definitely hurt me too, for him.

She laughed heartily, shaking her shoulders. "I have a lot of men that had passed my life Bella. And I shit you not, none of them can compare to Jasper."

I joined her in her soft laugh. I shit you not. "Tell me about your place. Are there any cute guys in there?" I asked, purposely changing the subject. I sensed she wasn't feeling easy talking about how Jasper crazily feels about her.

"Guys, we've got a lot, cute…I'm not sure if that would suffice your taste." She said; her aura was beaming, again, from the lightness of our conversation.

It was a long drive, and between the bus stopping for some quick bathroom trips and snack pick up on the way, our trip was spent with us laughing all the way sharing stories about our life.

There was nothing interesting about me that I shared with her, well, about me means Edward all over it. She even asked me if I am not getting bored with him. But what can I say, I might be bored sometimes, but at the end of the day, I always realize that we belong with each other.

I might sound crazy getting bored with the most awesome, agonizingly handsome and heartbreakingly thoughtful man in the world who was so perfect for a person like me but, I do sometimes feel that I am for eternity trapped in his arms. I never get to see the world without him, never get to enjoy friendships with anyone else because he was always around, and if I was allowed to go out with any other man aside from him, it has to be, and will only be Jasper. I am blessed, but I can't help feel utterly suffocated.

But me—did not matter, because through out the entire trip, whenever the conversation comes back to me, I was able to turn it around and make it about her.

She told me she was from one of the islands in San Juan and our conversation almost never stopped the moment she said the name of her place, Skull island.

"Skull Island? Like skull, skull of the head?" I asked with my eyes almost popping outside of its socket. I never thought there was actually a place like that here in Washington. I had to flick pages of my brain for some quick geography review.

She chuckled, "Weird huh? Yeah, skull, like the skull protecting your brain…"

I was stunned, I remained looking at her not saying a word, her face was unabashed with my sudden curiosity and bewilderment, it must be why Esme never stopped talking to her that night I brought her to the Cullens.

"It was a nice little town, I grew up in there, my parents—my family still lives in there. Very few of us get to go out of that island to pursue our dreams, most of my friends and their family spent their entire life inside the confines of the bodies of water surrounding us."

She said continuously between crackles of the chips we were munching. I did not say any word; instead I focused my eyes on her, feeling the usual mesmerizing power of her beauty imprison me.

"My family were the leaders in town, so everybody knows us. We knew everyone there, like back in Forks you knew everyone. We rarely gets visitors…hey, you should go with me sometime so you can meet my family…" She said, her eyes suddenly lit in excitement, which bounced on me and I suddenly felt excited too.

"Really? Yeah, that would be great! I would love to go with you!" I exclaimed, making the chips' crumbs fly out of my mouth leaving us both laughing.

But right after the words slipped out of my mouth, the image of Edward making his face on me with a big no both in his lips and his mouth, made me change my mood. I had to make a sip on my soda to hide that I was momentarily upset.

"What's wrong?" Of course she saw me change my mood. She asked searching for my eyes.

I smiled reassuring her, trying so hard to pull myself back to the uplifting feelings I was just having. "Oh…nothing. I just thought I would surely have a hard time getting Edward's approval on that, unless he comes with me." I sighed. "And I bet he won't."

"He doesn't like me, does he?" She mumbled, sipping her soda loudly.

"No…He likes you, are you kidding me? No one, and I mean no one, could resist you." I exclaimed chuckling. "It's just that…" I trailed rolling my eyes, trying to find the perfect words to describe him.

"It's just that…" She repeated with her eyes batting before me.

"He doesn't like us being together most of the time." I said; smiling shyly on her. "He thinks I am spending so much time with you, neglecting him already." My voice suddenly broke.

She put the back of her hand in my face trailing it down my jaw and onto my hair; she tried to tuck it in my ear, but suddenly flinched. I startled when she flinched snatching her hand hastily. But my baffled eyes were reassured by her heavenly smile.

"You are fighting over me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow; though her face sympathizes; her batting eyelashes and glimmering purple eyes could not hide the humor she was trying to not to show.

I nodded my head lightly rocking my body up and down with an almost inaudible laughter. "Yeah." I curtly said with widened eyes trying my best to show her the hilarity of it.

"Oh…" I said tentatively putting my hand on her arm, "...don't mind about him, he's just not that happy that I found a new friend."

She tilted her head and flashed me her smile, "I am your friend then…" She said with a flat declaring tone, but her eyebrow said she was asking.

"No. You're not my friend…Are you kidding me? Of course you are my friend!" I exclaimed.

She chuckled silently. "I am just not used to having friends too. Yes, I might seem to have friends all over all the time, but I doubt they would be my friends if, I am less attractive."

"That is ridiculous Alice. I am your friend even if you are the ugliest person alive. You've got something in you that I have never found on anyone in school." I said with empathy.

"Like what?"

I shook my head, _yeah like what?_ "A lot. Like for one, you are the most thoughtful person I have ever met." I hastily said; not having second thoughts.

"Oh there's the first!" She exclaimed; her eyes glittered in exhilaration.

"I have never heard of a person who thought of me as thoughtful, not even my family." She added; and then she suddenly fell silent, I presumed our conversation about her family made her a little homesick.

"You'll be home soon, right?" I brushed my hand in her arm, trying to comfort her of her emotions.

I waited for her to find and fix her sudden change of feelings. After a moment, she pulled her head and looked at me, her eyes were solemn, and her face had lost the luster that I have been admiring the whole trip. She sighed before she spoke, "My family treats me as someone who could do them favors, chores that I have already learned to hate, especially when I came to Forks. I have done enough, but…not enough for them. I am tired Bella." She gushed; her face was contorted with such deep emotional torture.

I do not know what to say. I have never taken care of anyone but myself, and probably Edward; I could not help feel pity for her for having to do things for her family. _I wonder what sorts of awful things were those that she seemed to hate them._ "You're not young anymore, stand up for yourself. Maybe it's time to tell them what you think." I sighed; that was all I could offer. I am not used to giving advices either about life. I only have Jasper and Edward to nag about fixing their lives.

She smiled _finally_, the happy face was back, and she nodded her head lightly as her twinkling eyes rolled, probably in agreement. She didn't say another word, and proceeded on munching her chips again, sitting straightly on her place.

"Jasper loves you." I murmured; looking apathetic in my seat, but my eyes fluttered in whim when she immediately darted her face on me. I know she still wanted to know about Jasper.

I half turned my body again, preparing myself for another round of long conversation, this time about her and Jasper. It could be another hour before we reach the place.

And all throughout the conversation, I could not deny that she likes Jasper too, probably as intense as he liked her. I mean I've heard about Jasper's fantasies about her every night, from Edward, and I have always agreed with him that Jasper was losing his mind on his hallucinations, hurting himself just to make the acts feel more real. But hearing Alice babbled all the way about how sexy Jasper's muscled chests and arms, how perfectly messy his hair adding masculinity in his gorgeous face, and even how adorable he looked with those ugly eyeglasses. She even mentioned that she liked how stupid Jasper acts whenever she's close to him.

But all the while she was talking, I have been itching to ask her why does she seemed too reserved, I mean, you like the guy, he likes you, why the hell not be together, right?

She must have read my facial expressions, because not a second later, she answered me, with a tight smile.

"I like him very much Bella, but, I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to further fall in love with him, and then later leave him…or hurt him." She said shaking her head the whole time.

"Why would you leave him?"

She said something about the non permanence of her existence in where she was right now, _peculiar, _and she was afraid going in deep relationship with Jasper, that would just ruin him further.

I sighed, I could feel the weight of her burden, "Things doesn't have to be that horrible Alice. When you love someone, you can always find a way to…make it work. Don't worry about the future, don't worry about the destination. Enjoy the ride."

I chuckled at my self, I was talking like I have been to a lot of different situations, when there she was, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, someone who had every guy she wanted, what do I know, right?

She chuckled too, bouncing her head in humor, "Not every guy."

---

It was the second day of the competition. I am having a hard time concentrating on the routine. I have made not one but three mistakes on just the routines rounds yesterday. We won though, two rounds of pre-selection. And today, we won too, and we are off to semi finals tomorrow. If we qualify on that, we will be back for the regionals. I am so excited. But my mind was occupied with Edward's bizarre attitude toward me.

When we arrived, I have checked my phone for any messages, but there's none. I called him, but he didn't answer. At night, after dinner as Alice and I prepared to sleep, I called him; he seemed to be delusional, saying a lot of things like I was just beside him. And today, not a call the whole freaking day.

Yes I know I won't be able to get his call, I left my phone in our room, we were too busy preparing, and I don't want to get distracted, afraid I would be making mistakes again and cause my team to lose, but he for one knows all about that. I have been in school spirit team since middle school, and he knew how important perfection to me. But yes, not a call.

"Hey." I startled from a warm touch on my bare back.

It was Alice, sitting behind me on my bed. "Come on, let Edward enjoy his freedom from you for a while." She murmured near my face darting her eyes on the phone I was tossing and twisting with my fingers; snatching it to throw on top of the bed.

I sighed heavily, and then she stood up and walked in front of me and tugged my hand to get up. _Wow. _She was so pretty on her little black dress, mid thigh, scoop neckline with black lace overlay which gave the illusion she was naked underneath.

"That's going to turn heads." I chuckled looking up and down on her curvature. A pang of slight envy churned my stomach.

"Well, that's why we're here, to turn heads. Come on." She tugged me hastily making me almost trip from my silver stilettos that I partnered with my everly blue haltered satin dress.

"Wait…" I turned back to get my phone lying on top of my bed.

"Oh come on girl, leave your phone. Edward's basking on his freedom; it's your turn to enjoy yours too." She tugged me harder, leaving me no option but to shot my phone a sorry look.

_Freedom. _I shuddered on the idea. I am not used to having freedom, but if this will lighten up the already almost suffocating relationship I was having with Edward from years and years of being captivated on each other, I sighed, _I guess freedom wouldn't hurt, _I thought with a smile.

It's a ball, acquaintance ball sort of, for all the participants and the organizers. I wanted to get drunk, the punch on the long table near the stage was so inviting. I needed to drown my confused emotions.

But the semi finals competition tomorrow afternoon was pulling me away. I shouldn't. But here comes Alice, swaying her hips on that lovely dress that accentuated her perfect curves, holding two brown cups of what I guessed, pineapple punch.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, it's not like we're going to get drunk…You've been working your ass the whole time, it's time for you to reward yourself." She mumbled; fluttering her eyes again. She darted her eyes on my neck, something I supposed she didn't thought I would notice, but I did, I consciously touched it, wondering if I have something in it that was out of place.

She snorted, "I thought you're going to wear your necklace on that perfect dress." She said rolling her eyes with an audible snicker and then she hastily turned around and pulled me in the dance floor.

Yeah, I was about to wear it, and just tuck it inside the strap, but, for the first time in my entire relationship with Edward, I felt, it's time to, breathe.

I followed her in the dance floor, breathing heavily sticking my nose in the brown cup to have a sip of my punch, letting my inhibitions on this so called freedom drown me.

I instantaneously felt light the moment I took in the punch. Suddenly, the usually offensive bright lights creeping on the wall, flickering and shaking then bursting into more different lights appealed to me like never before. I found myself rocking my buttocks on the rhythm of the tech trance music.

Before I knew it, I have thrown the empty brown cup on the floor and was already brushing elbows with the other kids, as my left hand was holding my purse; my other one was on Alice's waist. We were brushing on each other's body. Her hand was on my neck as her other hand was also holding her purse, waving it in the air.

We turned and wiggled and ground on each other. I must be missing a lot of my teenage years. I was having fun. Something new to me, in a different level. On parties, I have not danced with anyone but Edward. I have not touched anyone's body on a dance but Edward's. This is new to me, and I was beginning to enjoy it.

A moment later, two guys were circling us, like two hungry hyenas. They were shaking their body on the beat of the loud music, obviously wanting to join us. I looked at Alice, her face was shimmering in sweat, her curly hair was done up, and it was loosely falling, lock by lock from bouncing.

She was shaking her body, turning her head side by side, and her face was definitely alluring the guy with a messy hair. I swallowed, blinking my already sweaty eyelids, I thought for a while it was Edward. But then the other guy had already made his way between me and Alice, cornering me.

"Hey." He shouted ducking his head while he bit his lip.

"Hey." I greeted back, my voice was drowned by the music. He was dancing with me to the rhythm of the music, and his smile that never left his lips, with his eyes looking stuck on my face was pulling me in some sort of trance. And I couldn't believe, finding myself for the first time being attractive to someone other than Edward. Something I thought won't be possible.

It must have been forever that we were dancing, frequently bumped by others making us brush on each other. His frequent giggle, biting and wetting his lips was trying to penetrate the mind that I have been hopelessly sealing the whole time.

He pulled my hand, but I didn't disagree. Alice had left me, I have no idea where she went.

"You thirsty?" He whispered. His lips were sinfully brushed in my ears, I could feel the warm breath coming out of it. It was making me feel uneasy.

He led me to the long table, but I declined when I saw him getting a brown cup again. At least my sub conscious managed to pull me from further getting drunk. I might do things I'll regret.

He pulled my hand again, I felt like I was already walking in the clouds, I could not even hear or feel my stilettos usual tacks on the floor. We went out of the noise, sitting under a tree that was planted in a big circular pot where you can sit on top of it.

I immediately gulped on the water that he had snatched on the table on our way out. I was so dehydrated. It was dark in this part of the school lawn; outside the building we were having the party. You could see some twinkling stars. Around the lawn were flowers, tall shaped plants with flowers on it, encircling the big lawn.

I felt the guy's body moved beside me. His shoulders were brushing mine I suddenly shuddered, realizing I have nothing on but my haltered dress, and my sweat soaked body was being blown with cold wind. He wrapped his arms on my shoulder, keeping me from shivering, and then I felt his lips were suddenly on my cheeks.

My body froze. Someone was kissing me, and it wasn't Edward, my mind was shouting me to back off and run to my room, but there was a voice inside me, wherever it was coming, assuring me that it was fine.

I closed my eyes, his warm lips trickled from my face and then to my neck, I bit my lips, I was preventing a moan to come out. And then I felt his hand snaked inside the cup of my dress, and then there, the sane part of me flinched and moved away from him.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled pulling himself closer to me again.

I scooted away from him again, crossing my arms on my breasts, looking like a little girl hiding her self.

He chuckled. "Okay, I won't…do it again. Stop scooting away from me. You'll freeze."

I gave him a tight smile, but I did not move closer to him. I'd rather freeze than chance another boob grazing. I sighed. I am crazy for letting this happen. Suddenly the overflowing love I have for Edward sent me back to my feet, my senses suddenly tickled back.

I snorted, _I love you Honey. I love you so much. _I thought with a smile in my head.

"What seems to be funny? Don't you want to do that?" He mumbled darting his eyes briefly on me and then back to where I was looking.

Just then I realized that my eyes were locked into something I wasn't really looking at, or seeing. A few flutters of my eyes and then the image in front of me became clear.

There were two forms in the not so distant shadow of the tall plants, on the grass. They were on top of each other. The little amount of light seeping on the bushes was making it obvious that a guy was on top of a girl. He was rocking up and down, while her legs were spread open hanging on the back of the guy.

_Was that Alice? _I murmured silently. And then the torturing moans came audible to me.

"Fuck me hard."

"I am fucking you hard."

"Harder!"

"You like that! How about this?"

Their voice were loud enough for me to feel a warm trickle of fluid came out of my core. I am aroused, and the images playing before me would certainly put me in danger of making out with the guy beside me. _Fuck._

I stood up hastily, pacing toward the door; I tried to drown the couple's moans when I stepped past them with mumbling a song lyric until I reached the door toward the party hall.

The guy hurried beside me. He did not say a word; his hands were inside his pocket, walking silently beside me, as I made my way on the long table to get something to nibble, hoping it would tear my head from the picture I have just seen.

I sat on the chair in the corner of the square room, I am pretty sure this is a gymnasium. I could hear him sigh many times while he held another cup of punch.

"Hey…I am no fun, go get yourself someone." I mumbled pulling my face near his head so I don't need to shout.

He snorted; his face was in some shame. "I am really sorry. I went…overboard."

I nodded and then smiled at him. I wanted to say some more words, but I was afraid I would just go deeper into this. So I shut up.

After a few moments, the thought---or probably the fear I was having of who those kids outside were, was confirmed. It was Alice, and the guy who danced with her. They went inside the door together, fixing themselves, obviously coming from something fishy.

The door was far from where I sit, but it was perfectly lit by fluorescent lights. There's no chance she could see me in this dark corner. I was about to stand to walk toward her, when a rushing group of girls suddenly flocked in front of her and the guy.

The one in front, was the head cheer leader of the defending champion, I am sure of it, I have once talked to her, a perfect biatch.

The girl looked liked she was yelling, on Alice. Her fingers were pointing on her on a very degrading manner. The guy beside Alice attempted to appease the girl but she just broke free from his grasp on her wrists. The other girls behind the captain have their hands in either their waist, or crossed in their chests.

Alice is in trouble. And it can't be any more obvious when the girl suddenly slapped her. No one seemed to notice the commotion. The shouts of the girl were drowned by the loud music, and no one seemed to pay attention in the door, except for me, not even the guy beside me who was busy staring forward, probably eyeing on some other chick.

Alice ran away holding her cheek, I hastily stood to follow her. "I'm sorry, I need to go." I blurted tentatively holding the guy's arm not waiting for his reply.

I tried to follow Alice, but I could not find her. I have probably circled the entire building, including the toilet rooms, but I was not able to find her. When I was already hopeless and tired from walking on my stiletto, I decided to go back to our room, thinking she might be there, but she wasn't.

All that was there was my phone that I left a few hours ago. I suddenly felt my throat dried. _Edward. _Edward's absence in my life, not seeing for almost three days and not even hearing his voice for most of my stay here made me weary.

I rolled on my bed, not minding to change my clothes not even put down my hair. I needed to hear Edward's voice.

"Honey…" I kept on mumbling on the phone, hearing only the ringing tone on the other line. He wasn't answering. I felt something warm was washing my whole body, replaced by a sudden chill. _What's going on? _I anxiously asked myself silently.

And then I heard a click on the other line. My heart jumped. "Bella?" Edward's voice was raspy, he sounded puzzled that I was calling.

"Honey! Hey. I have been calling you."

"Hey. I am so sorry, I have been…occupied." He answered stuttering. I rarely like a stuttering Edward. But I am not in the mood to pry as to why he sounded so…distant.

"I missed you…"

"I missed you too. You're coming home tomorrow right?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I can't wait to see you." He whispered with his usual arresting voice. I felt all the doubt that was all over me awhile ago dissipated with just hearing my favorite voice.

I can't wait to come home.

---

"Hey!" Alice called behind me in the group gathering before the competition started. Everyone was busy preparing for the big event. Some were practicing the routine, some were praying and some were just plain chatting with each other.

"Hey you. Where have you been all night?" I asked incredulously. Alice did not come back to our room the whole night. I was beginning to worry about her, hiding her absence from our coach who checked in the morning.

"Oh. I have been busy." She said chuckling.

I wanted to ask her about what happened last night with the cheerleader but Leah called our attention and begun briefing us on our routine. I was not able to talk to her the whole time being busy preparing.

After our presentation, I stood near the entrance to the stage trying to entertain my thoughts watching the other contenders, amusing myself, keeping me from getting too much excited of going home. I stood away from Alice who was loudly talking with the other cheedleaders.

"Hey." Mumbled a soft voice behind me. I turned around and found the guy I had a brief moment last night. He was more adorable when he was wearing his school spirit uniform. His blue eyes came much more alive with the blue and white ensemble he was wearing.

I smiled, and I am sure my eyes fluttered. I never thought I'll see him again after just leaving him last night.

"By the way my name is Marcus." He blurted offering his hand.

I shook his hand, my eyes fixed on his face, he has a gorgeous smile, tiny dimples appeared on his either cheeks. "Bella." I murmured with a tight smile. I was feeling utterly awkward.

The next school who was called in the stage was taking so long to start. Everyone of my school was flocked behind us, trying to catch a glimpse on the next contender. It was the defending champion. But the dancers did not come out, instead their coach approached the judges.

"What? Still?" Marcus mumbled, confounded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Mary and Randall did not come back from last night's party. I guess they haven't found them yet. They must have run away, get drunk and sleep somewhere. " He absently explained with a chuckle. "They are going to lose the battle just for a fucking fuck." He added; later feeling ashamed of what he'd said, looking at me apologetically.

"Mary and Randall." I muttered.

"Mary was the captain, and Randall was her boyfriend. Randall, remember the guy I was with last night?"

_That was Randall? _I silently asked myself. What could have happened? Last night, Mary, the head cheerleader was fighting with Alice, and Randall her boyfriend who just had sex with Alice was appeasing her. Did they run away?

I felt my throat shrunk. They must have fought pretty hard. I felt my stomach churned. I hope they did not get into an accident. I turned away and found Alice behind me. She asked me what was going on, and her face did not show any sign of concern when I told her that the guy she was with last night was missing, together with his girlfriend.

"Oh, the one we were dancing with? I saw him with his girlfriend when I went out with the guy from Kentwood." She murmured near my face as we made our way easing amidst all the students who have flanked near the stage.

"You went out with another guy?"

"Oh. I am sorry. I hope you don't mind."

I narrowed my eyes, conveying that I don't understand what she was talking about.

"Jasper."

"Oh. Oh. Don't worry about it. I guess Jasper needed to please you more." I feigned a smile. Though it hurt me, I guess, Jasper really need to prove his love for her. I mean, I could not keep her from liking someone else just because Jasper was my friend. He needed to change his lame strategies.

The competition finished. We won, second place. Mary and Randall's school apparently forfeited their chance.

On our way home, everyone was asleep; tired of everything that has happened in the competition. But I could not make my eyes close. Aside from the excitement that I was feeling having to see Edward again after what seemed to me as a very long time, I could not erase the image of Alice and Randall having sex in front of me, and the bothersome image of Mary's confrontation.

"What could have happened to those two?" I whispered inaudibly.


	9. Intoxicated 1

**A/N**

**I could have put a ****RED FLAG**** here, but I don't think FF has that feature. So, anyway, WARNING, if you are not old enough to read, please skip this chapter.**

**My apologies for offending any of you with my way of writing, know that I didn't mean to; I was just trying to show how B, E, J and possibly A think differently about their passions. I'll try and cut down a bit. (I hope I can, and I hope no one screams NO!)**

**Anyway, you've been warned, you just need to heed the warning.**

**xoxo**

**~M**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

DISCLAIMER:

The characters I used here belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER 9 – INTOXICATED (1)**

_EDWARD_

If my shoes could just dig a hole in where I am pacing in our lawn under this old oak tree, it could have been three meters deep already. Bella is coming home. I don't know what to do.

I sighed and sat on the trunk of the tree. I buried my face on my sweaty palms. I must have been so jittery and nervous. I am not confused. I hate to say that, and I will never think that I am confused. I am just…insane, probably.

Bella called me last night. Her voice sounded hurt at first, and I am sure because I have been lax in calling her the whole time she was away. But it all changed. Even my barely there emotions changed the moment I heard her sigh. I missed her a lot.

She was saying something about meeting a guy in a party. She said Alice left her in the middle of the crowd. Alice is a bitch. How could I ever prove it to her, without hurting her feelings? I'd be dead.

I awoke in the middle of the night from a dream afterward. A very pleasant dream, I must say, probably a product of my longing for her.

_Bella was beside me, we were gazing at the moon in a wide green lawn, lying on our backs. Her head was on top of my arm, her legs tangled with mine, like how we usually were when lying together. _

_It started with a tiny drop of rain that fell exactly on my eye, making me startle, squinting and profusely brushing it._

"_What happened to you?" She asked turning her body toward me._

_She saw me relentlessly brushing my finger on my eye, "The raindrop went inside my eye." I answered with a laugh._

"_Stop! Stop brushing it. It will just get more irritated. Let me see."_

_I put my hand away and rested it on her hip; I could already feel her hipbone from the light and airy dress she was wearing. She had gone on top of me, with her legs on the sides of my torso. Her right hand was supporting her weight as she crouched, while her left hand was inspecting my right eye._

_And the moment I opened my eyes, her beauty sang on me. She had her eyes on me, her sultry dreamy hazel eyes; it has contrasted perfectly with the purple color of her dress. Her brown hair was draped on either side of her face, falling on the side of my head. I could smell her shower gel, apples._

"_Are you okay?" She asked with a concerned look._

"_I am. As long as I am with you." I answered, my eyes feasting on how perfectly perfect she is._

_I darted my eyes on her lips that has fallen into a gorgeous pout from her position. I slightly opened my mouth, licking my lips briefly, inviting her inside. She got what I was thinking. She lowered her head and slowly, torturously slow, she brushed her lips on mine. She pulled it hastily, leaving me pulling my head from the grass to chase her lips._

_She smiled, naughtily. She must have seen in my eyes that I wanted her so much. She raked my hair with her fingers plumping it in the middle of my head several times._

"_No one can get you from me." She whispered pouring all her emotions on that sweet soft whisper, her breath sent me shivering from arousal._

"_No one could get me from you. I am yours. My mind, my soul, my entire life. It's all yours." I mumbled pulling her closer to me making her land right on top of my body. I used my fingers to play with her lips, pulling it slightly away from each other._

_She moved her face again down to mine, putting a smack of kiss on top of my lips, once, twice, and then I tilted my head as I put my hand at the back of her neck to pull her head closer to me._

_I forced open her mouth with my tongue, playing first outside of her supple lips before thrusting inside of her mouth. I could feel her whole body on top of me pinning me down on the ground I was lying at. The thin fabric of her clothes did not hide every inch of her body from my sensitive senses._

_My fingers became tangled on her hair, flinging her from side to side, tasting every corner of her lips. Whimpers of seduction came out both of our sealed mouth as we made our kiss deeper and more passionate each passing second._

_Her hand grazed inside my t-shirt, I could feel her nails scraping on my ribs, going up my chest. My weapon twitched in agony wanting so much to be free from the capture of my cargo shorts. She was wearing the strapless purple dress that I gave her last summer. My hands pulled her top down, traveling my fingers at her back faster until it ended on the clasp of her bra, unlocking it in one swift motion._

_She sat on top of my manhood which has already stiffened just from the feel of her center pressed on top of me. I could see the curtain of lust veiling her expression as she pulled the skirt of her dress up making sure that it was only her underwear and my shorts that were between our sexes while my hands were both massaging the peaks of her breasts. Her hair slowly freeing itself from her shirt running down her shoulders added to the fire that was already smoldering me._

_She knelt down, pulling my t-shirt from my head; my lips instinctively chase her breasts that swung briefly near my face. I have made my hands snaked under her dress while she was crouching forward to reach for my t-shirt. I groaned when my hand caught the lace on her panty, hastily pulling it down into her thigh. Before she had drop her thighs on top of my groin, my thumb had already grazed and felt the sticky juice that had came out of her core._

_I breathed heavily on my mouth as I felt her center dropped right on top of my cock. I tried to close my eyes to concentrate on massaging her breasts as I enjoy the sensations that Bella's womanhood was giving me as she slowly ground her hips making our centers dance erotically with each other._

_I was hopelessly whimpering, making my touches on her harder and harder. I opened my eyes and found her doing the same thing I was doing, her eyes were closed and her shoulders were pulled back as her head trashes side to side with her lips trapped on her teeth._

_She crouched forward to me again, landing her tongue directly on my lips. Her fingers were clawed on the muscles in my chest, scraping my skin with every mash she made. She made her hips rocked and ground harder. She was out of her fucking mind as so was I. I pulled the strings of my shorts and not a second later, my cock had freed and proudly stiffened right beside her wet entrance._

_Bella felt that my shorts were already down, I could feel her warm juices right on the base of my sword. She darted her kisses on my neck and then unto my ears. I could hear her pants and feel the warm breath tickling my ears._

_And then she blurted with a blazing voice, "Fuck me."_

_I felt my heart beat took a notch faster. My hands instantly cup both her butt pulling her up in haste and then dropping her in one swift motion on top of my throbbing erection._

_The world stopped. The wind suddenly stopped blowing, the raindrops slowly dripped bit by bit and the singing of the birds suddenly became inaudible. All I can hear was our gasps and pants. I was inside Bella. My very sensitive length could feel every wall inside her. _

_She was frozen on top of me for a bit. And then I felt her rose as the raindrop picked its pace dripping on top of my face. I kept my eyes closed. My hands clawed on the skin of her hips were starting to loosen from the water drenching her body._

_She pulled out of her womanhood's clasp on my erection, but she plunged it again, and again, and again, until she had made the rhythm thrusting inside and out. I could not believe what I was feeling. So this is sex, so much better than all the hand jobs she could give me, and not even an inch of comparison from all the blow jobs she had given me. This is heaven._

"_Bella." I moaned her name as I tried to claw harder my slipping fingers on her skin._

"_Bella would never do this to you." _

_My eyes fluttered suddenly, hearing a different voice, different but a familiar voice. I fought with the urge to blink my eyes from the pouring rain that has already drenched both of us._

_When my sight has steadied, I gasped as the dark glistening skin, completely naked body of Alice greeted my eyes._

_I tried to pull my cock out of the comfort of her warm insides, but she made her rocking more intense. Her fingers were painfully knotted in my hair in both sides of my head._

_I was trying so hard to pull back the desire that was a while ago pouring out of me, but my mind resisted. I removed my hand from her hips and pushed her through her shoulders. But she just made her thrusts more eager and deeper. I could feel my cock rejoiced in lust, but a voice inside me was tearing me from the lusty desire of my body._

"_She won't fuck you Edward, she won't fuck you." She kept on repeating, like a stereo that has broken, between every hard jab she made on top of me._

_I kept on shaking my head, "No." repeating my refusal over and over again. But the barbaric side of my human instinct won as my seeds spurt out of my erection, inside her._

"_Ahhh!!!" I exclaimed insanely in disbelief that the virginity I have been keeping for Bella was just wasted on Alice._

_And then that was the moment I woke up. My pajamas were wet from my explosion, my hands were tangled on the sheets that was already uncovered the bed, and my face were drenched with tears. I was wailing._

I clenched my jaw with my eyes pressed hard as I felt once again the bewilderment I had felt last night on my dream.

I am crazy, I know. My days were ruled with my overflowing desire to make love with Bella. Every time I was with her I wanted to pull her in the corner and just, fuck her. I know it was wrong of me to think that way, but as Bella blossomed before my eyes each day, I could not keep my hormones from dictating me.

And as I try to battle my urges to keep my pledge on her that I'll keep her virtue until our wedding night, I have resulted on drugging myself each and every night to fall asleep, helping me stay away from Bella.

But then there's Alice.

I know from the very start I met her and saw her looking at me like she wanted to dazzle me, I knew, she would be trouble. Now my nights were all about my desire to drown my longing for Bella by dosing on pot but would always end up cracked and destroyed by Alice's memory.

The memory of that night she came on to me. New Year.

_I awoke feeling uncomfortable with still a hard on from having to watch Bella orgasm in front of me from my kisses. I silently walked toward the toilet thinking I would be able to ease myself so I could find a comfortable position in bed lying with her._

_But I couldn't jerk it off, my memory of Bella's gifts were just tickling me further, but I don't feel that I was going to come, so I stopped._

_But when I went out, all my blood drained to my feet as I startled from Alice standing right outside the door with her purple eyes sparkling as she smiled naughtily on me._

_I blinked my eyes, feeling a little out of sorts from her stares, and then politely ducked my head as I made my way to pass her._

_But she pushed me in my chest, hastily and forcibly until I was inside the toilet again, as she swiftly locked the door with a silent click._

"_What do you think you're doing?" I spat angrily on her._

"_Shh." She shooshed. She pulled my t-shirt hurriedly trailing the heel of her palms on my skin._

"_Shit! Are you crazy? Bella's just outside!" I fought to pull down my shirt._

_She shoved me to the wall, pinning me. I put my hands on her waist to push her, but she was incredibly strong. I kept on pushing her away but she would always manage to pin me back to the wall._

"_Alice!" I was losing control of my anger. _

_She held my head, clutching her fingers forcefully on my hair. "Look at me." She grated._

_I made my back slide on the wall while I did not stop trying to break free from her by pushing her away. "Look at me!" She angrily repeated her command._

_The moment I looked in her eyes, she plunged her mouth on mine, eagerly thrusting her tongue inside of me. I bit her tongue. I saw her change her expression, but it only made her more lustful as her eyes bore on my senses glaring at my confused eyes._

"_Bella won't fuck you. You won't be able to fuck her." She murmured on top of my lips._

"_No." I pushed her and was able to break a space from my body to hers, but she just pushed me back._

_She grabbed the top of pants, mashing my erection with her hand. I felt a warm sensation crept inside. I was losing my mind. I banged my head on the tiled wall pressing my eyes shut._

_I was praying silently that angels would save me from being raped by Alice due to my human instinct to feed on my desire._

"_I'll give you want you want." She whispered heavily on my ears, I could feel her tongue licking my throat toward my ears._

"_No…" I refused but my eyes were closed, and my grip on her waist was not to push her anymore but to pull her closer to me._

_My lips have started to enjoy tugging on her tongue that she just plunged into me again. I could feel her lips twitching, murmuring something on top of my lips, but I did not care to understand it because right there and then my mind was urging me to fuck her._

_She slipped her hand inside the band of my boxers and pulled my already crazed manhood. She stroked it up and down on her warm hand tightly grasping it._

_My head battled with an almost inaudible voice inside of me. I found myself trashing my head on the cold tiles as I tried not to think of what was going on and just help myself go with the flow. My hands have already unbuttoned her jeans and ready to slip my hand inside of her underwear._

_She tightened her grip on my cock as she stroked it down earning a moan from me, "Bella…"_

_And then a seemingly bright light came down on me upon hearing what came out of my mouth, waking me up from whatever trance I was into. I used all my strength to push her away. _

_She landed on the floor._

_Her eyes were intensely looking at me as I hastily pulled my pants back to cover myself. "I don't like you." I whispered angrily. I could feel my teeth grinding my lips. "Stay away from me and Bella!" I strode to the door, pulling it noisily, but realized Bella was just a few meters away from it and might be awaken, so I had to silently close it._

_I was so angry with Alice. I couldn't believe she had that desire on me considering Bella treated her as her sister. Before Alice could get out of the toilet, I scooped Bella out of the couch and brought her to my room._

_That night could not be any longer. I wanted so much to wake her up, to be able to talk to her and open up. My tears could not stop from falling._

How was I able to do it? Bella does not deserve what have happened, what I have done. I really wanted to talk to her in the morning, I wanted so badly to tell her to keep away from Alice, but I was afraid to say it, I don't know if she'll forgive me.

I might have stopped Alice from fucking me or myself from fucking her, but I could not hide the desire that had awoken from that several minutes I have spent in her arms inside the toilet.

I know in my heart I love Bella very much, and I am not to hurt her, ever. But those few moments with Alice had left me, fantasizing doing lascivious things with her. It seems like I have been trapped into some hallucination, a room that I only could see and feel Alice and my desire for her.

I hate Alice, whatever spell she had cast on me, but I hate myself more, for not being strong enough to resist her.

---

I drove to school still absentmindedly thinking of everything that was going on in my life. I could not find the courage and the words on how I could explain everything to Bella.

It will break her heart if she learned that Alice had tried to seduce me, but it will devastate her if she knew that in some point during that night, I was lured and enjoyed what was going on.

When I arrived in the parking, Jasper's blue Sentra was already parked in his usual spot. I noticed him sitting inside when my headlights illuminated his car. _And it was not just Bella I have fooled, even Jasper. I know how much he loves Alice. _But at the back of my mind, I could not help wonder why was Alice acting like she did. Did she want to split our friendship? Why would she tease me? Does she like Jasper or me?

I was motionless for a moment inside my Volvo. The distress I have been trying to prevent from showing was starting to make its way again, and it was making me anxious, very anxious.

I almost swallowed my Adam's apple when a loud knock startled me from my deep thoughts. It was Jasper. His jaw-length messy hair was all over his face as the wind outside blew them away.

I heaved a sigh. I need to calm myself. I don't want him to feel strange about me too. One way or the other, I will be telling him what Alice was trying to do. But first, I needed a proof, any other proof other than mine. I don't think it would be reasonable and believable.

"Hey Bro." I murmured softly as I got out of my car. I slipped my hands inside the pockets of my jacket as I strode cheerfully toward him at the back of the Volvo.

He offered me a stick of marijuana, again. I just had a lot last night, before Bella called, and though I wanted so much to drown my thoughts from my dream this morning, I opted not to smoke. Bella would be miffed if she discovered me dosing on weed again.

"What's up with you?" Jasper chuckled looking at me from head to toe when I motioned my hand of my rejection of his offer. I tried to remember what I donned on before heading here, wondering what could be wrong with how I look.

I shrugged, I have no idea what was wrong with me, and if there is something wrong, I am not yet ready to tell him.

"Okay, okay. You're excited. Will you stop bouncing?" He snickered; pushing me lightly on my arms. I realized I have been wiggling my whole body, bouncing it up and down or side by side, I don't know. But I do know one thing, it wasn't from the cold wind that was almost howling in the dark night.

And then there's the yellow bus. I felt my heart stopped, and drained all my blood. My hands began to sweat inside my pockets.

When Bella left three days ago, I know she doesn't know anything that happened last New Year. I tried so hard to stay away from her and Alice, to hide my discomfort. But I have no idea what had happened on their three day tour without me to defend myself.

I know Bella; she could have called me if something went wrong, but could my distant treatment on her the past days trigger her doubt?

Jasper excitedly skipped toward the bus which parked a few meters away across my car. I could not find my strength to do the same. I saw Alice came down and off the bus. And I swear I saw her eyes flickered when she caught a sight of me.

Jasper was awkward trying to insinuate a hug, until Alice leaned and pulled him. I had to lower my gaze. I didn't feel any jealousy, but alarm, that something was up with Alice.

"Honey!!!"

My heart raced instantly upon hearing the most beautiful voice in the world. I could not help my smile to crawl on my face. I watched Bella prance toward me, she slowed down when she was about a few steps away from me, her eyes were passionately locked on my face like she was trying to figure out what has changed on her three day absence.

I was biting the sides of my forefinger, marveling on the emotions that were flooding on me. _I am so in love with this girl. No one, no one can top what I feel for her._ I realized that I have no feelings for anyone but her, not even for Alice. And I was just merely entertained and probably elated that someone else's attracted with me other than my only Bella.

I moved my back from leaning at the back of my car as I catch Bella who jumped on my arms sealing the distance between us right off. I sunk my lips on her opened mouth urgently, _I miss her so much, _I could feel all my worries dispersed in an instant. I am home, I am where I belong.

"I miss you so much Honey." I murmured when I moved an inch from her lips. I turned her around putting her on top of the car.

She continued kissing me; her hands were inside the collar of my shirt, massaging the skin beneath my jacket. I do not want to break from our passionate kiss; this one is like three days of unrequited emotions, until I tasted something salty from the corner of her lips.

She was crying.

I immediately pulled my face away from her; I could feel my heart wanting to jump out of my ribcage. "What's wrong?" I asked putting my cold hands on the side of her face, thumbing the beads of tears that were silently dripping out of her fluttering eyes. I noticed her eyes were puffy, she must have been crying for a long time.

"Hey…" I whispered; pulling my face nearer to her, trying so hard to read her emotions. "What happened?"

She just shook her head, sobbing like a little child with a pout. I chuckled leaning my forehead on hers. "I missed you too."

I pulled her down and walked with her toward the passenger seat, picking the huge bag she dropped on the ground when she jumped on me. I scanned around and noticed that most of the cars were already gone, even Jasper's. I breathed all my worries as I strode on my seat.

"How's the competition?" I asked as I drove away.

"It's good. We won." She answered with a tight smile.

Though we were holding each other's hands, its no doubt that there was a huge wall between us. I was so afraid to ask, I have no idea what had transpired when I was not around. _Could the fucking Alice told her what happened to us? _I could not help wonder.

I have been driving for a while toward her house, and I felt smothered inside the car, I wasn't used to not having a long and cheerful conversation with her when we just saw each other again.

I pulled the car suddenly in the dark empty corner just a few houses from her house. I felt her hand stiffened when she realized what I have done, but she did not change her position on her seat.

I suddenly get the urge to tell her everything. "I have something to tell you." I murmured between my heavy breathing.

But then she sobbed; and as soon as I saw her face glistening from the trailing bead of tears; I melted. I could feel a suffocating burn in my throat.

I know she knew something's up with me, that impede cry always makes its way whenever she and I fought, and she's keeping her silence. I can't hurt her some more with what I have done.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out. I may have omitted the reason behind my apology, but I could not take seeing her shed another tear just because I have been a jerk. Nothing happened with me and Alice, for a second I enjoyed her touch and her lips, but the better part of me, the one that undeniably shouts my love for Bella, had won.

I pulled her hand toward me, and then pulled her by her armpit, making her ride on top of me. I let her rest her back on the steering wheel as I thumbed the tears away from her gorgeous face.

"I love you. No matter what. You always remember that, okay?" I muttered clenching my jaws.

She nodded her head in silence as I slowly pulled her closer to me with my fingers knotted on her windblown hair.

As soon as my lips met hers, I had no doubt of what I feel. I love her, every inch of her, and there's no one who can change it, not even sparkling purple eyes. My heart was more powerful than what my head shouts.

---

A/N

Okay. I still have a lot but someone's waiting.

Come back for the second part. But first leave me a comment, will you?


	10. Intoxicated 2

**A/N**

**Okay, this is the 2****nd**** part of the previous chapter; here we get to read the thoughts of the other intoxicated one.**

**But first, I would like to answer some questions asked by one particular person I value a lot.**

**Why is Bella crying? Because we all know she almost made out with Marcus, and it was weighing on her being momentarily confused, and besides, Edward didn't call her because he was kinda acting strange, she could feel it.**

**Why did Edward call the dream pleasant? Come on, it was a sex dream when did a sex dream ever unpleasant? (jokin'…) Because he was for a moment without Bella basking on Alice's lascivious teasing. And of course, because I cannot say more other than pleasant or else you'll know what's coming…(don't hate me.) :P  
**

**Where'd the cat go? Hmm, about that, you need to read more to know about that certain pussy cat. It has a name, but I won't tell what is. **

**Alright then, off to porn, err I mean the next chapter, WARNING!!!**

**But wait, did you review? I've been nice to you, haven't I? Now it's your turn to be nice to me.**

**xoxo**

**~M**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

DISCLAIMER:

The characters I used here belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER 10 – INTOXICATED (2)**

_JASPER_

"Come on man!" I banged my head on the headrest of my seat, closing my eyes.

I have been parked here in the school parking lot for quite sometime now, being so excited to pick Alice from their trip to Everett. My hand was out of my open window, dangling my second stick of weed and an hour hasn't even pass yet.

My legs were bouncing up and down, and it wasn't even attuned with the beat of the music I was playing inside the car. I could not let my head concentrate and calm down.

The last time I was with Alice was when I picked her at Bella's house where she stayed for the night after a long practice. That early morning inside the car, we have been exchanging glances so many times I almost grabbed her hand.

She told me I looked good in my eyeglasses, but she added, I looked hot without them. So here I am, blinking my eyes profusely on this piece of shit inserted in my eyeballs. My mother had been asking me to get contact lenses since middle school, but I always thought I looked irresistibly hot with my glasses, well, until Alice told me the truth.

Before we exited the car, she hastily pecked a soft kiss on my cheek making me stiffen as a statue until she lightly squeezed my arm, "I'd love to know more about you. Let's hang out when I come back." She whispered and I felt every kind of sparks flew inside my car.

She wanted to hang-out, so here I am, burning my lungs with this smoke, calming my nerves with the weed; enduring the discomfort of the contact lenses; and wearing a fresh from the drier boxers. I must be pretty excited on this hang-out thing.

I eased a little when a pair of headlights illuminated on my rear view mirror. It was Edward; of course it's Edward, like he's going to miss picking up Bella. I was expecting him to come to my car, but he didn't. Some things are always changing; I wonder what the hell is wrong this time.

I walked toward the driver's seat and leaned to peek inside. Edward was looking directly on the wall in front of his car. I shot a glance to what could he be looking at but seeing nothing, I decided to knock, startling him. _Yeah, something's wrong with this dude._

I walked toward the butt of his car, it will be easier to see the bus coming, _hmm, calm down prick, a few more moments you'll see your shining star. _I chuckled silently breathing heavily against the cold blowing wind.

"Hey Bro." I heard Edward muttered when he slipped off of his car. I just nodded my head when I saw him walking toward me.

I offered him the stick I was smoking, but he declined, and I think I know why. He'll be seeing Bella, and there's nothing that would piss Bella than seeing Edward high on weed. I snorted. If only I could talk to Alice properly without having to use this shit.

I tried to talk to him while I anxiously shot glances every second on the direction where the bus would be coming, but he just answered what ever question I ask. I wasn't in the mood wringing him of explanations to why he's acting beyond his normal way. _He's probably missing her a lot too._

My heart picked up its beat when I caught sight of the headlights turning from the corner of the street. _She's here, she's fucking here! _My body twitched in excitement. I flicked the remains of the smoke I have just begun consuming and heaved a sigh, taking in as many air as I can to fill my lungs.

I decided to walk toward the bus when it finally stopped; just across to where we were sitting. My eyes felt stingy but it did not kept me on scanning every silhouette inside the bus. And then I saw her, my feet felt like I was flying the moment I caught sight of her walking toward the front on the bus, and then out.

I know I have been smiling idiotically again, but I can't help myself, a seemingly bright light was radiating from her, like an apparition of some sort. _Gather yourself you idiot! _I shouted silently on myself.

"Hey. You came." Alice straightly went toward me with an unbelievable fascinating smile, I felt weird for a moment. Her purple eyes fluttered and sparked as she fixed them on me.

I cleared my throat, silently, but it did not work, I could not find my voice, until I cleared it pretty loud, awkwardly. "I promised I'd pick you." I said with a large grin, I could actually feel my face stretched ungodly.

She tilted her head, tucking her hair on her ear as she wet her lips looking under her lashes, "Would you like to spend the night with me?"

And I think words came like an unexpected puke belching out of my mouth, "Yes."

She smiled at me sheepishly, tucking another wandering hair. I suddenly realized that I sounded so eager, so I cleared my throat again, rolled my eyes as she was staring at me, "Yeah, I would love to spend time with you tonight." I slowly said with a shameful smile showing her I was embarrassed with my haste.

She smiled again; I could not let the twinkle in her eyes pass my sight. She was so beautiful, even at this late hour of the night when she obviously have slept her tired body in the bus.

I felt her hand clutched on my arm as we made our way back to my car while I was holding her gym bag. I let her go inside the car first before I slid her bag on the trunk tentatively glancing on Edward who was cradling Bella on top of his Volvo. Their foreheads were touching each other while they seemed to be murmuring things on each other. But I could not care less, I have seen how passionate they can be whenever they spend time away from each other.

We've been talking inside the car on our way to her house. I shared her probably tons of stories from school, things she probably doesn't care about, but surprisingly, her eyes were emitting some kind of interest on everything that I was saying.

But the moment I turned on the gravel road, I instinctively fell silent. _Here we fucking go again. _This is the second time I will be traveling this road in the dark. Usually when I bring her home, the sun was still up, and I always made sure to leave before it sets. I don't want to freak out again with the damn fireflies and shadows.

I knew she realized I was speechless. My eyes were keen on the road. I used the thought of her presence inside my car to refrain from checking on my mirrors, I'd be fucking damned if I suddenly see something and freak out, Alice might think I am a total lunatic.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" She suddenly asked pulling me away from my concentration.

I snorted, shook my head and made a grimace. I did not look at her afraid that she'll notice what I was really feeling.

I heard her snickered softly, "It's alright to be afraid…"

I briefly glanced at her; I know the grimace was still playing on my face. I know I am afraid, but shit I am already eccentric with the things I was passionate about, I wouldn't want another thing added to it. But her twinkling eyes visible even from the faint light bouncing from my headlights assured me that I could be myself and stop pretending.

"I'm sorry."

"No, go on…" She shook her head profusely encouraging me to proceed on whatever I was trying to say.

"You do realize…your place is fucking freaky." I started; twitching my face for a second realizing the words that came out of my mouth.

She just smiled, so I went on.

"I just…had a really bad experience the last time I stayed late in the road." I added putting a little chuckle on my words. "I was harassed by a flock of fireflies…" I shook my head in disbelief of what I was saying. _Make or break Dude. _I whispered to myself silently. The fireflies were the only explainable thing that I could say, the shadow, it's way too crazy.

She softly laughed and then straightened up on her seat, after a moment she turned her head to me again, "But still…you're here with me. Thank you. I know how…hard this can be for you."

I couldn't agree more with her, but I needed to show her that no matter what, I'll be around. "Anytime." I said with pride shrugging my shoulders.

I was able to breathe when her house manifested from the gloomy light from the moon. It looked more eerie in the middle of the forest; tall, old and dark inside with only the shadow of the moon illuminating it, added with the tall bushes and trees casting different shapes of shadows. The headlights of my car seeping on the thick fog spreading broken rays of light all over the place made it looked more that of a haunted house.

_If she ever tell me go to go home tonight, I'll be asking an escort from the police. This is way too much for my little heart, _I chuckled with the absurdity of my thoughts, _fucking coward._

Alice did not wait for me to open her door; she was out even before I strode to her side. The surroundings were so silent. Aside from the deafening sound of the crackling of dry leaves that came in contact with our shoes, there was the howling wind and the frequent hair-raising hoot of an owl that seemed to be just inches away from my ears.

Alice shot me a teasing look smiling invitingly as she tugged my hand inside her house.

I breathed the cold air heavily, pressing my eyes harder, _you need to calm down Dude, _I murmured conditioning myself. I felt my nerves eased letting my blood ran on it freely when I heard the lock of the door clicked. _Phew!_

"Let's have a snack first." She enthusiastically invited, twirling in front of me.

She spoke the whole time we were nibbling the pizza we heated in the microwave. I could not share anything; I could not even get past her non-stop giggling. I didn't catch most of her stories because I was busy entertaining myself marveling on her enchanting aura.

I did pick up a few things like Bella fell down a few times during the competition and that there are two members of one school that bailed out making them lose the competition.

We were seated in the couch ignoring the boring tennis game playing on the television. Out of a habit, I glanced on my watch tucked inside the sleeves of my sweatshirt. It was already one in the morning, there's no way I could make out this part of the forest alive. I suddenly thought of dosing on pot, I could feel myself starting to tense, my head was working overtime again, images of different things kept on flipping.

My eyes froze on the TV, exactly when the expectators in the tennis match stood to cheer; I felt Alice's hand inside my thigh. "Don't go home…Stay with me tonight." She murmured with a soft voice.

I stuttered, no…I lost my tongue. My jaws were unhinged and I was stupidly looking for words to say.

She snickered, her deliciously sounding laughter echoed like a cupid's giggle bouncing in every corner of her living room. I straightened up my seat from slouching a while ago; she stood up in front of me without breaking her touch inside my thigh and then pulled me up, tugging me harder and faster when we reached the stairs.

I started sniggering as I chased her on top of the stairs. My eyes were greeted by a large hallway on top of the stairs. I scoured the place noticing two rooms across each other. At the end, in the wall was a huge flower vase on top of a table.

She tugged my hand harder, throwing me a naughty look when she opened the first room in the left. I wandered my eyes around, _this must be her room...right, as if someone else's in here with her, _I muttered to myself.

The room was stark white, she let go of my hand walking in the corner to turn on a tall lamp, I followed her with my sight turning around in a circle. A big pale pink bed in the middle of the room, and a rose colored sofa in the corner near the window that was draped in silk dark and light pink curtains gathered in the side making the large sliding window appear bigger, a large vanity mirror in front of the large bed, nothing else.

She pushed me lightly in the side of the bed making me bounce on top of it. Her eyes were boring holes on me, I tried to lose her gaze feeling the discomfort from her smoldering gaze, but she would follow and hold my eyes. I never saw her eyes twinkle like this before, and I am pretty sure I wasn't hallucinating, this is the real thing, this must be the real thing. My lips were murmuring my words silently, I could feel it twitching.

She pulled her sweatshirt off her head, her curly hair bounced when she had freed them. I felt a gush of warm air washing my face. I think I have a bucket of drool in danger to spill out my mouth. I had to fucking swallow.

I heard her giggled again, _sweet fucking cunt you're mine now, _I whispered to myself, but I must have said it audibly because not a second later, she was kneeling in the bed sandwiching both my legs.

She had put her forefinger across my lips, "Shh, don't say a word…" She murmured fluttering her eyes. Her smile was splendid.

"You're in contacts…" She whispered in awe; her face was tortuously close to mine. I could feel every breath hitting my face.

"Sexy…" She curtly said; I felt her tongue licked behind my ear.

I gasped.

She pulled my sweatshirt in one swift motion and then trailed the palm of her warm hands from my neck down toward my chest, "Hot…" she murmured. Her lips followed the trails that her hands made.

I found myself burying my fingers in the soft bed cover trashing my head, sticking my chest out. I know I gasped when I felt her tongue circled and suckled my nipple. _Ugh, this felt so real._

"I am real." I heard her muttered. I was so caught up with my desire that I startled when her laughter echoed in the four corners of the room that it sounded like children squealing around.

"Alice…" I mumbled. I felt her tongue trailing down in a straight line down to my navel. The warm moisture from her tongue felt like a warm knife slicing my tensed stomach muscles.

_I can't believe this is happening. This isn't real. This is just one of my dreams. _I kept on reminding myself. But the scraping nails on my groin when she hastily pulled down my pants felt so real.

"Hot and sexy." She giggled.

I pulled my head to look down on my overgrown pet and found it screaming in excitement. I grunted pulling my head back again. She pushed me forcefully in the bed with a giggle.

I fixated my eyes on the dark ceiling, I could feel my erection twitching in excitement, _fuck, I'm going to lose it again. _ I swallowed my tonsils when I felt her hand grasped my now throbbing manhood.

I could not help let out a loud breath when she swiftly thrust my length straightly to her warm, slick mouth. _No! This isn't a dream! Please, no. _I have been begging my head to stop messing with me. I hate to admit that I was beginning to think that once again, I am in the magical world of make believe again. This feels exactly like the ones I was having. _Fucckk!_

I closed my eyes and decided to relish what was going on, _I know this will be over before I know it._ Dismayed might I be, I still managed to gasp and feel the electric current running from my erected ego.

And then I felt her stopped, walking through her knees going up to me. I opened my eyes and found her face inches away from me. Her breath was ragged, "I am not part of your dream, I am real." She murmured with an undeniable hint of desire.

"Are you?" I asked incredulously; cupping both her cheeks with my trembling hands.

She lowered her head to kiss me, I thought my eyes would not come back from rolling at the back of my head, _yes she's real, this kiss is real, _and then I felt the middle of her thigh went down on the tip of my erection.

And just as she lowered herself to welcome my hero, she pulled her lips away from my kiss looking passionately on my eyes with those sultry eyes while she was biting her lip.

The lure of the overflowing desire in my system was making me roll my eyes. I held her hips as she let my length fill her inch by inch until it reached its destination. I helped her slowly thrust up and down until she had made her moves in synchrony with the soft wiggling of her body.

There was nothing else in the world but us. All I could hear was our loud moans and gasps in every thrust. She was trashing her head forward and backward as she slowly devour me with every thrust she made. My hands found its way to her invitingly plump breasts massaging them. It could not fit my hands, I know it must have hurt her with every mash I made, but she just writhe in excitement.

I hastily sat up and turned her around so she will be lying on her back. I supported myself with my hands on the sides of her face. I easily made my rhythm going in and out of her. I could feel her tight walls clasping on my pulsating eagerness.

"Jasper…" Her moan sounded so angelic.

"Alice…Oh Alice. You are so…wonderful…"

"You wanted to fuck me?"

"I wanted to fuck you the first time I saw you…" I answered; I wanted to snatch back the words that had crawled out of my mouth, but she pulled my neck with her arm and plunged her tongue inside my mouth.

I whimpered inside her mouth. "Alice…" I mumbled.

"I want you, I always wanted you…" She murmured inside of my mouth too.

I suddenly had all the strength and agility to push her away and then twisted her hip making her lie on her side with her top leg slightly pushed forward touching the bed.

I shoved my erection inside her juiced center making my jab become harder and harder.

"Fuck me Jasper."

"I'm fucking you Alice…" My voice was becoming hoarser, I needed to blink erratically, I cannot let the image of Alice drowned in pleasure from making love with me be messed up with the sweat that felt like pouring from my scalp down to my face making my vision blur. I felt like my contact lenses were slipping or sticking, I don't know.

"Fuck me harder." She grated her words.

"I'm going to fuck you harder…"

"Fuck me harder."

I pulled her leg up and rested it in my shoulder as I quickened my pace.

She's screaming, in pleasure.

"Yes…Like that…Harder!"

"Oh fuck!" I croaked. _Not yet, don't come yet you bastard, _I scolded myself. I cannot let this end yet.

I twisted her body again, pulling her other leg up to my shoulder like the other one. I clawed my fingers on her hips helping my manhood ram her further. I could feel her bones with every contact of our skin.

I pushed myself further, her screams and pants were making me burn in desire. I partnered every thrust I was making in her wet and warm core with the dancing of my tongue inside her mouth.

"Jasper…Please don't stop."

I could not deny the lust that has totally ruled over me. I seemed to be out of my fucking mind. I never thought I would be able to fuck her in real or that I'd ever be able to fuck her this good that it seemed so real to me. _If I am dreaming again, I would definitely never want to wake up again._

I could feel her fingers trying to grasp my arms causing her nails to scrape my skin. I continued thrusting further and harder into her until I could not hold it anymore.

"Fuck you Alice…fuck you a lot…" A few more jabs and I felt my molars would break from the pressure I have put on my jaw when I spurt my seed on top of her.

She was panting, her face was glistening from the sweat that we were both sharing a while ago. Her eyes were fluttering and her lips were being licked slowly by her tongue.

I fixated my eyes on her when I have spilled all that was inside me, "I love you Alice…" I murmured; slightly pulling my head down to press my lips on her.

She did not reply; I pulled my head to have a good look at her. Her face was contorted with confusion, she was grimacing. Her glorious face was now painted in the colors of indecision.

"Jasper…" She murmured furrowing her forehead.

"Alice…Why can't you love me back?" I asked, guessing what she was trying to tell me, "I am not that bad of a person." I added while I was still on top of her, I could feel my arms feeling numb but I did not flinch.

"I like you, I like you so much. But I have my own problems…I could not include you in this, I don't want to hurt you." She said with a trembling voice I could just presume she was crying if not for the absence of tears.

I immediately shook my head conveying my refusal on what she regarded as a hindrance for us, "I will be here to help you…" but I halted, I startled.

My head twitched when out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of a blazing pair of red eyes on top of the sofa. I hurriedly sat in alarm making me topple and fall down on the floor.

When I stood up, the pair of red eyes disappeared, but a huge black cat walked in front of me passing by brushing its fur on my skin, its tail stiffened wagging it on the back of my leg. I quivered.

---

A/N

Yay, the black cat is back! Now even I was getting confused and impatient of this cat. But sorry, it's not about to die, yet.

My friend is about to end her book, she needed your encouragement. Please visit her story **My love for you will last a lifetime **by **Mylove4uistrue**.

Hey…Thanks for your reviews, can you spare me some more?

xoxo

~m


	11. Mine

**A/N**

**Hey girlsss. Thank you for your wonderful responses on my previous chapters.**

**I am almost off to the chapters where all your annoyance will be answered. (Hehe), so to start off, here's a little light for all of you. More to follow. **

**READY?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

DISCLAIMER:

I own nothing in this story, they were a product of my imagination as a result of reading books and watching creepy movies, I just put them all together with the help of the characters that belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER 11 – MINE **

_BELLA_

I almost choked on my cheerios when my father gave me his morning news while we were eating breakfast.

"You didn't tell me there was an accident in your trip last month in Everett." He grumbled clearing his throat as he sipped on his coffee.

"Huh?" I was momentarily stunned trying to figure out what he was talking about. "I am not sure." I mumbled spooning another bite of my cereals.

He put down the morning paper that was covering his face in front of me. I felt as if I was poured with icy water. In the headline was the picture of the two cheerleaders who went missing in the competition, they were smiling. But beneath the tiny pictures were two bigger pictures of them, mangled and almost unrecognizable.

I turned my face away from the paper grimacing to my mother who suddenly had changed her expression from chatty to a concerned--paranoid look. I could not take looking at them while I was eating, or probably I already lost my appetite.

Dad took the newspaper away and looked at it again. I pushed my bowl away with a half full of floating colorful circles of cheerios. I resorted on just sipping my coffee to cover up the space in my stomach and most probably cover the intense shock I was having.

"They died_._" I mumbled.

"Do you know them sweetheart?" I heard my mother asked but I did not care to answer my eyes were absently fixated on the patterned place mat under her bowl.

I was pulled from my thoughts trying to remember what happened when Dad read the article mumbling and jumbling with words until he found what could possibly answer the curiosity in our heads.

"The two went missing on the day of the event...police found the body last week and had only identified it as the cheerleaders last night..." He continued pulling down the paper for a moment to glance at us and then proceeded.

I think I heard a gasp from myself. _They died!_ I thought silently shouting in my head.

"They were found in the nearby cliff..." He slowly put down the paper widening her eyes on us as he slowly uttered the next of his words, "Their bodies were badly mangled; and appeared to have been eaten by animals."

I turned my head to my mother; I could not seem to swallow, my mouth felt so dry. _Animals? Bears? Wolves? What could have eaten them?_ My head was confounded by a lot of questions.

I was stunned by an early morning bad news that I was silent inside Edward's Volvo the whole time he was driving. I could see him in my periphery shooting me glances but aside from holding and pressing my hand harder, he did not ask about my strange behavior, until he pulled the parking lever when we found our slot.

He turned his body toward me, while I still sat motionless peering outside the windshield through my sunglasses.

"So...what could have happened this morning that I didn't know about which made my talkative Missy lose her tongue?" He said lightly chuckling as he brushed my chin with his fingers.

I snorted turning toward him, and I remembered I shouldn't be acting the way I am, we had a good time talking on the phone last night; laughing the whole time. We even joked about the black cat that kept on brushing its sides on the corner of my bed, _horny black cat_.

I swallowed, yes he didn't deserve me changing my mood for some news; especially today that it was Friday the last day before spring break and he was so excited for his house party later in the evening.

"Nothing. I was just...grossed by what had happened to those missing cheerleaders in Everett."

"Which ones? The one you told me about?"

"Yeah the boyfriends. They were discovered already."

"Discovered..." He grunted. "Not a good word to start a sentence."

"They died. They were presumed to have fallen off the cliff."

"Whaat?!!" He croaked in disbelief.

"And you know what's gross?" I suddenly found eagerness to tell the story turning my body toward him. "Their bodies were mangled and tangled with a few parts missing." They have been...feasted on by some animals." I grimaced as I pictured the scenario in my head.

He did the same. "Do you know them?"

"Yeah! They were..." And as soon as my words came rushing out of my mouth, I realized that the conversation would lead to something I have had omitted to tell him.

He fluttered his eyes, waiting for the words I was a while ago so eager to say. I sighed, audibly. I locked my eyes on him; I wanted to make sure he won't break his gaze on me.

"I met the girl at last year's competition. The guy...he's the guy with the guy I met. He made out with Alice that night and his girlfriend; the other girl had a fight with her..." I babbled without a pause for a breath.

"Wait wait wait. You made out with that guy?"

"No!" I immediately exclaimed. "Alice did."

"I...made out with the...other guy." The last of my words came out raspy as a croak. I broke eye contact and pulled my head down, feeling a warm air creeping on my face which I am pretty sure red in shame.

Silence. All I could hear was his loud breathing. I stared on his hand that was firmly holding my hand, watching for any sign of revolt. I could not help think that a seemingly unimportant accident on my part has now become the main reason for me to worry about my life, my future with Edward.

And then I heard him clucked his tongue at the same time I felt his fingers pulled my chin up. I could not look at his eyes, as always I was afraid to look and find the intensity of his anger on me. But he pulled it up again. I needed to look at him.

"What have you done?" He asked; I could feel the burden his arresting voice gave out.

"I know, I am so sorry..." I immediately apologize with an agonized pleading voice.

"No, I mean what have you done? What did you do? Did you have sex?"

"No!" I almost choked. "Of course not!" I kept on shaking my head.

"Then what happened?" He softly murmured tucking my hair in my ear. His eyes were solemn. He's not mad; he wanted to know what really happened.

"I was dancing with Alice when these two boys came. Alice left me with the other guy, and I was a little tipsy with the punch she gave me. I went out with the guy in the lawn...He must have mistaken me for someone who'd jump into one night stand." I explained hastily.

His jaws clenched, "What did he do to you?" He asked; I could feel the sudden anger ablaze his voice.

"He...he kissed me."

"In your lips?!!!" He croaked.

"No." I shook my head. I suddenly had the urge to hold the left side of my neck pulling the silver necklace out from my shirt.

I saw his Adam's apple wobbled in his neck, swallowing. I knew he understood what I was trying to say.

"I...was for a moment confused. I missed you grazing my neck that moment..." I explained, and then furrowed my brows realizing the absurdity of my explanation.

"He tried to touch my boob," I choked on my words; I felt Edward's hand holding my left hand twitched, "and right then I realized I was irrevocably in love with only you…myself and my whole body."

I was so embarrassed and ashamed of myself that I opted to bow my head and accept whatever consequence my action merits. I heard him breathed heavily, something he does when he was furious and smothered by his anger.

"I told you Alice won't be good for you." I raised an eyebrow. _Alice?_ This is so not what I have been bracing myself for.

I pulled my head up and stared at him curiously. My earlier theory of him suffocating in his anger was evident on his hard drawn face.

"If Alice didn't make you drink and if she didn't leave you, that son-of-a- bitch could have not taken advantage of you."

I tilted my head trying to figure out what he just said. _Great! Another reason for him to despise my best friend_. He's been avoiding me in school whenever he sees me with Alice. He doesn't talk at all with me in the canteen, silent protest of my friendship with Alice.

"Honey, this has nothing to do with Alice."

"No. How many times should I tell you, Alice won't do you any good?" He said with a hardened voice.

I wanted to argue, just like I always do when it comes to her, but knowing I have done something awful out of stupidity, I kept my voice, telling myself that in a way he's got a point, Alice left me.

I sighed and surrendered looking down on our clasped hands.

"I don't like Alice." He grumbled, and then fell silent for a moment. "She's taking everyone I love away from me." He murmured softly. I felt a familiar pang of urge to reassure him and protect him from himself.

"She's trying to...break us apart." He croaked; I realized his voice was unsteady, and I rarely hear that voice, only when he was hopelessly pleading for something.

But I could not give him what he wanted. I couldn't just ditch Alice just because they don't get along. I cleared my throat suddenly when the bell rang, this conversation needs to end and I am not to ruin a day with him just because my world could not exist with two of them clashing.

I brushed my fingers on his face lightly, "Do you think I will let Alice ruin the love we've had since forever? I love you...so much, Alice or no Alice. But she's important to me, and I would be so glad if you could get along with her."

He smiled faintly, shaking his head. "Yeah, but no liquor unless I am with you. You are mine, and I am going to kill anyone who'd lay their hands on you." He snorted.

I gave out a satisfied smile, "I am yours." I said reassuringly. "And besides, I think she and Jasper's a couple now, we can't keep her away from us." I added as I gather my things at the back seat.

"Not like us no, they were fuck buddies." He chuckled.

---

_ALICE_

"Edward?"

"I'll handle him…" Bella said with a tight smile.

Bella had been persuading me to come to a party in Edward's house. His parents were away and he had the permission to use his house for a get together.

I don't want to come. His hatred on me was evident enough in the school that he always turn his volume off whenever I am around, or he doesn't speak at all. I know that. Whenever I see him with Bella or Jasper, he was so jolly and talkative, but the moment I step in, it's like he loses every happy hormone he has.

I know he hated me…as much as I hated myself from seducing him that night. If I could only explain to him. I have a lot of things to do, things that needed to be done, things I don't want to do, but I have to.

Bella doesn't deserve to get hurt, no, not by me, not even by Edward. I know how much he meant to her. It's a good thing he knows how to listen to that thing that thumps inside his chest, if not, he could have been my prisoner now, like everyone else.

"And your Fubu will be there…" She mumbled giggling; pulling me from my silent reverie.

"Fubu?" I stared at her under my lashes as I watched her put moisturizer on her neck thumbing away that awful silver necklace that always kept me distant from her.

She chuckled looking at me on the reflection of her tall mirror. "Sorry. Fuck…buddy?" She said with a grimace; her eyes fluttered in shame probably thinking I'd get offended.

I chuckled. _Fubu, fuck buddy…Jasper. _Of course he'll be there. I turned around and began putting a shine serum on my curly hair. Since that night we made love in my room, we've been fuck buddies, on my request, I sighed.

I shot an uncomfortable glance on the black cat outside the window. The memories of that night came flooding on my mind. I just had my very first mind blowing sex with the only person I liked on my entire existence, well, not really my first, but because he kept on mumbling that I felt like the real thing to him that night, I guessed he really thought I was all his hallucinations on those other times.

In the morning, I was having an argument with Rosalie in the kitchen, _"What do you think you're doing here? Why would you just barge in like that?"_

"_Oh like you don't know I was there…" She grumbled turning away from me._

"_You're not going to mess this up for me Rosalie." I pulled her arm forcibly._

_She turned around with haste, her face showed she was obviously fuming, "No Alice! You, won't mess it up for us this time."_

"_I told you I will do it! Why can't you give me some time?"_

"_Some time? We don't have some time Alice! And this is what you've been doing? Sleeping your time away with that awfully stoned guy? You're going to get some one else in trouble Alice!"_

"_I am just waiting for the right time!" I grated my words whispering loudly._

_She snorted with that awful sound of her breath, "I told them they should have not sent you." She said turning away again._

_I hissed, I was ready to pull her black hair from her head when I heard Jasper spoke from the arch of the kitchen. "Hey girls."_

_We both turned around immediately, I sighed as I saw Rosalie smiled and flutter her eyes, I very well know what she was trying to do, enthralling Jasper._

"_Jasper, this is my…cousin, Rosalie." I sullenly said raising an eyebrow on her._

I sighed again shooting an angry look at the cat who had turned around wagging its tail.

I like Jasper, a lot, but I could not put him in danger, not with Rosalie around. But I could not keep my hands off of him. He's one sexy man, not that it's all that was about him, but hot nights in his bed as he snuck me in his house, standing positions at the back of the gymnasium, or the steamy hot sit downs on his car, I think I have fallen deep on him.

"Come on girl, it'll be fun! I promise." Bella swirled with her white skirt in front of me pulling me from the bubble of my thoughts.

When we arrived at Edward's house, it did not pass my attention that Edward gawked on Bella in the middle of their living room as we made our way inside the almost crowded place. _Yes, fun fun fun. I don't want to do this anymore. _I sullenly murmured to myself.

I saw Bella curled herself into Edward's arms in a flash. This would be hard. I turned around and tried to focus on some other things. I wandered the Cullen's house, busying myself with the family pictures that hung all over the big walls. Everything that has Edward on it has Bella in it.

I fixated my eyes on one particular frame near the stairs. It was a collage of pictures of Edward and Bella, pictures of them since they were toddlers. I felt my stomach churned, they looked so good together. Their beautiful faces compliment each others'.

I could not help feel envious on the pictures that have Edward looking passionately on her. I have always wanted someone to look at me the same way, like a child so excited to open his Christmas present. I know Jasper looks at me like that, but I could not have him in my life, now that I am beginning to fall for him. Having me around would just keep him from those who love him.

I felt my hair in my arms stiffened, I know if I could just cry this feelings off my chest I would have already. I sighed heavily, if love could just be as easy as killing people.

I turned around when I lost Bella's scent, and grunted striding instantly toward the living room. _This little girl is always, always making my job harder. _I furrowed my brows but I was able to chuckle to my self, there is nothing that I could do to keep their hands off of each other.

I shook my head when I could not see them in the living room. I heaved a lungful of air, I could not smell her. I turned around swiftly amid the laughing teenagers all over the place, I need to find them before Rosalie could, I know she's here, and there's only too much she could do, I don't want to freak them out again and chance to hurt Edward again.

I paced toward the kitchen walking absently, depending on my senses. I swallowed hard when I caught the scent of someone else other than Bella's. My eyes immediately adjusted on the forms of two people sitting on top of each other. It was Jasper, and I won't be mistaken even if the girl has her back on me, that redhead is Leah.

I felt my entire blood surge on my head, I was ready to pounce on Leah right there and then, but suddenly something appeared in the corner of my eye. Rosalie popped out of thin air from behind the big cabinet. If I didn't know she was here all along, I could have jumped in horror, seeing her dressed in a flowy white knee long dress with her long black hair dripping on the sides of her shoulders, she looked like a damn white lady.

She immediately pulled my arm out of the kitchen through the little door leading to the garden in the side of the house.

"What the hell are you doing?" She angrily asked me before she let go of my hand.

I opened my mouth to answer but she was quick to add her opinion. "Don't you dare Alice! I am going to eat you alive." She grated her words hissing near my face.

I rolled my eyes; I could not say anything more. I know I was wrong; I got carried away with what I felt.

"This is not about Jasper, this is about our family." She calmed, "I know it's hard for you, but this is how we live. You should have not involved yourself too much. Leave Jasper alone, or you'll end up hurting him yourself." She added.

I felt her words stabbed my heart, if I even have a heart. I heaved a sigh and as I filled my lungs with the blowing spring wind, I swiftly caught Bella's scent. Rosalie quirked her head toward the back of the house informing me silently of where Edward and Bella were.

"You need to keep an eye on those kids more; their pull on each other is endangering your mission here. We don't have much time left." She muttered flat toned turning around toward the little door. _You better be keeping your hands off of Jasper too Rosalie. _I sullenly murmured to myself.

I turned around and walked silently in the cover of the dark toward the little garden at the side of the house. I could not keep myself from breathing heavily when I caught sight of Edward and Bella. They were lying on the grass, and Bella was on top of him.

I would have thought that they were already having sex; that position could have sent me to the heavens, if not for the scent that was emanating from her. I silently walked behind the bushes that were trimmed in little circles.

This is so hard to watch. I could see Bella grinding herself on top of Edward. Her white skirt was purposely hiding the movement made by their torso. Their whimpers of each other's names where sending me shiver. I need to make love with Jasper.

"Bella…I'm coming…" I heard Edward whispered heavily. Bella pulled herself up away from Edward and hastily snatched Edward's manhood out of his boxers straightly putting it inside her mouth.

She thrust his length up and down as Edward trashed his head back as his hand knotted on her hair while the other was pulling the grass off the ground.

I needed to close my eyes and drown my ears with the sound of the faint music coming from inside the house. I turned around; I could not take the giggles and the murmurs they were sharing.

"That was so hot Honey…I would have thought that was the real deal…" Edward murmured.

She giggled; her soft laughter was loud enough for my sensitive ears.

"Now am I forgiven for bringing Alice?" She mumbled; her voice was muffled and I am pretty sure because they were once again kissing each other.

I turned around and found Edward sitting already while Bella was on top of him, straddling.

"It's not your fault that you liked that girl so much. You are so easy to be fooled." He muttered; his hands traveled on her back massaging it up and down, while I could clearly see Bella playing with his bed hair.

"Aside from me being with Alice all the time, keeping time away from you, what else don't you like with her?"

My jaws unhinged. This will devastate Bella if Edward will tell her what happened in his toilet. But I needed to brace myself. If everything went against what has been planned I am going to be forced to do what needs to be done.

"I don't know. I just have this weird feeling that she was trying to break us apart." He answered.

"Alice would never do that. She's my good friend. She must be very against us doing stuff like these but…other than that she knows how important you are to me."

"She told you not to do these with me?" He suddenly stopped petting Bella's back and rested his palms on the grass behind him looking puzzled on Bella's face.

She sighed. "Not really said it, but, you know, she was just talking me out of having sex with you. She's been trying to convince me that you'll be more than happy to bring me to bed a virgin on our honeymoon night."

Edward snorted, his face was sarcastic, "And what does she knows about virginity?"

"Exactly." Bella curtly said. "She was afraid that you'll lose interest with me once we've already done it. She's afraid that…all those years we've saved our virtue will just go into waste once we've had the taste of…sex, fuck, make love…" She added, giggling and leaning towards Edward's face again making him fall on his back.

Bella ducked her head on the hollow of Edward's neck, lying on top of him while he had wrapped her in his arms.

"What preposterous thoughts she gave you. I wonder what else have she been making up on her mind just to keep you away from me…" He mumbled.

I almost hissed in entertainment of what he just said. He hasn't confessed to Bella what happened to us inside the toilet. I know why, he's afraid Bella would believe me instead of him.

But I am not to hurt Bella further. What I am about to do to her was bad enough, I wouldn't break her heart, if that was the only thing I could spare her from.

"Alice is a good person Honey. I hope you'll find that sooner. She only wanted us to be happy…" She whispered pulling her lips toward his jaw. I chanced to step forward but I was not able to notice the dried twig near my foot. I stepped on it and the other side twisted and hit the base of the bush where I am hiding.

Bella immediately rolled over in alarm with Edward sitting and standing in a swift motion. _Great, here we go again. _I know I would freak Bella again and might hurt Edward if I don't show myself. So I swallowed and stepped out of my hiding place, my head was pulled down as I slowly walked toward the lighted part of the garden to their sight.

"Oh…Kitty! You scared me." Bella cooed immediately kneeling down in front of me. Edward grimaced. I grimaced too.

"I am going to kill that cat one day. It's driving me insane." He muttered squatting beside Bella; he was obviously disgruntled of my sudden reappearance. I twitched my lips murmuring with just my breath; _At least I did not keep you from your orgasm_.

Edward pulled Bella's hand up, tugging her toward the house. She turned around to glance once more to me, "Go get yourself a mouse!" She muttered with a soft laughter. I could only grimace silently my discomfort.

I paced on the other side of the garden walking behind the bushes. I was inside the kitchen before they even stepped on the walkway that leads to the house. I walked casually in the living room. I caught sight of Rosalie talking with the other guys just near the door where Bella and Edward would be passing. It did not pass my sight that she breathed in heavily when they passed by her and threw me a meaningful look afterward.

I shook my head. I focused my eyes on the different variety of food on top of the long table, trying so hard to keep myself from looking for Jasper. Rosalie wouldn't like that. I needed to do my work first before I think of my self.

I was so fixated on the gloomy eyes of the big fish lying lifeless on the table swimming on red sauce when I almost jumped hearing Edward grumbled beside me.

"What are you doing here?"

I swallowed and forked a piece of that awfully tortured fish. I could not look at him, I should not, or else he'll be all over me again. And I would not want that to happen again. "Bella invited me." I murmured.

I heard him snorted; he clucked his tongue and then snapped his mouth closed. After a few seconds, "Look at me!" He grated with a raspy voice. _I'd rather you don't ask me that Edward, _I almost said. "Look at me!" He repeated.

I turned my face up clenching my jaws. I let my eyes focused on his lips, curled into an angry pout.

"I don't…look at me!" He repeated and if the music isn't loud inside, the people just meters away from us could have heard his angry voice.

So I looked at him. And just as I expected, the moment he focused his eyes on me, it flickered and he sort of lost the train of thoughts he just had. He shook his head in disbelief probably and then he pressed his eyes hard. _Yes Edward, find the will to stop me. Listen to your heart. _I mumbled silently.

"I don't like you." He said shaking his head. His eyes were still closed, his nostrils were flared and his jaws were clenching, and I could see clearly in his face that he was fighting whatever spell I have cast on him. I smiled. _I know you love Bella._

He opened his eyes and then looked at me with a determined stare on my eyes. "I don't care whatever spell you have Alice, I am not letting it ruin us." He grumbled with a deep voice.

I gave him a slight smile. Whether or not he felt me casting a spell on him, it didn't matter to me, because what mattered is that, he had found the antidote against it, in his heart.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't mean it." I sighed. I tried to make my apology as sincere as possible by pulling my head down to convey my surrender.

"Just don't hurt Bella." He warned, "You don't know what I could do…" He added but was cut off.

"Hi there."

I turned my head up, not that I don't know whose voice was it.

"You must be Edward. My name is Rosalie…" She fluttered her eyes as she offered her hand to shake his.

I raised my eyebrows furrowing my forehead in amusement. _Yeah Rosalie, try and dazzle that man who just defied my irresistibility._

Edward gave her a faint smile. His eyes were puzzled, but not at all showing any sign of enchantment. He could probably feel strange. I cleared my throat.

"Edward, this is my cousin, Rosalie. She came for a visit. I'm sorry to have her invited myself. She was just passing to tell me something." I mumbled hastily tugging Rosalie's arm away from Edward.

I did not let go of her arm until we were outside the house in the walkway. I need to show Edward who I am sure has his eyes still on us, that she was on her way out. "What the hell Rosalie? Can't you just leave me alone?" I hissed.

She chuckled. "Yeah, about that. Are you sure you could still do your job, with Edward defying your spells now?" She asked sarcastically, I really wanted to slap her.

"I will do my job alright? Why don't you just go home and do your own job?!" I fumed turning hastily around to go back in the house. I did not check back, my senses were enough for me to tell that she was gone.

I shot a glance on Edward who was standing near the wall with his feet on it while munching on the lip of a plastic cup. He was talking to one of his classmates who was eagerly telling a story making weird movements with his body. He gave me a curt glare while the other guy ogled me turning his body three hundred sixty degrees. I know I heard him whistled, but I couldn't care less because right now straightly ahead of me, was the person I wanted to talk to.

Bella was holding the same cup that Edward was. They must have taken some alcohol. She looked pretty happy and might I say blooming with that simple green v-neck t-shirt she was wearing, that awful silver necklace dangling on top of it. Her laughter echoed in my ears, making me feel happy but at the same time weighed.

They were near the wall beside the window. Her back was resting in the wall while she cheerfully chatted with the redhead who was sitting on top of the couch's back rest.

Leah. Our head cheer leader. She's nice alright, only when she wanted to be nice. Bella had once told me she flirted with Edward back in their elementary years but never succeeded even after so many years of trying. I could only imagine. Even I couldn't get Edward to like me, what more her who's just plain human.

She told me Leah had a brief fling with Jasper last year. According to her, Leah was so caught up with her desire for Edward that she never noticed Jasper's transformation from a total geek freak looking; to a hot, muscled and sexy geek, only after the prom.

But being a hot cheerleader, their relationship didn't last when she had a one night stand with one of the varsity players keeping Jasper away from her. And she never recovered with her desire for him.

I wonder what she could have done tonight that Jasper wasn't able to keep his hands to himself. I sighed, knowing my laid down rules on our so called relationship must have made him play with someone else. But I can't. I can't allow other girls to use his body, not when I can prevent it from happening. Jasper is mine.

"Hey!" I exclaimed putting on an enthusiastic smile.

"Where have you been all night girl?" Bella asked nodding her head in the beat of the music.

"I was looking for Jasper!" I yelled; my voice was drowned by the loud music. I saw Leah tilted her head in discomfort. I know she knew that Jasper and I was sort of a couple, and that what's made it worse, she obviously wanted to keep him herself.

Bella's eyes lit up looking behind me; I turned around and saw Edward waving his hand on her motioning her to come to him. _Yeah, keep her away from me, _I thought, I know Edward would keep her away from me as long as he could. I needed to do what I have to before they disappear again from my sight.

"Hey Leah. You know someone's looking for you outside. I don't know his name…he looked kind of familiar to me." I said turning toward her. I feigned my enthusiasm.

Her eyes sparkled and fluttered the moment she stared on my eyes. "I think he was from baseball. Come, I'll show you."

She nodded and smiled. And I smiled too.

---

A/N

*Coughs hard*

Are you happy now? LOL.

Don't forget to give me an idea of your violent reactions huh? I'll be waiting. Hearing something from you makes me push myself harder to type and finish a chapter.

So…review. (Please) You don't want a black cat lurking in your windows tonight. :P

-xoxo

~m


	12. Deprived

**A/N**

**Hmm, if the few hundred hits I had the last chapter all reviewed I could have done better than this.**

**Thank you so much to my awesome reviewers and all of my shadow readers. LOL.**

**I am holding a RED FLAG right now. Beware!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

DISCLAIMER:

I own nothing of this story, this is a product of my imagination as a result of reading books and watching creepy movies, I just put them all together with the help of the characters that belong to Stephenie Meyer. And Oh, that certain black cat, is my neighbor's.

**CHAPTER 12 – DEPRIVED **

_EDWARD_

I awoke late. Thanks to that eerie hooting of an owl while it flew loudly near my window, it was almost dawn when I dozed off. It's a good thing it's spring break, I need not wake up early.

I rolled to my side, clasping the pillow that usually belonged to Bella. I sighed. As usual Alice won last night. I have almost convinced her to sleep here, but she just reasoned Charlie and Renee will be gone early today to Seattle.

If I don't know it all too well, Alice must have talked her out of it. I turned around again, laying on my back staring at the ceiling. She must be right, I couldn't hold on for too long.

Last night, we experimented with something, well, Bella did. We usually just brush each others sexes until we reach orgasm, but last night, she did a wonderful thing, when I was about to come, she put my whole length into her mouth and helped me reached my peak, welcoming my seed inside of her mouth. Her warm mouth felt so tight, it could have felt the same way as the real thing.

"Ugh!" I grunted. "Until when can I handle this?" I could feel my manhood stiffened again, "Fucking urges will you stop already?" I sat down chuckling; looking at my naked chest. I need to see her. But thinking about Alice, I rolled my eyes. That bitch could be in her house again.

Something's really odd with her. And her cousin? What's with the purple eyes and the fluttering? Although I wouldn't deny that a piece of me couldn't help be mesmerized by it, I just couldn't comprehend it all.

I scooted down to my bed and went straightly to the bathroom to take a bath. I need to go to Bella's place. I won't let Alice build a gap between us. I took the Physics book that I borrowed from her two weeks ago. I'll use it as a reason to see her, not that I needed one, but just in case Alice was there so I won't seem as paranoid as I was actually.

It was already late in the afternoon when I made my way to the Swan's house. The flowers have started to blossom in Renee's little garden. I nipped a couple of little lavender flowers on my way, I'll use it to add on my alibi. She likes flowers a lot and she loved getting it from me.

I door belled, silently praying that Alice didn't beat me here yet. Bella's eyes lit up when she opened the door. She jumped on me clasping her legs on my waist as she squeezed my neck with her arms.

"I missed you too." I chuckled. She lightly pecked my lips with hers. My body warmed when I realized she wasn't wearing any bra under a familiar shirt she was wearing. Her jutting nipples were pushing tingles in my chest which is covered with just an old t-shirt.

I sighed as I put her down. "I brought you your book." I mumbled; following her toward the kitchen.

She turned around shooting me with a mischievous look, "Right." She chuckled as she proceeded inside the kitchen shaking her head.

I sat on top of the kitchen table in the middle of the kitchen, playing with the tomato in my hand. "What are you cooking?"

"Steak. I was thinking of calling you to have dinner with me, you just arrived early…" She answered giggling as she crouched to check on the oven. I swallowed as my t-shirt that she was wearing was pulled further showing her butt covered with a black panty.

I rolled my eyes as I slid down the table toward her. "You need help?"

"Other side." She curtly said with a tight smile shoving me the gloves and the thongs.

I flipped the steaks that were grilling inside. "Alice not coming?" I asked walking toward her in the other side of the table. She was squinting; her tears were starting to fall from the onion she was slicing.

"I thought you don't like her?" She asked sniffling and then chuckling as she wiped her tears. She looked so adorable. _My little Bella; cooking for me._ She doesn't even know how to cook, not even how to chop vegetables.

I strode toward her shoving her away by a kick from my hips; she chuckled as she gave me the knife. "Get me your sugar canister." I ordered.

She sniffled quirking her eyebrow but saying nothing until she came back. "What is this for?"

"The sugar dissolves some of the chemicals emitting from the onion. You know, the ones that make you cry?" I chuckled tentatively brushing my fingers on her cheeks.

She raised an eyebrow pulling her face away from me. "That's a myth." She teased.

"Oh you wouldn't know Honey, you don't cook." I teased back. She laughed as she poked my sides with her finger, and then slowly pulled me with her arms.

"Who else can have a handsome, hot, intelligent, thoughtful boyfriend who could cook?" She kissed me lightly, "That's why everyone wanted to have their hands on you." She added tilting her head as she opened her mouth giving me a wet kiss. "But I am not going to share you with them," She tilted her head on the other side, I could not help my other free hand from pulling her body nearer me, "…Because you are mine." I thrust my tongue inside, swirling it, dancing with hers.

She pulled my hair toward her making me bury my mouth further on her. I whimpered. My other hand found its way on her hips trembling, just then I realized I was holding the knife. I chuckled inside her mouth, and pulled myself, she followed her lips trying not to let go of me, "The knife." I mumbled kissing her with audible smack several times until she let go.

She sat on top of the table looking at me, and the chopping I was doing. I love cooking Bella her food; I have learned that this is one of her favorite traits of me.

Our dinner went fine. We ate with our chairs adjacent to each other. My left hand was busy palming her naked thighs, as we ate and tried to have a normal conversation. She looked so sexy wearing my t-shirt, braless.

I couldn't help ask her where Alice was. I mean as much as I wanted to keep her away from Bella I wanted to know why she is not around. I was already conditioning myself of having to fight my way to keep her attention just to myself.

"She could be with Jasper." She shrugged. "I don't want her around when its vacation Honey…" she said looking at me with a foxy stare. "My vacations are for the man in my life." She added elbowing me.

_Yeah I'll fight for this girl alright_. I murmured silently glancing at her.

"What's the deal with her cousin?"

"Which cousin?"

"You didn't know?"

"Oh, that girl last night? So that was her cousin?" She chuckled widening her gaze on her plate, "Jasper told me about her but I wasn't really able to meet her. I didn't know she's going to be here."

"Yeah, Alice said she just dropped by last night." I muttered muffled by munching, "They look kinda fighting!" I added.

She snorted, "…and she looked hot, hotter than Alice!" I added, and then smirked,_ I know what is coming_.

She punched my arm with a childish pout, _yes_; my girl is a jealous chick just like I am. I draped my arm on her shoulder pulling her closer to me nuzzling my face on her hair. "Silly, I belong to you."

Her phone rang, she mouthed Alice's name furrowing her brows for permission. I smiled shrugging my shoulders as I stood picking the plates. She followed me holding her phone.

"Hey Alice…Yeah…Umm, probably not tonight…"

I turned around hastily sensing what they could be talking, and my good guess was she wanted to hang out with Bella. _Oh no you bitch Bella is mine_. I silently murmured. I started washing the dishes, I saw Bella sat in the kitchen table, I could see at the corner of my eyes she was dangling her feet swaying it as she played with the little flowers I brought her.

"With Jasper? Oh, so what did he say? Hmm…Guys. You have to talk to him girl. Or you have to fix your relationship."

I was rolling my eyes the whole time they were talking. Girls talk. I wonder what could she be telling her. I rarely hear Bella say something other than giggles and reassuring mmms.

At last they finished talking, just a few moments before I finished fixing the dishes that we have used. I found her blazed with mischievous look as I turned to dry my hands on the towelette on top of the table.

"You look so...hot!" She snickered looking at me up and down.

I looked at myself and found my gray t-shirt wet on the groin part. I have never perfected washing dishes, I'd rather cook than wash the dishes, but because this is Bella I would gladly do it myself than see her get tired serving me. Its not always that I get to pamper her.

I walked toward her, and then wrapped my arms on her back putting my body between her legs. I nuzzled my face between the peaks of her braless breasts. I could feel her nipples poking my face.

I felt her heaved a sigh, and I know that sigh, she's feeling the same suffocating fire raging inside of me. Her fingers started massaging my hair knotting it in her fingers as I found myself rubbing my face on the hills of her chest.

She pulled my head through my hair, as she slowly lowered her lips on my mouth. My mouth was more than eager to welcome her inside. As soon as she landed her lips on mine, I sucked inside pouring the emotions I have been fighting for quite sometime now.

My hand immediately slid inside her t-shirt and found her breasts. She let out a sigh in her nose hitting my face. I tilted my head pushing my mouth further inside her. My tongue played inside twirling with hers. I could feel her soft moan inside especially when I started mashing her breasts harder.

I pulled out for air, pulling her t-shirt hastily; my eyes were greeted with her plumped breasts that I never get tired of playing on my hands and my mouth. I straightly ducked my mouth trapping one of her nipples inside my mouth.

As soon as she brushed the tip of her toes on my growing manhood; a torrent of different intensity of urges washed over me. I whimpered. She pulled my t-shirt off my body; my stomach came in contact with the marble long kitchen table.

I slowly pushed her down, hastily pushing away the basket of bread along with the flower vase to the other end of the table beside the book I brought. I snaked my hands from her neck down to her ivory abdomen.

I could not help myself swallow the drool that was non stop in coming out the corner of my mouth like she was something I wanted to eat. I swirled my mouth and my tongue on her nipple, suckling it, biting on the hills.

Her moans of my name was just adding fuel on my already burning desire to make love with her, I know she felt the same way. Her toes were non stop in brushing my manhood.

"Edward..." She moaned; her voice was blurred from desire.

I trailed my tongue down to her navel. Her fingers were pulling my hair. I silently chuckled, I will go bald early. My hands came down to the band of her black panty, I did not think twice and immediately pulled it down.

The sight of her clean shaven center just made my butt tingled harder. I pulled her legs up in the edge of the table and swiftly pushed my tongue inside of her slick entrance.

She moaned; I felt her thighs quivered from my hands. I let go of her thighs and put my finger inside of her womanhood as I focused my tongue on making circles on her clit. I gasped both from the thrills that it was giving me and also from the sting her fingers clutching my hair was giving me.

She stiffened, my slithering fingers inside of her suddenly was trapped by a tight wall and then bathed with warm moisture inside, she came, her voice was hardened as she moaned her orgasm tightening her legs in, trapping me between.

She pulled me up; I crawled on top if the table. I pulled my pants down keeping my boxers on, _this will work like last night_, I pulled her legs apart as I positioned my throbbing erection clothed with my boxers, between her entrance.

I shoved my hips, I could feel the juice that had came out if her seeped on my thin boxers. Her warm slit was fueling the rage of my weapon. I thrust again outside of her.

"Ugh!" I grunted. I plunged my mouth on her mashing my lips on her.

"Honey…" she murmured inside of me, biting my lip, I could taste a faint taste of blood.

I shove harder; my head felt like it was twirling in a swirl of cloud. I need to be inside her. I pulled myself on top of the table, kneeling beside both her legs as I pulled my shorts down freeing my manhood from the trap of my underwear.

I for a second shot a glance on her, she was biting her lip, and her eyes were fluttering from an undeniable blazing desire. I lowered my self aligning my throbbing excited manhood.

When the tip of my erection met her wet entrance; she suddenly swung her arm knocking her book from the table sliding down the floor landing under a bar stool. We both cringed when we were greeted by the big eyes of the black cat sitting under the stool with its eyes staring intently on us like it was watching us .

She hastily stood up covering her breasts banging her head with mine in haste;  
"Shit!" I held my head and then instinctively brushed my palm on her head.

"Sorry…" I muttered and then snaked my hand once more at the back of her neck breathing heavily. But she fluttered her eyes shaking her head; her once smothering look was now replaced with refusal.

But I couldn't control myself. I was just there almost a breath away from feeling what I have been fantasizing. I was so caught up with my overwhelming desire that I grasped her shoulders and forced her to lie down.

Her hand instinctively pushed my stomach away; her eyes were now veiled with alarm. I could see her lips curled, saying something that resembled a no, but I couldn't hear anything but my loud heart beats and a deafening flat tone high squeal.

"Not again Bella. We're doing it right now." I voiced; sounding like coming from under my soul. I held both of her wrist pinning her on the table.

"Edward no...She protested." I heard her say. Her voice was clothed in plea. Her foot landed on my stomach and was able to push me down from the table. Having my pants and boxers on my knees I lost my balance and fell.

She immediately jumped from the table wrapping her chest with her arms hiding her body from me. I stood up, still determined to fuck her this very moment when the black act jumped from the floor to the top of the chair growling on me.

My sudden alarm on the growling cat sent me back to myself. I shot Bella a glance , she was in the far corner of the kitchen beside the wash basin still wrapping her arms on her chest, crying.

I felt a hard jab stabbed my heart seeing Bella crying in terror, her eyes casted unsteady stares on me as she sobbed.

"Honey..." I muttered weighed of the fact the I almost raped her. She must be very afraid of me. I stepped forward, but she immediately stepped sideward ready to run on the other door leading out the house.

"Bella I'm sorry. Honey…" I begged stepping forward once again, but she just stepped away again. She was still sobbing, her eyes were vigilant, she did not say a word but her sorrowed eyes were enough for me to realize I should leave her.

I sighed. My tears began to sprint out of my eyes. _I'm such an idiot!_ I pulled my pants and boxers up and after I have buckled I heaved a sigh before I stepped backward to head for the door.

I glanced on her once more, apologetic, "I'm so sorry." I croaked. "I didn't mean to…"

She sniffled looking down on the floor. I wailed on my way out even the cold spring wind at night was not able to calm me down.

---

"Bella please, I am so sorry, please pick up your phone…Honey…" This has been probably the hundredth time that I called and begged her to talk to me. My eyes were getting tired of crying.

Years of being together, we have tons of quarrels, big and small that we were able to solve learning along the way. None has been as deeply carved as this. It's not that sudden urges hasn't been our problems then, but today, I acted differently, I know.

I don't know what came over me. Last night, I felt like, the years of holding my desire for her suddenly all poured on me, overwhelming me. I felt like, that moment was the only moment to do that. I was able to come to my senses whenever moments like those that I almost lost control of myself happens, but last night, I thought, it will never happen again, that fucking black cat and Bella's brainwashed notions on having sex won't keep me from doing it again.

I swallowed hard turning to my stomach as I glued my puffy eyes on my phone with her picture on it. But Bella's frightened eyes sent me back to my senses. I have never seen that face before. Her eyes were almost bulging out as tears rushed out, her face was so pale and her lips, these lips that always buckled my knees, they were open and trembling. I sobbed as another batch of tears rushed out, looking at her picture, thumbing her lips.

I flipped suddenly on top of my bed when a loud flapping of wings sounded outside my window. I felt a quiver in my spine. It has to be the fucking owl again from last night. I strode to the window following the already fading sound of the wings.

I swallowed befuddled when I saw a large bird looking thing flying in the far horizon toward the big imperfect moon. That thing must be pretty big, it was already far and I could still hear its wings flapping.

I hastily banged the windows closed. This is getting creepier and creepier by the moment. I chuckled shaking my head as I went back to bed, dialing Bella's number again. But like the other times, it went directly to her inbox. She's pretty upset with me.

I startled on my own snore. I immediately rolled out of bed, disgruntled that I awoke late even if I have already set my mind not to sleep at all. I snatched my pants on the sofa glaring on the black and white clock hanging on the wall of my room, it's almost twelve noon.

I couldn't let another hour pass without me sorting this out with Bella. If I need to kneel or crawl for her to forgive me, I'll gladly do it. If I needed to stay away from her at night, or keep myself from touching her, I'd gladly do it. I sighed; I'll do it, even if it would just be punishing my self. Nothing is more important than her.

I paced toward the garage with the same clothes I had last night, I had no time showering or flipping through my clothes. I still had the gray shirt that has been soaked and stained in her kitchen. I momentarily slowed down noticing the numerous fallen leaves on the walkway, _that freaking owl must really be that big, _I thought furrowing my brows, but then I realized, I never heard any hooting last night.

"Hey Dude!"

I startled from my little detective thinking hearing Jasper call me from the lawn. I turned around and found him jogging toward me. _Am I this late or he's just early? _I smirked.

"What's up? You wake up early now?" I teased him with a faint smile.

He furrowed his brows; I know he noticed my cheerless voice. He punched me lightly on my arm, giving me a sympathetic smile. He knows when to get all annoying, and he knew this very moment isn't the right time.

He looked at me seriously, I know a few more minutes, he's going to ask me what's wrong with me. That's Jasper, won't leave anything behind unless he knew everything's fine.

"I, ah, rode with my father," He said shoving his hands on his pocket, "I wanted to ask you for a ride to Alice's place." He added murmuring putting his head down, probably realizing that on my present state, driving him where he needed to be won't be my first priority.

"Jasper." I muttered, by voice sounded still raspy from crying the whole night. He put his head up giving me an unsettled look.

"I know, I'm sorry Dude. It's okay." He curtly said; already caught my silent message.

"No." I sighed, "I just…I just need to fix this first, okay?" I mumbled.

"What happened?" He asked. Yes, here we go. Jasper; my best friend, my best buddy, my brother. He knew me exactly like I know him.

I quirked my head toward the garage. I slipped inside not saying a word until my tires hit the road toward Bella's house. "We had a fight." I started after clearing my throat.

He adjusted himself on his seat covering his mouth as he coughed. "Smoke?" He offered the tiny rolled piece of paper in his hand. I snorted as I shook my head. I don't need weed right now.

I heard him sighed heavily as he puffed and huffed in the window taking as many of the smoke as possible in his lungs probably rolling his eyes. "What happened?" He asked somberly.

I don't usually talk to Jasper about my sex life, I really don't want him having thoughts of Bella in my bed, but I am out of my mind this time, overwhelmed, I needed to offload.

"I almost raped her Dude." I grimly said looking straight on the road.

Jasper did not talk; I could see him staring at me blankly in the corner of my eye.

"I lost control of myself, I was almost there, again, and I don't know, I just feel like I couldn't hold anymore. But she just rejected me, probably thinking of…" I momentarily stopped, shooting him a glance, "Your bitch doesn't want us to have sex…" I added, pausing for breath.

"Alice?" He asked puzzled.

I let out my breath audibly shaking my head as I stopped for a red light. "I'm sorry Dude. I don't know how to tell you this; I don't want to hurt you…" I muttered; I could hear my voice cracking. "…especially Bella. But I don't think Alice is what you both said she is." I curtly said finishing it with a meaningful glance on him.

He shook his head, he puffed the remains of his cigarette and then tossed it in the window and then turned toward me again with a sincere serious look.

"You see, Alice…went inside my toilet and tried to…have sex with me." I mumbled; shuffling my brains several times for words I could use. I saw his Adam's apple wobbled, but he did not change his expression, so I continued. "I think she saw me giving Bella an…oral." I breathed to calm myself. "Later in the night, I found her outside the toilet, pushing me inside…gave me a handjob, and…I don't know, she's like ready to, fuck me." I muttered, pausing most of the time.

Jasper narrowed his eyes looking at me with a prying look, "Dude…" He started; and by the tone of his voice, I know what is about to come.

"I know, I know. I should have not let her. But…I was like…that moment, I felt like I was in some kind of trance, spell…" I said looking at him seriously, hopelessly trying to convince him of what seemed to be a preposterous stupid idea.

We stared at each other silently, I was waiting for him to snap and ready to hear him call me names, but I almost jumped in my seat when a loud annoyed horn honked behind my car, green light. I sighed.

"Man…" I breathed audibly as I turned toward the corner of Bella's street. "I am so sorry…" I mumbled, "I never meant to hurt you, I didn't try and do it with her, I couldn't…I would never…I was just afraid to tell you, you might not believe me…" I continued my beseeching, shaking my head all the time.

I heard him snorted and clucked his tongue. I chanced to look at him, still playing the pleading look in my face. "It's alright Bro…" He pressed his lips into a tight line punching me lightly with the side of his fist. "I know you. And I believe you."

I snorted too, nodding my head smiling faintly to convey my gratitude of his forgiveness.

"You're right though. You probably are in her spell too." He snickered. I shot a glance on him as I reversed the car to park. "I always feel different whenever I am with her, it's like, I am in a bubble." He continued raising his hands in front of him trying to explain something unbelievable, unexplainable.

"Yeah." I conceded, nodding my head.

"But you have to tell Bella Dude. It's not good hiding things like that." He said looking at me seriously again.

"You won't mind?" I asked. " I mean, I was afraid you're going to take Alice's side, I mean, you like her pretty bad." I added as I turned the keys of the car, opening my door to exit.

"Are you kidding me, I like Alice a lot Dude…I probably even love her." I heard him start as he opened his door to exit.

"But you can only count in the fingers of this hand the girls who are that important to my life to live happily, Alice…is not in this hand…yet." He said raising his right hand as he walked toward me on our way to Bella's house. "…Bella is." He concluded.

I smiled gratefully to him, "Thanks Jasper."

He punched me again this time, it hurt. "Come on Bro, you're my brother, Bella's my sister, we're a family." He teased raising an eyebrow to me.

"Of course. Why did I ever doubt that?" I snorted; shaking my head. _Why did I ever doubt my friends' belief on me?_

We walked silently toward the house, _I am going to tell her everything, _I silently conditioned myself licking the wound the she had bitten inside my lip.

"Hey Boss!" Jasper greeted Charlie cheerfully as the door opened. I sighed and gave out a smile.

"Hey boys, come in!" He cheerfully greeted back and turned toward the living room.

I breathed heavily shaking my head trying to erase the memory from last night. Jasper and I exchanged looks as we followed Charlie who was whistling.

"So what are you going to do? Must be a very boring break for you without the girls huh?" He said smiling like a cool dude.

I was puzzled hearing his words; and my eyes widened as my breath picked up when I glanced on what was between Charlie's fingers. A stark white letter envelope.

---

A/N

I am sick, really sick, and I am using my illness to squeeze you for reviews and comments...PLEASE. Don't I deserve to feel better? I did this while I was bedridden. :)

Thank you girls.


	13. Hearsay

DISCLAIMER:

I own nothing of this story, this is a product of my imagination as a result of reading books and watching creepy movies, I just put them all together with the help of the characters that belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER 13 – HEARSAY **

_JASPER_

I awoke with the strangest feeling. Alice did not ask me to bring her to her house the other night from Edward's party, telling me she's going get a ride from her cousin. _Foxy Rosalie _I silently chuckled. But last night, she was with me in bed.

I know I was stoned pretty bad last night. I woke up late yesterday and I was having a very bad headache from a very vivid gruesome nightmare. _What was that nightmare all about? _I tried to remember but all I could fetch from my memory was that I've been seeing lightning or flickering of lights outside my window casting different shadows, _a very big bird._ I shuddered from the very blurry memory.

Probably the paranoia that the indistinct nightmare made me dosed more in pot last night. I really don't want another episode of that freaking dream. And for a moment I felt I was just right in sleeping high, Alice visited me again in my dreams, well, not like I never make out with her, in fact, we make out just about everywhere, whenever possible.

But last night, we had like, three rounds fucking each other moaning silently inside my room while my mother was singing at the top of her lungs baking something in the kitchen just right below my room.

It started right in my door when I startled seeing her totally naked just right beside my door. I didn't think twice and pinned her on the wall, the sound of my mother's out of tune voice bouncing on the wooden walls.

I was feeling extra stronger last night. I fucked her carrying her on my arms while her back was leaning on the wall fighting every hard push I made. I could feel her long fingers nails scraping at my back even if it was covered by the t-shirt that I did not mind to remove.

I came inside her, just a few moments. She kept on murmuring several no's probably feeling the quickening pace of my thrusting. But I could not keep any longer. Fucking her standing was a new experience for me. I never thought I could ever carry her. She was heavy, way too heavy for a slender body.

She pounced on me when I let her go, making me knocked on the floor. She ripped my t-shirt, ripped; I could still faintly remember the sound it made. I could not clearly see her face slightly covered by her long hair and the only light coming in the room was from the soft garden lights in front of the house.

She kept repeating she loves me, and she never wanted it to end. After that third round on top of my bed, I was really feeling exhausted, and already being pulled by sleep, I felt her propped herself on her side. Her breaths hit my face. At first I could see a faint trace of her face from the soft lights slicing in the dark of my room making her aura appeared so sublime it looked like a real illusion. But my already fluttering eyes were helped lulled by her soothing light caresses on my chest, drawing circles on it as her breath tasted like a sweet bouquet of roses making my head swirl in addiction.

I heard her say "I will never forget you. Being with you has been the best and wonderful days of my life, and I love you enough to choose to leave you rather than hurting you..."

I know somewhere along the tugging of awareness and sleep I have asked her why she was leaving me, but I really could not remember the answer she had given me. That is why as soon as I awoke I have decided to visit her in her house, after several unanswered calls.

I was beginning to worry that she's going to leave me or break up with me. And I honestly can't take it and won't allow it. I am willing to be her fuck buddy as long as she wanted to, I don't ask for anything just the thought that she's with me and she's mine makes me already the luckiest bastard on earth.

Leah knew that. That night at Edward's party, she tried to seduce me again while I was waiting for Alice in a secluded corner in the house. But beer and drugs often make me lose control of my urges, I couldn't actually remember what happened, we were just talking and laughing and the next thing I know she was already straddling me.

It's a good thing someone broke a glass in the kitchen startling me from what was happening, if not I could have fucked her there in the shadow of the dark. I mean, Leah has always been a part of my life. She's a bitch, but she was like my childhood fantasy. I have had a crush on her since we were kindergarten. But being the most popular girl in school, she only belonged to jocks and for the longest time, she never gave up charming Edward making me so envious of him.

Good thing he was never into fling, or else he could have been in my hit list too. I chuckled silently.

The bubble of thoughts suddenly popped when I heard Edward cleared his throat. I just saw him moments ago in his house on his way here at Bella's, so I figured I'll go with him first before I ask him to drop me at Alice's.

"She left?" Edward sullenly grumbled looking at the half sheet of paper on his hand, jumping his eyes from me to the paper and then to Charlie like he couldn't read or understand what Bella has written on her note.

"Yeah. They left just this morning going to Alice's house to get her things. Alice was here the whole night keeping her company. Did you guys have a fight?" Charlie darted his eyes on Edward, boring his stare on him like a cool father that he is.

I saw Edward shook his head lightly snorting to send his admittance looking down on his hand rereading the letter.

"Oh that explains it. She looked pretty sad when we came home; Renee just cleared the coffee table from a whole box of used tissue." He chuckled heartily looking briefly on the center table near the couch. He smacked Edward's arms comforting him,

"Don't worry kid; it'll be fine in no time. Just let her have some space. She needed a time without you boys around, huh." he added, raising his eyebrow to me.

Edward cleared his throat again giving out a tired smile. "Don't worry, I've seen you kids got into a fight over and over again. It's not like you're not going to fix this soon. Now come on, have some lunch with me. Are your parents backed from their trip yet?" Charlie turned toward the kitchen glancing back at us momentarily.

"No. Um Charlie we'll be going. Thanks." Edward muttered and before I could say a word, he had already tugged me toward the door.

"Are you sure?" Charlie insisted. But Edward just smiled at him waving his hand before he exited the door.

"Thanks Charlie!" I shouted before I followed him outside. He was walking fast to his car, his steps showed determination on something I still could not understand.

"Where should I drop you?" He asked turning the engine on.

"Huh?" I answered puzzled. He sighed heavily before he looked at me seriously. I could see the confused look in his eyes, trying to find the right words to say.

"Look Jasper. I have this very bad feeling about this. I am going after them. I have to find Bella."

At first his words didn't sink on me. His voice was muffled by the haste to utter them in a hurry.

"Wait Dude. What do you mean you have a bad feeling about this?" My voice sounded completely baffled.

"I am sorry Bro. I have been…okay, I have wronged you already from not telling you about what happened with Alice and me…now…I will really understand if you'll be angry with me. I have to find Bella. I need to pull her away from Alice. I have this…this weird feeling, I cannot understand it, but I feel like something bad is going to happen if I won't be able to reach her." Edward mumbled continuously as he pressed the speed dial in his phone, shaking his head when he wasn't answered and then tried again.

He tried calling what I am supposing to be Bella's number many times but by the time he had started driving off from Charlie's house, he was already impatient, banging his hands on the steering wheel.

I admit; I am a little overwhelmed with what he said about Alice seducing him. I know Edward, he has been the target of seduction of most people in school, skirt wearing or not, but he has always been faithful with Bella. I knew that from experience. He had been passing me phone numbers of those girls who left notes in his locker or his car. But I couldn't be angry with him, just because, I could be but that is only because he had undermined my belief on him, my trust. If he just said a word when it happened, we could have talked to Bella about it.

And now this. He's acting like Alice was some kind of crazy tugging Bella away from him, now that they have a problem. But however I try to get angry with him for putting such enormous disapproval on the girl that has captured my heart, I couldn't. I love Edward and Bella as my siblings. There is no question about that. And besides, Alice, though I know she's captured my heart, have some gray areas I myself couldn't comprehend.

"Let's try first in Alice's place. They might still be there." I mumbled with my thoughts straying on some possible scenarios.

"I'm sorry Dude. I didn't mean to…"

"Edward." I cut him off putting my hand on his face. "Just drive going there, so…everything in your mind will be cleared." I said in flat tone lighting a new cigarette.

He sighed and drove silently until we got to the dirt. I could see his uneasiness driving in the middle of the forest. I wanted to share him my eerie experience in this part of the woods but I needed some time to calm myself.

"Jasper…?" How ever miffed I was feeling, I could not help chuckle on his tone.

"It's just…a little bit down the road Dude." I said humorously making him chuckle to.

"Dude, how can you take this? And you say you bring her every afternoon?!" He said with his voice full of wonder.

"Hah! You have no idea the things I needed to endure in this." I said sticking my head out of the window after I have tossed my cigarette out.

I was beginning to wonder how far we have been driving. I mean, it doesn't usually take this long, but the trees and the curves of the road seemed to be repeating over and over.

After a few more minutes, the eerie façade of the old house began to show when we turned a curve. Edward gave me a meaningful look to which I just shrugged.

The surrounding has not changed a lot since the last time I went here, except for the pool of dried leaves swirling from the wind in the tall grass in the lawn. But it felt a lot more different, like a distant unfamiliar place, like I have never been here before.

I saw Edward's eyes wandering around, probably thinking the same thing as I do. "Are you sure she lives in here?" He asked totally mystified.

I just sighed heavily as I walked toward the door. I wanted so much to answer him _no_. This place is a total wreck, this looks a lot like totally uninhabited. The rocking chair in the porch was not in place, and when I knocked the door, it just opened on its own.

I swallowed. I could feel a creep of cold air moving in my arms despite the warm weather of the afternoon. I pushed the door opened, the hair-raising creak of it made me shot Edward a fearful look.

When the door swung open, I thought my jaws would drop in the dusty floor. It was a total mess.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Edward huffed, stepping forward in front of me with his hand on his waist.

I ran my eyes around the house, I could not understand it. Not three days ago I was just here, but now, everything that was in here was the opposite of what I know. There was no couch and a big TV. The floor was covered with some awfully dusty Mediterranean carpet, the stairs were missing some steps and the old chandelier hanging in the middle of the room was tangled with unfathomable amount of cobwebs along with everything else.

"I don't understand…" I muttered perplexed with unexplainable fact in front of me. I turned to Edward. His eyes were askance but could not hide its empathy. "Dude, I swear, this is…what's going on?" I wondered.

He snorted but not with any hint of humor in his face. I could see worry crept on his face darting his eyes outside and then back to the house. I could feel my back shuddering. This is one big hallucination I was having.

My loud breathing was no less different from Edward's; I could see his shoulders going up and down obviously. Our eyes met and then suddenly something black moved inside the house like a smoke or a cloth or something like that. I wasn't able to focus my attention because the moment my eyes and Edward's eyes met again, we ran toward the lawn like we have thought of the same thing.

Edward pulled his keys on his pockets dropping it first on the ground from panicking. I didn't dare look back even until we were inside his car and already moving. He had stormed out of the woods leaving me clutching on the handle near my door. We did not talk.

Until we felt we were safe when we reached the paved road. "What the hell was that?!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know Dude!" He sarcastically said looking at me angrily, "You tell me what the hell was that. You're the one who brought me there!"

I was voiceless. I could not understand what just happened. How can that place change from clean awesomely stuffed, gorgeous place to a total crazy like place that no one will survive inside in just merely two days? I sighed audibly, I am going crazy, this is something I could not deny anymore. I pulled my cigarette in my pocket and lit it with my lighter missing the tip of it a couple of times.

Edward held my hand that was holding the lighter; I never realized I was trembling. He did not say a word until I have puffed and let the calming power of pot enlighten me. He had stopped in the shoulder of the road clutching the steering wheel, still looking vigilant.

"Edward…Tell me I am not crazy please." I murmured with my eyes still closed. I was trying to put everything together but I could not find a credible reason. I wanted to blame it all being stoned, but I was not even high when we get there. Now I don't know which ones were my hallucinations and which ones were real, and if Alice was even real. "You saw that right?" I suddenly pulled my back from the seat startling Edward from a deep thinking.

He loudly sighed, "I don't know Jasper, but one thing is for sure…Bella is in danger." He resolutely concluded looking in the horizon that was beginning to show sign of its aging toward the dark.

And for the first time since he told me his doubts about Alice, I could not agree more.

---

He drove steadily fast unmindful of the speed limit bulleted in every corner of the road. His eyes were keenly fixated on the road pausing only to look at the almost setting sun and his watch. I could hear my heart beating so loud. This is ridiculous.

I could not understand the power that Alice has in me. Whenever I am with her, it felt like everything is perfect. I could not remember the countless times we made love in my house that until now I could not draw a line which one has been my hallucinations and which ones were real. Suddenly, I found myself doubting Alice.

"Edward, what do you think this is?" I asked him with a whisper looking at him while he juggles his phone and the steering wheel.

"I am not sure yet Jasper."

"But you saw it Dude right?!" I shouted.

"Yes! Alright?!"

"But I couldn't say what is happening! I need to talk to Bella. This is way too creepy for me." He added.

I shook my head. I am going crazy. I jumped from my seat when my phone suddenly rang. "Mom?"

I felt I was poured with icy water when I heard her voice frantically babbling. My eyes were blankly staring at the white lines in the road that was beginning to darken from the setting sun.

"Leah's dead…" I muttered absently when I turn my phone off.

"What?! When?! H-how?" Edward asked astonished.

"I don't know, she was…found with just her…head." I mumbled swallowing relentlessly, I could feel my eyes warming.

"Shit! We really need to get to Bella." He murmured. I felt we picked up pace as he impatiently looked on his watch.

"Where in the hell are they?" He grated his words. "Do you have any idea how to get to Skull Island?" He darted his eyes momentarily on me.

"What do you mean Skull Island? I thought we're going to San Juan?" Hearing the word skull gave me fucking heebie jeebies. I know my voice sounded what I was really feeling, revolt.

"Dude, if we go straight to San Juan, we won't get there until the morning. I need to get in that Island now!"

"Fuck fuck fuck!" I bumped my eyes with my knuckles. I needed my pot. I need drugs!

"Okay…Calm down. We're almost at the ferry docks. I'll find a way to get there faster." He assured me, like that would calm my nerves.

A few more minutes and we were at the docks already, I could see the calm water, and the setting sun looked like an egg about to drown in the water. I could smell the seawater but it could not make me focus. I was in total panic. I don't know if it was from the creepy string of events or I was just afraid to know what's the real deal with Alice. My head was repelling the thought that the night in Edward's house, I knew someone told me they saw Alice with Leah.

_What could she have done with Leah? Did she see me with her in the kitchen? What can Alice do to her? Alice? My Alice, my sweet wonderful Alice?! _My head could not stop spurting ideas, sickening ideas.

I almost choked on my tonsils when Edward suddenly appeared on my window. "Don't do that!!!" I angrily spat on him.

But he did not mind my anger, "Come on!" He was on his side before I know it turning the engine off.

My head seemed to not to comprehend everything all in one time. I almost half run to keep up with him toward what looked like a fishing boat. "Where are we going? What have we got?"

"This guy agreed to sail us to Skull Island. It's a little boat, but it would do. Come on!" He hurriedly muttered tugging my arm.

---

Inside the boat, you couldn't deny that it was a fishing boat. The stench of the fish was so blatant that you'd think the fish was already inside your nose. I left Edward outside looking agitatedly on the horizon that has now darkened. It would still be about a couple of hours or so, and the rocking of the boat was making me queasy, add the empty stomach and total fright that I was currently nursing, I think it would not take long until I puke.

"Hey…" I nodded my head to the captain of the stenchy boat. "Do you have…something to eat there?" I mumbled leaving my pride behind.

He curtly turned around and tossed me an unopened Pringles tube. I mouthed my gratitude and began munching noisily. _Man I am famished!_

"What's so important you needed to hire a boat just to get to that uninhabited place?" The captain said studying me, "Couldn't you wait for the morning so you can enjoy sight seeing?" He added, his voice grumbled like a thunder, the stench of liquor was undeniable in his breath.

I continued munching the chips shaking my head, "We are not sight seeing Dude. Our friend was…we needed to get to our friend right away."

He laughed heartily shaking his naked chest as he turned again to pick his bottle of brown liquor behind him; I couldn't help myself grimace at the sight of his glistening hairy chest.

"Are you sure your friend went to Skull Island?" He asked with a boisterous smile.

I huffed tilting my head on him.

He made a big loud gulped from his bottle grimacing afterward. "You see boys, Skull Island is uninhabited. You won't find anyone there if not wild animals." He mumbled looking behind me.

I turned and saw Edward intently looking at the captain with his brows furrowed in utter confusion.

"I have not even been there, and I am old already in this fishing business." He said with his voice slurring. "It's a…what do they call it…protected park."

I felt my brain shrunk. _Why in the hell would Alice bring Bella in a protected park?_ Edward stepped toward the man.

"What are you trying to say? Is there any other Skull Island here in San Juan?" He mumbled sounding impatient.

The man drank his bottle first before he spoke again, with eyes darting left and right like he was about to gossip something. And then he sighed audibly that for whatever reasoned gave me chills crawling from my neck to my entire body. But that was nothing because the moment the man talked again, I was washed with a total alienating feeling of terror and fright.

"It was believed to have been purchased by some satanic cult to hide their activities. Some say it was a place full of cannibals, monsters that feed on people. And then there have been some speculations that it was just a government sanctuary for wildlife. I mean, I myself don't know anything about that…" He chuckled but for some reason I couldn't chuckle with him finding nothing amusing with his words, "That is why I agreed to go with you boys!" He added putting his bottle up, "Nothing beats money and experience…" He mused.

My eyes were fixated on his laughing face but I was not seeing it, because my mind had strayed and has now been playing images, gruesome images of blood and animals.

The image of the red eyes of the black cat had snapped me back to reality, gasping, I stood up tugging Edward outside of the cabin.

He looked at me, and by the look in his face I know he knows that now I believe Bella is in real danger.

"Ghouls…" I gasped.

"What?"

I kept on shaking my head, I could not fully understand what was going on, I just suddenly remember a lot of things. "Remember you told me something about a black cat?"

He nodded furrowing his brows.

"Would you believe me if I say I saw it too, twice?" I said fighting my voice to crack.

"I always knew something's not right with Alice. That night I first brought her to her house, I was…I almost had a heart attack with all the creepy things following me in the road. Dude…." I could not finish my sentence, I could not string together the thoughts that has suddenly flooded my brain. "And then there was that cat that suddenly appeared in my yard. And that night Alice and I have made love…"

He let out a breath shaking his head, "I can't understand…"

"I can't believe I missed those things. See…That night we made love, a black cat suddenly appeared in her couch, and then in the morning, here comes her cousin Rosalie, who was just as ethereally beautiful as her."

He turned his head on the sea clucking his tongue. "You said the cat was always at Bella's house, and it always appears when you were about to have sex…" I continued, and before I finished my words, he darted his eyes on me, perplexed.

"Alice…" He muttered.

"And Rosalie." I added.

He snorted, "But that doesn't make any sense. How…"

"Do you remember the missing cheerleaders in Everett?" I asked my eyes were wide in horror, "And Leah…" I whispered. "And Leah! She must have seen us frolicking in your house…"

He kept on shaking his head. "Fuck Jasper!" He croaked, "Bella said Alice had sex with the guy cheerleader before his girlfriend found out and yelled at her."

I could feel my head expanding yet my brain shrinking. "Ghouls…" I murmured again suddenly looking vigilant around when the first light of land started to show up from the darkness with only the moonlight guiding us.

I heard Edward gasped looking away from the mass of land. "Aren't they myth?"

"They are supposed to be myth…" I whispered, swallowing hard feeling a burning lump in my throat.

"What are they Jasper?"

"Creatures of the night. Eats flesh, human flesh, insides. They can transform into anything they wanted to copy. They were believed to have extraordinary strength and powers…" I trailed trying to dig on my memory of what I know about the topic, ironically, it was my literature project last year.

_She tricked you. _My mind suddenly whispered, Alice planted a dream, a fantasy in my mind. I fell silent.

Both of us jumped on our place when our captain suddenly yelled behind us, "There's a dock! Should I dock here?!"

Edward motioned for him to dock the boat in a small wooden bridge. Suddenly the spring night wind was too much for me to bear with only a thin long sleeves on top of my t-shirt, I could feel my jaws in danger of unhinging any minute.

"Edward…" I whispered as the boat maneuvered in the tiny bridge.

He did not talk instead bravely stood up in the tip of the boat turning from side to side surveying the area.

I copied him but there was nothing to see around. In the left was the ocean, and right in front of us was the island. I could see the shoreline drifting fast in a slope giving me the idea that this was indeed a very small island.

I looked up, and the imperfect shape of the moon felt like it was casting me warning making me shiver and expand my head in an inhuman way. I lit another cigarette hoping to calm myself, these things better be all hallucinations.

"Can I have one of that?" The captain behind me talked with his round voice startling me, again. I gave him a stick, helping him with the lighter in my other hand, "Aren't you going with us?" I asked as I watched Edward balanced and jumped into the bridge.

"Oh no. I'll just stay with my boat Dude. Good luck with your quest." He said as he turned around toward the cabin giving me a light smack at my back.

"Jasper, What the hell?" Edward impatiently grunted at the other end of the bridge. I hesitantly followed.

I found myself clutching on Edward's shoulder like a coward, but I couldn't care less because he was clasping my elbow just as hard. I could hear his breathing just as loud as mine. My hair in every part of my body seemed to rise from every crackle of the dried leaves we stepped on, the whoosh of the wind, the creepily dancing twigs in the shadow of the moon, and the spine tingling howl of a dog.

Both of us froze when a sound from the bushes surrounding us became distinctly near us. Edward's eyes glistening from the subtle light of the moon were focused on me, then it darted behind me and then he suddenly shivered. I felt as if there was an earthquake; my whole body trembled when out of the corner of my eye I saw red flickering eyes, not a pair, but pairs of it. And then I felt a jab on my head, I could still hear Edward's voice yelling my name with fright in his voice when I felt like I hit the ground. I wanted to yell back and ask what was happening but, everything turned black.

-----------------------------------------

A/N

I hope to hear something from you, and by hear I meant read. Thank you! :)

xoxo-M


	14. Rays

DISCLAIMER:

I own nothing of this story, this is a product of my imagination as a result of reading books and watching creepy movies, I just put them all together with the help of the characters that belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER 14 – RAYS **

_BELLA_

When I opened my eyes, rays of sunlight was already slicing through the white lace curtain draped in a ceiling high window. It has been a very long night for me.

We arrived last night nearly twilight, just still early enough for me to see the place without the help of artificial lighting. I was actually wondering how can they have such a wonderful lighting in a place as secluded as this.

The place was perfect, perfect enough for people like me running from something or someone. But I doubt I would stay here for long. I could understand why Alice would like to spread her wings away from this place.

I mean, it's a sanctuary, green trees, and lush green grass everywhere, it looked so peaceful, not to mention, the big houses were magnificent, its like you'll think you're in some kind of wonderland in the middle of the woods.

When we arrived in the dock, it seemed like half of the people of the island were there to welcome us. They were all standing meters away from each other, oddly looking away from us, but I could feel they were there to see who is coming.

"_It's not very often that someone new comes to visit us."_ I remember Alice joking. "_You know we could be such stupid looking people when it comes to visitors. I remember when I was a kid, I and my friends would flock here in the dock whenever there is news of visitors, and my mother will be like will you not do that, it's shameful, why don't you just wait for the visitors to come to our house?_" Alice chuckled rolling her eyes on the people who were subtly watching us.

Our journey was long, but I didn't mind it. We were babbling the whole way. She was so supportive that she never gave me the chance to be silent knowing I probably will cry again if I remember the reason why I am running away.

Not until we rode the boat to here that I really felt I was missing Edward. Lulled in the swaying of the speed boat we took; with the scent of the ocean hitting my face, I could not help myself let out the burning feeling of sadness in my heart, because the last time I was riding a boat, was with him.

Of course Alice caught me shedding tears again after she miraculously talked silently with the operator of our boat, well the boat's engine was deafening but I never heard a single word uttered despite the obvious conversation they were having.

"_I did not bring you here to think of Edward."_ She whispered startling me making me wipe my face frantically off of tears.

"_Come on Bella, I know you love Edward, but try and have fun for just some time, to clear your head."_

I don't want to clear my head.

Last night as I watch the eerie big moon in the cloudless sky, I felt like, I will never see him again. I suddenly realize how harshly I have reacted. It's not like abruptly stopped sex hasn't happen to us before, in fact it always happened to us. I admit I was taken surprised by how eager he wanted to make love with me that for a second I thought it wasn't Edward on top of me painfully gripping my wrists.

I was afraid, I got scared, I'll admit it, and for once I felt angry that he wasn't able to stop himself when he knew it was point to stop. But at the same time, now that I was able to breathe air with no trace of Edward in it, I was able to realize, it was my fault. I kept on teasing him, thinking that he could control himself, I almost forgot that he was just human, as every bit as human as me, who has urges, and I could not blame him alone for losing himself in the sea of desire knowing we were just a breath away from doing it.

I wanted to go home. It's not like I don't like Alice's family, they are nice, but something about them just doesn't feel right. They were all so perfectly beautiful. Her mother was no where near old considering Alice was just as old as me. She looked like just as young as her. She has a little nephew, who kept on throwing me glances boisterously when I am not looking and then snatching it hastily whenever I turned to look at him, well everyone seemed to look at me when I am not looking including her Aunt and Uncle who seemed to be distant from them and kept on hissing at each other whenever I wasn't looking.

In the dinner table, they awkwardly offered me everything in the table, and for the first time in my life, I never thought I'll ever decline eating meat. There are all kinds casserole on top of the table, the ones I have never encountered in my whole life, and to think I have been able to eat different kinds of food from my childhood journeys with my parents.

I remember asking Alice last night about her father, because if my memory serves me right, I think she told me her father was still alive and with her mother. She said her father was in the other room, pointing me the room in the far end of the hallway near the dining area, but she said he was very ill.

And knowing someone is ill in the house I started feeling uncomfortable especially when I heard coughing and audible labored breathing when I was in the bathroom to take a shower. It felt very odd.

The night was so peaceful, so peaceful that I could not hear anything. I felt like I was already deaf if not for the sound of the obvious movements downstairs. I tried to call Edward to say sorry, I mean, the very short note that I left him seemed to be irrationally written now that I have sense on me, but his phone could not be reached.

"_Hey, are you kidding me, there's no communication available in here." _Alice chuckled behind me, making me jump in my feet looking outside of the large window.

"_How can you live in a place like this? I mean, you look so sophisticated, and your place is awesome don't get me wrong, but, no television, no cell phone, no internet, you must be very bored!" _I said chuckling sitting on the bed. She had prepared her room for us, making the large bed split into two single beds.

I was actually wondering because I remember seeing her always talking to her cousin, and its like she have read my mind, she answered, _"We needed to go to the mainland to place a call, probably that was the reason that even Rosalie doesn't want to stay in here."_

I could not sleep last night; I have been to islands before but not in a place as silent as this that I could seem to hear even the faintest footstep of a mouse under my bed. There were several other frightening noises outside the house that often breaks the equally frightening silence, the ones that you could only hear in horror movies. If not for my iPod and the picture of Edward intensely looking at me in my iPod's wallpaper, I could have not fallen asleep.

But falling asleep is one thing, waking up in the middle of the night was another thing. I probably have awoken three times, from an odd dream, wondering if it was a dream at all; Edward's voice, shouting my name.

I turned to my other side and found Alice's bed empty. She must have gotten early, or worse, I overslept, _that is humiliating, considering I am just a visitor, _I chuckled silently, pulling my iPod from under my bed. "Damn, I overslept." I murmured as I sat to my bed when I read the clock of my iPod, 11:10.

I stood up trying to find my slippers with my feet from under my bed, when my foot caught up with something that moved under. I immediately withdrew my feet from under the hanging sheets on the bed. _Mouse?_

Wandering my head in the foot of the bed, I saw my slippers and jump right into it before I stormed out of the room. I silently stepped down the stairs, I would not want to catch attention of everyone again, who probably might be having their lunch, considering it's almost noon.

But as soon as I landed my foot in the step of the stairs where the living room came into view, they all tilted their head toward me. Even if they did not look at me, I know they sensed my presence, and as immediately as they have turned their heads, they scattered in the room like they have been summoned to do chores or something.

"Bella…" I heard Alice muttered from the corner of the room, hidden from my sight. "Come, let's eat lunch, I want to show you around." She added when she came into view fluttering her eyes on me.

I followed her in the kitchen, keeping silent stares on the people around us who looked aloof and staring at me from the corner of their eyes or under their lashes. All I could do was to paste a timid smile on my face not wanting to offend them by staring at their obvious discomfort of my presence.

Alice kept on babbling about a lot of things that she wanted to show me, but all I could do was nod in approval, my head was somewhere else. I really wanted to hear Edward's voice, I know I left in a hurry, and I was not used to not hearing anything from him, not to mention we left an argument that I so would not want to grow into a trouble.

"Alice, I want to talk to Edward, can we go to the mainland?" I muttered as we made our way out of the house. I was scouring the surroundings finding everyone seemed to be very busy and cramming around.

She tugged my hands pulling me away from looking at the group of boys who just walked in front of me pulling long pieces of wood. "Come on Bella, we'll call Edward later." She said, making me quirk my eyebrow when I heard her tainted voice.

"What's up?" I casually asked walking with my hands in my jeans' pocket awkwardly throwing glances to everyone looking sheepishly on us.

She huffed, "Nothing."

But I know something was bothering her, and then I remember that I heard her voice seemingly arguing with someone under the stairs when I got down just a while ago. Did she get into a fight?

"Is…something the matter?" I lowered my head near her face, trying to penetrate her usual secretive self.

She just chuckled, "Nah, it doesn't matter, everything has been done. What else could I do?" She shrugged, "Come on!" And then tugged my hand toward the unpaved road, and looking onwards, it looked like a very long walk; thankfully, the sun which was shining bright was not as punishing as I expected.

I could not believe my eyes as we slowly walked like small kids wandering around. I know I saw the houses last night when we arrived at dusk but I never imagine that the big houses I saw from the silhouette of the setting sun were actually this big.

If you live in a place like this, you wouldn't even think that this is an island with limited resources. I thought the houses were made out of lumber, those that you mostly find in ranches, but the several houses that we have passed through were nothing made of wood, but with bricks and with sliding doors and tinted glass windows. I was so stunned.

I couldn't even keep up with everything that Alice was saying, my eyes were busy pondering the idea that I was actually in wonderland. If not for the rocky road we're stepping into I might actually think that we were inside some magical place.

Everyone was seemingly busy, even the people outside their houses, though they still can't hide the fact that they were checking me out, everyone seemed to be hurrying up or something. I couldn't see many children around, I probably have seen three of them, the one from Alice's house, and they all, just like the adults, stopped from playing on something and subtly tilt their heads to look at me.

I have been wondering the whole time, but as much as I wanted to know why they were acting like that I opted to keep my mouth shut thinking I might offend Alice.

There is only one road, that long rocky road, Alice pointed out that last night we came from the other end of the road and now we were at the other end, the market. I turned my body around to survey the seemingly short distance that we have walked yet so far when you look at it.

I was ready to ask Alice how many people lived in here when I turned around, "Gah!" I covered my mouth as a scream came out of it.

In front of me, too close for my comfort was a burly man with his head looking down. His arms were in his sides with his hands open like he was ready to claw me or something. But that was not what frightened me, because he might look positively brawny, but his pale chest covered with soft glistening from sweat hair and his obviously toned abdomen was covered in blood, not to mention his left hand was tightly clasping a butcher's knife.

Alice was quick to appease me, pushing the guy with her forefinger with a disgusted look. "Ugh!" She grimaced and then winked her eyes on me, "This is my brother, Emmett. Don't scare my visitor!" She spat on him.

I gave out an awkward smile, still couldn't get hold of my self from a sudden image of a large man covered in blood.

"Don't worry, he's a butcher…" Alice said with a reassuring smile looking briefly on the direction of a covered marketplace. I followed her gaze and found a seemingly high ceilinged covered house with no window but a little glass that looked like an air conditioner's exhaust.

When I pulled my eyes away and back to Alice and his brother, I caught them looking at each other like they were having a silent conversation. The guy threw me a split second look and then pulled his head down again, clearing his throat, "I'm sorry if I have frightened you, and I must be very excited to meet my sister's best friend." He said looking under his lashes.

I chuckled, his voice was no less captivating than Alice, no wonder they were siblings, it's like a bass voice of an angel, round but seemed to be singing.

Alice tugged me again, toward the back of the market on a grassy path. I threw a glance once more on Emmett who turned to watch us walk away. I smiled sheepishly. His face, if not smudged with blood and sweat could have been as beautiful as Alice's. His cheek bones jutted out of his pale face, his brows were arching like that of a fierce baseball player, and his lips were plumped and pouted, not to mention the dimples that showed on his cheeks softening up his whole tough look. But there was something more about him other than the muscular physique that was almost indescribable, his eyes were round and the littlest of a second that it came in contact with my eyes, I felt like, overwhelmed with something, his light brown eyes, so light that at first I actually thought it looked red in the heat of the sun was sublime and just as powerful as Alice's stare. I shook my head chuckling, suddenly I felt a relief from the anxiety that I was feeling when I awoke.

"What's funny?" Alice asked, her voice were jumpy walking downward in a slope.

I chuckled, walking past her when I caught the slope down. "Nothing, well…your brother is kinda hot!"

"Oh you have no idea." Alice murmured not sounding pleased at all with my compliment. "He's hot alright, but he's bossy." She added shaking her head.

I shook my head in amusement of an obvious sibling rivalry. I wouldn't know, I never had a sibling, and even with Edward and Jasper who are the only siblings I knew, I never had to compete because I always win, they always make me win.

I lost my train of thought when I realized where we already were. My eyes almost jumped out of its socket. My jaws almost unhinged fascinated with the place. Around us were different kinds of short leafy trees, there are ones with vines growing on them, there are some with moss that thrived and thick obviously untouched, and there were some that looked like my mother's pepper tree with branches drooping nearly touching the floor.

I turned 360 degrees like a mesmerized child; my head was turned up admiring the beauty of nature. I found Alice sitting in a dried log near a stream looking less entertained.

I gasped in astonishment. "This is awesome Alice!"

She just gave me a shy smile and then stared blankly in the silently moving stream. I shook my head, _deeply rooted anxiety. _I chuckled silently turning around again. The faint heat of the sun cannot be felt here; in fact you can't even tell that it was in the middle of the day. The place looked like a scene from a pixie forest. The leafy branches of the trees canopied the whole spot giving only a little space for the rays to slice to the ground. The moths and dust flying all over gave it an eerie yet fairytale-ish feeling, surreal.

I marched toward Alice, still feeling light from the refreshing environment. "Hey…would you mind telling me what's bothering you?" I mumbled softly when I slumped on the log beside her.

She just gave me a faint smile and then focused her eyes on her clasped hands in front of her, resting on her knees. "This is my favorite place." She whispered almost incomprehensively soft. I sensed that something was gravely bothering her. I have often kept myself from asking too much questions about her until she opens up, but I thought, with her giving me a shoulder to cry on when I needed one, I thought it was time for me to reciprocate.

"Alice…I am here, you can tell me anything you want to share, you know that right?" I asked sitting beside her, mirroring her position. I heard her sigh loudly, putting her head up and down several times.

And with a shaky voice, shaky that I would not be surprise if she's crying already, she began to talk.

"I miss being a child. I miss doing nothing but play and eat, not minding of what's going to happen next or what was happening around the world. This is one place I always visit when I was a child, it hasn't changed much. This is where I make my dreams, I shout my grief and everything else that I couldn't do in front of my family. I was always deemed to be soft and weak, Bella. My father being the leader of our community looked upon us to…do the chores and be as impressive as a leader's daughter should be. I hid here most of the time, especially at night, no one can bother me here."

She babbled non-stop, using her facial expression and her hands to convey what she feels. I have a lot of things playing in my mind, I wanted to ask her a lot of things, but I figured I would wait for her to finish, I might sound prying.

"I am sorry I took you away from Edward."

I slouched on my seat hearing Edward's name, I felt a tingle in my back like I suddenly awoke from being numb on something. I clucked my tongue wondering what she was talking about.

She turned her head on me, her face was so solemn but still radiating the same enthralling aura, if not for her cheerless eyes I would have think she was just relaxed.

"I know how much you love Edward, in the shortest time we have been together, I have never seen anyone as…passionate as both of you. It's like you have been together all your life and your past lives. You truly are soul mates."

"Alice…"

She sighed, "Now…I should have not brought you here, you should have…fixed your problems with him. I should have not even…come to your lives."

I was beginning to feel different with the puzzling words she was saying.

"I am so thankful though that you became my friend, I mean, no one has ever gave me the courtesy you've shown. You and your family, you were all very welcoming…and trusting. You…you are the best friend I have ever had, you accepted me like, just a snap of your fingers, no questions asked. And trust me when I say you are the only genuine one who accepted me."

She glanced back at me, and probably sensing the questions in my face, she just smiled at me, her face seemed to glimmer from the rays of the sun bouncing softly on the flowing water.

"Sorry…" She muttered shyly. "Don't mind me, I am just a little dramatic, it often happens when I visit this place." She chuckled focusing her eyes again on the far hidden horizon.

"I miss Jasper." She murmured putting her fist on her jaw. "I love him Bella." She added fixing her eyes on my face. I have learned to love him, his…eccentric sexiness in everything he does was just, priceless…I could have…" She trailed.

"Alice…Jasper loves you too. I know, because he never stopped babbling about you all the time."

"I know." She admitted looking back at the stream.

"I hate what I have become. I hate what they have made me be. I don't want this anymore." She sullenly grumbled picking up a stone, effortlessly throwing it in the nearby bushes. "I wanted Jasper Bella. I wanted to keep him…but I can't." She said shaking her head with a trembling voice.

I put my hand on her shoulder, the depression she was feeling could not be hidden from her shaking shoulders. "It's not yet too late Alice. Fix your relationship with Jasper." I consoled taking a mental note to call Edward as soon as we got off the island tomorrow.

"Yeah." She chuckled placing her palms on her face.

I waited for her to compose herself, busying myself looking at the shallow water moving from down the slope where we were sitting. The rocks of different sizes and shapes were half covered with moss. Fallen brown leaves were scattered and sifted by the current on the muddy sides.

I darted my eyes on the tall bushes behind the trees, it looked faint, and then I realized, the sun had set and the sky was now darkening with just streaks of yellow and red barely noticeable in the horizon.

My eyes darted back in the tall bushes when I heard the rustling of the branches and leaves. I squinted my eyes trying to see past the grassy slopes but all I saw was the swaying bushes, I looked up at the canopy of the tree we were sitting but feeling nothing of a strong wind, I suddenly felt alarmed. It was almost night time and we were out in the woods, it could be a wild animal. The thought of the words Alice said that she often come here even in the evening didn't help.

I gasped making Alice pull her head away from her palms. She turned her face around looking less alarmed that darkness was already falling, she got up and then cheerlessly walked past me toward the path where we came from.

"It's time." She murmured.

---

A/N

Hey guys! Thanks for all your support, I really appreciate your reviews and comments esp now that I am sick. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, its not much but we needed to pass in this road...So, i hope you'll spare me some time to review, Thanks.

Tah!

xoxo-M


	15. Trust

DISCLAIMER:

I own nothing of this story, this is a product of my imagination as a result of reading books and watching creepy movies, I just put them all together with the help of the characters that belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER 15 – TRUST**

_BELLA_

My head froze, my brain shut off upon hearing Alice said Edward's name. My heart raced like it wanted to jump out of my ribcage.

"Alice…please don't do this." I whispered, my voice was trembling. I could hear my teeth chattering in utter fright.

"I'm sorry Bella, I can't do anything about it." She said with a horrible gloomy yet firm voice.

I felt grief strafe my heart as I withered down the bed. _How could this happen to me? How can I do this with Edward?! _I murmured trembling from the reeling terror between my eyes.

---

A few hours ago, Alice and I were happily strolling around this little wonderland. When the sun had set, though we walked almost silently back at home, I have never felt anything stranger than her brooding.

I wanted to squeeze more from her but I thought it must be a familial dispute that was making her sullen, and I actually felt sorry for being such a cry baby making her bring me here to be able to unwind and momentarily forget about Edward.

It was dinner time when we arrive in the house. I was half running in the road to keep up with her and from feeling uneasy with the darkness that suddenly have fallen fast feeling utterly afraid even with what just seemed to be rustlings of leaves behind us.

The stony road had caused me tripped several times and most of them I almost fell off my feet. I couldn't keep myself from checking my back most of the time, I have the awful feeling that someone or something was behind us frequently hearing some movements, but all I could see was eerie group of fireflies flying so closely together flocking most of the time.

I was actually wondering; the place looked darker with only the moon lighting the little island. There were no people around anymore, the muted light of the moon felt like it was sadly lighting our path. The roofs of the tall houses looked rather frightening with the shadow it casts.

When we arrive, Alice's mother was so overly eager to tug me to the dining table, and though I was feeling kind of embarrassed that she was actually forcing me to eat, I did not argue, I guess her mother was just as persistent on things like eating properly as my mother.

I did not even wait for Alice to come to the dining table, disappearing just moments after we arrived at the house; I wanted to rid of her mother eyeing me secretly in the veil of her long black hair. She left me when she saw me helped myself with the bread having no appetite for everything meat at the moment.

I saw her went to the room at the far end of the hall, and did not come out even when I was already done eating. I have no idea if I ate too fast or too slow but I never saw her came out of there.

Still wondering where Alice was, I opted to go upstairs and clean myself to prepare for the gathering that Alice mentioned in passing when I asked her about the seemingly festive cramming of everyone.

I could hear voices bouncing off the walls of the toilet, I have tried to drown it with the intensity of the shower but the screaming voices were too intriguing to ignore and so my usual gossipy side won and I turned off the shower to listen carefully.

Though the voices were muffled, I couldn't be mistaken that there were three voices, and they were screaming, yelling at each other, and I know one of those voices, Alice's. She must be arguing with her parents again, I remembered hearing the coughs when I was in the toilet last night, so she must be in her father's room again with her mother.

I sighed, I don't know how I could help her cope up with her family problems, she seemed to be very upset on how her family treated her, though I couldn't fully understand and see anything repulsive, from the short period of time that I've known her, she usually gets too silent when something's bothering her, and today was the extreme example of it, she was silent almost dead silent.

I couldn't understand a word they were arguing about so I gave up and hopped out of the tub. As I was drying myself I caught sight of myself in the mirror. I leaned towards the mirror, eyeing myself closely. My face was cheerless, and even more became sullen remembering the reason why I wasn't happy. I terribly miss Edward, my Edward. I suddenly felt every inch of my body was throbbing to see him, I caught sight of the silver necklace dangling in my neck and thumbed it gingerly as tears began falling in my cheeks, I couldn't understand the weight of the utter sadness I was feeling, I never thought it was because I will never see him again.

After I have fixed myself I went out and opted to just admire the full round moon in the middle of the cloudless sky. The night felt heavier than all my nights before. The bleak wind was silently swaying the leaves of the trees that surrounded the house. The sky looked grayer than ever, I couldn't even spot any stars despite the cloudless sky. The light from the moon felt muted and there seemed to be haze all around. A sad night.

Wondering what time it was already, I decided to head downstairs putting on my sneakers to find Alice to ask for what time the gathering will begin, seeing no one and hearing nothing at all but frightening howls and hoots that often send me shivers as it breaks the deafening silence. When I turned around I thought I saw a ghost standing in the doorway. Alice was silently and seriously looking at me from the opened door.

"Hey..." I greeted, letting myself sit in my bed to hide my momentary sort of heart attack from suddenly seeing her in the dark.

She walked slowly toward me, and then sat herself directly in front of me. The room was dark, dimly lit by a yellow lamp in the corner of her bed near the door, and though her face was only shone with the light from the moon coming from the window, the grief in her face could no be hidden. I wondered what had happened to her argument with her parents, something I thought did not concern me, but I was wrong.

"My sorry could not cover what is going to happen to you tonight." She said pulling her face up to look at me. At first her words did not register in my head; my eyes were focused on her brooding aura, not her usual radiance was coming out of her eyes, and her eyes, they looked...brown, so brown they actually looked red.

I did not speak, wondering what was she talking about, she stood up, walked past by me toward the empty space on the headboard of my bed. She pulled the dark curtain to the side revealing a sliding window that I didn't even know was there. She turned toward me again, checking if I was looking and then proceeded in sliding the window.

I swallowed when the view outside slowly came into focus, it felt like it hit right in my face. A few meters away from the house there seemed to be a huge gathering, at first my head told me that was the gathering they prepared for us, but the loud thumping of my heart was telling me something bad was going to happen in that gathering especially when Alice talked again walking back toward me but staying in front of the large window beside my bed.

"Everyone from this island was there...waiting for you." Alice said flat toned

I felt my heart skipped a beat, I turned my head back to the small window and fearfully scanned the place with my eyes. My breath started to pick up as I was beginning to realize what was about to happen. Outside, there were some fifty people convening around a big fire pit with a large pot on top. But that was not what alarmed me, aside from the odd dance moves they were making seemingly from a muted music, in the middle of them was a table with a white sheet on top... And something that look more to me as a knife sitting on it.

I hesitantly put my eyes back to Alice who was looking at me, her stares were smoldering, I actually felt I was going to burn.

"My father is going to die soon, but before he die he needed to transfer the stone of powers to Emmett to lead our tribe, our community."

I felt like a burning candle hearing every word that came out of her mouth, my head was straying freezing horrible images.

"Emmett will be the head of our family, but for his powers to be infinite, he needed, you, your blood."

My mouth opened to talk and ask but no words came out, instead my eyes stung and burn from the tears that had pooled on it.

"Virgin. He needed to spill the blood of a virgin and have her heart, on a full moon." She curtly said with a grim voice.

My breath kept on taking a notch. I shook my head briefly contemplating on slapping my face to wake me from this awful dream. "I am not a virgin." I curtly said with an angry voice but came out as a pale voice.

"Yes you are, I can smell you. My job is to bring you here, unscathed…sexually from Edward."

Whimper escaped from my mouth hearing the name of my dear boyfriend, my boyfriend I ran away from because he wanted to make love with me, _I shouldn't be here if I have fucked him already! _My head shouted, protesting.

"Yes. I am the black cat. And yes I made you like me. I made Jasper like me like everyone else." She admitted, her eyes never left my burning face, even though I kept on shaking my head or pulling it down. I never even noticed her blink. "Everyone else but Edward." She added, I noticed her softened her voice and briefly tugged her head down.

My head couldn't process everything at a time; it felt like it was going to burst. She pulled her head up and then continued looking at me with an expressionless face.

"I tried to seduce him, I tried to fuck him, I have done everything I could to cast a spell to bind him to fuck me so you'll quarrel and part ways but, no. His love for you was far better rooted on his system than just the urge of his human nature." She relentlessly spilled.

My heart revolted, _Alice, my best friend tried to steal my boyfriend from me, but Edward did not say anything to me_. I so much wanted to stand up from the bed and pounce on her to tear her long hair from her scalp but my head shouted that this is far worse than just a love triangle of some sort; this is about my life, literally. I am in danger. My sex life could wait, that is if I'll walk out here alive. Where is my knight in shining armor when I needed him?

And that's when all my hopes went crumbling.

"Edward was here too. He followed you." Those words felt like a bomb that exploded right in my face numbing my whole body. I couldn't hear anything but that scared scream of Edward of my name in my dream last night. Now I am more convinced that I wasn't dreaming last night.

"How can you do this to us?! We trusted you?!" I muttered angrily between my sobs. "And you pretended to be my friend?!"

"This is not the first time I brought a friend in here Bella. So don't try making me feel guilty, because I am not." She replied.

I could feel the frantic rising and fall of my chest from despair. I am going to die here. And I have doomed Edward his death too.

"Alice...please. Don't do this." I begged. I am ready to kneel down and plead, appeal to her soft human side.

"And Jasper too..."she mumbled almost silently, the sadness in her voice was apparent.

My tears couldn't race faster down from my eyes.

"Alice..."

"You can't do anything about it Bella. Everyone around you is a cannibal. It might be just our family who has certain abilities, but look at them, you won't survive even if I let you."

My head snapped with the faintest hope hearing Alice's subtle sign of her willingness to help.

"I love you Alice. I treated you as my sister. We treated you as our family. Please don't do this. Jasper loves you. Please Alice....please." I begged once more with Edward's face playing in my head. My heart grieved on the thought that I won't be able to see him again.

She turned around to look at the moon. "You should have not trusted me, I should have not brought you here."

"Alice. You said you know for a fact that I have liked you and accepted you genuinely, please find that in your heart."

She chuckled without a hint of humor, "I don't have a heart Bella," she said turning back around to face me, "and even if I have, I am not sure it beats right."

"It does Alice." I hurriedly stood up putting my hand on her chest to feel the beat of her heart. She was stunned with my braveness probably; I looked at her eyes, definitely red eyes, and then slowly pulled her hand and put it under my palm that was on top of her chest. "Hear it, Alice. Listen to your human side." I saw her nose flare as she let out an audible sigh. "Please." I croaked.

She eyed me pulling her eyes down to my neck and then turned around hastily. I heard a soft knock in the door. I did not turn to see who was it afraid to see a fanged person or a pair of burning red eyes, instead I fixated my eyes on Alice who stiffly turned around to move toward the door.

I could feel my head expanding; my arms were covered with goose bumps as my tears were non-stop from falling. _I am going to die. I am not going back home! I am not going to feel Edward's embrace, I won't feel his touch, I will never hear his voice again. I will die with Edward's sad face as the last stored image in my mind._ I covered my mouth as a soft whimper came out of it. _I'm so sorry Honey._

I felt my hair raised when I heard something was put down beside me, but my eyes were closed, pressed tight, just waiting for a hard jab or a bite that will end my short happy life. But nothing happened, there was silence, though my now uber sensitive senses knows someone was standing in front me. Those sayings that when you are about to die, all your senses get heightened, I think was true. I could now hear the weird and spine tingling chants that the people or I should say the monsters just a few hundred steps from where I am, and they sounded so loud. There seemed to be someone screaming, someone was humming, there's one with a very low voice and a sound of voice that seemed to be howling.

"Bella."

My eyes instinctively opened, it was Alice. I slowly turned my head up and found her beside me, between us were two cups of coffee on top of a blue plastic tray that looked so worn out.

"Drink it." She momentarily looked on the cup of coffee. "It will help you...not to feel anything."

I thought I swallowed my tongue. I guessed the reality of my obviously coming demise hasn't sink in on me yet.

"Alice," I wailed, "Please, don't do this."

"Bella don't make my job harder as it already is. I don't like this so please just...just take it. A peaceful death is all I could help you with."

I pressed my eyes again, _no_. I am not going to die in this God forsaken land of monsters. I opened my eyes. "You think you can get away with this? My father knows where to find you, and I fuck you not Alice my father will find you and burn you all." I warned her grating my angry words out.

She just chuckled sarcastically. "You think your father will find us here? This is a protected place Bella, a sanctuary for animals my ancestors bought so may years ago to hide us, it was covered with fences around. No one is allowed to come inside in here even those tourist ferries. I actually wondered how Edward and Jasper found a hole to come inside. Everything around you...look around, they were all your hallucinations, delusions. Pictures I made out in your head."

My heart was revolting I wanted to pounce and fight, but I felt so weak feeling no hope at all.

"Please." I muttered again with my voice trembling focusing my eyes on her, I could feel all my hopes dissipating right before my eyes. I know inside me I could reach her. "You said you don't want this."

"I'm sorry Bella, but I couldn't do anything about it."

"Alice!" I grumbled. "You said you didn't like what they made you. This is your time, this is your chance."

"No. There is no other way. This is what's suppose to be. Now you can either drink that or feel everything that Emmett's going to do to you, before everyone devour you." She talked back angrily.

"There's no other way Bella. You won't be able to run away from them." She added, softening her obviously guilt stricken expression.

I sank in the bed, feeling defeat, I couldn't feel my heart beat anymore.

"It's time." She muttered.

My hand shook ridiculously as I reached for the coffee cup in front of me, my eyes never left Alice's face as I let all my grief flowed down my cheeks. I wanted her to be haunted by my face, but then again at the back of my mind there was a doubt about that.

She seemed to picked pace on her breathing looking awfully nervous at the door, and then she held the tray and turned it around making me halt.

She pulled the cup that was in front of me awhile ago. "Drink it." She hastily whispered throwing a cautious look at the door as her other hand pointed on the other coffee cup. "Quick."

My hand trembled more as I picked the other coffee cup.

"Now listen to me, when they're gone, listen Bella." She pulled my arm when she saw me lost in my emotions as my head suddenly froze realizing she was actually helping me, my tears gushed out, tears of joy and hope, a little piece of hope.

"You go past the stream, do not stop until you get out of the marker. Run as fast as you can." She babbled.

I couldn't find my tongue, I opened my mouth to ask, "What marker", but it sounded so weak I never actually heard it come out of my mouth.

"You'll see it, but you need to be quick."

She quickly gave me the instructions, and then shoving the coffee on my face making it splatter all over my white shirt, she drank hers, and a few seconds I heard shuffling of footsteps on the stairs.

She hurriedly pulled the tray from the bed and then pulled me up, "Go lie on my bed!" She commanded breathlessly.

I tripped out of my nervousness and terror as I found my feet almost not touching the wooden floor striding toward her bed.

"What ever happens, don't remove Edward's gift on you." I heard her say with a slurred voice, I wasn't able to look back to check on her as I covered my body and my face with Alice's blanket.

And then my awful nightmare slowly became more vivid. I heard the heavy footsteps came inside the room, I have no idea how many monsters were inside, I felt all my bones were knocking each other, my hands were clasped both on my mouth, my tears escaped hurriedly though my eyes were tightly pressed. I couldn't dare to look even just on the silhouette from the blanket, all that was in my mind was Edward's face. _I love you very much. _I kept on chanting silently. I couldn't even breathe, let alone move.

And then I felt something touched the end of the bed I was lying at, "Alice," called a voice that sounded more like a hiss. I shot my eyes open. _Oh my God! I am going to die! _I could feel the urge of my legs wanting to jump out of the bed and ran for my life, but I felt so weak.

"Alice." The voice called again, this time it was a definite sound of a male voice.

"Hmm." I let out a grumbling sound of confirmation, still holding my mouth.

I could feel my eyes wanting to jump out of my head. I couldn't see anything despite my bulging eyes, but I could definitely feel someone was behind me. My eyes were blinded with what seemed to me as a very bright light coming from the supposedly dull light of the lamp beside Alice's bed.

And then I heard a loud thud. I felt my heart stopped. Fluttering of my breath never stopped, waiting for the next thing that will happen, nothing, but a low growl, "We need you downstairs Alice."

I kept blinking my eyes, _what just happened? _I never felt anything, and now I couldn't hear or see anything. Darkness and silence drowned me.

I waited for a few more seconds, I used my loud heart beat to assure me I was still alive, my head kept on repeating a prayer that I never finish, my jaws were chattering, my lips were shaking along with every muscles of my body.

When I was sure no one was inside the room, I slowly lowered the blanket off of my head. The room was dark now, and only the gloomy light from the moon made the room grayer than before. I swallowed as I turned my body toward my bed where Alice was laid down. It was empty.

My throat felt so dry, and though my knees were wobbling I know I needed to get up or else I will be everyone's meal, not to mention what awful thing can that brother of Alice do to me. I slowly balanced my footing on the wooden floor, preventing in creak that might sound. I felt so incapacitated.

I weakly went toward my bed remembering Alice's instructions to get my stuff before I leave. My head was terribly thumping seeing a totally different surroundings, the room was dark, and there was no glass window anymore but wood and logs all around, like a makeshift house. _Hallucinations. _I guess this is what this place really looked like.

I pulled my bag lying on the foot of the bed in one swift motion and strapped it behind me, _I can do this. _I reassured myself even if I myself doubted I could. I turned around throwing a brief glance on the widely opened window beside my bed. It was gray outside and hazy, not a light but the moon's.

The loud indistinct words of chants coming from the backyard was getting louder and louder. The eerie voices were becoming more and more aggressive. I braved to look at the small window in the head side of my bed.

The fire looked fiercer to me than a while ago. I saw two men carrying something wrapped in a blanket, I glanced on my bed, the sheets were gone, _Alice, _I whispered silently, feeling a pinch in my heart.

My eyes advanced to the direction the men were heading, in the middle of the congregation stood Emmett. His whole body was shimmering from what seemed to be sweat or oil. His muscles shouting proudly on his chest. He was wearing nothing but a shredded pair of shorts. His face was fierce, and the hotness I once felt he had on those beautiful face was all replace by a grim disgust. He was definitely ugly.

Emmett was surrounded by everyone dancing and chanting loudly. There were cages all around the place. _This is a fucking monsters' party. And we are going to be the main course._

I might be far from where they were, but the horrible faces of everyone were so clear despite the tears that has been blurring my eyesight. They were, no doubt monsters. Emmett's eyes were flickering red from the darkness of the night and the light that was coming from the towering heat of fire. Beside him was a woman, her face was utterly disfigured, her teeth was almost coming out of her mouth. But judging on the long hair, her height and her roundness, I guessed it was Alice's mother.

I kept on fluttering my eyes to clear my eyesight, my heart never stopped jumping erratically. Behind my head, I was hopelessly praying I was just having an awfully vivid nightmare.

The two men put down the bundle of sheets with Alice inside in top of the long table in the middle of the gathering. A sob came out of my mouth that I needed to put my hand on it. My tears sort of shot off of my widely opened eyes, realizing what was going to happen.

I noticed they stopped, as the woman seemed to be sniffing the wrapped body. My body stiffened, my feet felt like nailed on the floor.

The woman opened the sheet, as Alice's face came into their view, loud ear splitting growls filled the air, but that was not what sent me to my feet. Emmett and his mother along with everyone else darted their flickering red eyes on the house, specifically on the tiny window I was peeking at.

Their soul burning glare felt like pushed me to the other window as I stepped hurriedly backward. And as weakly my footing felt, I strode quickly outside the room, _no damn time to lose._

I almost fell down the stairs, loudly running down on it. I couldn't see where I was going and just relied on my instinct, to survive. I jumped down when I get to the last steps of the stairs, expecting to land my feet on a pavement but instead, my sneakers thudded into rocks making me lose my balance even more.

I crawled towards the side of the house, waiting for my eyes get oriented in the dark. The sharp rocks felt like dull knives serrating my palms. I kept on mentally slapping my face for panicking trying to figure out which part of the house was the gathering happening, _I don't want to run and ending up in the middle of the party instead of away from it._

I closed my eyes, and intently listened on the now quieter surroundings, hearing only faint growling and chants, I made my choice. I am going to take the door in the side of the house, and judging with what I remember the house looked, it was behind me, _not unless, everything was the other way from the delusions that Alice gave me. _But I am going to try, I don't have many options right now. I need to live, I have to.

I opened my eyes and turned around, half crouching as I hastily yet as careful as possible stepped on the gravel. _Our father…one…two…our father in heaven, three…four, forgive us our sins…five, six…our father who art…_ I stopped short of my silent prayer and counting of the steps I have made when I saw someone's red eyes flickered from a corner.

My body stiffened as I stood up. I could hear my hopeless breathing as every huff came out of my nose. My bones were chilling but I needed to be alive. I fisted my hands after I briefly touched the pendant of the necklace I have tucked inside my t-shirt. _I am not going to die Edward, I will avenge you._

My eyes adjusted in the dark and saw the image of whom the red eyes were from. It was from Alice's nephew, a child. I clenched my jaws, confused on how to deal with the child. He looked like he's one of them, he had red eyes, he must be one of them, he's Alice's blood after all, and if I remember it correctly, she said among everyone else in the island, they have the powers, their family.

I was still battling the ideas that were running in my head, when all of a sudden, the child pounced toward me clawing me directly on my neck.

"Nooo!!!" A loud scream came out of my mouth.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you like this chapter girls. Let me hear something from you, alright? Thank you in advance.**

**xoxo-M  
**


	16. Knight

DISCLAIMER:

I own nothing of this story, this is a product of my imagination as a result of reading books and watching creepy movies, I just put them all together with the help of the characters that belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**WARNING!!!**

Are you kidding me, lemons while in a very violent scenario!!! (lol) **NO**, just kidding. This chapter is not suitable for children and the child at heart. Violence, gruesome...not smut. :)

Anyway. Read at your own risk.

* * *

**CHAPTER 16 – KNIGHT**

_BELLA_

I have instinctively closed my eyes when the boy flew toward me. I felt his long fingers clawed in my neck. But just as fast as he have dived on me, not a blink of my closed eyes, he was gone. With the low whimpers that came behind me, I was almost convinced that the punch or the toss I made a while ago had hurt him. Or at least I wish it did.

I did not wait for another attack from him, as soon as I stabled my feet on the unevenly rocky ground, I ran toward the door in the side of the house. I froze as soon as I hit outside. I thought I was in another dimension or another part of the nightmare I was having. I stood aghast in the middle of nothing but darkness.

Amidst my frantic sobbing I turned around with my eyes confusedly trying to remember everything around me. I could not help myself from weeping. I have no idea where I am. Everything around me was different from what I know. The houses were gone, around me were trees, lots of them, tall trees with scary vines drooping down.

"Edward…" I wailed. I couldn't do this. All the fear was making me weak, I feel like a withering flower, my knees were knocking each other. The bleak air was whooshing, sending me shivers, as if the shuddering I have been feeling wasn't enough to kill me. There was no light but the moon's, everything around me looked gray, haze was everywhere, making it more difficult to see which way I should take.

A shrill cry made me gasp and stiffen. My breath was patchy, I could hear every single air that came in and out of my lungs. I closed my eyes and drew strength on the my already hazy memory of Edward's fluttering eyes.

I ran, with all the strength of my knees. I don't know where I was going, I did not take time to check where to go, I just followed my instincts remembering the path Alice and I made this morning. I didn't even have time to entertain the fright that was all over my system. I don't want to die yet, not in this island, and I know unless I ran and find the marker, I won't live to tell the horrible story about this place.

_"Everyone in the island is cannibal. You might be able to escape alive from them, they're just humans, weak, but not us, not my kind. Emmett is strong, he's fast and he can morph into an animal, just like me, and Rosalie. Others in my family could not morph but still can kill you with their bare hands, my mother for example is not one of us, he does not have the blood of my father, but still she could kill you with her bite. Be careful of Rosalie, she's fierce and she could be something you won't even consider."_

"_You have to careful, run as fast as you can. Find the stream, about a mile or so, there's a marker. This_ _island is enclosed in a circle marker of bones and skulls, you'll find it after the stream; you won't see the bones, but I assure you you'll know it when you see it__, no one can get past those markers especially at night, nobody will dare cross that marker, not even Emmett, especially when he's morphed. You can see the ocean a few meters from the marker, you should be safe there…but only until the sun rose."_

"_Run Bella, run fast because your life depended on your feet."_

Alice's voice rung into my ears like a voice of an angel humming me the instructions, but instead of calming me, it made me even agitated. _I am fucking running, but where the hell am I going? Where is the fucking stream?! _I wept letting the tears flow freely in my cheeks, blurring my vision.

I couldn't hear anything distinctive around. An eerie hoot of an owl was in a distance and everything else was drowned by my frantic sobbing, my breathlessness and the sound my shoes made in the stones in the ground.

I could see shadows advancing, running along with me in the shade of the dark. Soft rustlings of dried leaves sounded to me like bombs exploding right inside my ears. My tears flowed relentlessly on my cheeks. _Please God help me. I promise to be nicer, I promise to wash the dishes. Fuckkkk!_

A piercing shriek of a bird that sounded so big made me stiffened catching my foot and tripped. I felt the cut the sharp rock made in my knees. I stood up but when I tried to step, I fell down again.

My left knee was badly hurt, I was limping, I needed more time. But I haven't got time. I tried to stand up and walked fast, limping, almost pulling my leg. I need to find the stream. I am almost losing my hope. The darkness around was confusing me. I could feel someone was following me, hiding behind the trees.

I saw an opening beside what looked like a small hut, dragging my bleeding leg, I hastily exited between the shades of the trees. I felt my steps picked up pace despite the searing pain when I heard sound of footsteps. I couldn't make my footsteps quieter, the ground was covered in ferns, tall grasses and unforgiving dried leaves.

My head was whirling in the pool of terror. My tear soaked eyes were helplessly and nervously scanning every corner my eyesight landed, I could feel my muscles stiffening in every whoosh of the wind. My imaginations were tremendously feeding me horrible images of the monsters that I felt would just emerge hiding from the bushes.

"Haaaah!!!"

A fearful scream pierced out my mouth when my hand felt a sudden hard tug behind me. The end of my scream was drowned inside a palm that has plastered my mouth for silence.

"Shhh." A nervous trembling whisper hushed me, "It's alright... I'm here."

"Edward?!" I croaked inside his palm. In the darkness hour of my life, I have found the reason to smile and be utterly happy. Edward is alive, I couldn't be happier.

"Sh." He shushed me again. His arms were tightly wrapped on my waist while his hand has no sign of letting go of my mouth.

He was right not to let go, because I couldn't keep myself from shuddering, and I'm sure any minute a sound of terror would come out of my mouth, because right in front of us, there were two men walking half crouched with knives in both hands, keenly scouring the place, looking for us.

I needed to swallow my fear. I needed to be strong. I know I am safe, Edward's with me, and I know no matter what, he won't let anything bad happen to me. Another set of tears rolled down my cheeks. _I am with Edward, but we are in this shitty place and there's very little hope we would survive. And this is all because of me. I have doomed him to his death, I have ended our relationship._

I gasped inside his palms, impeding the sobs that might make a sound. I could feel his breath in my neck. His mouth was silently hushing me from trembling.

The men walked nearer to where we were standing, camouflaged by the dark. They walked in circle, slowly tilting their heads to get a closer and clearer look around. I felt Edward slowly stepped back, tugging me in his arms. I followed suit, slowly, carefully. But walking blindly isn't much of a joy, especially if you are hiding.

My foot caught a twig that snapped, and as soon as the sound echoed in the silence of the night, the two men alerted, focusing their eyes simultaneously to where we were standing.

Edward gasped; his grip on my waist became tighter. "Fuck..." He murmured. His breath made me even scarier, but not until he croaked, "Run Bella, run…"

I immediately turned around and embraced him. "No, no I am not leaving without you." I grated my words with conclusion.

He tightly held my arm as he planted a quick kiss on my forehead, "I love you", he murmured and before I could protest he had thrown me at his back with his arms on his side to hide me behind him.

"Go!"

"No!" I hesitated.

My eyes were wide in fright as I watched the men strode towards us. My knees trembled; I think I am going to faint. The first man got into us first, Edward had stepped further back to a tree trunk, pinning me on it.

"Edward..." I nervously wept.

The first man aimed his butcher's knife toward Edward making him moved to his right and with his arms stretched to cover me, he had dragged me to the right making me lose my balance and fall on the ground bumping my head on the huge root of the tree we were standing at.

"Bella!" Edward yelled.

He tried to pick me up, but the man who was after him caught him in his shirt and pulled him away throwing him on the ground. I sat up grasping the part of my head that has bumped the root.

The other man was steps away from me; I don't have anywhere else to go. I didn't have time to get up and run, I briefly shot a glance on Edward who was several meters away from me. He was getting up; I know he won't let anything happen to me, not if he can avoid it.

My heart broke seeing him struggled to get up after such a fall, I couldn't fathom as to how we could ever get out of this desperate situation.

I scooted further back until my back hit the bark of the tree. I then realized the backpack I was carrying in my back; immediately, I pulled the strap toward me, just in time to avoid the knife that was directly pointing to my heart as the second man lunged himself to me.

"Bella!" Edward shrieked, his voice was worried, no, distraught.

The man who attacked me was caught by surprise on the force I was able to give to shield myself from his attack and has fallen on his butt, his knife was caught in my backpack, pierced into something I don't know inside my bag.

I hastily got up, I could see the other man walking fast toward me, Edward ran behind him and jumped on his back but he just pushed him away.

"Run Bella!"

But I am not going to run. I am not going to run and live while I leave my boyfriend dead. I am going to fight. And heck I am going to die, as long as I die with Edward alongside with me. We are going to fight.

I caught a new sight of hope emerge from deep in me, fueled by Edward's presence. We might have a chance, and I am not going to give up, just yet.

I stood up and pulled the knife from my bag. I know some basic self defense, what's the use of being a daughter of a military man, not to mention growing up with boys.

As the second man run toward me, I wiped my eyes hastily off of tears. _Give it to me_, I silently prayed as I angled my feet, ready for his attack.

I heard Edward shouted like a man on amuck, "Fuck you! Don't you put a finger on my girl!"

I didn't know what happened to him, because the moment the second man pounced on me with all his strength, I had the agility to move faster to avoid his attack, having him land on the bark of the tree, but before I could regain my balance he had caught me in my neck, grasping me so tight I thought I am going to choke.

He pulled me hastily near his face, I could see his eyes, fierce yet not a sign of anger or anything like that of Alice's nephew. He growled and tightened his grip on my neck, I couldn't breathe anymore, I am going to faint, I pulled my right hand as fast as I can and stabbed the knife on the side of his neck.

Instantly, he let go of me. I fell like a withered flower on the ground clasping my neck gasping for breath. My eyes were closed as my face was on the dirt, coughing, writhing in pain.

"No!" I managed to scream so loud when a sudden grab on my back made me turn around hastily. My eyes were still closed, afraid now to look at who ever has the chance to kill me. I just kept on punching with my fists in the air, not minding anymore even if I didn't catch him.

"It's alright, it's alright!" I heard Edward's voice hushed me holding me by my wrists.

"Oh!" I wept, opening my eyes I saw my knight in shining armor's glistening eyes, his eyes I thought I will never have the chance to see again.

He pulled me to his tight embrace, nuzzling on my head. "I love you…I love you…I love you…" He kept on repeating.

I sobbed frantically on his chest, savoring his smell, his tight embrace, his muscled chest. _Thank you! _I murmured a silent prayer.

"I'm so sorry…" He muttered, pulling me from his chest. My face was enclosed on his tight grip on both sides. His eyes were welling up saying those words between each sob.

He pulled my face hastily and plunged his lips into mine, planting a swift yet very wet and passionate kiss on my lips.

In one swift motion, he pulled me up clasping my back. "We need to hurry…" He muttered.

I turned my head to my side and found the man who was after me sitting on the root of the tree, dead, the knife still on his neck. I swallowed hard. I killed a man. For a moment I felt terrible, but then again, the darkness around eating us assured me, he is not the only one I might be killing tonight.

Edward tugged my hand, but I broke loose. I needed to pick up my back pack…and the knife.

"What the hell do you need your back pack for?" He angrily spitted.

But I did not answer. I slowly and carefully lowered myself toward the dead man sitting. My hand trembled as I hastily pulled the knife from his neck, avoiding looking on his open eyes.

I gasped when I have freed the knife on his neck, I held on to it tighter just in case he was still alive. He's dead.

Edward tugged my hand again, I strode quickly, keeping up with his pace as I tried to ignore the already numbing pain in my knee. I am in too much pain, and I have no idea which one to entertain first.

As we run towards the center of the woods, I managed to look back and saw the other man lying on his back. I shot a glance on Edward and found his right hand holding the huge knife of the man. I guessed he killed the man too.

But he was hurt. On the arm tugging me, blood gushes out of a long cut on the hem of his shirt cutting probably his bicep.

"You're hurt…" I murmured breathlessly.

"I'm alright. Could you tell me what were you thinking?" He asked with an angry voice.

_Well, crap. It sounded like my dear boyfriend is going to lecture me on something while we are in the middle of a life threatening crisis. _I did not answer. I don't know which of the awful things I have done he was talking about.

Still tightly grasping my hand, he tilted his head on me; his face was nervously focused on me. "I told you to run, and you had to fight back. Where'd you learn that?"

_Oh that… _"Why you think little miss cheerleader can handle a little pressure?" I answered, trying to humor him, though my voice was trembling.

"And besides, I grew up with you and Jasper, remember? You used to tackle me down the grass all the time." I added.

I suddenly remembered Jasper. "Where the fuck is Jasper?" I croaked; the humor I was trying to impart a while ago was replaced by concern, terrifying concern of my dear friend's life.

---

_EDWARD_

My life has restarted again. Bella is alive, I am alive. We might be in a very hopeless situation, but at least I was able to hold her again, if this is the last time.

Last night, I thought I was going to die. I never had a second thought coming to this island when I learned that Bella went home with Alice. I might not know that Alice is a one hell of a monster but I had this pretty awful feeling that if I didn't get here in time, I will never be able to see Bella.

And I thought I didn't get here in time.

When we arrived, Jasper was creeping the hell out of me with all his stories about the ghouls he once researched about in his term paper last year. I would be lying if I say I am not a bit scared, I am scared, at least for Bella. I couldn't say so for myself, because I know, she was here because of me.

I saw with my own eyes when those horrible men suddenly appeared behind Jasper. They were just men, but at least two of them didn't look like human. I remember seeing that huge man with a small head. All of his teeth were coming out of his mouth. I never knew what happened next, all I could remember was seeing Jasper down in the ground after one of the men smashed him with what looked like a large piece of wood. And then the next time I opened my eyes, we were at a bamboo cage already with bushy trees around us.

I woke up from a blinding white light directly pointed in my eyes. It was the sun. I hastily sat up from lying with my face between the sharp edges of the bamboo. I have never waked up in the morning and thanked the guy in the heaven this much. I still have the chance, I reassured myself.

In the obviously desperate moment like this I still found the slight moment of amusement seeing Jasper in the other smaller cage, with his hand inside his pants, and by the sound he made, he was having an orgasm.

"Yeah Baby, there. Ohh Alice, I will never live without you. I want you, forever. I love you." He murmured as he was shamelessly writhing his body inside the cage.

"Jasper!" I muttered; softly scanning the surroundings for any sign of the people who trapped us here.

No one was around, no one but several other occupants of cages surrounding me. There was about seven cages, including mine. I recognized the captain of the boat I rented in the far cage, his arms were in the middle of the cage's bar, he seemed to be unconscious.

I hastily stood up when I caught sight of a long hair blown by the wind inside one of the cages. My heart jumped, in excitement…and grim.

"_Bella?!"_ I bellowed.

The owner of the hair turned her head. It wasn't Bella. I wilted down the cage. A man carrying a large butcher's knife came from behind her cage, looking at me with those horrifying glare.

The girl in the cage extended her hands to me, my heart shrunk seeing her eyes so hopeless, puffy with obvious crying. Her face was smudged by what looked like make up, blood and dirt. Her white elbow length blouse was torn and muddy.

"Help me please."She despairingly begged.

I couldn't say anything. I couldn't even find my tongue. _Where is my Bella? _I was beginning to think I didn't have the chance to save her anymore. My heart ached, shredded by the image of the girl being murdered for food, I don't seriously think I could ever forgive myself if ever I walk here alive, if something like this would happen to Bella.

"Hoo!"The man hollered pointing his knife on me, making me step back on my cage.

He gave me a scathing look as he passed my cage saying something on another man that emerged from behind the small tree, talking in a different unrecognizable language. Their voice sounded young, probably my age.

I shot a look on Jasper, who has turned on his side facing me, but still sleeping, his hand now was under his shirt, I have no idea what is he palming this time. He was groaning, murmuring something unintelligible.

"Jasper." I grated my words. "Jasper." I called again, but all I got was a soft "hmm" from him. "Son of a bitch, you're still masturbating even in your death bed!" I grumbled.

Looking carefully around, I scooted toward his cage, I tried to reach on his cave but I couldn't. "Jasper." I grumbled once again, but still, not a sign of waking up.

I slid my feet between the bars of the cage, cautiously, and then with all my strength I made a rapid forceful thrust on the side of his cage, making him suddenly sit, confused.

"Dude!" I whispered angrily, "What is wrong with you?"

"Edward?" He dazedly asked, rubbing his eyes with his fingers, "Edward?!" His face lit up kneeling his hands clasping the bars.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? We're going to be dinner and you're masturbating?" I growled at him.

He nervously turned his head to examine his surroundings, his eyes were wide in confusion and terror. "Fuck!" He croaked.

"Yes, fuck." I slumped with my back on the bars. "We are going to die."

He didn't answer. I turned my head and found him looking absently outside his cage, into nothing. His face was full of grief.

I can't forgive myself. First, I sent Bella here, and now, I brought my best friend to die with me. I need to get out of here, I need to save them. We can't be dinner. No.

"Bella?" Jasper murmured as he hastily stood up toward the front of his cage. He shot me a gruesome look.

"No." I shook my head, understanding he might have seen the girl in the other cage.

"Please help me!" The voice of the girl became hysterical.

I heard voices, different voices, some are speaking English, crazed and panicking, men and women, and then there was that foreign tongue grumbling something, probably making the girl stop her fiery hysterics.

I couldn't look anymore, I have a pretty good picture in my head of what was going. The cry of the girl became louder, until a very loud cry of revolt came out of her mouth, and then there were gasps and then silence.

Jasper fell off his feet, scooting at the back of his cage with his hands covering his face. "Wake up…wake up…wake up…" He kept on chanting.

Poor bastard, he still thinks he was having a dream. "Jasper, you're awake." I muttered flatly.

He turned towards me, embracing the bars of his cage, "Edward, they killed her." He said with trembling voice.

My hands might be trembling too along with my knees and every part of my body, but this is not the right time to give in to my less manly side. I need to be strong. "I know. And that is what exactly would happen to us if we don't get out of here." I murmured, looking fazed.

I heaved a deep breath, orienting my eyes around, outside the cage and then inside. I saw that there was a rope that was tied on top of the cage. A spurt of hope lit in my head.

"Jasper." I whispered. "Does your cage have an opening on top with a rope tied on it?" I asked. "Don't…don't make it obvious dumbass!" I grated silently.

He halted, sensing what I was trying to say, he slowly moved his head up inspecting his cage cautiously. "Yeah…" He whispered slightly opening his mouth.

I looked at him seriously, trying to convey a message that could not be heard by the men who have trapped us. My hand traveled to my pants' pocket, thumbing the lighter that was inside it. Jasper nodded his head, understanding what I was trying to say as he put his hand inside his pocket too.

"Later." I murmured.

The day seemed to be very long, though judging by the height the sun in the sky, it was most probably after noon already. It was too hot where we were despite that large trees surrounding us. I was feeling weaker and weaker by the minute, hunger, thirst and distress were making me dizzy.

I shot a glance on Jasper. He fell asleep again. I have no idea how he can sleep at a moment like this. But then again, I realized he must have been smoking too much pot last night, making him delusional and sleepy.

My theory was hammered when I heard him moan Alice's name again. If he was just inches from me, I could have whacked his head. I hate his girlfriend, if she was even his girlfriend. She has brought us all this trouble, and I am really going to kill her when I see her.

I was getting impatient with Jasper's disgusting moans and pleas for Alice to not to stop fucking him hard. I did not bother to exert too much effort to wake him, but rather I scooped a handful of soil outside my cage and threw it right into his face.

He immediately awoke, wiping his face off of the dirt. "What the fuck?" He angrily glowered at me.

I just glared at him.

"Can't you, for one minute allow me to reminisce the good times I had with Alice?" Sullenly, he turned his head down, shaking it in disbelief.

"I'm sorry." I immediately apologized realizing how hard this must be for him too, learning that the person who's likely going to eat him was his in-laws to be.

After a moment of silence, he turned his head up and looked at me, giving me a faint, cheerless smile. "I'm sorry Dude. I have no idea…" He tried to apologize, but I immediately cut him off, this isn't his fault.

"No Jasper. This isn't your fault. We were fooled by your…by Alice. And forgive me, but I am the one who's going to kill your girlfriend for this." I muttered looking straightly on his eyes.

He shook his head. "No. Please Edward. Don't hurt Alice. I know she's not bad, she…she always tells me, there are things that needed to happen that she doesn't want to do."

I shook my head too, disconcerted.

"Let me talk to her first. I know…something…I don't know. I mean, I believe she never wanted to hurt Bella, nor us…Please. Trust me on this."

"You wanted to fix this by talking to your girlfriend? Didn't you just see! That man just killed a girl, in front of us…for dinner!" I angrily shouted, something I should have not done seeing the men watching us immediately went toward us.

We both stiffened, pinning our backs on the back of the cage. "Please Edward." Jasper begged again.

I did not answer, but rather shot him an angry yet sympathetic look. I have no idea what he wanted to do, but I will leave him with his decision, now, all I have to focus is to live, so I could find Bella and save her.

The men didn't do anything to us aside from glaring. They clamored at each other saying something that sounded funny for them. I wanted to jump out of my age and pounce them to death. But I guess I need to wait.

The sun began to climb down, the shade of the tree started to fall upon us. A few moments later, several half naked men arrived, talking indistinctive. One of the men has a big body built, I almost choked on my tongue when he turned around, his chest was all bloody, his eyes were fierce, giving instructions to the others.

I instinctively looked away when he started running his eyes toward all the cages. In the corner of my eyes, I saw him glare on me and Jasper and then called someone, giving him instructions, and by the look of it, it concerned me and Jasper.

I panicked when four men went to my cage and started yanking two long bamboos on the base of my cage. I gripped harder on the bars when I felt them raised the cage, balancing my feet on the spaces beneath it.

I wandered my eyes and found the same did to the others. I could hear chaos in every cage, begging, pleading praying. _Shit. It's dinnertime._

I composed myself despite the incapacitating scare that was eating me alive. Jasper was behind me, his face was as pale as a ghost. His hands were gripping the bars of his cage, his eyes were shot wide.

I know I was doing the same, I fixated my eyes on him, sending him my fake assurance that everything will be fine while my jaws were clenching.

After a few moments we arrive on the place, _banquet hall…fuck it! _It was an open space, it looked like a backyard. I noticed a house just meters away from us. I was almost to holler for help when I heard one of the other 'dinner' made the shout.

"Help us!"

Two men immediately came to his cage and jabbed him with a bamboo. My eyes watered with tears when I realized, they have stabbed the man with a bamboo that looked like a bayonet.

The other men hurried to the cage opening it through the top cutting the rope. They helped each other pull the dead body of the man out of the cage. My stomach churned. _God…help us._

I was feeling agitated the longer it took for the sun to finally set. I couldn't even feel my hunger anymore. The place was now covered with fog making it more eerie. Fireflies were everywhere. In the center, a few meters away from us, two of the men had prepared a big fire in the middle of the open space. There was a long table, covered in a white cloth.

I immediately thought of Bella. _Sacrifice. Bella would be the sacrifice. _My head felt like it was going to explode. No. I will not allow it.

I could hear silent cries of the people inside the cage. Jasper was sitting in his, with his arms folded on his chest rocking himself. I closed my eyes, bathing myself with Bella's image in my head. I have to get out of here.

I opened my eyes, cautiously I turned my head slowly, scouring the surroundings. No one seemed to be watching the captives. Everyone was busy going back and forth, bringing all sorts of things, one of which is a big witch cauldron.

I slowly stood up and hung my left hand outside of my cage with my face between the bars. I needed to try and look innocent, while my right hand was busy, burning the rope that was holding my cage locked. I could smell the burning rope, I turned my head up and found it already burning, I panicked, I didn't even think what would I use to put off the fire. But I have no other choice, a few more moments and they would notice me burning my cage, and presto, I will be instant dinner in no time.

I heaved a sigh and spit all the saliva I have in my mouth in my palm, wetting it as much as possible, and then without any second thought, I grabbed the burning rope between my palms to put off the fire. And it did. The excitement I felt drowned the pain that was stinging in my palm.

A spark of hope began to grow in me. "Jasper." I muttered, but Jasper had already started his own strategy. His leg was hanging outside the cage while his back was pressed on the corner. He gave me smirk. Step one, successful. Now all we have to wait is the right time to escape. I conditioned myself, saying a silent prayer.

He sat on the corner of his cage again, producing his box of marijuana flavored cigarettes.

"What the hell are you doing?" I sneered.

He twisted his face, looking at me with a grimace. "Dude…I am so hungry." He said as he lit his cigarette.

Suddenly out of the thin haze that had soaked the banquet hall, came out a thin man, he said something looking at Jasper.

"Fuck!" I nervously muttered, freezing in my seat, my hands instinctively rounded to a fist.

Another man appeared, they talked at each other with what appeared to be amazement or delight as they watched Jasper puffed the cigarette and then abruptly huffed it coughing when he saw the two men, delightedly watching him, like he's about to be eaten.

Jasper is fast, and a hell of a courageous prick. He extended his hand offering the pot to the two men. My jaws clenched in anxiousness, half expecting something bad would happen.

But one of the men took the cigarette without any hesitation and puffed it shortly. I smiled, just as Jasper triumphantly smirked. He got another one from his pocket and gave it to the other man after lighting it, which the other man took just like the other man, without question. They didn't even notice the lighter he was holding.

_Primitive people, illiterate, dumb._

I believed Jasper noticed the same thing, he soon gave each of the man another stick, lighted, and motioned for them to puff it at the same time. I chuckled silently. _I hope your trick works Jasper_.

The men sat in front of our cage, just beside a big boulder. We waited, and after some more minutes, they fell silent. I almost laughed loudly but just as soon as I exchanged look with Jasper, loud chanting began to echo.

The haze seemed to thicken especially when a big fire started billowing. Someone ghosted from the side of my cage. I froze with the sudden appearance of Rosalie, dressed in a white knee length dress with her long hair draped in the side of her shoulders.

"Hi Edward…" She lustfully uttered, snaking her hands on the bars of the cage to my hand.

I immediately pulled my hand and went in the middle of the cage.

"Where is Bella?!" I angrily asked. My voice was croaking, I felt suffocated with my anger.

She smiled at me tilting her head trying to hold my gaze, thankfully, I never looked at her eyes, figuring out what must have happened to me and Alice; she cast a spell on me.

"Oh don't worry. You'll see her later." She snickered, looking at her nails and then shooting a glance on the middle where the long table and the fire was.

I furiously strode toward her trying to pull her hair, but she was quick to step backward, laughing.

"Don't worry Edward…Bella is for Emmett, and you are mine." She teased as she turned around holding her hips.

My head crammed for reasons possible for this occasion to be about me and Bella. What the fuck is so special with the two of us that they needed us here. I anxiously swallowed. _Virgins. Oh fuck! I never thought keeping your virtues could be such a curse._

I promised myself, I am going to fuck Bella, _if we ever get away from here._

Crazy as I might seem, I found the reason to smile, Bella is alive, and there's a big chance we could survive this trial.

The horrifying chants became louder, I could see them dancing around the big fire. Our cages were behind the other cages, giving me some hope, we're not the first to be eaten. I quivered as images of how they would kill us froze in my head. _Huge pot, I bet there's boiling water inside of it_. I frantically shook my head.

I froze when my eyes caught sight of something in white carried by men from afar.

"Jasper…" I desperately croaked. _No. I am late. _My heartbeat picked up, I slid my head in the space between the bars, trying to see what were they carrying. My eyes welled up when the image became clearer. It was a body. "Bella…" I murmured, my voice was trembling.

Amidst the loud howling and chants, I could hear every labored beat of my heart.

"Fuck me." I heard Jasper grumbled. I shot a glance at him, feeling helpless, I found him clasping his hands in his hair, his tears were flowing on his cheeks.

I focused my eyes on the body that has been laid on top of the table. _My world has ended. _

Just then I noticed something.

"Jasper…it's not Bella." I excitedly walked near his cage. He fell silent. I know he knew what I mean. A lock of hair was dangling while the person's body was still covered with the white sheets. Curly brown hair.

"Alice." He muttered, his eyes fixated on the happening.

I felt a thorn was pulled in my heart. Bella is alive! My mind couldn't shout any louder. But just as fast as I glorified the momentary spark of hope, an earsplitting cry echoed, sending me shivers.

I anxiously peered on the sacrifice table and found the sheets already open, with Alice in it. But that was not what gave me chills. Two disfigured face was in front of the table, their eyes were glaring on the direction of the house.

"Bella…" I instinctively jolted.

"Jasper, I need to get to Bella." I muttered to Jasper who was still in shock looking at Alice's body.

"Jasper!" I called again.

He looked at me, his cheeks glistened from the light coming from the billowing fire.

"You go Edward." He said grimly sad.

"No." I grated my words, "You are coming with me!" I murmured angrily.

I panned my eyes around. I don't have much time. I saw everyone scattered toward the house. Bella is in grave danger. I don't have time to argue with Jasper. In one swift motion, I jumped and pushed the cover of my cage open.

I have no idea where did I get all my strength but before I finished wondering in amazement of my agility and strength I was already out of the cage and already climbing Jasper's.

I opened his cage with just a hard yank of its top. Jasper was still frozen, looking at the unmoving body of Alice.

"Jasper!"

"Son-of-a-bitch, Jasper!"

He slowly turned his head toward me.

"I am going to punch the hell out of you. Get up and get out!"

"Jasper!"

I was losing my patience and actually pondering on just leaving him there, but he showed a sign of getting up. "Hurry up bitch!" I grumbled.

I pulled his hand until he was out of the cage.

"Go on." He murmured, looking back at the table.

I wasn't able to control myself. My fist flew and landed on his jaw. "What is wrong with you! You are going to die because of that bitch!"

He didn't answer thumbing his jaw. I grabbed his arms and shook him madly. I was contemplating on slapping him.

"Okay. Okay!" He grumbled, putting his hand on my arms stopping me.

"Go and find Bella. I'll watch your back." He said after a moment of silence.

"Are you sure?" I asked, clawing his long hair making his eyes meet mine.

"Yeah!" He hushed, looking on the side, and then pulled me down when a man run near where we were hiding. It's a good thing our cages were out of sight and behind the boulder. The only two people who could have seen us were soundly asleep on the foot of the boulder.

He pushed me, "Go and find Bella! I will see you later. Take care!" He whispered.

I shot him a last glance before I ran stealthily behind the shadows of the tall trees. I ran, I have been running for such a long time but I seemed to be running far to the house.

My tears were blurring my eyesight. I have been praying frantically that I find Bella safe; my direction was worsened by the haze. I could hear footsteps, running, everywhere I don't know where. And I know, any moment, I will be tackled by someone.

I caught sight of something erected amid the thick fog, _the house_, I quickened my steps, aiming for the house, but then I saw someone ran, coming from the house. "Bella…" I whispered. I really wanted to yell on her, thankfully I did not, realizing that it would attract attention.

I followed her. But then she disappeared. I didn't see where she went, left or right. I wept. _Fuck! I am so close to Bella, and now…Which way? _I hopelessly turned around watching for any sign or sound, but there was nothing.

I let out a deep sigh, closed my eyes for a second and turned left with a silent prayer that I made the right choice.

I could notice the haze seemingly swirling, I know someone was running in the shadow of the trees but I can't stop, I won't. And then, I heard a gasp shortly after a shriek of a bird.

It was Bella, I know. I could feel it. I walked slowly, keenly observing every sound around me. I heard footsteps, slow footsteps. I followed. And then there she was. My tears rushed out of my eyes, my heart thumped excitedly, I know I am home.

But my excitement was momentary as I heard hurried footsteps from afar, I know we weren't alone. I strode hurriedly to her, forgetting to cover her mouth, she screamed.

I enclosed her to my arms. I have never wanted to embrace her this much. One of my hands was in her waist as the other was holding her mouth from the scream she let out.

I felt her tears drenched the hand that was holding her mouth. My face was buried in her hair nuzzling, drowning my fears with her scent that I thought I'd never smell again.

And then my fear happened. The two men noticed us as we slowly stepped back to hide in the dark. I knew I needed to protect the only life I know I have, Bella. I persuaded her to run away, pushing her behind me, but she stayed.

Part of me was feeling strong and decided that I will lay my life for Bella, but a greater part of me was scared that if I die here, no one is going to fight for her. The first, taller man was quick on his attack, springing toward me making me moved uncoordinated with my arms shielding Bella. She fell down.

I tried to help her but the man took me and threw me away. I landed in a bush, branches crushed and scraped the skin on my back as my head bumped on a rock, but I couldn't feel any pain. My eyes darted to Bella's direction and saw that the other man was beginning his attack on her.

I shouted for her to run away, but shit, she instead stayed stepping backwards and backwards to the big tree.

I ran toward her when I saw the tall man walking toward Bella, but he turned around and dashed me with his knife shredding the sleeve of my shirt. I felt a warm sting in my arm but I did not waste time thinking about it. I jumped and kicked his neck causing him to fall down on his face. My eyes zeroed on the piece of rock in the ground, I spontaneously picked it and jammed it in his head. For a moment I remembered to thank my junior PE teacher for teaching me that karate move.

I shot a glance on Bella, my anger surged seeing her strangled by the other man. I picked up the butcher's knife that had fallen on the ground and stabbed the already unconscious man on his neck.

I felt so weak and I saw Bella lying on her stomach, I ran, no I think I flew to her, instantly grabbed her on her back.

She startled and panicked but embraced me after a moment when she realized it was me. I felt so relieved, feeling her body close to mine. My life had definitely restarted again.

I felt God gave me another chance, with her.

"I love you. I love you, I love you." I murmured repeatedly, my tears have raced down my cheeks. I don't know how else I could ever tell her how much I love her.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, burying myself on her hair. I know I have a lot of things to be sorry and explain about, but now is not the time. We needed to get out of here first.

I pulled her hand but she yanked it and cautiously walked toward the other man who was sitting on the trunk of the tree. She picked her backpack and then slowly lowered herself to pull the knife from the man's neck.

_What the hell is she thinking? _I am partly proud that my girl was so courageous but I couldn't help my nagging boyfriend's disease, she could have been killed. This part of her hard headedness is what I don't like. I didn't even bother with her concern for my bleeding arm.

She teased me when I angrily questioned her of what she did, explaining me, for one, growing up with me and Jasper made her tough. I shook my head, my girl is tough.

And then she asked, "where is Jasper?"

_Fuck! Where the hell is Jasper?_

_

* * *

_**A/N**

**Okay. Wraggghhh! Any violence is appreciated. (I mean on my story) **

**:) xoxo**

**I love you all!**

**-m  
**


	17. Wings

DISCLAIMER:

I own nothing of this story, this is a product of my imagination as a result of reading books and watching creepy movies, I just put them all together with the help of the characters that belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**CHAPTER 17 – WINGS**

_JASPER_

I couldn't feel my legs. Seeing Alice, lifeless on top of the table, I thought my world went blank. I could hear Edward spitting me curses but I couldn't move. I could be so afraid of where we were now, but a bigger part of me was hurting seeing the only girl who have captured my heart, lying motionless.

For a moment I thought I will never be able to move, even when I have sent Edward to look for Bella, a part of me wanted to run, but a bigger part of me was telling me go and embrace Alice one last time.

I thought I hated her for bringing us this trouble. Yesterday, I couldn't fathom everything that happened all at the same time. When we checked her house, everything was its opposite. And seeing everything creepy inside suddenly made me realize, I wasn't delusional after all.

And then this.

I am a fool to come with Edward here to get Bella. I should have just ran away when I had the chance. But I won't let just anyone steal Bella from us, not from me at least. I love Bella just as Edward loves her. She's been a part of me. And of course there is that part of me which wanted to prove that Alice is not what I think she is.

But as day goes by, whatever I do, the reality pricked deeper and deeper, Alice is a monster, if not a ghoul, a cannibal. She's one of these people who eat people, kills people for dinner.

I started hating her. I started hating myself for being so weak, for falling on her beauty, for being such a dick. Now I could totally agree with Edward, Alice has trapped us into something unreal, illusions.

I was so sure of my feelings just awhile ago, but it all disappeared when I saw her. Call me crazy, or I must be fucking crazy, but I felt this sudden jab in my heart. This is not pity, grim, sadness or anything around that. I love her. Seeing her for the first time she left me a few nights ago, I felt this feeling, something different from my desire to see her everyday in school, much deeper. I wanted to run out of my cage and kill everyone just to get to Alice to save her.

But it was all too late.

I felt my jaws tightened as my eyes blurred when my tears pooled inside it. I was hidden behind the boulder with two of the men high and asleep from the marijuana they took. Everyone in the center was running, in a commotion, _Bella_, I swallowed hard when I remembered her. I wish Edward gets to her before they do.

Shuffling of feet at my back alerted me. I turned around, and seeing no one and nothing but gray smoke like fog, I suddenly realized, I was alone, Edward wasn't around anymore. I crouched to hide in the shadow of the boulder and the bushes behind it. I scanned my eyes around. I couldn't see anything except for the haze. The moon was round but it was barely casting its light. My heart was beating loudly inside my chest.

And then a fearful loud shrill echoed. I gasped turning around to look at the center of what appears to be a backyard. They were starting to kill the captives. My heart jumped suddenly. Soon they will learn that we have escaped. I need to go. Now.

I crawled with my knees and my hands barely touching the rocky ground. Fast. When I was sure I was already out of sight, I started running. But then I stopped.

I could not see anything. I can't even see where to go. It felt like the whole heavens have fallen down and drowned me. There was nowhere to go. I could see crowns of the trees, and I know I have two chances. One, I'll run and smash myself directly to a tree and die and two, run directly towards the enemy. _Fuck, I don't have a chance._

My head expanded, I heard movements. I froze. I have to know where it was coming from. From amid the thick fogs I saw someone just ran, and I immediately thought of Bella. I swallowed and followed with caution, keenly observing every step I take.

I almost shriek when all of a sudden, my face was inches away from a wooden wall, a house. I quivered _what could I find in this house? Headless bodies? _I stopped for a while, trying to hear any movements from inside, but I couldn't hear anything aside from my loud breathing and deafening heartbeats.

I decided to crawl and leave, realizing this is not the right time for me do sight seeing, but as I crawl finding the way around the wooden wall, my eyes caught sight of something, or someone…inside the house.

Rosalie.

I halted. She was in the center of what looked like a roofless house. She was…naked. And for a desperate moment like this, I still found the courage to look and entertain myself with a free burlesque show.

She was standing; her whole body was faintly shone with light of the moon, it shimmers from what looked like oil that she was rubbing in her body. My manhood stiffen when she put her hand on her neck and slowly clawed and put away her long hair in her back. Her big boobs wobbled. I had to bite my lips and squeeze my manhood.

I was beginning to enjoy the sight that was unfolding in front of me. Rosalie's erotic massaging and rubbing of all part of her body while she sways it was so damn inviting, I have been taming a part of my brain that kept on shouting for me to run away, _I am only human._

But then, the scrumptious teasing started to become gruesome. She violently bended her body, twisted, trashed her head like she was in some kind of pain. And then the unbelievable happened. Gasps came out of my mouth that I needed to put both my hands to cover it from coming out that might attract attention.

She started grunting and moaning as something snapped on her back, at first I couldn't see what happened that made her howl, until she flapped them, wings, enormous bat-like wings. But that is not all, I panicked of which to cover, my mouth or my ears when she let out a very loud shriek just as her eyes opened with flickering red, I thought my eyes rolled out of my head, _her fucking body just flew off her hips!_ I couldn't believe what I just saw, Rosalie's upper torso separated from her waist and left her lower torso standing. _Fuck me!_

I toppled down hurriedly crawling backwards non-stop until my back hit something, thankfully it wasn't a person. My tears hurried down my cheeks from fear. I had to put my hand in my mouth as I tried to calm myself, the earsplitting flaps of her wings was making me tremble and panic, I think I am going to pass out any minute from too much terror.

When silence finally took over, I had the chance to think. I know I have read something about Rosalie's kind. I heaved buckets and buckets of air while my eyes were closed keenly observing for any sound around, and then with few long strides I went inside the house when I finally found an opening.

My heartbeat was racing, I don't have much time, and I know I don't have too much luck on me, but at least if I die now, I won't die just running away. In my research for my term paper last year, I have read about this in passing, but didn't pay much attention because I thought it was overly dramatic and obviously mythical, I mean, wings from the back of her body, separating bodies flying? How can that be in any way near reality? But now, I wanted to whack myself for not paying attention to that part of my report, I should have known what to do.

I could feel every air that comes in and out of my nose when I neared the severed half of Rosalie's body. I know something like salt and garlic would kill these monsters, but where the fuck should I find salt and garlic at this very moment?

Thankfully, I haven't got much drugs in my system right now, my brain was thinking rapidly. I pulled the box of cigarettes I have in my pocket. _I'll take my chances_. I ripped every piece my agitated fingers could find inside the disfigured box and sprinkled it in her body.

My stomach churned as I saw bubbles came out on top of her separated body, the smoke that came out smell like burning incense flavored with burning flesh and acid. I had to stop breathing for a while.

I stepped backward when the body suddenly twitched. My jaws clenched and I might looked so stupid but I arched my body prepared for some attack that a headless body could possibly do.

I scooped a handful of soil and hastily sprinkled it on top, and then did it again until I could not see any more bubbles popping out. I had a smirk on my lips, _that is for Alice, for making her what she doesn't want to be._

Thinking suddenly of Alice, I had the jolt to turn and run away. I hurriedly paced outside the room. Feeling a little triumphant, I took time to orient my eyes on my surroundings.

I couldn't hear wings flying, but I could hear hoots of an owl and howling of dogs. I could not see any road, all I could see was trees after trees swallowed by now thinning fogs, just hazy, better.

I calmed myself, or I tried to calm myself with a couple of deep breaths and then run towards the nearest huge tree, _no...this won't do. _I couldn't possibly be stealth with all these dried leaves and twigs, they will find me in no time here.

I couldn't run, I don't know which part of the woods I am, so I decided to walk softly and slowly watching for any sign of any movement or sound around me.

I froze when I heard muffled sounds of voices. I stopped where I was standing and then slowly sat, wishing I was small, puny that they can't see me. A group of people…monsters, were hurrying up while talking indistinctively to each other walking watchful toward where I was heading.

From where I was sitting, covered with the tall root of an old big tree and the overgrown grass around it, I could see they were humans, their eyes aren't red, compared to what I have noticed with Rosalie and the two others awhile ago in front of Alice, _Alice, _my mind instinctively called for her name.

They were wearing normal clothes, might looked dirty, but still, very much human. I began to ponder how these humans can live with someone like Rosalie and those red flickering eyed beasts. And why are they killing humans? I am very sure they are about to cook us a while ago with that big pot. But what do they need Bella for? How did it became Alice instead of Bella in the long table.

In a very dark moment like this, I found a little happiness sparked inside of me. It is highly possible that Alice traded for Bella. I knew Alice isn't bad, I knew it. I believed everything that she kept on telling me, illusions or real, I know, part of them was to tell me who she really was.

My trail of thoughts ended as soon as the group of people disappeared from my sight. I snuck behind the tree trunk to double check if they were gone, and half run cautiously behind them, figuring they must be headed to where Bella was, and I know if I find Bella, Edward will be there.

It wasn't dark in the woods. The glum light of the moon seeped in the canopy of the trees. Fog has partially subsided on the ground level making me clearly see where I was going.

But seeing where to go is a different story from seeing everything around you. My body felt shivers, trembling more now that I could notice every single movement of the bushes around me. The swirling of the fog around me clearly says someone was there, watching me, ready to ambush me any minute.

I hurried with my pace. Trembling from fear, I didn't bother to watch where I was going, I just needed to be outside the woods, where I could see clearly, no obstruction, no place to hide.

My earlier plan to follow the people has been set aside, I strode, I glided…I run. I never knew I was this coward. I never knew that I could fear something this much now that I have the greater visibility. At the back of my mind I was partially wishing the fog didn't thin out, that way I still have all my courage with me.

I heard a scream from afar, "Bella…" I murmured recognizing the shriek. I couldn't feel my feet touching the ground anymore from the pace I was running. I need to get to Bella, those people might have caught her. I couldn't help myself from crying as horrible images of Bella tortured me.

"Ha!" A loud cry came out of my mouth. I skidded to a halt when all of a sudden a pair of red eyes flickered from behind the tree I was about to pass, and its coming toward me.

* * *

**A/N**

**Heyy. Thanks for your time again. For those who have favorite-d me and this story, I hope you can find time to express your thoughts too. But anyway, I am in deep gratitude to all of you who spent time reading this.**

**Okay...so yeah...there goes horny Jasper. :)**

**Now...review. :-P**

**x-m**


	18. The throne

**Author's Note 1  
**

**Okay, before we start.**

**Please don't get me wrong when I say that virginity is a curse, (well at least for E&B). Please don't get offended about this virtue issue, and by all means, refrain from doing IT if you're still one. I mean, virginity IS a blessing, and a gift we ladies can give to our men (some deserving and a lot soo not). I am explaining because I don't want this story to give out a bad impression to you young adults that I know despite the M rating of this story and the many others, were still reading. Read at your own risk...but don't expect to stay dry and sane when you're in FF.**

**So.**

**I am going to give a WARNING!!! But I am not telling what's below there, or else with my A/N you're going to know that there's something in there (smuts, lemons, lime, weed, knives, blood or fangs...or probably all of them). So, for the next few chapters, there will always be a WARNING. So be cautious, if you're a child--go click somewhere else, (I recommend kidzui[dot]com); if you're a child at heart, well...come and hold my hand, let's have a journey together.**

**Now let's see if my SHADOW READERS will review/comment, you wouldn't want to make me stop E&B from squeezing some lemon juice, right?  
**

**Okay...On with the show!**

**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:

I own nothing of this story, this is a product of my imagination as a result of reading books and watching creepy movies, I just put them all together with the help of the characters that belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**CHAPTER 18 – THE THRONE**

_EDWARD_

I tugged her hand back to where we came from, figuring it will be easier for us to find the way out of this place running in an open space, rather than slowing down to walking trying to find our way in this maze of the woods.

She yanked me back. "No, we have to go this way."

"Bella, we don't know this woods, we might be getting deeper and deeper into the forest." I tugged her again.

"Edward no." She stopped. I turned around, trying to calm myself.

"We need to find the stream, I could hear it, it's this way." She hastily said pulling her hand from my hold as she fixed her backpack in front of her.

"No Honey, we need to find the way out of here, the boat might still be where we left it." I reasoned, getting impatient now, agitated hearing footsteps from behind us. I gripped her hand again, this time I wasn't going to let go.

But she was adamant.

"No! We need to get to the stream Edward! Listen to me!" She yelled, her voice started to tremble as she yanked me the other way. "We need to find the marker, Alice said that it is our only chance."

I pulled her hand short. "Alice?!" I angrily asked. "You believed that fucking bitch? After all that I have gone through to save you, you're still going to follow all the shit she said?!" My words came out of my mouth like bombs that explode. I grumbled sullenly.

"Edward…" She softly whispered. "Please, trust me on this…Please, we have no time…" She added.

My spine tingled just as Bella suddenly moved closer to me when a snap of twig echoed nearby.

She gave me a meaningful look, and then tugged me hurriedly, making me groan in defeat. I led the way running as I follow the sound of the stream flowing somewhere.

The thick fog have subsided into a haze, the moon cast its light down the tall trees, somewhat guiding our way along the grassy and treacherous path. I could feel Bella slowing, I am almost pulling her hand as we cautiously found our way.

"This whole island is surrounded by fences, there's probably no way out but the way you came in, we'll find your boat in the morning, in the mean time, we need to get to the stream and find the marker."

Her voice trembled as she began to explain as she carefully followed every hurried step I made. My hand was tightly clasped on her hand.

"Alice said there is a marker right after the stream, we need to find it. It is our only chance to get away from these monsters. No one can pass the marker, so we should be safe there."

"Why the hell do you believe on Alice after all these things?" I couldn't help grumble. "You do realize we are here because of her."

"Yes." She admitted. "But I am alive because of her. She saved me." She sullenly muttered.

And then she fell silent.

"I am here because I am a virgin. This fucking…virginity I have been saving for you, had led me to this, had led you to this. I am sorry."

I might be busy cautiously finding our way to the thickening forest, but I could clearly hear every word she says.

"Emmett needed my blood, so his powers will be infinite. It's her job to bring a virgin for this gathering."

"Who the fuck is this Emmett? How many fucking monsters are we talking about here? Do we need to massacre the whole town so we'll live?" I asked angrily.

"Emmett is Alice's brother. He's due for the…power, the throne which will be transferred to him by his dying father. Alice and her family were the only ones with powers to transform, they're the ghouls. But…the whole town eats people; they're hidden here by Alice's family, this is their island, bought by her forefathers."

"No shit." I muttered sarcastically.

"Edward…I am really sorry for dragging you into this…"

I turned around, giving her a curt glimpse and then proceeded running. "No. I brought this trouble to you. I should have not forced you to do something you weren't ready."

She laughed heartily. For a moment my world stopped spinning fast. Oh how I wanted to hear that laugh again.

"No shit. I should have fucked you a long time ago." She murmured with a soft voice.

I turned around and stopped for a while putting my hand on her face, "I am going to fuck you, and I don't care if you like it or not." I muttered looking on her hazel eyes.

I was going to kiss her but then the shuffling of footsteps became closer, and by the sound of it, it wasn't just from one person. Bella stepped closer to me wrapping me in her arms as I did to her.

"Edward…"

"Come on!" I whispered and then tugged her hand forcibly.

We skidded to a halt when we finally found the stream. We were both panting and out of breath. We did not waste time when we heard voices coming. My hand firmly gripped hers as we run toward the stream, submerging ourselves on the murky, stony water.

But the path going down was slippery, Bella slipped and fell flat on her belly.

"Oh shit!" She muttered with her trembling voice.

"Here." I curtly said pulling her up, but then her feet was caught between a branch submerged in the not so deep stream.

"No!" She screamed and when I followed her gaze, a group of people, crouching with knives and wood on their hands were beginning to advance to where we are.

Bella fought to break free from the branch, I was already panicking, she nervously pulled her leg from under the water, and with one hard tug through her back pack, she broke free causing us to fall in the muddy water.

I immediately stood up with Bella's arm still enclosed in my hand. I alternated pulling her up and nervously checking on the people who despite my blurred vision I know was just several feet away from us. They were howling and growling , saying something I only guessed as 'don't take our dinner away'.

Bella wept loudly, utterly frightened while I concentrated on dragging her by her waist to the other side of the stream. I could feel her body convulsing, most probably from the chills of the stream and from terror. I know my body was trembling too, I could feel my jaws shuddering causing my teeth to chatter, but I have no time to think of myself. I almost dropped the knife I was holding under the murky water.

I shot a glance on the people in the other side, they moved back when they saw me pulling Bella out of the water. I am starting to believe what Alice might have told Bella. I tried to remove the back pack she was wearing in front of her, but she hesitated between sobs. "I can't leave my things, they'll just hunt me."

"Come on. Get up Honey. It's alright, it's alright I won't leave you…" I hushed, pulling her body up as I enclosed her to my embrace. Her sobs were stuttering. I removed her back pack and strapped it behind me.

I held her hand and started pulling her again, but she could not walk faster, her leg must have been badly hurt. I hurried but kept it easier for her until we were up in a slope.

I turned around when I felt her stopped. She was looking down the stream at the group of people who were still hovering in the side of the water. _They can't pass. _I reassured myself.

"Look." I murmured as I pull her hand lightly to point her in the other side of the hill we were standing at.

Beneath the hill, trees were planted side by side forming a huge fence like partition of something. That could be the marker she was talking about.

"Alice said, this island was surrounded by bones and skulls…I was expecting bones and skulls for markers." She murmured, puzzled.

I sighed but my sigh was cut short. "Fuck me..." I mumbled, wide eyed.

"Oh shit!!! That's Emmett!!!" Bella bellowed.

I didn't think twice and started dragging Bella again, despite her walking difficulty. The huge man, the one I recognized giving the instructions back in the gathering had just jumped over the stream, a fucking long jump.

My head expanded in fright again. Bella couldn't run any faster. Her cry was loudly coming out of her mouth as I trembled in despair.

And then she tripped, and because I was running fast dragging her, she landed with her face on the dirt.

"Bella!" I gasped loudly.

"I'm so tired." She wailed. Tears were trailing on her cheeks leaving marks on her face covered with dirt.

"Shhh…I won't leave you…Come on." I frantically calmed her wiping her face off of dirt and tears.

She tried to get up but her body was already limp, trembling from fright. I could feel every thud of the footsteps of the huge man as it near us. I have no other choice. I hastily pulled her up clutching her back and her legs on my arm, carrying her as I started running fast toward the marker. I have no idea how I was able to do that. Adrenalin rush.

Bella's fingers were clawed in my back, my knees were trembling, I could hear my ragged breathing.

I could see we're coming nearer to the trees, but even if I don't ask Bella I know she was looking behind us, and her frantic sobbing is enough for me to believe we won't be able to cross the marker safely.

I saw a boulder just behind a tree that was still far from the marker. We need to hide, the sun is almost rising and if Alice was telling the truth, hiding might buy us some time.

"What are you doing?!" She exclaimed when she noticed me cutting toward the boulder.

"It's almost morning."

She just cried harder.

I almost threw her down when we get to the boulder. It was a little cave. It was dark inside, we could see clearly from the thinning fog and the dawning morning that the markers were a few more meters from the cave.

"Was that even the marker?" She nervously asked, wiping her face. She made her voice sounded straight but still her fear was so obvious with the way her words came out of her lips.

I scooted inside pulling her with me, until my back hit the wall of the cave. I enclosed her to my embrace, putting aside the butcher's knife I was holding. Tight. My right arm passing on her shoulders down to her body while my other arm passed through her waist as I sat her in front of me.

My fears began overflowing, my tears began to fall unhindered. My shoulders trembled. I pulled her head to face me as I planted a long passionate kiss on her lips. I could feel her tears flowed down her cheeks too. Her lips were trembling.

"I love you so much." I muttered near her lips when she pulled away.

"Thank you for coming for me." She whispered, sniffling.

"Honey, I want you to know, I never liked Alice. She tried to seduce me that New Year you brought her to our house…" My words came out of my mouth freely, hurriedly, I have no idea if I will have another chance to tell her the truth, I was weeping. "I am sorry I kissed her, I almost fucked her, and I let her touch me…but please, believe me…"

She cut me short with a kiss drowning the last of what I was trying to say.

"I know. She told me."

I sobbed. "I'm sorry."

"No. You love me, I know that, I never doubted that for one minute. And Alice knew that too, she needed to put a spell on you so you'll make love with her, but still…" She trailed as she kissed me again.

"Your love for me won." She added saying it between her weeping.

For a moment I felt we were safe in the shelter of the tiny cave. Until we heard careful footsteps walking toward the cave.

I felt an intense fear overshadowed me again, pulling Bella closer to me, I scooted some more back until my hand caught something in the ground other than the knife I have put down.

I hastily pulled the thing from the ground examining it from the limited light that was available. "Bone." I whispered.

Bella's breathing picked up, pushing her body harder to mine. Her body was trembling in terror, and I could hear frantic sobs coming from her mouth. I put my hand on top of her mouth to cover it from any sound that might come out.

I buried my mouth on her neck as my other hand was tightly gripping her body, pinning her closer to me. The huge Emmett guy came in view, in front of the cave, he turned around slowly, scanning every corner of the woods. I felt Bella's tears were non-stop falling on my hand. My other hand was clawed on her body, and I know it was going deeper and deeper on her muddy shirt.

My jaws clenched harder when I caught sight of his face. His expression didn't change, and if it did, it looked angrier, hungrier probably. His eyes were flickering red, and his mouth had let all his teeth bared, drooling. His eyebrows are arched angrily, while the hair in his small head had almost all stood.

His nose flared as I saw his hand flexed.

And then Bella whimpered. I saw first hand when his red eyes alerted and focused right inside the cave.

He strode and immediately lunged inside the tiny cave-like hiding place we were at, stretching his arms angrily to pull Bella away from me. His snarls were deafening and the scent of his longing and anger were lingering in the air.

Bella pushed her feet on the ground trying to fight the pull, her trembling body pinned me on the rock behind me pushing us further inside the cave.

"You're mine!" He growled again. His voice came inside his throat with such an intensity mimicking the taunting craving he had for her.

But I am not to let go of her, even if this really looked like the end. I pulled Bella closer to me, and if I could only dissolve my body so she'll be inside of me and out of reach of this gnawing monster, I probably could have had.

"Edward…" Bella's trembling voice escaped from what I always loved sweet tempting lips of her.

"I won't leave you…" I managed to grate my words as I gripped her body tighter onto mine.

But his arms were strong and agile. His fervent attempt snatching Bella through her feet had won and in one swift motion pulled Bella out of the cave scraping her back on the stony ground and out in the open.

"No!" I heard myself cry out. I crawled outside the cave hurriedly clasping the butcher's knife on my hand, the sharp feel of the uneven stones in the ground pierced my palms and my knees but it didn't matter. My brain was bleeding on the thought that he got her away from me. I could feel my jaws were numb, my teeth were loudly chattering and my lips were shaking from the terror and utter fright I was feeling.

I am going to lose my mind.

Bella was stark white in horror, her bright hazel eyes were draped in utter anxiety and fright. She was looking at the monster who was standing in front of her and her face could not paint her terror clearer.

The man had dragged her far in just a few stride, I followed running until I saw him grasped Bella on her shoulders like a tiny doll picking her from the ground. I froze.

"No!" I loudly screamed.

"Edward!"

Bella flew to the ground from being thrown forcefully. The monster was puzzled, he angrily gazed on his hands.

He snarled.

Bella screamed loudly again, scooting backwards and backwards, desperately crawling away from him. He caught her in her feet again and pulled her closer but then he threw her again when he tried to clasp her neck.

"Fuck!" I yelled.

Bella landed on her back. She crawled away holding her neck and there I realized, she was holding the necklace I have given her. He couldn't touch her there, because of the fucking necklace.

I hurriedly run toward him like I was pushed by something, holding the knife, with all the strength I have, I sliced the knife on his back making him growl angrily. He turned around and swept me with his arm, making me fall a few feet away from Bella.

She crawled toward me, "Edward!"

"Run Bella!" I grated my words as the man started to walk toward us with the knife he had removed on his back firmly grasped in his hand.

"No!" She screamed helping me up.

But I pushed her. "Listen to me!!! Run!"

But she did not listen. "No! I won't leave you!" She cried loudly, hysterical and then she did the unimaginable thing. She laid in front of me, shielding me from the monster.

I tried to get up putting my hands on her waist but the man was quick in pulling her away by her feet.

"No!!!!" We both screamed in terror.

But he dropped Bella's feet in an instant along with the knife when someone suddenly pushed him hard away making him lost his balance and fall, just a few feet away from us.

I hurriedly got up, rolling Bella behind me.

"Run!!!" The voice screamed gawking on us, as the monster Emmett guy started to get up.

"Jasper…" I murmured.

"Run!" Jasper commanded again, throwing us as wary look.

I didn't waste time, scooping Bella in one swift motion and the knife in my other hand. I didn't look back, hearing the snarls, growls and frightful scream; I have a pretty good picture what was happening.

My eyes shot out tears, Bella was shouting Jasper's name while she was clasped on my neck with her head buried on my chest.

I did not stop running even until we get passed the tree markers, I noticed skulls and bones were partially hidden in the roots of the trees giving me at least a little hope that we were in the safe side of the island.

My knees gave up when I caught sight of a wire fence from afar. We fell down. I put Bella in front of me straddling me, she was non-stop from crying murmuring Jasper's name. My voice trembled as I comforted her rubbing her back and her neck.

A few more minutes and the sun will rise and I know we will be safe.

* * *

**A/N**

**:( Now hit me with your best shot...**

**x**

* * *

When you're done expressing your anger, do check out these stories please, **MY LOVE FOR YOU WILL LAST A LIFETIME **and **MY LIFE AS I KNOW IT**, both by **Mylove4uistrue. **It's a great piece, you'll enjoy it.**  
**


	19. Angel

**A/N**

**Okay, I don't hate cats, just so you know. I'm just saying, won't you freak out if you're in the middle of some hot snuggles and then a black huge cat would waltz in your bedroom? I think so. So don't be offended if I needed to hurt a cat, rest assured there's no animal hurt in the process of making this story, not even the freaky black cat of my neighbor (by the way, it never goes to my bedroom when I am having some 'happy moments').**

**Just sayin'.**

**Before I forget, just as I said last chapter...WARNING!!!**

**This is for my angel BFF. Congratulations!!!  
**

**Okkkayy. Would you be so kind to leave me a review, later? Thank you!  
**

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

I own nothing of this story, this is a product of my imagination as a result of reading books and watching creepy movies, I just put them all together with the help of the characters that belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**CHAPTER 19 – ANGEL**

_BELLA_

My whole body was aching from the cuts, bruises and possibly the breaks in my bones. But that is not what I was crying about. We almost died back there, a few more seconds and the knife could have ended both our lives. But Jasper was there to save us. I couldn't be happy that he was still alive because now I have no idea if he's still alive. Seeing him ravaged by Emmett, it is highly unlikely that he had survived.

I noticed the bones and the skulls planted beneath the trees that were lined up as a fence. It gave me at least a hope that we were somehow safe. The sun is almost rising and I know we will be safe by then. Edward comforted me while he rocked me back in forth on his arms, his grief was apparent on his tears as he silently wept.

"We need to go." I murmured.

He started removing my hand slowly from his neck, slowly kneeling down, but I froze. My eyes zeroed in on a pair of red flickering eyes marching toward us from behind Edward.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I grumbled, my voice trembled. A new wave of terror suddenly washed me. I have no idea what to do.

The big black cat started to run, and before Edward could finish his puzzled query the black cat had already pounced him from behind.

"Alice?!" I muttered loudly, partially hoping the cat was Alice.

Thankfully, Edward's position had made the cat land on the back pack he was carrying. The growl of the cat was clearly stating its anger, tackling Edward, its paws were on his neck. I screamed and screamed at the top of my lungs. I don't know what to do, seeing Edward swirled frantically as he was trying to dislodge the grip of the cat's paws on his neck. He grabbed hold of the cat's head pulling it harder, he was able to throw it from him. But the cat landed on its feet and ran toward him again. It attacked him once again this time landing on his chest, forcibly making Edward fell on his back.

I have no idea that a cat can be this strong, but I could clearly see that Edward was struggling to break free of the cat's grip on his chest. It is obvious that the cat was trying to kill him, its paws kept on swinging on his throat.

I screamed again, louder this time, but my voice was already raspy. "Alice, stop it!" I pleaded.

I heard Edward angrily screamed and then forcibly pulled the cat away from him and with one loud roar he exclaimed, "I fucking hate cats!" and then he stabbed the knife into the head of the cat. The cat's head rolled away from its body.

I gasped, horrified.

Edward ran toward me, trapping me to a tight embrace. His hand was still holding the knife, dripping with blood. I wailed. I was happy that Edward was alive, but I couldn't help feel sad knowing my boyfriend had killed Alice.

"Alice…" I sobbed burying my face on his chest once more, trying to drown my emotions with the scent of his sweat.

"No..." He murmured, his voice has some jump on it. "Look..."

The cat's body started to transform into a human body. Muscled, masculine, the muscles I have been admiring yesterday. "Emmett." I murmured. I buried my face on Edward's chest again, I didn't even check what happened to the head that has rolled away from his body, too weirded and horrified with just the thought of his face.

"Let's go. It's over." Edward said pulling me along.

My legs hurt, I can barely walk. I knew Edward was pretty hurt too, his neck has several deep scratches and I know his chest too, his shirt was torn along with the strap of my back pack, but he seemed to not be bothered with it.

He scooped me with a faint smile in his lips that I know I have in my lips, too. I may be sad that Jasper had died, but we lived, so we could continue to live and be happy. I promised myself, I will have this island burned when I get back to Forks. I will do everything to give justice to Jasper, and to everyone else who were victimized by the cannibals living here and the ghouls who were dictating them.

"I love you." Edward murmured looking in my eyes with a profound expression of what he feels.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

He smiled followed with a soft chuckle when he saw me thumbing the big letter E pendant of my necklace. I read the facial expression he was wearing.

"Believe it or not, Alice told me not to remove this. Now I know." I muttered, looking briefly on the necklace.

He chuckled again, slowly putting me down. We have come to the wire fence. He aimed the knife he was holding and started to stab the wires until a portion fell down giving us a space to pass.

"Silver. I thought only vampires were afraid of silver, and I thought it has to be silver bullets." He joked, chuckling with an equally hoarse voice like mine.

"Well they're vampires, partly." I answered, walking a little faster from the slope we were going down.

A few more walks and we reached the ground. I half run when we saw a bridge from a far.

"I think that was the bridge we took the other night." He excitedly said, pulling me harder.

My steps were hurried, I felt like we were so near our salvation now, but I was still afraid someone might just grab me from behind. Who knows, Alice said no one can cross the marker, but how come Emmett did?

Our footsteps thudded loudly on the wooden bridge, and then there it was, just at the other end of the bridge, a fishing boat. Edward slowed down when we near it, turning on me with a finger on his mouth telling me to be quiet. My heart suddenly felt alarmed again. Someone might be inside the boat. We quietly and cautiously stepped inside it, his hand was tightly gripping my hand, no sign of letting go, while his other hand has the butcher's knife ready.

My breath picked up as we enter the cabin. After a moment of peek-a-boo, making my heart sunk in fear, Edward declared the coast is clear.

I was so tired.

A few minutes that the boat had been sailing, I stood up and walked toward the front. I scanned my eyes on the still fog drenched woods. The sun has the sign of rising a few more minutes. The fog was starting to disintegrate. I almost toppled and fall when I suddenly stepped backward seeing someone standing in the edge of the water waving on us.

"Jasper?!" I gasped immediately striding toward the edge of the boat.

Edward hastily run toward me, "No!" he shouted as he pulls me back enclosing me on his arm through my stomach, feeling apprehensive.

We were both stunned looking at Jasper we looked fazed when he noticed us frozen in bewilderment.

"Guys!" He called waving his hand again.

"Jasper…" I murmured. I could feel my muscles quivered. Could it really be Jasper? My mind suddenly shuffled into images of what happened just a few minutes ago. There is no way he could have survived Emmett. I mean, not with the whimpers he made. _I am not sure._

The boat continued to slowly sail, Jasper ran in the shoreline trying to follow. "What the fuck are you doing? Don't leave me here!" He shouted, croaking while his hands flew in the air.

"Edward…" I grasped Edward's cold hand still tightly clasped in my belly.

"I'm not sure." He said trembling. Apparently we were thinking the same thing.

My tears started flowing down my cheeks again. _You've got to be fucking kidding me. _I grumbled silently.

But then he scratched his head and frantically brushed his nose with the back of his forefinger while walking fast trying to keep up. Something Jasper would do, mannerisms we only see when he's utterly nervous.

"Jasper!" Edward immediately recognized the habit and yelled, striding toward the steering wheel of the boat to stop it and maneuver toward Jasper in the shore.

I could see my hand trembling as I held on the ledge of the boat. I scanned my eyes, the sun has not shown yet though its breaking, but if this is fucking Emmett again or any of the ghouls taking Jasper's image, _we are dead, we are fucking dead, _I shuddered. The sun is our only hope, and if I could only fish the sun out of its hiding place, I could have had.

My mind negated the loss of trust I was feeling, but I just shrugged, who knows? I thought Emmett couldn't cross the marker, but still, his powers have made him. I don't think that marker is for ghouls, I think its just for the cannibals, or worse, that marker is just, plain bullshit.

I felt the boat skidded on the shore, throwing me forward and then on the floor. I heard Edward's shoes running toward me, he lifted me by my armpit. I noticed his right hand was tightly gripping the butcher's knife as he once again enclosed me in his left arm, pulling me backward as Jasper started prancing on top of the shallow water.

But before he did that; he spun around looking in the woods that was still darkened by the fog. My eyes widened in shock. Alice slowly emerged from the shadows of the trees and fog.

"What the hell?!" Edward muttered, his voice became agitated.

I followed every move of Jasper with Alice behind him, just as much as Edward did. I did not take chances on looking directly on Alice's eyes though I could clearly see she's looking seriously on us. I was afraid, not because Alice might hurt us, but because I am not sure if I could trust her, or if she's really even Alice.

And by the time they have dragged themselves inside the boat, with Jasper awkwardly crawling on the ledge until he had fallen on his back, rolling, Edward had securely pulled me on his side, still tightly enclosed on his arm. His right hand was extended with the knife.

Edward's chest was seriously heaving some air, probably to calm himself, his breath was coming out ragged, trembling.

"Dude." Jasper said furrowing his brows in question of Edward's pointing of the knife to them.

"Jasper…" He answered uttering his name longer with obvious caution and alert in his voice.

My face must be stark white in anxiety this moment. My eyes were jutted out and I could not even feel that I was blinking alternating my stare, my glare on Jasper and Alice's face, avoiding her eyes.

Jasper lowered his head, figuring out the reason for such an act. He shot a brief look on Alice who was just standing right next to him, silently, unmoving.

"Look guys, I couldn't just leave her there." Jasper explained obviously imploring with his facial expression.

"Why the hell not? This is where she belongs." Edward shortly said, with a firm voice.

"Edward…" Jasper was beginning to plead.

"Jasper!" Edward bawled, clearly not pleased.

"Bella?" Jasper turned to me, making my breath pick. I could not speak. "Come on guys! She saved my life!!!" Jasper suddenly croaked.

We were stunned, I saw Edward's grip on the knife momentarily loosened.

"She saved me from his brother back there. Remember?! With the fucking growling and knife and all those throwing? You were there?!!" He yelled again.

I had to swallow the lump in my throat.

"And how do you know it wasn't just a trick?" Edward questioned again, fixing his grip on the knife.

"Edward…" Alice began to speak, my head suddenly snapped when I heard her voice. Soft, calm, and refreshing. I so wanted to look at her directly in her eyes but I was so afraid, so I glanced at her hurriedly. Edward felt me glancing at her and he immediately nudged me with his arm.

"Don't look at her." He sharply instructed me, "She might put a spell on you." He added pulling his head up facing Alice.

"I am not going to put a spell on you." She sighed. "I'm sorry for everything that I put you through." Alice murmured softly.

I heard Jasper cleared his throat, I steadied my stare on him, he was looking at me, beseeching, appealing to me because he knew he couldn't make Edward believe and trust Alice, again. I gave him a faint smile, questioning, trying to figure out.

"Sorry? You almost killed us! Sorry? What the hell do you think of us, huh?!" Edward's fury was raging. He suddenly stepped forward toward them dragging me along with his knife in the air.

"Edward!" I screamed pulling him back.

Jasper immediately put his arms across Alice to protect her from Edward. Edward let go of me and walked sideways. "So you're going to protect her?" He murmured.

I tried to follow him, but he halted me mid-stride with his hand. "Stay out of this Bella."

"Edward no!" I shouted.

"I told you I am going to kill your girlfriend." He said glaring at Jasper who still had his hand pushing Alice behind him.

"Edward…You don't have to do this. Please let's give her chance." Jasper softly murmured, his eyes were focused on Edward.

My breath was erratic; I alternated looking on him and Jasper with Alice in the corner of my eyes.

"How can you trust her?! She's a killer!"

Alice suddenly broke free behind Jasper and started walking toward me. Edward was quick to step back toward me, extending his arm to reach me. But I did not move, my eyes were focused on Alice's mouth, waiting for what she has to say.

"I never killed anyone Edward." She said, pausing for a moment. "I might be a monster, but that is because I was made a monster. I have no other choice." She added, stopping on her steps, "Bella gave me the chance to realize I had a choice…" she trailed. "And Jasper." She added curtly, briefly tilting her head to Jasper's direction.

"Right." Edward muttered, still not convinced. "You killed those cheerleaders and…and…Leah?!! What the hell had she done to you to deserve such death?!!" he bawled again.

"No." Alice immediately uttered. "Rosalie did, I have nothing to do with their deaths."

"You are lying!" Edward yelled, pulling my wrist toward him like a madman. "Jasper!" He muttered sharply again, ordering Jasper to move away from Alice.

But Jasper stepped toward Alice and held her hand. "No Edward, I am not letting you hurt Alice."

"So you will have to go down the boat." Edward concluded.

And then a fierce sound of flapping wings suddenly filled the air making us all stiffen. A huge bird like creature zoomed and almost got Jasper if Alice wasn't fast enough to duck and pulled Jasper with her.

My eyes almost jump out when I realized that it was no bird, it was Rosalie. Her eyes were flickering red, her mouth had all her teeth bared, sticking out. The glorious aura I once saw of her for a very limited time, was definitely extremely altered by this…disgusting, fiery creature who was now snarling and growling in the middle of the air. Her wings, gray and looked like made out of papyrus but stronger, were so wide and every flap it made sounded like loud rumbling thunders.

Jasper crawled toward us, panicking while Edward had dragged me toward the side of the boat. He had stiffened and tightened his wound of his arm on me. I could clearly see his muscled flexed and tightly gripping the knife in his hand.

Jasper had place himself in front of me, standing with his arms spread across, protecting me. I shot a glance on Alice who was half crouched with her back on us.

My brain felt like it was going to burst any minute. I thought our ordeal was done? I clasped my fingers on Jasper's shirt pulling him with me and Edward.

I could not keep myself from screaming as Rosalie flew in the side where we were, making us move going to the other side, with Edward pulling me and Jasper pushing us backward.

Rosalie seemed to be having fun. She was diabolically shrieking and sneering at the same time, playing with our terrified emotions. I could not fix my eyes on her ugly face. "You think you can escape here?!" She angrily asked and then made a high pitched laughter.

"Oh my God…" I murmured softly, my tears were blurring my sight causing me to brush it off too many times.

"I am not going to leave you. I am not going to let anything happen to you, do you hear me?!" Edward mumbled his words in my neck. His voice was trembling, nonetheless comforting enough to let me face my fear, after all I am with the people who loves me and cared enough to save me how ever impossible our situation be.

"Come on Alice!" Rosalie barked at Alice, flying on the other side making us once again drag our feet to avoid her.

And then Alice slowly turned around. I needed to fetch buckets of air when her face suddenly turned vicious. It was still the same Alice, her face was as pretty as the first time I saw her. Her hair flew softly on the side of her face being blown by the soft breeze of early morning. But something about her facial expression made me quivered and fear that Alice had finally realized not to let us go. Her mouth slowly opened, I was already expecting a mouthful of teeth, but instead her angry expression was partnered with a smile, a mocking smile if I may say. Her body was half crouched as her hands were on her side, flexing.

My hope was starting to dissipate. What chance do we have with these two extra powerful supernatural creatures.

Alice moved forward. Edward started to make small steps backward, dragging me. "I am going to kill you bitch!" He warned Alice stretching his hand.

"Hah! And you think your knife could do something to help you!" Rosalie mocked.

"Show them what you can do little cousin!" She turned her attention to Alice who was halfway to us.

"Edward…" I hopelessly murmured while I desperately pulled Jasper's shirt.

"Alice…" Jasper softly mumbled, his hands extended with his palms forward on Alice as he tried to talk some sense on her. "Please…you don't have to do this…"

"Come on Alice! We don't have all day! Just kill your boyfriend and that bitch! We already have plenty of food. I just need Edward!" Rosalie's words sunk on me like sharp teeth burying on my neck to drain all my blood.

I could not swallow the burning lump on my throat. Instinctively, I removed my hands behind Jasper's back and wrapped it on Edward. Now its Edward that they wanted. Emmett is dead, and Rosalie would have a virgin, Edward. _Virginity has doomed us to our death. What is so important with this virtue? It has been nothing but a curse to us._

But Edward has his own instinct, instinct to protect me. He pulled me and pushed me on Jasper as he strode in front of him, leaving me on Jasper's care.

"No!!!" I protested tugging the back of his shirt. But Jasper had enclosed me to his arm preventing me from further getting to Edward. He clearly knows what Edward was trying to do, saving me.

"I am what you want?! Come and get me you disgusting bird!!!" He bawled provoking Rosalie. His arm was still extended protecting me and Jasper.

"No…" I whispered, defeated, putting my head on Jasper's neck.

Rosalie gave out a high pitched laugh again as she flapped her wings swaying back and forth in the air.

"You won't get away from here Edward." Alice muttered softly.

I turned my head up and watched as she slowly moved toward us.

"No Alice, please don't!" I begged as I struggled to break loose from Jasper's arms.

"Bella…Bella…" Jasper calmed me, tightening his grip on my waist. "Please Alice, let us go!" He shouted with a hoarse voice imploring Alice. "Please…" He added softly.

I noticed Jasper has softened his voice, I hastily looked at him and became worried when I saw his face softened its expression too. "No…" I murmured, _Jasper don't look at her, _my mind silently directed Jasper.

I nervously looked as Alice while her steps were now serious and firm. Edward had been pushing us back, stepping backward with Alice's every step forward.

"No one will know you were here. No one will believe that you came here." Alice softly murmured. "This is how things are suppose to be Bella." She added, her head was directly focused to me. My tears flowed down my cheeks as I prepare to say the last of my words.

"Alice…"

"There will be no more tomorrow for you here Bella…" She mumbled, her lips have broken a smile, a soft shy smile that she once wore in school.

I looked up and chanced a stare in her eyes. They were wide, happy and not a hint of anger, hunger or malice. "Thank you…" She mouthed silently.

My eyes lit up in confusion as I felt my spirits were lifted up. I fluttered my eyes and focused it on her again. Her eyes briefly shot a glance in the horizon, hiding a quick wink on me. I followed my stare. And then there, our hope, probably our only hope, the horizon has started to burst colors, different colors. Sunrise.

I realized what she had been doing all the while. She was stalling, so the sun will rise, knowing that that will save us, Rosalie couldn't stand a chance with the rising sun when she's morphed.

"I will never forget you friends." She curtly said stepping hurriedly backward.

Edward and Jasper relaxed from their tensed crouches, confused. But me, I had a little smile breaking in my lips.

"What are you doing?!" Rosalie shrieked.

"I'm taking you home big cousin!" She shrieked back with laughter and in one fast and swift movement, Alice trampled on the ledge of the boat and landed her hand on Rosalie's wrist, pulling her down.

I had to cover my ears as Rosalie's violent and wild snarls rumbled in the air as she struggled to break free from Alice's grip, flying incoherent, tossing and flipping in the air.

"Go now, you guys!" Alice shouted as Rosalie flew in ragged lines down toward the shore.

"I love you Jasper! I really do!" She added, her voice echoed.

I had to stifle a laugh. Edward rushed to my side and embraced me tightly, as we watched Alice being dragged while hanging on Rosalie as she tried to rip and shred her with her struggling fingers.

"Whoa!" Jasper mumbled.

I turned my head and gasps came out of my mouth as I saw smoke starting to come out from Rosalie's wings which were directly hit by the rays of the sun. A fiery shrill echoed in the open space, all of us were stunned, motionless as we watched Rosalie flew desperately while fighting Alice's violent strangling of her as she caught fire and started burning, until they disappeared from our sight and the wild cries were drowned by silence once again.

As we realized we were alone in the middle of the sea, we hurried half running inside the cabin, sounds of our frantic footsteps grumbled in the wooden floor of the boat. Edward started maneuvering the boat again, keeping me extremely close to him, my hand tangled with his. Jasper was peeking in the small window of the cabin, and I know other than surveying for any potential follow on attack from the monsters, he was more likely thinking of Alice.

Edward turned his head on me, his tired eyes locked with mine, and then ran it in my entire face, intensely focusing on every corner of my face. His mouth parted, his chest heaved a sigh, "I love you very much Bella. No one else for me but you. You are my life, and I will give my life for you."

He wound his hand on the back of my head, running his fingers on my hair down to my nape as he pull me closer to him. His head was tilted as he slowly leaned his head toward me to trap my lips on a tight and passionate kiss with his.

My tears fell down my cheeks. I never actually believed that I would still be alive and be able to taste his lips, again.

"I love you." I whispered as I pulled my face away from him. Those are the only words I could say for now, three small words but I know meant a lot for both of us. I stared on his eyes for so long as I ran my fingers on his hair going down his forehead, touching both his eyelids, down to his nose until my fingers reached his parted lips, thumbing the wound from the bite I made the last time we kissed, it was still red in the corner of his lips.

_This is my life, he is my life._

He groaned with a smile and then pulled me closer to him in a tight embrace. I giggled when I felt my back pack still clutched in his back. "What's so important in this backpack that we needed to save it too?" He teased turning to pull the backpack down.

"Well for one, all the stuff that was from you was all there. I don't want the fucking cannibals to use them." I snickered pulling the backpack from the floor.

My laughter was short-lived. I realized Jasper was silent, still watching outside the window. I sighed and stepped toward him, giving Edward a faint smile.

"Hey…" I whispered as I put my hand in the small of his back.

Jasper turned around, his cheeks were flushed with tears, he needed to wipe his tears off of his eyes before he could look straight on me. I gave out a sympathetic smile, I know exactly how he feels, and it makes me sad that Alice and he can't be together.

"I'm sorry." He chuckled clearing his throat as he wiped his face.

My hands instantly crawled on his jaws and thumbed his cheeks off of his apology. "There's nothing to be sorry about Jasper."

"You risked your life for me, if there's one to be sorry it has to be me. I brought you and Edward here." I softly explained, briefly throwing a glance on Edward who was looking at us, thoughtful.

He suddenly grabbed and wrapped his arms around me as he sobbed like a little girl. "I love her Bella, I love Alice."

"I know, I know…" I repeated several times as I rubbed his back for comfort.

I know how much he wanted Alice, and I have a fairly good idea of how much she loved him too. But, there are some things that just aren't meant to be. And it breaks my heart knowing that its my best friend's.

* * *

**A/N**

**Love is the most powerful tool anyone can have inside his/her heart. Makes us do crazy things.**

**So...can you ever love me? Show me and throw me some crazy things that would make my day. Thank you!  
**


	20. Bruised

A/N

WARNING!!!

But this time I'll be specific, lemons ahead! Weeeehhhh. Oh please don't scroll down, try and enjoy the story before heading to the lemons. I know my readers are not like the others who just read for smuts. Lol. I love you all! You rock my world. Oh I'm so full of love right now. If Rob is just within reach. Oops (blushes), I didn't mean for that to slip out of my lips **;-O  
**

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

I own nothing of this story, I just put them all together with the help of the characters that belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**CHAPTER 20 – BRUISED**

_BELLA_

I have no idea how the longest sermon in my entire life that my father and my mother has given me and Edward had stopped. They were upset. No…more than upset, they were angry. They needed to call Carlisle and Esme to have an emergency parent meeting in our house. Good thing Jasper's parents weren't around, or else it could have been a serious parents' conference.

Carlisle was so worried when he arrived in my house, seeing me all bruised and lying in the couch like a dying patient while Edward was thoughtfully massaging my body wiping me off of dirt with an already overly soiled towelette. He threw a concerned look on Jasper and Edward when he noticed the bruises visible on their arms. He copied Charlie's expression, both hands in the waist with a poker face while standing in the middle of the living room, in front of me. Esme had rushed beside me with an awful worried look after he had brushed her fingers on Edward's and Jasper's hair.

Why are they so worried about me? Well, I won't lie, I have a fairly good idea how awful I look at this moment, with the sting I could feel in every part of my body add to the fact that I could not move my muscles properly without letting out a groan and a grimace. My tears were pooling in my eyes and in the brink of falling. There they go again, treating me like a baby. This attention is making me feel more vulnerable and weak.

"What happened?" I heard Esme whispered behind the couch I was lying down, she could probably be talking to my very upset mother who almost went berserk when she opened the door finding me carried by Edward.

We drove non-stop going home, with Edward and Jasper taking turns. We never wanted to stop until we're home safe, if not for the fact that I was already crying hard with all the pain that has been pulsing in every corner of my body, I don't even know where it came from. Whenever I cry, Edward would panic causing us to stop and comfort me first. We stopped, for a moment to grab something to eat so I could take a pain reliever to make my journey comfortable. But by the time I was already at the back of the car lying on Edward's arms, I was already burning with fever and utterly nauseous that I started puking, all the way home.

Nobody wants to talk between the three of us. I have no idea why didn't we talk of the reasons we are going to give our parents when we get home all bruised and battered. I guess because we were still in shock and could not decide if it's worth risking the lives of the people who might check on the island, and of course there's that thought that Alice was there, she could get hurt. I know I have promised myself I would come back to give justice to all those they have hurt, but I've got back what I wanted, my friends are here with me, we're alive. Besides, Alice have saved us, and I know I could not find anymore courage to hurt her. I am pretty sure Jasper won't even.

"So…are you going to tell me now what happened to you?" Charlie grumbled with his deep voice. His eyebrows arched even more as if his voice wasn't enough to tell us he's so angry. I saw his jaws moved, clenched.

I did not say anything, instead stared at him, silently begging him to drop the subject.

But he wouldn't, I know he would not, not this time.

"Edward?..." He tilted his head to Edward who was sitting in front of me in the couch with his hand on my hips.

Edward stared at me, his face was expressionless, but his eyes have that sparkle that often meant he was happy just being beside me.

"Okay…Nobody wanted to tell us what happened?" Carlisle suddenly muttered walking toward his hospital bag he had put on the center table. "Everyone is grounded. And that includes you mister…" He curtly turned around looking at Edward.

"Jasper, go home now, Carlisle will drop you off, we'll talk to your parents tonight when they get home." Charlie directed Jasper looking tentatively on Carlisle for a silent approval which Carlisle gave with a light nod.

Jasper couldn't say anything, scratching his hair and rubbing his nose, he stood up sighing, throwing me and Edward a meaningful look.

"Dad…" Edward murmured turning his body toward our parents, our fathers specifically who were all suddenly too pushy.

"Edward, you know our rules. We never gave all of you kids any nailed rules because we believe you know your limitations. But look at you…" He turned again from rummaging in his bag, throwing an angry look on Edward.

"I can't just leave Bella, she's in pain." Edward complained sullenly, turning his body toward me.

"Well you can't do anything about it, could you? Look at her…you and Jasper could have taken care of her properly." Carlisle angrily muttered.

Edward's face grew angry and I could see he would fight and reason so he could stay. I reached for his hand and gave him a look that silently begging him to not to fight with his father.

He clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes on me.

"Okay. You boys go home. Edward…your father will take care of Bella. Its best for you kids not to see each other for awhile. You've been…very lax of our trust, ignoring your responsibilities." Charlie meddled, talking to the three of us. Carlisle shook his head as he went near me and put a thermometer in my mouth, eyeing every bruise I have in my face.

"Charlie it's not like that." Jasper uttered with an apologetic voice. "We're so sorry that Bella got hurt, but…" He trailed, ending his sentence with a sigh.

I guess he's still quite unsure of how to tell the story.

"But what Jasper?" My mother suddenly interfered; her voice was definitely withholding her anger. "You boys suddenly disappear; I didn't know what to tell your parents!" She croaked. "And now you're home, all bruised, my daughter could barely walk…what the hell happened to you?" Her composure gave up and sobbed.

I heard Esme calmed her, before she murmured, "Lay low for a while with each other kids."

_I can't believe this._

"Oh Come on…we're here. It's not like we died." I uttered lowly with a very raspy voice I could barely hear it, and then I flinched and stiffened when I saw Carlisle readied a syringe tapping it lightly with his thumb and forefingers.

I nervously reached for Edward's hand who have already stretched his arm to comfort me. And before I could complain Carlisle had already pricked my already sensitive arm. My tears began to trickle down my cheeks as I felt the needle and the medicine entered my muscles. Edward has his eyes fixated on me as his other hand was drawing circles on my hips, comforting me.

"We had an accident in the island we went strolling. We were chased by a wild hog. I fell down, several times." Sniffling, I muttered with the most convincing voice, looking blankly on the patterned rug under the center table.

I felt Edward's hand tightened on his grip. I shot Jasper a curt glance, he gave me a tight smile.

"That's it?" Charlie squatted in front of me, leveling his face on my tear drenched face. "So why do you have to hide it from us?" He added spinning around to look at Edward and Jasper.

I inhaled deeply and then exhaled loudly. "Because I know you'll blame them again Dad!" I muttered trying to sound pissed off. "It's my fault, okay? I asked Alice to see the other side of the island. They didn't want to go, but I insisted!" My voice trembled as my tears became ardent.

"Shhh." Edward hushed me scooting closer sitting in front of my stomach, fingering my hair. I winced every soft pull his hand made to my very sensitive scalp. I must have bumped my whole head; I am not sure which part was really painful.

I buried my face on his hand which was thumbing the tears that was falling my cheeks. I heard Charlie cleared his throat and then feet shuffled in the living room.

"Grounded for a week." Charlie grumbled.

"Let's go Edward." Carlisle grunted.

I sobbed, tightening my grip on Edward's arm. He lowered his head on my face and planted a long kiss on my ear. "I'll be back. I love you." He whispered ever so softly. He stood up slowly letting go of my grip and then sighed, "Feel better soon Hon." And then turned around walking with square shoulders.

Esme ruffled my hair giving me a tight smile and then followed behind the guys leaving the house with Charlie standing in the door. My mother sat in front of me putting her hand on my neck checking my temperature. I sobbed, but she just looked at me pursing her lips.

"Bella. I am so upset with what happened." Charlie started another set of speech and with him sitting on top of the center table, I guessed it would be long and tedious again.

"Look at you." He pointed his hand on me running his eyes in the length of my body spread all over the couch. "Are you sure the guys didn't hurt you?"

"Dad." I immediately uttered.

Renee sat in front of me after she picked up the cotton and the antiseptic that Carlisle had left in the table. My eyes burned when the antiseptic drenched cotton came in contact with a wound I didn't even know I have in my eyebrow.

Charlie lightly chuckled. I gave him a frown showing him I wasn't feeling humorous at all. He raised his hand apologetically, and then let out a deep sigh. "You kids are so attached with one another, always have each other's back, huh?" He muttered, teasing me but rather came to me sarcastically.

"They love me Dad, even though I am the most obstinate person in the whole world." I mumbled, pushing my mother's hand when she dabbed the cotton in my neck.

"Some wound you have huh?" Renee winced as she gingerly wiped the dirt from my wound.

"I rolled down a slope covered with twigs and moss." I muttered, hiding my eyes from her.

"I was so worried about you. When Carlisle called to ask where Edward was, I panicked. I thought I will have a search rescue for you and the boys…Your phone is even out of reach…" Charlie mumbled again, with a trembling voice.

"Let her sleep." I heard Renee shushed Charlie, and that's when I realized I have closed my eyes and has began to drift in the ocean of sleep. "Carlisle gave her a strong medicine, look at her; she's in too much pain." She added. I wanted to open my eyes again and try to look brave and strong and nothing hurt, but my breathing is becoming slower, calmer.

* * *

_EDWARD_

Bella was so brave, tackling on the monsters back in Alice's monsterland, not minding all the cuts and the bumps she had, but when it came to a needle, she all but withered like a flower. I silently chuckled, amusing myself with the funny image of Bella a while ago when my father decided to gave her a medicine to lower her fever and ease her pain.

I panicked in the car when I saw her sweat beading out of her skin. Her fever rose fast in temperature as we made our way non-stop going home. I needed to urge Jasper to find a drugstore where we could find her at least a pain reliever. I could see she was in too much pain but I don't know how else I could comfort her. It seems that every inch of her skin has bruise. I hate to think that she damaged anything inside her body that's why she's having fever. I had to convince myself that the fever was just a reaction of her body for all the tension it had. I know Bella, she usually develops fever for no apparent reason, sometimes even from a tedious final examination in school. I really wanted to tell my father to run some tests on her but knowing Bella; she'll go hysterical with just the thought of needles pricking her. I need to wait until tomorrow, if she didn't get better that would be my cue. I don't want to explain too much on my parents about what happened, in fact, Jasper and I were caught off guard when we arrived in Charlie's house having no excuse for bringing Bella home almost impaired. Thankfully, everyone was so caught up with Bella's wailing that almost always dragged their attention, leaving the issue behind. But I know when I am already alone with my parents, my father's lengthy and nerve wracking speech will be non-stop.

"What have you done with Bella?" My father's voice rumbled inside the car. I was feeling so annoyed that I needed to ride with him home, my mother taking my car. _Fucking grounded._

I sighed, silently hoping that Jasper would not need to go home. Now I am all alone, absorbing my father's anger.

"Dad. You know I won't hurt Bella." I sullenly muttered rolling my eyes, fixing my attention outside the window.

He let out a loud exhale. "I don't know how to explain it to Charlie. You were there…and Jasper! Why would Bella be all that almost butchered with both of you there to take care of her?!"

I silently chuckled. _Yes Dad, she's almost butchered._ My head replied silently. "Charlie knows I won't hurt Bella." I mumbled again letting out a deep sigh. I have no interest in talking to my father if he's going all 'I'm your father' thing. I could hear him continuing blabbering, but my head had gone astray, back to Bella. I kept on silently chanting Bella's name, drowning my father's voice until we get home. I hastily exited his car, I don't want to hear his voice, he's trying to shove the idea that my relationship with Bella was becoming dangerous. _Please, like you didn't know I am ready to give up everything for her._

"You're grounded for the rest of the spring break." Carlisle called behind me.

"Right." I murmured not minding to turn to look at him.

* * *

I was slumped on my couch with my feet dangling in the backrest when a soft knock surprised me making me roll unexpected from the couch. I wonder if I could ever feel safe once again.

"Yeah." I mumbled signaling whoever in the door that it was fine to come in. Locking the door in this house is a big no.

My mother walked inside my room, with a bowl of hot soup, bread and coke in a tray and a faint smile. She watched me silently for the most part as I consumed everything that she had brought. I never realized I have not eat properly until I saw the steaming soup.

"I'm sorry you're grounded Honey." She whispered, smiling at me sympathetically. I tightened my lips. "Your father…well, we…are just worried that…" she trailed looking tentatively on her hands clasped together on top of her knees. "You seem to be ever ready to give your life for Bella."

I huffed, putting down the spoon loudly in the yellow ceramic plate under the soup bowl. "I'm confused. Did you want me to just leave Bella behind?" I asked sarcastically.

"No. Of course not. It's just that we know how much you love Bella, but, it makes us scared to see that you'll defy anything just to get to her. I mean…Charlie said he didn't know you're going after Bella. You didn't even call us or even left us a message that you're going to pick Bella at her friend's place that no one, even Charlie couldn't tell where."

"You love Bella, we get it, we know that already. But you kids should slow down with the intensity of your feelings for each other. You're both young, have fun."

"Mom, we are having fun. And yes, in case you are still wondering, I love Bella, nothing had changed and nothing will change. If Jasper and I weren't there, we could have not saved Bella…and Alice from that fall running from that wild boar. Can't you and Dad just be proud of me?"

"Honey…We are proud of you!" She immediately run her fingers on my cheeks, throwing a suspecting look on my neck that I have been consciously hiding from her. _Fucking black cat._

"So we don't have anything to argue about. You know that even if you say no, I'd still do what I want. And Bella is what I want." I soften my voice tucking my legs together leaning my back in the backrest of the couch.

She laughed softly shaking her head, "Yes."

She sighed tapping my legs before standing and clearing my center table off of the food tray. She gave me a peck in the cheek and then went to the door, "Good night."

I softly murmured my good night pressing my lips into a flat smile. It's past nine already, but I could still hear the television down stairs, saying my father must still be awake.

I shuffled my things on top of my bedside table finding my phone and then I dove on my bed, lying on my stomach. I silently prayed that my phone would still be working, unsure if it was damaged with all the water and fall that I have endured back in the island. A smile broke in my lips when the screen turned on and the picture of my brave girl greeted me with her twinkling hazel eyes in a naughty smile. I dialed her number on my speed dial, but her phone was still turned off, or probably damaged already. I turned around groaning, eyeing the clock. I closed my eyes trying to observe the sounds downstairs.

* * *

I almost jumped out of my bed when I realized I have fallen asleep. My nose flared in annoyance of myself. _How can you fucking fall asleep? _I sullenly reprimanded myself brushing my eyes frantically as I steadied my foot in the carpet finding my way to the door with the muted light coming from the front yard.

I tiptoed when I passed my parent's room, I wouldn't want to wake them up finding me sneaking out. I carefully made my way to the garage, but I almost banged everything loudly in the room when I couldn't find my car keys. I groaned, defeated. I am grounded. This is my father's clear picture of the word grounded, no car. But I didn't lose hope, I immediately look for the mountain bike that we use for exercising around the neighborhood, and with just a couple of minutes after, I was almost flying on my way to Bella's house.

The sky was lit by the round moon, tiny cotton like clouds were spread around it. I was shivering not from the cold breeze, still feeling the same fright I felt last night. I could not make myself turn around to look behind me and check if some stupid girl bird was chasing me or a black cat prancing toward me. Thankfully, the road was brightly lit and most people were still around considering its already wee hours, giving me a little assurance that nothing weird could happen to me.

I didn't waste my time, putting my bike hastily in the porch of the Swan's house; I hurried to the ladder outside Bella's room. But as I carefully made my way up, I suddenly realized, Bella must be sleeping and seeing me inside her room would definitely freak her out. Charlie would shoot me finding me inside his daughter's room. I wasn't sure what to do. But as I near the window, I decided I would not come near her if she's asleep and wait until the morning. At least I am in her bedroom; I will be here when she needed me.

But as I gathered my feet and spun around, I was the one shocked and almost fell down from the ledge of the window when I caught sight of a shadow sitting on top of Bella's bed. A sudden gasp came out of my mouth. I felt a sudden jolt in my chest. I almost fainted until I heard her soft voice, "Edward?"

I tripped hastily running to her bed. "Honey? Are you okay?" I jumped to her bed making her bounce.

She giggled, holding my hand that I instinctively put in the side of her face. "I'm fine. Did I startle you?" She whispered.

I chuckled as I put a soft kiss in her forehead. "Yeah. I was afraid you might freak out seeing me here. I never expected I am such a coward." I joked scooting beside her and then caving her inside my arms.

"I could not sleep. When the medicine subsided I awoke and I could not sleep anymore."

I put my hand on her neck trying to feel her temperature. "You're better. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. I must be too anxious a while ago. Did I look that bad?' She asked giggling, laying her head on my propped up knees.

I ran my fingers on her hair, "Not really, your face is blackened by all the mud and blood that had accumulated, you smell awful from all your puking episodes, your eyes were puffy and red and still tearing up and you kept on weeping, no…you look good a while ago." I teased, chuckling.

"You'll be in trouble." She giggled throwing a brief glance on her door.

"It doesn't matter. They could ground me all they want, but I will still find a way to get to you. Nothing can stop me." I boasted twitching my eyebrows.

She let out a soft giggle. "I know you will. What's grounded compared to ghouls?"

I fixed my eyes on hers, searching. "How's your back?" I asked, now with a concerned tone as I ran my hand lightly on her back.

"Its fine, I guess. It's still painful, but I think it's just the bruises. My bones are still intact." She answered, and then fell silent as she ran her palm up and down the hair on my arm. "How ugly have I become with all the wound in my face?"

I almost guffawed with her question, _she_'s _worried she doesn_'_t look pretty, girls_. "Honey…you are still the most beautiful person in the whole world." I muttered near her face stroking it lightly like her usual gesture of running fingers from my forehead to my eyes cheeks nose and lips.

I slowly parted my lips and captured hers for a kiss. "I love you so much." I murmured thumbing her hair. I sighed. Carefully, I propped her up through her armpit on top of me so she would be in front of me with her legs sprawled while I rested my back on the wall. Electricity seemed to suddenly run on my whole body. I tentatively closed my eyes and savored the feeling of her warm body on top of me. I thought things like these would never happen again.

I thrashed my head back looking at her solemn face lit by the dull light coming from the corner of her room. She ran her fingers on my jaw, playing with the growing stubble. The intensity of her fixated stare on my eyes was giving me goose bumps. "Honey…there's not a minute that I don't regret kissing back Alice that night. And there's not a moment that past that I tried to tell you…but I…"

Bella crushed her lips on me suddenly, plunging her hungry tongue inside my mouth. I was caught off guard but nonetheless I will never turn my back away with a kiss from her. I pulled my back from the wall immediately clawing my fingers on her nape. But she pulled away, pushing me back on the wall. Her lips were sporting the naughty smile that I always loved.

"I know you mean well, but you should have known that I will believe you above any one else. It hurt me that you doubted my trust on you." She said with a low murmur.

"No…no…no…Honey. I know you'll believe me, I might for a second thought you'll doubt me but that is because you've been too attached with Alice, and also because…I know it would devastate you, I mean, your friendship with her, I know how much you've liked her." I explained hastily capturing her face again on my hands making her read my real feelings looking at my eyes.

She ran her fingers on my face; slowly running it from my hair down to my forehead, curling her fingers thumbing my lashes and then playing with my nostrils with the back of her hand until her thumb found and rubbed my lips. I swallowed. This trick always calms me but gives me something else to tremble.

"It doesn't matter now. You love me, I couldn't look for any more justification." She leaned forward pushing herself toward me, and harder on me. My head under my pants pulsated with the feel of her womanhood from the very thin bedroom shorts she was wearing. She lowered her head toward me whispering on top of my lips as her thumb and forefinger were pressing my lips slightly open. "I believe you now." She chuckled.

I softly chuckled, trying to ignore my crazy hormones, my hands tightened on its grip on the supple skin of her legs titling my chin forward to reach her lips. A light smack followed by a dozen more short kisses, dragged us to our emotions, until our lips became ardent and our kisses became passionate.

I found my hands already made its way inside her shirt. My throat groaned in satisfaction as my fingers trailed and found her breasts free from any lingerie, her nipples perked up and jutted when I placed my palm on top of them and made little circles.

"Edward…" She moaned my name making me excite and tremble in ecstasy. She arched her body toward me while her hands had yanked my t-shirt up to my head.

I breathe my arousal on her face when she had pulled my face again for a passionate kiss. My whimpers could not be drowned by the lust we were both consuming.

My hands traveled on her back but a soft moan that didn't sound as arousal made me flinch and tug my hand away figuring her wounds must be hurting. And then I felt her hand was trying to pull down the shorts I was using.

"Honey…" I whispered on top of her lips.

She tilted her head and deepened our kiss. I held her waist and slowly and carefully turned her down the bed. I threw a glance on her eyes and found it blazing with desire. Her teeth have captured her lower lip, as she looked at me passionately. My heart thumped loudly as if it was the only thing making a sound in the room. My head shouted that Charlie was just in the other room, a few steps from Bella's, but I quickly shun the thought and focused my attention on my very beautiful girl lying under me, staring at me lusciously licking her lips.

I run my fingers on her belly causing it to flex and let out a soft giggle both from us. She stopped giggling and stared seriously on me when my fingers came down on the band of her shorts. I could feel her ragged breathing, I did not pull her shorts, not yet, and instead I ran all my fingers inside the shorts and her underwear, running my palms inside until I was cupping the cheeks of her butt. I heard her exhaled audibly pulling her groin up accommodating my hands under.

And then she murmured the words that suddenly shattered every reservation I was having.

"Make love with me."

I felt my heart picked up pace. I needed to swallow several times as a huge something felt trapped in my throat. I heaved a sigh and then slowly pulled her shorts together with her panty down. Her foot traveled on my torso, running it down to my groin and then to my already wide awake manhood teasing it on top of my shorts.

I needed to catch my breath several times before I was done removing everything on my body and hers, leaving her shirt covering her back. I slowly lowered my body on top of her. It's funny that we have done this so many times, teasing each other seeing each other naked, but tonight, it felt like the first time. I could feel the bed wobbled from my unsteady arms balancing my weight.

Bella ran her fingers on my hair, making little circles as she amorously stare on my eyes. She snaked her hands down to my jaws as we tasted each other's lips once more.

"Ahmm…" She hummed. Our kisses became heated and urgent. I had to pull away because I know I might hurt her, I'm losing my self, I think I am going crazy. I could feel my chest burning in urges. I made my hungry lips go down to her neck. I heard her let out an impede cry, realizing she has wounds too in her neck, I moved down to her breasts after I have pulled her t-shirt up. She grunted. My lips were trembling, I wanted to say sorry by I couldn't find my voice. I am fucking going crazy again.

I could feel her muscles trembling as I took time to play with both her nipples on my mouth. My hands tentatively ran to her back and then hastily back to her hips when I felt the scrapes on it. My lips were making its way down to the soft skin of her stomach but my right hand was already finding its way to her groin. Savoring her slopes on my fingers down to her groin until finally arriving in the center of her legs. I ran my thumb on her wet center teasing it, and as my lips have found her belly button, I felt she tugged my hair hard, pulling me up. I plunged my lips on her again, as I separated her legs opening it wide enough to accommodate my torso in her center.

"You are killing me…" She murmured with a voice definitely drowned in lust.

"Please don't push me away again Bella…" I said with a deep grumble begging, I could hear every breath that came out of my opened mouth. "I fucking want to be inside you…" I whispered heavily.

She clawed her fingers on my hair and then whispered in my ears, "Come inside and fuck me…" she added in a very sultry groan that sent me whirling.

Trembling, I held my throbbing manhood and aligned it on her very wet entrance. The head of my stick easily slid inside aided by her juices but I felt her nails started to scrape my back when my length had started to enter further, it felt constricted. I knew she's panicking, feeling her legs started to stiffen caving me inside while her foot was trying to push me away through my knee. I buried my face on the crook of her neck. I slowly pushed further but I felt like my cock would suffocate inside and feeling the pulled skin I thought my manhood would tear. Her hand landed instantaneously on my chest and started pushing me away. But I couldn't back out anymore, I am inside her, I could feel my pulsating manhood was triumphantly making its way further into her.

"Bella, please…" I whispered almost inaudible as I grasped and trapped both her wrist on her side. "Give this to me…I am losing my mind, let me make love with you…"

She trembled but didn't fight my hands, but as I went further I felt something gave way inside of her, a loud sigh came out of my mouth. I slowly pulled my manhood out and then pushed it inside her again, with a little more force, until I found a rhythm slowly picking its pace. The blade of my shoulder was throbbing from Bella's teeth that were still sunk in. I could hear her subtle whimper in each thrust I made.

I pulled my head up, letting go of her wrist as I ran my fingers on her hair down to her nape and then to her face pulling it slowly letting go from her bite. "I love you…I am crazy for you…fucking crazy..." I plunged my mouth on her consuming all the love we have for each other.

We exchange gasps, whimpers and muffled words of ecstasy as my thrusts started to be fervent, blazing with all the urges we have kept for years. Her fingers were running in my back, both of us were flailing our head crazily, lost in the euphoria of our very first night of union, binding us together, forever. She started to moan softly, sounding so delicious and inviting, making me blaze in fire, but I couldn't keep it any more, my manhood was already twitching and I know I am going to come any minute.

I felt her insides tightened, a soft yet firm moan of my name came out of her twitching lips, I could see her throat wobbled with her head thrashed back.

"I'm going to come Honey…" I grated my words, trying to keep thrusting hard, faster. Electricity running from my head to my toes were making me tremble. I really wouldn't want this moment to end.

She pulled her head up, and then tugged my head forcibly through my hair, her lips were half open waiting for my equally lustful hungry lips but before she crushed her lips on mine, she murmured, "Come inside me…" So sexy and sultry, I began to quiver and with several more thrusts I burst inside her.

I felt my world swirled in a kaleidoscope of colors. I tossed back my head, I didn't even realize I was harshly gripping both of her breasts until she groaned and chuckled clasping on my wrists trying to loosen my grip. I felt so nauseated. My manhood felt utterly sensitive when all of my seed had been pushed out. I fell down beside her rolling on my side facing away from her, I needed to hold my mouth and breathe a lot of air so I won't puke.

I felt her fingers softly ran on my bare back. Her breath hit the back of my neck. "Was it not what you expected that you feel the need to puke?" She whispered near my ears. I couldn't make out her expression, I was so lost on my orgasm, my eyes were closed, shut firmly trying to dispel the swirling patterns that I seem to see all over the place. I felt so lightheaded.

I crawled my hand on my side to reach for her hand. "You are so cold…" She muttered, alerted and concerned she knelt down behind me and ran her palm on my face, seemingly smoothing the most probable grimace I have in my face. I breathed heavily, not saying a word. She lowered her face near me, lying down on top of my hips, I could still feel her wet center pressed on my hipbones.

She hummed on me, trying to calm and comfort me. This is so humiliating. I had an orgasm inside my girlfriend for the first time and I felt like my world had come crushing on me.

After a few minutes, the nausea subsided. I slowly turned around holding Bella's hand that was in my face. She landed on top of me. My whole length came alive again when her warm entrance brushed with my balls. She lowered her head, lying it on top of my chest with her chin pushing my chest bones. Her eyes were glimmering, smiling on me.

I softly chuckled, running my fingers on her hair. "I'm sorry…" I muttered softly in too much embarrassment. "I was so caught up on my orgasm, I wasn't able to keep my sanity."

She huffed with a teasing look. "You didn't like it?"

She almost squealed when I suddenly pulled myself to sit trapping her in front of me with her legs wide open draped in each side of my legs. "Are you kidding me? It's the best feeling I ever had in time, since the first time I kissed you." I cupped her tiny face in with my hands, tilting my head, I hungrily crushed my lips on hers, earning a chuckle and a whimper from her.

I spun her around not letting go of her lips, put her down on her back and then I inserted my pulsating desire on her warm wet fruits and once again consumed all the raging fire blazing inside of us. Our moans were becoming louder and louder that I needed to bite my lips and cover hers with my palm.

"I love you very much Bella. You are my life, and you will always be my life. No one owns me but you." I murmured on her ears when for the second time I let out all the desire that I have been hiding inside me, inside of her.

* * *

My eyes fluttered, feeling a bright light focused right on my eyes. I twitched, I could hear voices. My muscles suddenly tensed. _Fuck! I thought this is done already. Was it all a dream? Why am I still in this island? Shit! Shit! Shit! _My head shouted in repulsion of the images that were flashing in my head. I could feel my heart skipping beats knowing that Bella and I and even Jasper would have to suffer the same ordeal, again. The things that happened suddenly appeared one by one in my head but started to fade, making me convinced that everything that happened were just a dream, and it was just starting to happen, again. I wanted to scream when I saw the image of Bella pulled madly on her feet by Emmett, but no sound came out of my mouth.

I gasped, for a minute relieved that I was just dreaming, but I almost jumped out of bed when I saw pairs of eyes focused on me. Bella screamed. I panicked and instantaneously spun around to calm her. She must have been alarmed by my sudden jolting. "Shh, its alright…I'm here."

"Explain."

"Oh crap." I muttered.

Bella turned her head up from the cover of my arms. She gave me a meaningful look. I raised my eyebrow, giving her a faint smile. I turned around, heaving a bucket of air.

I need to explain. Carlisle has his arms folded on his chest, while Charlie was beside him, his hands on his waist. I had to make sure he wasn't wearing his belt with the gun on it.

But I could not talk. I don't have anything to explain. They should have known I will be sneaking out. This is not the first time they found me in the Swan's house after they have grounded me. I can't believe that until now they still think that they can keep me from seeing Bella any time I want.

Bella snaked her hand on my arm as I was looking down, waiting for another lengthy words from both our parents. I am so ready to hear whatever they want to say, but I know, I won't be kept away from Bella. I pulled her hand and knotted it with mine, under the blanket

After a few moments of silence, Charlie grunted loudly turning around swiftly. "Breakfast is ready." He grumbled, shaking his head. "And for Christ's sake Carlisle could you give your son some protection?"

I pressed my eyes shut as I gripped Bella's hand firmer. She did the same. _Duh, it_'_s not like you have not seen us in a much more compromising position before! _I silently grumbled. My father followed Charlie toward the door after he let out a loud huff. "You kids!" He muttered shaking his head. "You are going to talk to me about birth control."

I did not open my eyes until I heard their footsteps on the stairs. Bella's head banged on my back. I turned and wrapped her in my arms. She chuckled as she felt my soft laughter hitting her neck. It's a good thing we managed to put on our clothes last night, if not, we could have been in too much trouble, more than this.

I scooted down the bed, pulling her slowly toward me. I pulled her long hair away from her face. Standing in front of me, with the light of a new day slicing through the window pane, I ran my fingers on all the bruises my eyes could find in her pretty face. I couldn't find anything repulsive on how she looked today, despite the cuts, scrapes and swollen bumps on her face and neck, she was still undoubtedly the most beautiful girl in the whole world for me.

I leaned forward planting a soft kiss on her lips. Her eyes fluttered in delight, smiling with such glimmer on them. She let me wrapped her in a very tight embrace.

My smile grew larger when my eyes zeroed in on splats of blood all over her light pink bed sheets. _I am home, and this is my life._

_

* * *

_

A/N

You gotta give me some love. I expect to hear something from you. :-D

I know I am demanding a review, just right about now. I've been nothing but nice to you, am I not? So please. I am begging my shadow readers, please write something and be heard (or read).

Ohh...would you like one more? Hmmm....I need to look at Rob's pictures first. (*rolls eyes naively*)...C, I need those posters. It's an emergency.

Now review!

xoxo


	21. Breeze

DISCLAIMER:

I own nothing of this story, I just put it together with the help of the characters that belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 21 – BREEZE**

_JASPER_

"Where have you been?!" My mother hastily and worriedly embraced me.

"Hey guys…" I muttered cheerlessly, putting my hands on the small of my mother's back to break lose from her embrace.

"That's it? Where have you been? You didn't even call us." My mother muttered, her voice was showing her obvious hurt from me being so casual. She ran her hands on my arms, anxiously checking the bruises I have.

I let out a loud exhale, "Calm down mom I'm here. I went with Edward at Alice's place." I tried to explain, I really would not want to talk so much, I have taken not a single puff of my anxiety medicine, and my head was anxiously running in hyper. I wouldn't want to let Alice's secret out, something that Bella had already geniusly thought of.

"Why didn't you tell me when we talked in the phone? We were worried sick?!" She shrieked again.

I sighed. My voice trembled. "I'm so sorry mom. I'll ... I'll never do it again." I twitched my eyebrow and turned.

But my mother has a serious mom disease. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" She asked following me as I started walking back to my room.

"Charlie said you had an accident." My dad asked as he trailed behind my mother.

_Oh just great, and I thought I could pass these parent speeches._ I grunted. I bet I'll be grounded too. "Alright." I said shaking my head. "I already have a handful of sermon from Charlie and Carlisle, please." I muttered turning around making them stop suddenly in the stairs.

They exchanged glances. I shook my head. "I learned my lesson, we all learned our lessons. We're grounded...I'll do my time, just please... Enough." I croaked, I tried so hard to not show my emotions but I know my parents know me. I spun and half ran to my room. But before I could close the door my father had blocked it with his hand from closing.

I rolled my eyes. "Guys...please."

"Mom... This is a boys' talk." My dad quirked his eyebrows on my mother as he entered my room, leaving my mother outside.

_Great…Just great._

I sullenly slumped on the sofa next to my computer table. Little pins seemed to prick my heart when I turned my eyes on the monitor of my computer that I have turned on a while ago but didn't check again. Alice's face with a goofy smile, her purple eyes mischievously turned up on her eyelids; the image made me groan and hid my face with my hands.

"What's wrong son." I felt my father had dragged the computer chair toward me.

"Dad. I really don't want to talk about it." I grumbled.

"Well, you just have to." He paused, letting out a loud sigh.

"Come on son, we've been so indulgent of you, at least give us this right to interrogate you after you have run away and disappeared for almost a week." His words were full of concern and authority but as usual my father's outgoing personality made it sounded like a casual guy's talk.

I put down my hands, squared my legs on top of the sofa and let out a sigh, staring past behind him, on my computer monitor.

"What happened?" He furrowed his brows and then eyed my arms which were covered in scratches. "What happened to you?"

"Alice...and Bella had an unfortunate encounter with a wild boar. We tried to save them and…well." I said trailing, shrugging my shoulders as I rolled my eyes. I wanted to answer what's only asked. Something Edward, Bella and I have always agreed on even when we were still kids, every time we get ourselves in to trouble.

"Alice…" Dad mumbled.

My heart instinctively jumped with the sound of her name. I don't know how my face looked but my father sighed and scooted his chair closer to me. "Why are you so sad? Is something the matter with Alice? Did she get hurt? How's Bella?" He poured his questions and with my very fast working brain, I almost slipped all the answers instantly. Good thing I still have Alice's image, the last time I held her.

_Her brother was just about to finish me off, his long nails have already scraped all parts of my body as I strangled him so I could save Edward and Bella, it's just one last hard jab on my head and I know I am dead. But the big black cat that marched toward me awhile back, disappearing from my sight when I started to run, suddenly growled behind him, jumping and clawing its paws on Emmett's eyes causing him to topple down struggling to break free from its nails. _

_I was so stunned that when I finally rolled upon my knees to prepare to run, Alice was already half crouched and ready to fight her brother. I couldn't keep myself from shouting her name in too much joy that she was still alive. And my shout had alerted her brother turning around instantly pouncing on me with one long stride. I fell down on my back, but it wasn't her brother who was on top of me, it was her. Alice have run faster than her brother and had knocked me out of the way, in that very tiny second that she focused her eyes on me, I seemed to have seen her whole feelings laid down in front of me to see. _

_Her brother snarled at her, angrily demanding to give me to him. But she just growled back, owning me. "He's mine. Keep your hands off him!" _

_Her brother left with a loud huff running on the woods but too fast for my eyes, I only noticed a black tail wiggled as the bushes swallowed his body. Alice tugged me, not talking. Her hand was firmly gripping my hand. She was walking too fast; the glorious scent of her hair was hitting my face. We walked through the wide bushes; I have no idea where she's taking me. It didn't even occurred to me that it could have been the last of my time, she could have eaten me or killed me, right there and then. _

_I almost hit my face on her back when she suddenly spun around. Her face was gloomy and utterly veiled in so much agony. "I'm so sorry Jasper." I almost forgot how sweet as an angel's her voice was. She pulled my chin towards her face, murmuring, "I love you very much. I will never forget you." And then pecked a light kiss on my lips. _

_Her words puzzled me, I know I heard her right, and I know that was the first time I heard her say she loves me, I mean in reality and not in my hallucinations. She turned her head showing me a path, a very long path in the middle of the foggy woods that ends in a body of water. But I didn't get excited. When I turned my head back she was already walking fast away from me. _

_I needed to run so fast so I could catch her before she disappears. "Come with me."_

She might have come with me, but still, she left us…to keep us alive. I wasn't even able to tell her I loved her too.

I felt a light tap on my knees, sending me back to reality that my father was waiting for an answer to all his questions. How will I answer?

"Bella's…in pain. She suffered a lot, fell down and rolled on a hill."

My father did not flinch, but rather focused his eyes on my face. I have to stare at him too if I don't want him to doubt the lies I was saying.

"Edward and I needed to tackle the boar. It scared Alice and Bella." I added.

"How's your girl friend?" He muttered, concerned or prying, I have no idea, probably both.

"She's fine…but…" I croaked, I almost slapped my face for croaking but because I have trailed already, might as well finish it. "Her parents were not very thrilled of what happened. I think…I'm...banned." I mentally rolled my eyes for a very lame story I was able to prepare on my head in such a very short period of time.

I heard him clucked his tongue when I broke my stare on him. Scratching my head, I stared once again on Alice's picture putting me into a trance, forgetting my father's presence.

"_I love you Jasper. I really do!" _Alice's voice echoed in my ears. And then I caught myself, tears had started to trickle on my cheeks.

My father sighed, "Would you like us to talk to her parents?" He asked.

But I immediately declined shaking my head profusely as I wiped my tears with the back of my hand.

"We never even met her."

I inwardly huffed. _Right. Like you won't freak out if you knew that my girlfriend prefers loins of humans for steak. _If we can just start over again. I know she's not a bad person. How else could I convince myself? She saved me, and for some odd reason, she ended up in the sacrifice table and not Bella, and for the love of all that's holy, she saved us all from Rosalie.

I shook my head, trying to blink back the tears that was slowly pooling up again.

"Well." My dad stood up, clearing his throat as he tousled my hair, "Maybe next time huh?"

I did not reply instead I fixed my head down, staring blankly. He made his way to my door, but before he turned to open it, "You are not grounded. We know you son, I am sure you learned your lesson, but…your friends are grounded so I bet, you don't have any place to go." He murmured, and then silently walked out.

I only moved when I heard the soft click of my door. He's right, grounded or not, I don't have any place to go. I am stuck here in the house. And for all I know Edward would sneak out to be with Bella, especially now that she's in too much pain. Nothing can stop that guy. And it makes me feel more anxious that Edward has his Bella, and I, nothing, no one. On our way home, I might be distracted with Bella's stomach churning vomiting outside Edward's Volvo, or Edward's overreaction on her weeping, but it did come across my mind, several times, that I should have not left Alice in the island. I should have not walked back going to the ocean, in that way I could still be with her. So what if she's a human eating beast, I don't know but I could not find myself repulsing or turning my back on her.

I rolled to a ball, making myself fit in the small one-seater sofa. My tears started falling again. How can a love so true be so wrong? I could have doubted Alice's presence in my life, I could have just made up all the emotions that I thought weren't real, but mine, on me, she was never just a product of my imaginations my hallucinations, my delusions. And even if she was, I never acknowledged that she was, I always believed that everything that had happened to us, and every words that she have said to me were real. And I was right, she did love me.

But what now?

How can she expect that after I have been crazy in love with her, I will just turn my back on whatever craziness we have shared for the past months. My heart throbbed, ached. I sobbed.

I stared at her picture in my computer background and I found myself running my fingers on my hair softly, mimicking how Alice usually combed my hair to sleep after a very passionate sex. My eyes wandered to my bed, my bed. _Shit, I am going to lose my mind. _I hastily stood up, my tears raced down my cheeks.

I walked to my drawers, finding the stack of pot I have stocked inside. I need to relax. I lit up one, and started to puff it slowly, taking as much as I can to savor it. I closed my eyes, huffing it out, waiting for it to calm me. But instead, when I opened my eyes, it fixed on the goofy face of Alice on my computer. My mind is playing tricks on me, my tears rolled down.

I angrily grabbed everything that was neatly stacked on the drawers, throwing it all over my room, crying my heart out. "Alice…" I sobbed. I felt so defeated, I knelt down in front of my computer, running my fingers on my hair down to my face.

I ran to my balcony, I needed air. I felt like I am going to suffocate inside my room. I slumped on the floor of the balcony, banging my head on the wall as I sullenly threw my cigarette outside. I never should have been taking pot when I met her. I could have been able to distinguish the reality, I might not have fallen madly in love with her like this.

"Alice…" I murmured again.

I wrapped my head of my hands, sobbing like a fucking little girl. So this is love. This must have been why Edward insisted on getting to Bella, because he knew he won't live without Bella. "I can't live without Alice…"

"Come back…" I whispered looking in the horizon, adorned with the round moon partly behind the wisps of clouds. "I love you Alice, no matter what…" I sobbed, trembling from the realization that I, Jasper the pothead who would hit on every hot girl I meet, had fallen in love, madly in love with a monster.

My body ached when I awoke, already in the middle of the day, from my mother's soft rubbing of my hair. If she did not speak the moment I opened my eyes, I could have think she was Alice.

My afternoon passed by so slowly, looking blankly on the television, watching a baseball game that I couldn't even see or hear. My head kept on replaying everything that had happened in the island. Passing fast, repeating, blurring, dizzying and eating every strength I have.

My eyes were blurred from the tears that kept on flowing as I remembered how I felt when I saw Alice's unmoving body on top of the long table, ready to be a sacrifice. I knew right there and then, I was in love with her that it did not matter to me whatever she was. I felt, in that moment, that a very important string that binds my whole life was suddenly cut off. And after all that had happened, every chances that I got to be with her, was just…denied to me by fate.

My parents have respected me of my silence. They have been chatting loudly in front of me even when we had our dinner, but never intruded me in my moping and wailing. I know, I could see them in my periphery that they were glaring at each other probably pushing each other on who would talk to me. But they know me, they might have never seen me bleed like this with other girls that they knew I had dated, but they knew better than to mediate and appease me. And I was thankful that I have parents like them who will just let me be me, how ever awful I might be.

And then I was alone again in my room. I felt so tired, but I know it wasn't from every batter that I had in the island, I was tired because my heart felt tired. I felt so tempted to open my cabinet and find the box of marijuana that I know I have been hiding somewhere.

The cool breeze blew from the open door of my balcony. The heavens have been so kind to share my glum. It was dark outside, lightning and thunders frequently startled me, I could smell the scent of a storm coming. The white curtains draped on the windows in each side twirled and fanned me. I groaned, overcame with the agony that was burning inside of me. I stared on my carpet, lying on my stomach at the edge of my bed with both my arms dangling. My carpet has different shapes pattern, but I couldn't see it, all my eyes could see was darkness. It's like my life has darkened, my world had come crushing, crumbling.

"Alice…come back Baby…" I mumbled with my hoarse voice, I could see my tears twinkling in the edge of my eyelids as they hung, waiting to be freed out. "I love you so much…I can't live without you…"

A soft touch landed on my head, thumbing my hair, gingerly rubbing my scalp. I closed my eyes, my tears trailing on my forehead to my hair. "Alice…" I murmured, savoring the feeling of Alice's hand on my head. It felt so fucking real. "Come back to me…" I loudly wept, unable to control the sudden surge of feelings brought about by the sensation of the touches in my head, my shoulders trembled.

"I can't…"

My eyes suddenly shot open, slowly turning my head to where the voice came from. I fluttered my eyes, in confusion…and delight. I know I have a stupid smile in my face.

"Alice?" I muttered, turning my body hastily putting both my hands on her cheeks, engulfing her into a fervent passionate kiss that I have been wanting to do. I needed to be assured she isn't a fucking delusion.

I could hear her soft sobbing while we both tasted the love that we have for each other. It lasted for so long. I never wanted to pull away from her. Not until she did.

"Baby…" She whispered. My spine quivered hearing her soft angelic voice call me Baby, I never want to wake up if this is just a dream. "You have to move on."

I felt my heart skipped a beat. Here she goes again, telling me she couldn't be mine. But this time, it was more painful. "No." I disagreed, determined on my choice to keep and not let her go; I pulled her closer to me in a very tight embrace.

"Jasper, please. I am not good for you." She begged.

I pulled her away clasping both the sides of her face with my trembling hands. "I am tired hearing you say you are not good for me. You are what I want." I muttered with my voice croaking from too much intense feeling. I kept on blinking my eyes, shunning the tears that were blurring my eyes.

I smashed my mouth again on hers, entwining my lips with hers. "Jasper, Jasper…" She murmured inside, holding me by my neck, pulling away from my kiss. "I love you so much. I have never felt like this before, but I…will just ruin your life…" She muttered looking in my eyes.

I could not speak. Looking in her eyes in the room that is only subtly lit by the garden lights, I felt like I have found the light on the sea of darkness that I have been swimming into, I have finally realized that I actually have a void space all my life.

But she was leaving me. She turned away walking toward the door. I followed her, caught her near the door of the balcony, I gripped her wrist. "Don't do this to me. Please Alice. I love you. I need you in my life."

She spun around, her face suddenly angry. "Don't do this to me Jasper. It's hard enough that I fell in love with you even if I shouldn't. Please. Let me go. Live your life."

I softly growled, "Live my life? I have no life! You are my life…You made me fall in love with you." I felt my voice trembled as my tears surged again; I dropped her wrist and took a step back. "You put a spell on me, and now…after you have done what you needed to do, you're going to leave me…just like that." I let out my cry.

She stepped toward me. "Look at me Jasper, look at my eyes. I am a monster. I have killed before, I have eaten human flesh. You don't deserve a monster…" She grated her words, pulling my head fixating her eyes on mine.

"I don't care…" I softly murmured, clenching my jaw, my eyes fixated on hers.

She huffed. "I never thought a guy as smart as you can be so stupid." She mumbled turning away from me again.

I hastily spun her around pulling her by her arm. "I don't care if you have killed people before, I don't care if you would like to kill me. I am here, I love you. I don't know why, but I love you…very much. I am not afraid of you." I continuously muttered, looking on her eyes with all the passion that was burning inside of me.

"Jasper…" She whispered, thumbing my cheeks off of tears.

"Baby…stay with me, let's…start over again." I begged.

She leaned her head to me, kissing me on my chin, while I her forehead. "You are the light in my darkness Jasper." She whispered as she pulled her face closer to me looking in my eyes again, she ran her fingers on my hair. "I could have done another awful thing that I will bring with me in until I live, but your love, it gave me hope, you gave me hope." She slowly dipped her mouth on mine, softly and slowly licking my lips. "I did not give you the spell of love…" She whispered, muffled inside my mouth.

I scooped her up, not breaking our intimate kiss, until I have slowly put her down on my bed. "I fell in love with you…" I muttered as I lay on top of her, playing with my tongue inside of her mouth.

A soft chuckle came out of her sealed lips. My hands slowly pulled the yellow blouse she was wearing rolling it out of her head with her hair trashing her face. I palmed her curly hair away from her. A soft groan came out of my lips when I saw her eyes, veiled with longing, most probably just like I am.

I will never get tired of looking at her naked body. I or we must have a thousand sex before, but tonight, I felt like, it was the first time that I am going to touch her. My hands trembled as I ran them, slowly, gingerly on her supple skin, enjoying every curve from the crook of her neck, slowly down to the peaks of her breasts, resting my palm in the valley between the hills of it. I could feel every breath she's taking. I moved my stare on her face; I could not help myself bite my lips seeing her gorgeous face glow in the darkness of my room, painted in longing.

I moved both my hands down to her hips, adoring the curves of her waist, down to her buttocks, until I reached her groin. I lightly parted her legs which she did not argue. Our eyes were locked at each other, until I broke my stare to lower my head in the center of her thighs.

My jaws gnawed in anticipation of what I was going to do. I exhaled heavily making her spread her thighs wider. My head swirled in ecstasy when my lips have finally plunged on the fruits of her womanhood, savoring her juices as I played with the covers of her entrance.

She arched her back, her hands which are in my hair snaked on her belly up to her breasts and played on them.

"Jasper…" I heard her whispered, so low almost inaudible.

My eyes rolled when I inserted my middle finger and felt her warm and slick core trapping my finger. She gasped, pulling her groin up. I alternated thrusting my finger inside her and making hard tugs and flicks on the doors of her heaven.

"Jasper…" She murmured, this time, with distinction. Her voice swirled, still has the angelic softness yet tinted in euphoria.

My other hand wanted to reach for her bosom and fondle it, but being so caught up with the bliss having to taste her everything, I could only roll my fingers and play with her belly, feeling every muscles that were tensing in every back and forth movement I made inside of her.

And then she groaned my name loudly, just as my finger inside of her felt like it was trapped. I knew she came, her body was rigid for a moment but I could not contain my arousal with the feel of her warm juices dripping out on my finger, I pulled it out and plunged my tongue inside, following her orgasm with the thrusts of my tongue, until she pulled her buttocks up, away from me.

My breath was staggered, I have not collected my self yet when she sat and pulled me on top of her. I rested both my hands on the pillow in either side of her face, basking with my exhilaration, I stared at her, memorizing the contours of everything marvelous on her face, and then my eyes met hers.

She ran her fingers on my chest, lightly grazing her nails on my nipples.

"There are two men in this town who doesn't respond quite perfectly on the spell I was binding them." Alice muttered, seriously staring on my eyes.

My chest heaved a sigh.

"I wanted you to stay away from me, but whatever spell I cast you, you seem to be getting deeper and deeper on me."

"I wanted Edward to want me, so he won't touch Bella. But the more effort I exert, the farther he goes away.

I closed my eyes briefly, remembering what happened between her and my best friend.

"He loves Bella so much, as much as you love me…" She whispered, trailing her eyes down to my lips, her fingers followed, smoothing the corner of my lips. "I'm sorry if I did awful things to ruin your world…"

I lowered my head leaning on her, resting on my elbow; I could feel her nipples poking my chest, my manhood almost jumping in agitation. "Shhh, I know…" I dipped my lips briefly on hers, "…but I still love you, whoever you are."

She pulled me through my nape, making our kiss deepen, until we lost ourselves in the euphoria of our fervently entwined lips.

I felt my veins throbbed when my manhood slipped slowly inside of her. Feeling her insides constrict and seemingly choke when I fill her up slowly until I reached the end, my whole body quivered.

Her breath hit my face, as she flailed her head back, biting her lips trying to hide the moans that were escaping her mouth.

"Alice…" I whispered, wrapping my fingers on her hands.

I could not hear my voice properly, my heartbeat were like drums beating so loud. My sweat was dripping in the corners of my face, my chest and my back. I wanted to shout, I wanted to scream from the ecstasy I was feeling. I made my back arched forward in every slow thrust I made inside her. Her legs were both twined in the back of my thighs, sliding down frequently from the sweat both our body were drenched in.

"I am so fucking crazy with you…" I said tossing my head back. "Don't you fucking disappear again…please…"

"You have to ditch pot Baby. I am no dream, I am real, I always have been…" She muttered with her voice lost in bliss and exaltation.

I pressed my lips on hers, closing my eyes tight, I could not help myself chuckle inwardly knowing that I have been having sex with her long before she became mine, and it was no dream, not an illusion.

I could feel her walls tightened as my fingers sunk into her hands feeling my excitement was in the brink of exploding. I made my movements faster and harder. Her moans became louder, my breath became labored. As I pulled my wholeness from her pulsating core, her lips were inside my mouth and as I taste all her love, I spilled my longing on top of her, sprinkling all over her smooth skin.

I slowly lowered my back, lying on my side beside her, I wrapped my arms, tugging her closer to me with my other arm under her head. She nuzzled on my neck while I in her hair near her ears. I never thought slow sex can be this wonderful, it felt like I have tasted everything about her, and savored every minute of it.

"I love you so much Baby…spend your life with me, let's start over again, you and me." I muttered in her ears, running my fingers on the hollow of her back.

She slightly pulled her head away from me, putting her hand on my jaw; she stared in my eyes for the longest time, biting her lip, searching probably for words.

"I want you with me Jasper, forever."

"I am with you…I was made for you Alice…"

She showered me with ardent kisses and then trailed her lips into my ears, "I am pregnant…"

* * *

A/N

Oh would you look at that, the reason why Alice was so moping around thinking she lost her only Jazzy pothead. Alright, I ditched the pot (I mean, I made Jasper ditch his pot), so please, don't ditch me, hit me with your best pot (i mean, shot). :-P

Don't go away yet, I have an epilogue coming. Check out **My Life as I know it **by **mylove4uistrue**, and my other works of crap, **RAIN **and **WITH YOU**.

Thanks chickas!


	22. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER:

I own nothing of this story, I just put it together with the help of the characters that belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**

* * *

EPILOGUE**

_ALICE_

Happy is an understatement of what I feel for the past week. I thought I will never wake up and see the sun and appreciate the rays of it, a new day, I have a new day, a new hope for happiness. And that is what I exactly feel. Every time I open my eyes, I know, I still have a chance to be happy, and I am starting my life, a whole new life.

I thought I will never see Jasper again, I thought I have doomed the father of my child on his death. But fate has a different way of making things happen, I was given another chance. Maybe I deserve to be happy just like what Bella said. Jasper loves me, he accepted me for who I am and what I have been, because he understood I know what I want to be, a mother of his child, and his wife.

We have been savoring the love that felt like we just found, for the past week, hiding from the eyes of his parents and his friends. He's happy; I could see every twinkle that was in his eyes every time he finds me inside his room. I never left.

I never thought my heart could beat as fast as it does these days, I could not help myself smile every time I remember Bella putting her hand in my heart, I have a heart. Jasper and I spent most of our time inside his room, talking about things. Everything.

I was able to tell him my family's stories, legends from the very beginning of our existence. I know I was scaring him, but he would always end our conversation with _"I don't care" or_ _"I can be like you, I want to be like you"_.

Though he understood that I am human just with extra capabilities, sometimes he can't control himself wonder what's he going to be like and how's he's going to look if he was like me. Of course, he can't be like me, it's not like I'll bite him and he'll turn into something awful. It runs in our blood, but unless we let it die, it will live for generations.

I have refused it ever since I saw my father devour my first boyfriend. I hated what I am, but I had to be their fisherman, I have to fish for their food. Rosalie had made her decision; she decided to cross in the darker side, perfecting being something more awful than just killing and eating people. And Emmett, well, he's the eldest of the direct descendants and its just right for him to inherit the powers that my great great-grandparents have been protecting since one can remember.

I was thought of the weakest of the family, always whining, always not following what is told, and now the weakest link had let the whole family crumbled. When Rosalie perished violently from the rays of the sun, I know, no one would continue our way of life, unless my nephew will change the course I taught him.

Now that I am starting my new life, nothing would scare me, nothing but the normal things that normal people undergo on a daily basis. And the first one will happen just a few moments from now.

"Hey…what are you so worried about?" Jasper murmured; smoothing my cheeks after he had pulled the parking brakes of his car.

I smiled politely, pulling my head down, staring at my hands which were clasped on my belly, like an instinct to protect my unborn child. Yeah, I have this instinct to protect my child from whatever hurt I might receive tonight.

Spring break is almost over, and Edward and Bella having been released from house arrest of their parents even weeks ago have been bugging Jasper to hang out, but he always bailed, faking a head ache or something else. Even his parents were tugging him to the mall or somewhere else, but he said, he'd rather stay in the house in his room with me.

But tonight, he decided, it must be time to see them, and tell them the path that we're taking. It scares the hell out of me, I have no idea what will they feel when they learned that their best friend had been hiding the person who almost killed them, especially Edward for Bella.

"Don't worry, my friends will love you." Jasper ran his fingers on my hair, landing his hands on my back rubbing it with circles.

I sighed audibly, _probably, but most probably not. _What am I going to do if they won't? I know how much Jasper's friends matter to him; for one, he's ready to give up his life for them.

"I am yours, they could say whatever they want, but I am yours now." He whispered leaning to my face, as if he heard what I was thinking. "And this…is mine…" He added smiling at me with those twinkling eyes as his hand gingerly ran on my belly.

We walked slowly toward the diner that they have chosen for us to meet. It was a little diner in the corner of town, where they usually meet for talks and laughs. My hand clasped tighter on Jasper's hand when my eyes landed on the little balcony of the diner, sitting on the ledge was Bella and Edward, talking happily. Their hands were entwined together, laughing on something. Though my heart jumped for joy seeing my friends again, happy and safe after everything that I have tried to pull off, I can't control my fear. _Fear. _I smiled. So this is fear, now I know how to call this tingly feeling creeping to my head.

"I love you…" He murmured on my hair, as we near the balcony.

I saw it clearly when Edward snapped his head when he caught sight of us walking silently in the subtly lit walkway. _Crap. _He wrapped his arms instantly on Bella as she spun to face us.

Jasper cleared his throat, draping his arm on my shoulders. "Guys." He muttered, his voice has a jump on it. He is happy.

Edward jumped his eyes from me and Jasper, silently questioning. I could feel a creep of warm air in my face. I think I am going to cry. This is rejection, I know how it feels, this is what I felt when Edward rejected me.

But my heart palpitated when I focused my eyes on Bella. She was smiling at me, genuinely. Her eyes glimmered, she was almost subtly bouncing. I gasped, making Edward turn his head toward Bella, and then rolled his eyes, trying to silently show his nonchalance.

But all of us were unprepared to what Bella was thinking. Edward wasn't able to stop her when she strode toward and pulled me for a big tight hug.

"Thank God you're alright…" She whispered. I could almost feel her heartbeat.

I felt there's a big lump in my throat; I could not find the words I wanted to say. "Bella…forgive me...for everything…" I muttered; my face was buried in her hair.

"It doesn't matter now Alice." She said letting me go, holding both my hands. "I'm just happy…Jasper is happy again." She added throwing Jasper beside me a smug look.

She stepped back to Edward, wrapping her arms on his waist. I saw him clenched his jaws, looking down, bewildered. They walked ahead of us silently going inside the diner. Jasper planted a kiss on my cheek, mumbling "I love you" while he rubbed my arm.

Edward was silent the whole time; he doesn't even look me straightly in the eyes. I guess he was still thinking I'd put a spell on him. Jasper explained to them what we have agreed, that I will rent an apartment nearer the school. We have several months to go before we graduate, and then we could go freely on our own.

Bella's facial expression read she's excited, and her giggles couldn't hide it even if she wanted to. But Edward, he has this hard, civil expression on his face as he silently finish his food. I know he is still suspicious of me, but I couldn't blame him, after all, I have done a lot of trouble.

But he almost went berserk when Bella suddenly stood up and tugged my hand for the wash room. His eyes could have jump out of his head if it can.

"Honey…" She whispered putting her hand on his face, making him relax from his tensed position.

"Dude." We were already far from the table when I overheard Jasper muttered to Edward.

_Good. _I could have Bella to myself and Jasper could talk to Edward.

"Sooo…I'm so happy for you girl." She mumbled excitedly as she washed her hands. "You both love each other huh?"

"Bella…" My voice trembled going near her, I was prepared if she's going to be alarmed with my proximity and flinch, but she did not. "I hope you find in your heart to forgive me for…everything." I muttered, briefly scanning the toilet cubicles for any other people inside who could hear us. "I promise…"

"Alice." She tilted her head, her voice softly coming out of her mouth. "You saved us, that is enough for me."

"Thank you for your trust."

"I wish happiness for both of you." She muttered running her palm on my arm. "I'm here, what ever you need me for."

"I'm pregnant." I curtly said.

Her eyes balled out, catching herself, she shook her head like she wanted to check if she's just misheard what I said, but the smile in my face proved her she heard it right. She bit her lips and then flashed a huge smile, jumping up and down like a little girl, she wrapped me on her arms.

"Oh my God! Congratulations!" She exclaimed, repeatedly until she let go of me, holding both of my hands again. Her face was astonished yet I know, at the back of her stare, she has something she wanted to ask.

"I know." I muttered giving her a shy smile. "I am human Bella, and Jasper is a male with a lot of…eager hormones." I added, shyly admitting, shrugging my shoulders.

She guffawed throwing her head back. "Oh my God…" She muttered again most probably could not find the right word to describe her awe in something inconceivable. "Did you tell his parents?"

I flashed a smile, turning my head down and then looking on her again. "Not yet. We wanted to tell you guys first. You know Bella, you are a part of me as much as Jasper is. So whatever you say matter so much to me. After all you are the only one who never had any doubts on me, trusting me in an instant and...after everything." My voice began to tremble, I am becoming overly dramatic, and with what Jasper had researched, it's most probably my kicking pregnancy hormones.

"Alice, you are going to be great mother."

"I will. But you have to be there to help me be." I giggled as we made our way outside the toilet. "I don't want to eat my own child…" I added, earning a snicker from her elbowing me afterward.

I chuckled back, ducking my head to murmur something to her, "So no one is a virgin anymore huh?" I teased drowning my giggle as soon as we approached our table. "I could smell both of you…you know."

She sheepishly chuckled pinching me on my arm, her cheeks flashed her embarrassment.

She could not contain her excitement, almost bouncing in the seat when she sat beside Edward, her eyes were twinkling, "Alice is pregnant."

Jasper tugged me closer to him, as I watched Edward's expression change from shock, almost choking on his soda, then finally a little smile. "Alice?" He murmured, furrowing his brows looking at my eyes.

I don't know but I felt like a really think thorn was pulled out of my pulsing heart. Hearing Edward's voice saying my name felt like in some way he had forgiven me. I briefly glanced at Jasper before I gave a faint smile on Edward, Jasper must have talked some sense to him while we were in the washroom.

I went ahead of them toward the door while they argue on who's going to pay the bill. I stayed in the balcony of the diner, savoring the cold wind hitting my face as I stared in the horizon behind the tall trees across the street dimly lit by the street lights and the tiny moon in the sky. I heard someone cleared his throat behind me. I turned around and found Edward, with his hand shoved in his pocket looking on his shoes.

I waited for him to find the courage to look me straight in the eyes. He hesitated but after a few awkward moments he reached and pulled me for a loose hug. He let out a loud sigh. "Congratulations." He muttered briefly looking at my eyes and then down to his shoes again.

"Thank you." I said with too much happiness in my heart I could not hide it on my voice. "Edward…you can look at me. I promise I won't cast a spell on you again…" I huffed, chuckling.

He huffed too, and then slowly turned his face to look at me. He fluttered his big dreamy eyes as he made a tight smile, shuffling for words to say. "I am happy for both you and Jasper, but…if you..." He paused looking around consciously, "…if you ever put even just a finger on my Bella...I shit you not Alice, I am going to chop your head." He whispered leaning slightly closer to me, grating his words.

I laughed, heartily, my shoulders trembled. I know he's serious on his threat but I could not find the reason to be threatened let alone annoyed. I know how much he loves his Bella, and his reaction is just normal. "Edward…" I rocked my eyebrows, looking seriously on his eyes despite the amusement apparent on my lips, "I shit you not, I will never hurt your Bella."

He nodded his head, "Well…good then. I just want for things to be clear." He mumbled making a soft chuckle turning around to walk away, but spun around with his hands on his pockets again, "But my trust, you would have to earn that."

I tilted my head and then nodded, smiling genuinely on him, "Fair enough."

With that he turned back and shuffled his feet waiting in the door for Bella and Jasper who was talking animatedly with the waitress on the counter. I sighed and turned around, looking at the woods beside the diner. I clenched my jaws, sniffing a very familiar scent.

I run my eyes in the dark group of trees a few meters away from the diner, and there he was, standing just tall enough to be covered with the drooping branches of the small tree. My nose flared as I heaved a sigh.

"This is my place now, go tell your parents to find somewhere else, you do not have any business here anymore." I murmured silently, but I know it was loud enough to be heard by the child standing under the tree with his eyes subtly flickering red.

THE END

* * *

**A/N**

**THANK YOU** from the bottom of my heart. You were all so awesome and supportive. I am so happy and grateful that you traveled this road with me. I really hope you enjoyed my story, if you haven't tell me what you think, please feel free to tell me your violent reactions. This story is so important to me, it has taken so much toll on my sanity, so I hope you'll find time to share me your thoughts.

If you liked this story, I hope you can find time to read my other stories, RAIN and WITH YOU, and don't feel annoyed but I implore you to author alert me so you can check out the new story I am going to post in a little while.

So, until here my lovely ladies. Until next time. Again, thank you, you have been so awesome!

xoxo

-m

* * *

P.S.

Before I forget, for those of you wondering what the heck I am talking about in this story, you may want to check this site, www [.]en[.]wikipedia[.]org/wiki/Aswang or google "aswang" if the link did not display properly (i doubt it will--oh it did not alright, so try that one).

They have stuff about the creatures I used in here, but I used them loosely adding some stuff that were not in it, so, read at your own risk.

x

-m


End file.
